Resiliencia
by mejv0071
Summary: Richard castle padre soltero, empleado de medio tiempo y estudiante.
1. cp 1

Resiliencia

-que voy a hacer madre?

-seguir adelante.

-pero que voy a hacer yo con un bebé, ya era bastante complicado, ahora sin ella esto va a ser imposible.

-hablaste con sus padres?

-si, pero su madre no quiere saber nada de la niña, dice que todo ha sido mi culpa y que yo debo hacerme cargo.

-entonces estamos solos?

-creo que si…lo siento tanto mamá, lamento que esto haya ocurrido.

-lo primero que debes hacer es dejar de lamentarte, nadie sabía que eso pasaría, ella era joven y en lo último que pensamos es que moriría.

-la extraño tanto.

-lo sé, hijo, lo sé.

El llanto de mi bebé me hace levantarme de mi sitio, la tomo en mis brazos mientras intento descifrar que es lo que necesita, mi madre va a la cocina y prepara un poco de leche, come muy poco, pero al menos come, el médico dijo que era normal, que la presencia de la madre siempre es necesaria y que debo tener paciencia, los primeros meses siempre son los más difíciles, estando solo se vuelve aun más difícil.

Hace un año no me imaginaba con un bebé en brazos, solo, llorando la muerte de mi novia, ambos éramos muy jóvenes para tener un hijo y era en lo que menos pensábamos, solo nos divertíamos, pasábamos un buen rato juntos y luego cada quien volvía a casa, los padres de ella siempre me vieron mal, yo no tengo nada, conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo después de la escuela cuando mi madre enfermó hace dos años, kyra era un año menor que yo, me gradué el semestre pasado y estaba intentando entrar a una universidad suficientemente económica para poder seguir adelante con mis planes, pero entonces sucedió, ella llegó un día con la noticia de que estaba embarazada, con 17 y 18 años de edad seríamos padres, pero ese no fue el mayor de nuestros problemas, ni sería el último, los padres de ella le prohibieron verme por un tiempo, aunque al principio creí que estaría bien, que ellos le ayudarían durante el embarazo, una llamada desesperada en mitad de la noche me hizo salir de casa corriendo, los padres de ella planeaban un aborto, tan solo dos semanas después de que nos prohibieran seguir juntos su madre le dijo que de ninguna manera permitiría que esa cosa viviera y en medio de una tormenta en la noche, me vi corriendo por la calle rumbo a su casa, las luces estaban apagadas, pensé que dormían pero no fue así, tan solo unos segundos después el auto de su padre abandonaba la casa con mi novia e hijo dentro, la llevarían a otro estado donde le practicarían aborto, jamás permitiría que eso sucediera, podré ser un niño como ellos lo dicen pero no iba a olvidarme de ella y de mi bebé, al menos no sin dar pelea, la lluvia me impedía ver con facilidad, el auto salió a la calle y de inmediato me arroje a el, recuerdo haber rodado por el suelo un par de metros y luego levantarme con tal agilidad que logré sujetarme de una de las puertas, yo tenía derecho a estar allí, tenía todo el derecho del mundo, y aunque fui arrastrado varios metros no solté mi agarre, mis manos y piernas dolían pero estaba decidido yo no me iría de allí solo, lo haría con ella de la manera que fuera.

Por fin su padre se detuvo, la puerta se abrió y me incorporé al instante, vi sus manos apretadas en puños, sabía que estaba dispuesto a golpearme, así que me preparé y espere el golpe, tan solo unos segundos después llegó, me hizo tambalear un momento.

-que crees que haces niño estúpido?...ella no va a volver contigo.

-es mi hijo y tengo derecho, soy su padre.

-eso no va a suceder.

-es mi hijo y no voy a permitir que le hagan daño, yo me encargaré de ellos, amo a su hija y amo a ese bebé, vine por ellos y no me voy a ir con las manos vacías.

-pruébalo.

De nuevo vi su puño dirigiéndose a mi, me hice atrás y le devolví el golpe haciéndolo caer sentado.

-no se levante, no lo haga, es mi novia, es mi hijo y voy a formar una familia con ellos le guste o no.-me mira furioso, la voz de ella me hace voltear, su madre la sujeta pero ella logra salir del auto.- sé que soy joven aún, pero es mi hijo y no soy un niño, me haré responsable, haré todo lo posible por que ellos tengan todo lo que necesitan.

La mirada de su padre denota furia, su madre nos mira desde dentro del auto pero pasados unos segundos arroja las cosas de ella al suelo, sigue sentada dentro sin mirarnos, su padre sube al auto, baja el vidrio y nos mira unos segundos en silencio.

-no quiero volver a verte, no quiero saber de ti o de eso que llevas en tu vientre, no somos tus padres y tu no eres nuestra hija, arréglense como puedan pero no esperen ayuda de nosotros.

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escuchamos de ellos, esas fueron las últimas palabras hacia su hija, los vimos irse en su auto y no los volvería a ver hasta el nacimiento de mi hija, el día que kyra murió y que tuve que ir a decirles lo que había ocurrido, les pedí que fuesen a darle un último adiós ya que no estuvieron con ella cuando murió pero ni asi conseguí que su corazón se ablandara, kyra murió siendo yo única familia.

Pero prefiero recordarla como era, fuimos novios mucho tiempo y ella era la niña mas dulce que había conocido hasta entonces, me enamoré de su forma de ser, de su sonrisa y su gran corazón, los primeros días en casa fueron terribles, ella enfermó después de tener que volver bajo la lluvia, aunque mi madre me ayudó, esos días fueron terribles, el médico y todos los que la veían no paraban de echarme en cara mi irresponsabilidad, tuve que tragarme mi orgullo cuando en frente de una sala llena de gente la enfermera me recriminó el no habernos protegido y que ella estuviese embarazada a nuestra edad, luego que ella hubiese enfermado todo según ellos por mi culpa, recuerdo estar agachado mirando el suelo y ella sosteniendo mi mano, claro que podía con eso y con todo lo que viniera, o eso creí hasta que ella murió.

Yo por supuesto tuve que dejar mis planes de seguir en la escuela y buscar un empleo de tiempo completo que nos diera un seguro médico pues las consultas se hacían costosas cada vez, fue mi madre quien me ayudó a conseguir un trabajo en una imprenta, una empresa donde hacían toda clase de material impreso y publicidad, un amigo suyo le debía un favor y ella trató de ayudarme a mi con eso, en aquel entonces mi trabajo consistía en ser el mil usos del lugar, lo mismo atendía un mostrador, que limpiaba o entregaba correspondencia, me daba lo mismo, todo con tal de que kyra no sufriera por nada, estando a unos meses de graduarse, me contó de su idea de conseguir un empleo para ayudarme con los gastos cuando el bebé naciera, me negué rotundamente, si alguien debía sacrificarse para que ella continuara con sus estudios ese sería yo, mis turnos duraban doce horas y eso no me molestaba pues el día que teníamos cita con el médico mi jefe no ponía objeciones y me daba el día libre, poco a poco fuimos comprando pequeñas cosas para el bebé, algo de ropa, algunos juguetes y al final con la ayuda de mi madre conseguí una cuna, aunque era de segunda mano estaba en perfectas condiciones y eso estuvo muy bien, los domingos los pasábamos juntos, recuerdo ir al parque con ella y estar en el pasto mirando las nubes pasar todo fue mejor cuando se empezaron a sentir los movimientos, era como estar en un sueño.

-quieres casarte conmigo?

-qué?

-que si quieres casarte conmigo?, sé que lo hemos hecho todo al revés, pero de verdad te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa.

-si.

-si?

-eso he dicho.

-nos casaremos después de que nazca el bebé, así será testigo de todo.

-bien.

-bien.

Pero jamás pasaría.

-qué nombre vamos a ponerle?.-pregunto con mi cabeza en sus piernas

-me gustaría que se llamara Erick si es un niño o Emily si es niña.

-como tu abuela?

-si.

-me gusta.

-esta decidido entonces.

El resto de los meses kyra los pasaría en casa, recuerdo haberla acompañado a visitar algunas universidades, ella no lograba decidirse por algo que realmente le gustara, decidió que esperaría un poco más a que la convocatoria para una beca apareciera, ella siempre fue muy buena estudiante, incluso había ganado algunos reconocimientos por eso y tenía la esperanza de que eso le ayudara a obtener una beca.

Yo por mi parte seguía en mi empleo, pronto comencé a hacer trabajo de oficina y la limpieza y atención en la recepción dejaron de ser tareas mías, lo que significó tener un mejor sueldo pero era más cansado pues mis horas de trabajo a veces se extendían y en alguna ocasión regresaba a casa cuando ella ya estaba dormida, me gustaba sentarme en la orilla de la cama y observarla, ponía mi mano sobre su vientre y sentía como mi bebé se movía, todo parecía ser perfecto.

El día del parto mi madre no pudo estar allí, debido a su trabajo ella no estaba en la ciudad aunque todo estaba bien, recuerdo estar en la habitación hablando con ella, haciendo planes, sonriendo ansiosos por ver a nuestro bebé, para entonces yo estaba por cumplir 19 años y ese era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que alguien me hubiese podido dar, las horas pasaban, entre contracciones y llanto, por un momento ella se quedó quieta, miraba un punto en el espacio, su mirada estaba perdida.

-ey estás bien?

-si, lo estoy.

Fue lo último que ella dijo.

De pronto un monitor comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño, una enfermera apareció de la nada y salió para volver unos segundos después con un médico detrás de ella.

-necesito sacarlo ya.-fue lo poco que entendí.-haremos una cesárea, espera en el pasillo por favor.

Recuerdo estar parado en el pasillo con mis manos juntas, pidiendo a quien estuviera escuchando que todo saliera bien, la camilla paso frente a mi y yo corrí detrás de ella, "te amo", le grité desde afuera cuando la enfermera no me dejó pasar.

Los minutos se hicieron largos, el llanto de un bebé me hizo levantar la cabeza y luego una mujer vestida de blanco salió corriendo de la sala, pude ver movimiento, pude ver al médico ordenando, yendo y viniendo.

Mis manos sudaban, sostenía entre ellas el pequeño bolso que ella había preparado para cuando saliéramos del hospital, no había encontrado un lugar donde dejarlo y luego de mucho pensarlo lo había enredado en mi brazo, pero la espera se había hecho larga, el llanto del bebé había desaparecido y nada más que el silencio se escuchaba, sentí que hacia un hueco en el piso de tanto caminar de un lado a otro.

Aun puedo sentir en el estomago el vacío que sentí cuando el médico seguido de una enfermera salió de la sala, la enfermera sostenía entre sus brazos un pequeño bultito enredado en una sábana color rosa, se acerco a mi, su rostro lucia triste y comenzó con un discurso del cual solo escuche algunas palabras, embolia, muerte, lo siento mucho, es una niña, fue entonces cuando la enfermera la acercó a mi, dormía, era tan pequeña y frágil, mi pequeña Emi.

El médico esperaba mi reacción, pero yo no sabía ni en que planeta estaba, el amor de mi vida había muerto y nos había dejado solos, que iba yo a hacer con una pequeña recién nacida?, no tenía la más mínima idea, todos esos planes que había hecho se vinieron abajo cuando me vi solo en ese pasillo sosteniendo a mi hija.


	2. cp 2

-ey chico estás bien?

-donde está mi novia?

-te llevaré con ella pero debes darle la pequeña a la enfermera ella la sostendrá para que puedas despedirte.

-me negué por un momento sin embargo después de unos segundos supe que no podría ni sostenerme a mi cuando la viera, la enfermera la tomó en sus brazos, la llevaría a un área de bebés o algo asi dijo y yo podría ir por ella mas tarde, deposite un pequeño beso en su frente y caminé por el pasillo, esa fue la caminata más larga que he hecho en mi vida, mis pies me llevaban a ella pero mi corazón latía desbocado queriendo huir de allí, al llegar, una chica cubrió su cuerpo con una sábana dejándome ver solo su rostro, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, hacia un par de horas planeábamos cosas juntos y ahora ella yacía allí inmóvil, aun tenía una lágrima en su mejilla, la misma que limpié con mi dedo, me quedé en silencio, no había nada que decir, ella no despertaría nunca más.

-que pasó?.- pregunté, pero el médico se quedo callado.-que pasó?, ella estaba bien, estaba contenta, hablé con ella hace unas horas y ahora está aquí.

-lo siento muchacho, fue algo inesperado hicimos lo que pudimos pero ella no resistió, lo que pasó es muy raro sin embargo pasa, en verdad lo siento, debemos salir, la trabajadora social te espera, debes hacer algunos trámites antes de poder llevártela.

Todo fue como ver una película en la que yo era el protagonista, la mujer me hablaba de cosas que yo no entendía, mis manos temblaban sin embargo yo solo podía pensar en ella, mi teléfono sonó de pronto, mi madre esperaba del otro lado de la línea.

-como estás hijo, como está el bebé y kyra?

-donde estás?

-estoy afuera no me han dejado pasar, pero dijeron que aun no tenían información de ella.

-puedes quedarte allí, saldré en cuanto pueda.

-claro, pero dime todo está bien?

-no mamá, nada está bien.

Terminé la llamada, por alguna razón las lágrimas se negaban a salir, ahora iba a tener que enfrentar a mi madre, como le iba a decir lo que había pasado, ella quería mucho a kyra como si fuese su hija, habían hecho planes juntas y mi madre le había prometido que le enseñaría todo lo que hiciera falta para que no tuviera problemas, recuerdo haber reído a carcajadas ese día, mi madre es igual de desastre que yo, ya nos podía ver a los tres intentando calmar el llanto del bebé sin saber que hacer realmente.

-Richard?, escuchaste lo que dije… sé que es difícil tener que hacerlo ahora, me dicen que tienes 18, quien te ayudará con la bebé?, has pensado que podrías darla en adopción, eres muy joven para hacerte cargo de ella, quizá podrías…

-quizá podría hacerme cargo de ella, es mi hija y no se la voy a entregar a un extraño, es lo que me queda de ella, no la voy a dejar.

-con quien vives?

-con mi madre.

-tienes empleo?

-qué es esto?, un interrogatorio, ya dije que yo voy a hacer lo que sea necesario, no soy estúpido, joven quizá, pero puedo encargarme de mi bebé, soy su padre y nadie me la va a quitar, ahora dígame que es lo que tengo que hacer.

El cuerpo de kyra nos fue entregado al día siguiente, al no estar casados no pude acceder a la ayuda económica de la empresa pero los compañeros hicieron una colecta, les estuve tan agradecido por todo lo que hicieron, fue difícil, pues tuve que hacerme cargo de todo yo solo, mi madre no podía creer lo que había pasado y no solo cargué con mi pena sino con la de ella también, no tuve tiempo ni de llorar, todo fue un ir y venir.

-has hablado con sus padres?.- preguntó mi madre mirando el féretro sobre el cual colocamos un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas.

-ellos no quieren saber nada de lo sucedido, dicen que todo ha sido mi culpa que si ellos se hubiesen hecho cargo ahora ella estaría viva.

-y la bebé? No han querido verla?

-no, no se refieren a ella como un bebé, la llaman cosa, no quiero que estén cerca de mi pequeña por ningún motivo, no tienen derecho.

Caminamos por un largo sendero hasta el lugar donde su cuerpo descansaría, sostuve a mi hija cada minuto que pasó, algunos compañeros del trabajo nos acompañaron y algunos amigos de kyra con los que ella aun tenía contacto pero aun asi no había más de 10 personas en ese lugar.

Mi jefe me concedió un par de días más pues tuve que atender varios asuntos pendientes, los padres de ella como lo dijeron no aparecieron por ningún lado, al final agradecí que no lo hicieran, después de todo yo fui su única familia, yo fui quien la acompañó, yo y solo yo.

Mi cumpleaños 19 llegó un par de semanas después, pero no había nada que festejar, entre desvelos, llantos y una tristeza que solo iba aumentando, no había tenido tiempo aun de sentarme a llorar, como hacerlo si de pronto el mundo se me vino encima, tenía un empleo pero el tiempo se me estaba acabando, mi madre me ayudaba pero ella también tenía un empleo y llegamos al punto en el que tuve que reducir mis horas de trabajo lo que significó reducir mi sueldo, pero un bebé recién nacido implica muchas cosas para las que yo no estaba preparado, no sabía como ponerle un pañal, no sabía como vestirla, la primera vez que creí que había enfermado salí corriendo en mitad de la noche, solo para que el médico me regañara por no saber que mi hija solo tenía cólicos, algo que parece ser muy normal en los bebés pero de lo que yo no tenía ni idea, con el paso de los días fui aprendiendo, al fin mi madre no pudo posponerlo más y tuvo que salir de la ciudad, sería la primera vez que estaría yo solo con mi bebé.

Hice los arreglos necesarios y pude conseguir un lugar en la guardería de la empresa, harían una excepción por mi y aceptarían a mi pequeña dadas las circunstancia, creo que incluso besé en los labios a esa mujer por decirme que la aceptaría, para mi era un gran alivio sin embargo no lo era todo pues tenía que salir del trabajo antes de las 5 para ir por ella, al principio fue todo un asunto luego las cosas mejoraron y con mis horarios establecidos todo comenzó a funcionar.

-ey bebé, es hora de dormir.

Los balbuceos de mi pequeña son definitivamente música para mis oídos la verdad es que Emi es una niña de lo más tranquila, casi no llora a menos que sea necesario y la etapa de llanto descontrolado ha quedado atrás, lo que es fabuloso para mi pues puedo dormir la mayor parte de la noche e incluso llevarme el trabajo a casa, mientras la meso en uno de mis brazos, con el otro trabajo en lo que sea que esté pendiente.

-la llevo a su cama. – mi madre aparece de pronto.

-si madre, gracias.

-has cenado algo?

-no he tenido tiempo.

-deja allí un momento la nena se durmió… acompáñame a cenar.

-bien.

Me estiro y escucho los huesos de mi espalda creando una melodía que hace reír a mi madre.

-hace cuanto estás allí?

-no lo sé, desde que llegué.

-deberías descansar un poco más.

-sabes que no puedo, nos hace falta el dinero, la guardería es de la empresa pero debemos pagar la cuota puntual, no puedo darme el lujo de dejarla, y ahora que se redujo mi sueldo todo es más complicado.

-no puedes aplicar para un ascenso, algo que te deje un poco más de dinero sin tanto esfuerzo?

-podría… si fuese mayor o tuviese un grado universitario pero sabes que no tengo ninguno de los dos.

-no has pensado en volver a estudiar?

-a qué hora, con que dinero?

-puedes hacer un curso los fines de semana de esos que son sistemas abiertos.

-no lo sé…por ahora estoy cómodo, por fin pude adecuarme a los horarios, está todo planeado.

\--si pero tu hija va a crecer, necesitará otras cosas y debes tener un mejor empleo, quizá puedas hacerlo por las noches, deberías pensarlo.

-no lo sé, no estoy seguro.

-Nora mi amiga me dio esto.

-qué es?

-un folleto de una universidad, por que no lo revisas, ella dice que es económica y que si eres trabajador como tu, solo tienes que cubrir unas horas los fines de semana el resto lo haces en casa.

-déjalos allí luego los veré.

-bien pero no lo dejes pasar, Nora dice que empiezan en dos meses, es tiempo suficiente para que puedas acomodarte y yo puedo ayudarte cuando esté aquí en casa.

\- los leeré antes de irme a la cama.

-bien.

Los folletos estuvieron escondidos en mi cajón por varios días hasta que un día sin quererlo volví a verlos, tomé la hoja y la revisé, algo del plan de estudios me hizo pensar que tal vez podría lograrlo, después de todo si no podía con todo, podría dejarlo cuando quisiera, el caso era que no sabía muy bien que estudiar, después de lo que pasó no había pensado en eso, y la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo que podría hacer yo en una universidad, no ahora que tenía un bebé conmigo.

Los días pasaron y por fin me decidí, fui por una solicitud, la llené y la entregué, salí de allí con un horario y una lista de cosas que necesitaría.


	3. cp 3

Me sentía un tanto ridículo pues a pesar de ser joven aun el hecho de ser padre me hacia sentir fuera de lugar, hacer esto me hacia sentir inseguro, que pasaría si no podía con todo o si por algún motivo me veía en la necesidad de dejarlo, por un momento sentí que la idea no era tan buena, aunque si algo había aprendido era precisamente que cuando crees que las cosas irán mal, pues la verdad es que irán mal y ya.

De nuevo tuve que acomodar mis horarios, los sábados cambié mi turno en el trabajo, debía ir por las mañanas durante 4 o 5 horas a la universidad, iba a casa y de ser necesario cubría un par de horas en la oficina o en los talleres, fue bastante complicado al principio acostumbrarme, sin embargo con un poco de suerte pude obtener la ayuda de alguien que me ayudara a cuidar de Emi las horas que yo no podía estar con ella, mi ventaja era que Emi aun no necesitaba salir de casa por el colegio y cosas como esas asi que nuestro horario se dividía en un sistema fijo, después de alimentarla y darle un baño yo trabajaba un par de horas mas hasta la cena y volvía a trabajar un par de horas más, normalmente a eso de las 7 estaba de regreso en casa, mi madre la cuidaba a veces y otras tantas, una amiga de kyra me hacía el favor, creo que nos hacíamos el favor mutuamente, la verdad es que Joan apareció un día después del funeral, no hablamos mucho pero cuando la necesité ella apareció, tuvo algunos problemas en casa y ahora vivía en un departamento, no muy lejos de mi casa, que compartía con un par de amigas, ella al igual que yo había tenido que dejar sus estudios y ahora tenía trabajos temporales que le permitían vivir con lo mínimo indispensable, solía pasar semanas completas sin empleo así que si, el hecho de cuidar de Emi a cambio de unos dólares era más que perfecto para ella.

Los primeros días en la universidad fueron confusos creí que no me adaptaría hasta que el sistema sufrió un cambio, un nuevo programa de apoyo para personas como yo que estábamos en mayor desventaja, nos asignarían a un tutor, alguien que cuidaría que lleváramos todo en orden y que no abandonáramos el programa.

Un par de meses después se reinauguraba la enfermería en el ala sur del edificio, después de pasar casi un año cerrada debido a un incendio, era para beneficio de los estudiantes regulares, nosotros realmente no teníamos derecho pero si sufríamos un accidente leve podíamos acudir a una revisión o curación y nada más.

Una tarde mientras salía del plantel vi a una chica siendo asaltada por un par de fulanos, me acerqué armado de valor y mis puños y me enfrenté a ellos, obviamente me golpearon y me dejaron a la orilla del camino, mi identificación fue de mucha ayuda pues unos chicos que pasaban por allí me levantaron y llevaron a la dichosa enfermería donde me atendieron, claro que solo fueron algunos golpes, lo complicado fue un golpe en la cabeza que me hizo perder la conciencia, mi mente flotaba hasta que por fin pude abrir los ojos, una mujer muy hermosa me miraba, la vi sonreír cuando pude incorporarme.

-kyra?.-dije aun aturdido por el golpe al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa se desvanecía.- dónde estoy?

-estarás bien…mmm…Richard?, ese es tu nombre?

-lo siento, si.-suspiro en un intento por ver la hora pero mi reloj no está.-demonios, me robaron el reloj, qué hora es?

-casi las 7.

-maldición debo irme.

-espera, estás bien?

-si… gracias, quien quiera que seas, pero debo irme ya, es demasiado tarde.

-espera, toma esto.-su mano se extiende para entregarme una tarjeta.-si te sientes mal puedes llamarme.-tomo la tarjeta y la guardo en mi bolsillo.

Corro por la calle y luego subo al autobús que me deja cerca de casa, los últimos metros los hago a pie.

\- Joan?, Joan ya volví.

-vaya pensé que no vendrías hasta más tarde, no estabas en el trabajo?

-lo siento no…

-demonios que te pasó?

-es una larga historia cuanto te debo?

-pero estás bien?

-si, no te preocupes.

-esta bien, debo irme.

-espera, toma.-extiendo un par de billetes por suerte no me robaron la billetera.

-Rick esto es más de lo que me das siempre.

-tómalo sabes que lo necesitas.

-bien, solo por que de verdad lo necesito.

Joan sonríe y luego se despide de Emi para salir sin voltear, la verdad es que Joan ha sido de mucha ayuda no se como agradecerle lo que hace por nosotros.

Unos minutos después estoy recostado mirando la nada, Emi duerme tranquila, hoy no tengo ganas de nada más, estoy cansado y adolorido.

Le doy su cena a Emi mientras llamo al trabajo para disculparme, por no haber ido hoy se que eso significará menos dinero el fin de semana, pero ha sido realmente involuntario.

Emi cena y luego le doy un baño, mi nena ha crecido mucho, le encanta el agua tibia y jugar con sus patitos en la tina, sonríe y patalea encantada, eso me hace feliz.

Los días siguientes no son diferentes a lo que conozco hasta que el viernes Emi despierta con fiebre, mi madre me dice que la llevará la médico y que no debo preocuparme, que quizá sea algo pasajero sin embargo yo no puedo dejar de morderme las uñas pensando en si algo malo le ocurre a mi nena.

Mi madre me llama por fin al medio día, Emi está bien, el médico dice que quizá este incubando un virus y que lo mejor es esperar, le da un par de recomendaciones a mi madre y luego vuelven a casa, cuando yo vuelvo las encuentro a las dos en el baño, Emi está sentada en medio de la tina y mi madre luce preocupada, la fiebre ha vuelto y aunque ha seguido los consejos del médico no cede, paso el resto de la tarde cuidando a Emi, olvido el trabajo pendiente y me dedico a cuidar de mi pequeña, es lo más importante por ahora.

Emi me despierta en mitad de la noche su llanto me hace levantarme, la tomo en mis brazos, camino por el pasillo, le doy otra dosis de medicamento y espero mientras trato de hacer que vuelva a dormir caminando de un lado a otro, una hora después por fin se duerme, su mano sujeta mi camiseta, la pongo en mi cama y me recuesto junto a ella.

Emi sonríe cuando me despierto por la mañana, miro la hora es tarde, salto apurado, aun puedo llegar a clase, me despido de mi niña y de mi madre y salgo corriendo.

Llego cinco minutos tarde, por suerte no ha llegado el profesor, tomo asiento mientras miro por la ventana y allí está ella, la mujer que me atendió el día del asalto, hace una semana, es linda, muy linda pero su gesto es serio, su vista está fija en algún punto.

Ella no me ve, sigue caminando, me pregunto quien será, recuerdo la tarjeta que me dio y la saco de mi billetera, en ella dice que su nombre es Katherine Beckett y más abajo dice que es médico, vuelvo a mirarla mientras se aleja, sus tacones se escuchan por el pasillo, miro hacia abajo, sus piernas son largas, voy subiendo la vista lentamente, su cuerpo es esbelto y su cabellera castaña se mece al mismo tiempo que camina, solo veo su espalda pero puedo recordar su rostro y es una mujer simplemente hermosa.

Apoyo la cabeza en mis manos y luego me recrimino, hace poco menos de un año yo estaba sepultando a mi novia, la madre de mi bebé, cómo es que puedo fantasear con una mujer como ella?.

la semana pasa sin contratiempos y aunque intenté no pensar en esa mujer, siempre terminaba pensando en ella y en lo hermosa que era, fue el sábado y realmente no fui yo quien la trajo a la conversación, sino un par de amigos.

-ey Rick, qué tal te fue?

-no se de que hablan?

-de los golpes, el día del asalto.

-bien, de hecho bien, nada que lamentar.

-eso ya lo sabemos, la doctora sexi y tu jugaron al doctor?.-dijeron usando señas obscenas.

-de que hablan?

-no seas modesto Rick, esa doctora es el sueño de todos aquí.

-no lo sé.

-de verdad Rick, vinimos a verte, Diana nos dijo lo que pasó, ella estaba atendiéndote cuando llegamos a preguntar por ti, nos fuimos, no quisimos hacer mal tercio.

-no sé de que hablan?

-no nos digas que no pasó…

-que no pasó qué?

-ya sabes de lo que hablamos, cielos Rick eres un idiota, debiste aprovechar la oportunidad.

-no soy esa clase de persona, debo irme ya.

Camino molesto por el pasillo, no por sus comentarios sino por que no puedo sacármela de la cabeza, sigo caminando por el pasillo es allí cuando sin pensarlo la doctora Katherine Beckett aparece en mi camino, sonríe , mira hacia algún lugar, es bella, muy bella, sigo caminando hasta que veo el motivo de su gesto, un sujeto le devuelve la sonrisa, viste un traje oscuro muy elegante, me quedo quieto detrás de un pilar, los veo besarse y luego irse tomados de la mano, ya entiendo, debe ser su pareja, su esposo quizá, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y luego continúo.

Los pierdo de vista por un momento pero al llegar a la calle, los veo de nuevo, suben a un auto, algo con lo que yo solo podría soñar y ni siquiera en el más ridículo de mis sueños podría tener algo así, me quedo parado esperando el transporte público, ella es una de esas mujeres inalcanzables, de esas con las que puedes soñar pero nada más.

La semana de nuevo pasa, Emi cumple un mes más de vida, mi madre compra un pequeño pastel para celebrar y compramos globos que Emi persigue por la sala, me hace tan feliz ver a mi pequeña siendo feliz, el viernes en la tarde la recojo antes, la encargada dice que Emi ha tenido fiebre una vez más y que debería llevarla al médico, me preocupa pero por suerte es día de paga y no tengo ganas de ir a urgencias por algo que quizá no sea nada, así que la llevo a un medico particular, nos da algunos medicamentos, nos dice que la fiebre cederá en uno o dos días pues Emi tiene una infección, paso la noche en vela con ella, cambiando el pañal, tomando su temperatura, decido no ir a clase al día siguiente, se que puedo faltar un día pero solo un día y este es el momento perfecto pues mi madre debe irse este fin semana.

Miro a Emi recostada en la cama, no se mueve y eso me preocupa pues ella suele ser muy inquieta.

-ok mi amor, como estás?.- ella no responde solo me mira.

Los minutos pasan pero las condición de Emi no mejora, es casi media noche, evalúo mis opciones, miro el reloj, Emi no parece mejorar.

Su llanto se intensifica, me parte el corazón verla así, no se que hacer y entonces recuerdo la tarjeta, dudo en llamarla, no quiero molestarla, dejo pasar un rato más pero la carita de mi bebé está cada vez más caliente aunque deja de llorar algunos minutos de nuevo vuelve a la carga y estoy empezando a desesperarme, miro la tarjeta en la mesita, la tomo y al fin marco el número, una voz de hombre contesta.

-perdón, debí equivocarme de número.

-no, Kate está ocupada, dime en que puedo ayudarte?

-mmm…yo quería pedirle un consejo, tengo una bebé con fiebre y ya no sé que hacer.

-la has llevado al médico?

-si, ayer, le he dado el medicamento pero la fiebre no cede.

-hace cuanto que esta así?

-algunas horas, no estoy seguro.

-hiciste algo más?

-la he bañado.

-deberías llevarla a urgencias, quizá sea algo más y deban atenderla.

-si, lo supuse, debería irme gracias.

Doy vueltas por la sala pensando, vuelvo a tomar el teléfono y pido un taxi, esta semana será complicada, muy complicada.

una hora después estoy en el pasillo del hospital, han tenido que internar a Emi por que la infección es más fuerte de lo que pensé, puedo escuchar su llanto, mientras estoy allí llamo a mi madre, le digo lo que ha pasado y que debemos pasar al menos toda la noche allí, trato de tranquilizarla diciéndole que yo me haré cargo y que no debe apresurarse en volver.

Unos minutos más tarde Emi duerme en una cuna, su frente está mojada tiene una aguja en su pequeña mano y respira con dificultad, la fiebre ha ido bajando pero ha sido todo muy lento, es domingo ya puedo ver el cambio en el cielo.

-Richard?.- una voz me hace levantar la cabeza, cuando lo hago ella está parada frente a mi.-Richard que haces aquí?

-cuido a Emi.-digo un tanto adormilado.

-oh vaya, que le ha pasado?

-una infección que se estaba complicando.

-no te vi ayer en la universidad, ahora se por que.

-si yo, estaba ocupado.

-has sido tu quien ha llamado?

-si, lo siento no debí molestarla.

-no te preocupes, Josh me lo dijo.

-si bueno, yo…-el llanto de Emi me interrumpe y me pongo de pie rápido, la tomo en mis brazos.

-debo irme.-es lo último que escucho, cuando volteo ella se aleja por el pasillo.

Las manos de Emi me despiertan un rato después el color de su cara ha vuelto a la normalidad y ríe cuando me ve levantar la cabeza.

-hola mi amor, te sientes mejor?

Emi ríe por mis gestos, debo verme fatal, una enfermera acompañada de un médico hacen un recorrido, al tocar nuestro turno me dice que quizá podamos irnos en un par de horas si Emi sigue bien, la fiebre ha disminuido y se muestra bastante despierta.

Cerca de las 7 de la tarde Emi y yo vamos en camino a casa, mi madre nos espera y la cama también, me duele la espalda pero no importa Emi está mucho mejor y quizá en un par de días vuelva completamente a la normalidad.

Mi madre ha comprado la cena, es domingo por la noche, Emi come un poco de puré de fruta y unos minutos después duerme tranquila, le he dado una dosis de medicamento y se duerme sobre mi, mi dedo está en su mano.

-te ves terrible.

-no he dormido casi nada, estoy muy cansado.

-iras mañana al trabajo?

-tengo que hacerlo, no puedo faltar, he gastado dinero de más, apenas voy a cubrir los gastos de esta semana.

-ya vendrán tiempos mejores.

-eso espero.

-te ahorrare un poco de dinero, me quedaré con Emi para que no tengas que pagar dinero extra.

-gracias, eso será de ayuda, por cierto como te fue?

-lo mismo de siempre, pero Jack dice que tiene un mejor trabajo el próximo fin de semana, solo será el viernes en la noche, me iré por la tarde y volveré el sábado, podré tener un mejor pago, si les gusta mi trabajo podrían contratarme regularmente.

-que bien, me alegro por ti.

-deberías llevar a la nena a su cama y tu deberías dormir mañana será otro día.

-supongo que si, me daré un baño.

Es casi media noche cuando por fin puedo irme a la cama, he recibido una llamada de un compañero de la universidad, me dice que han dejado un proyecto para fin de mes y me ha tocado hacer equipo con él y dos chicas más, me da el tema y donde buscarlo, debo tenerlo listo para el viernes, pues quiere que nos reunamos ese día para ver que no nos falte nada, le propongo que sea en mi casa, asi Emi estará conmigo.

El lunes temprano estoy sentado en la oficina de mi jefe, me da algunas tareas que debo hacer en el día y alrededor de las 6 salgo, compro algo de comida para Emi y la cena para nosotros, he tenido oportunidad de descargar algunos archivos con el tema del proyecto, algo en lo que me puedo basar, Andy el chico de la imprenta me ha dicho que por una pequeña comisión puede imprimir lo que necesite para la universidad, lo que es de mucha ayuda pues se requieren formatos que resultan ser caros a veces y lo mío es ahorrar todo lo que pueda.

El viernes por la tarde mis compañeros llegan, me ven sorprendidos cuando salgo con Emi en mis brazos.

-es tuya?.- preguntan al mismo tiempo.

-si, ella es Emily, Emi y Emi ellos son mis compañeros.

Justo en ese momento Joan aparece, ella cuidará de Emi mientras mis compañeros y yo trabajamos.

-hola.-saluda Joan y pasa de largo tomando a Emi en sus brazos.-estaré en la habitación.

-claro.

Mis compañeros se quedan en silencio, la ven irse y luego les indico el lugar donde trabajaremos.

Cerca de las 10 de la noche todos se retira, parece que tenemos un buen proyecto y salvo por algunas correcciones quizá no tengamos que preocuparnos.

Unos minutos más tarde me dirijo a la habitación donde Emi y Joan han estado, no hay ruido, pienso que quizá se han dormido, abro la puerta despacio pensando que es así pero no podría estar más equivocado, Emi está en su cuna, me mira en cuanto entro, Joan está en el piso con una aguja clavada en su brazo.

-que demonios has hecho.-digo furioso.

Hacía un par de días que Joan actuaba raro pero no le di importancia, creí que estaría preocupada por otros asuntos no la había visto pues mi madre había cuidado de Emi estos días pero hoy Joan me llamó mas temprano diciéndome que necesitaba dinero y al coincidir todo le he permitido venir a casa, que estúpido he sido, estúpido, estúpido repito en mi cabeza una y otra vez, la verdad es que no sabía que Joan se drogara y ahora todo se ha complicado, ella está en el suelo con la vista completamente perdida y balbucea cosas que no entiendo.

La tomo en mis brazos, la llevo al baño, la obligo a caminar pero ella cuelga de mi y arrastra los pies, no se que hacer, no quiero que muera de una sobredosis.

La mojo con agua fría pero al ver que no reacciona me veo obligado a llamar al 911

Una mujer me atiende, me da algunas indicaciones, al ver que no funciona, me dice que enviará una ambulancia.

Los minutos pasan y yo estoy más que preocupado, pienso en que alguna vez compré hierba para pasar el rato con kyra o con mis amigos pero ella siempre fue muy clara conmigo, no queria esas porquerías cerca de mi y menos cuando supimos que estaba embrazada, así que ahora ni siquiera los cigarrillos de tabaco se permiten en esta casa, pero Joan, Joan no tengo idea de cuando empezó con esto o si ha tenido una recaída, el sonido de la ambulancia me hace salir corriendo, le indico al paramédico donde está Joan, la revisan por un momento, hacen cosas que nunca antes había visto y luego me dicen que deben llevarla al hospital, creí que no era tan malo pero al parecer así es.

Tomo a Emi en mis brazos le coloco una manta encima, tomo el bolso donde guardo sus cosas de la guardería y salgo detrás del paramédico, Joan no tiene una familia, no una que yo conozca, así que debo ir con ella.

-es tu hija?.-me pregunta la mujer.

-si.

-no tienes quien la cuide?

-allí va quien la cuida.

-es su madre.

-no, ella solo la cuida a veces.

-son amigos?

-algo así.

-sabias que se drogaba?

-no, nunca antes había pasado algo así, es la primera vez que la veo en ese estado.

-de verdad no lo sabías?

-no, le juro que no lo sabía.

-donde está la madre de la pequeña?

-murió cuando ella nació.

-ya veo.-hace un gesto extraño.

-que significa eso?

-oye tu situación es difícil, dejaste al cuidado de una adicta a tu pequeña, trabajo social no lo dejará pasar.

Suspiro cuando la escucho decir eso, acaso esto me traerá problemas, Joan me está jodiendo la vida en serio.


	4. cp 4

**_expliqueme numayoss que es eso de memo._**

Mis manos sudan, por suerte Emi ha dormido en mi regazo gran parte del tiempo que hemos estado aquí, pero yo no he podido pegar el ojo y aunque pudiera no lo haría, una enfermera sale de pronto de la sala y me llama, al ser el único presente me veo en la necesidad de esperar hasta que alguien lo solicite, miro el reloj que cuelga de la pared mientras camino por el pasillo, Emi abre sus ojitos y me dedica una sonrisa mientras chupa su pulgar, llego a una oficina donde una mujer me estudia con detenimiento.

-eres pariente de Joan…mmm… Joan Harrison?

-no, somos amigos, ella trabaja para mi.

-como está eso?

-es la niñera de mi hija, se queda con ella cuando no puedo cuidarla.

-lo hace con regularidad?

-los fines de semana normalmente.

-sabias que tenía problemas de drogas?

-no.

-en verdad no lo sabías?

-le juro que no, es la primera vez que la veo así, ésta semana no la vi por que mi madre cuidó de Emily, pero Joan me llamó temprano y yo necesitaba que ella la cuidara.

-que hacías?

-yo tuve una reunión en casa, estudio y trabajo, tenemos un proyecto que entregar mañana y unos compañeros estuvieron allí para terminarlo.

-que edad tiene tu nena?

-10 meses.

-y su madre?

-murió.

-me mira unos segundos, piensa y luego sonríe.- te recuerdo…te vi en el hospital, lamento mucho lo que pasó, una de mis compañeras llevó el caso de tu novia, era muy joven, tu también lo eres.-dice con una sonrisa en sus labios.- como va la nena?, veo que han salido adelante.

-suspiro un poco relajado cuando la escucho.-estamos bien, Emi está creciendo y es muy tranquila, yo estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo.

-eso veo, pero Emi no debería estar aquí ahora.

-lo sé, no deberíamos pero Joan me tomó por sorpresa.

-sabes algo de su familia?

-la verdad que no tengo idea.

-bien pues eres el único adulto que la acompaña, asi que vas a tener que firmar el ingreso de Joan a una clínica de rehabilitación.

-vaya.

-si, vaya, parece que no es la primera vez, solo que esta vez ha sido peor… espera aquí, me hace falta una hoja, puedes servirte café, allí hay vasos desechables.

-si gracias, me hace falta.

-ya vuelvo.

La mujer se va y yo me siento realmente relajado, me da tranquilidad saber que fuera de eso no habrá problemas, Emi balbucea y sonríe cuando la pongo un momento en la silla para prepararme el café.

Oigo pasos que se acercan, bebo mi café mientras Emi toma su leche, sus ojitos casi vuelven a cerrarse, la puerta se abre de pronto, la mujer sonríe y luego hace un gesto de sorpresa cuando ve que Emi está a punto de dormirse, pero no viene sola, una cabellera castaña se da vuelta y me mira.

-Richard, no es así?. -dice mirándome fijamente

-si.

-lo conoces?.-pregunta la mujer que me atendía.

-estudia en la universidad que te platiqué.

-que pequeño es el mundo.-dice con un gesto gracioso. -toma fírmalas y podrás irte.

La mujer de la cabellera castaña me mira y sonríe, luego se sienta del otro lado del escritorio, leo las hojas más por hacer tiempo que por otra cosa.

-y como está Josh?.-pregunta la trabajadora social.

-mmm…Josh vive viajando, lo sabes, no estaría aquí.

-entiendo, volverá pronto?.- vuelve a preguntar.

-aun no lo sé.-dice la mujer después de algunos segundos que parecen eternos.

-bien.

-esta listo.-le entrego las hojas.-que pasará con ella?

-estará al cuidado del estado hasta que termine su rehabilitación y esperaremos que todo salga bien, no te preocupes, ella estará bien.

-bien…pues debo irme.

-espero no verte por aquí otra vez, al menos no por estas cuestiones.

-eso espero yo también.-digo tomando a Emi y el bolso

-tienes en que irte?.-pregunta la doctora.

-esperare afuera, quizás encuentre un taxi.

-puedo llevarte si quieres.-dice al mismo tiempo que se levanta.-no está bien que tu pequeña ande en el frio de la noche, se está recuperando no?

-no quiero molestarla, yo…

-no es molestia, andando, yo me voy también, es hora.-la veo besar la mejilla de la otra mujer y caminar hacia afuera.

-gracias.

Camino detrás de ella, Emi ha vuelto a dormir, la envuelvo bien en la cobija antes de salir del edificio, llegamos a un auto de color blanco, ella me señala la puerta, entro con cuidado, pongo a Emi en mis piernas y la bolsa en mis pies, me pone nervioso ésta mujer.

-y bien, a dónde te llevo?

-mmm, si, conduzca rumbo al sur yo le voy diciendo.

-bien.

Ella pone el auto en marcha, le doy algunas indicaciones hasta que nos quedamos en silencio, pero no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que ella me habla, imagino que le ha dado curiosidad.

-como está tu bebé?

-mucho mejor.

-lanie me dijo que tu novia murió.

-si.

-es una pena, era muy joven.

-si.

-como se llama tu bebé?

\- Emily, Emi.

-que linda es, no nos hemos presentado formalmente, mi nombre es Katherine, tu nombre es Richard, verdad?

-si.

-eres muy serio.-sonríe.

-mmm…no lo sé.

-lo eres, puedo preguntarte por que estabas allí a estas horas?

-la niñera de Emily decidió que era buena idea tener una sobredosis en mi casa, en la habitación de mi hija.

-cielos, no sabías que ella…

-no.

-tu nena está bien?

-si, solo fue un susto.

-son amigos?, o…?

-ella era amiga de kyra, yo no la conocí hasta que ella…-guardo silencio un momento, decido que no quiero hablar de eso.- bueno lo demás es historia.

-disculpa no debí preguntar.

-esta bien, yo también pensaría mal de alguien que deja a sus hijos al cuidado de alguien como Joan.

-no seas duro contigo, si no lo sabías no es tu culpa, lo importante es que Emi está bien y pues Joan fue la que se equivocó.

-si bueno el problema ahora es que me he quedado sin niñera, será difícil conseguir a alguien, la verdad es que no puedo pagar mucho.

-no tienes quien la cuide?

-no, bueno mi madre a veces me ayuda pero no siempre puede, y yo, bueno quizá deje la universidad para quedarme con Emi.

-no lo hagas, si quieres yo puedo cuidarla mientras estas en la universidad.

-no puedo pagarte.

-no te estoy cobrando.

-y por que haría eso?, no nos conoce, no sabe quienes somos.

-tienes razón, pero creo que no tienes opción y me serviría de práctica.

-estas embarazada?

-no, pero algún día será, y me gustaría saber un poco más, además por ahora no hago mucho por eso estaba en el hospital a esta hora, lanie es mi amiga y a veces me llama para cubrir un turno, es difícil de explicar.

-lo dudo un poco pero la verdad es que me haría mucha falta y si no piensa cobrarme sería genial.- me darías tu número de teléfono?, así podría llamarte la próxima vez y si estás libre, cuidarás de Emi.

-bueno pues tenemos un trato.-extiende su mano, la cual tomo sin pensar lo que me provoca una sensación extraña.

-aquí es.

-bien, sigue dormida?

-si.

-cuídate Richard y no lo dudes, si me necesitas para cuidar a Emi llámame.

Emi aun duerme cuando entramos pero en cuanto siente que la pongo en la cuna abre los ojos.

-hey pequeña tramposa, quieres dormir con papi, claro que quieres, ven aquí, dime que opinas de que la doctora sea tu niñera?, niñera de lujo, médico y súper guapa, lástima que sea casada y yo tan joven, crees que ella se fijaría en mi, por supuesto que no, además yo sigo amando a mami, mami es y será la única.

No puedo dormir, Emi patea mis costillas a veces y otras me llena de saliva la cara, no quiero dormir o no podré levantarme, miro el reloj y decido levantarme, soy un estúpido, tanta estupidez no cabe en mi, recuerdo que debo ir a la universidad y Emi no tiene con quien quedarse, como voy a hacer para estar atento a todo con Emi allí reclamando mi atención, miro la nota con el numero de teléfono, no quiero pero termino por hacerlo.

-hola?

-hola, soy Rick, Richard.

-algún problema?

-lamento molestarle ahora pero creo que voy a necesitarla, debo ir a la universidad es un día importante y Emi…

-no digas más, paso por ustedes.

-no, yo puedo llevarla, esa ya es demasiada molestia.

-no te preocupes, yo también debo ir a atender un asunto.

-gracias.

Emi duerme cuando ella aparece en su auto, me mira sonriente y me hace una seña para que suba.

\- que pronto nos vemos.- sonríe.

-si bueno yo, olvidé por completo lo de hoy después de lo que pasó.

-luces fatal, no dormiste?

-no, yo no debía faltar hoy y si me dormía no despertaría a tiempo.

-ya veo, pues hagamos esto.

En cuestión de minutos llegamos, bajo rápido mientras ella camina con Emi, la veo andar por el pasillo con Emi en sus brazos, va en dirección contraria, mi hija sonríe como si llevara tiempo conociéndola, me pierdo en los pasillos y es uno de mis compañeros quien me llama para indicarme donde haremos la presentación, un par de horas después estamos frente al salón, hemos sido los últimos en presentar nuestro proyecto pero ha ido de maravilla, este semestre lo tenemos en la bolsa.

Me despido de todos y camino apurado en busca de Emi, necesito ir a casa, debo dormir, no iré al trabajo creo que puedo cubrir las horas restantes en la semana, busco en los jardines pero ellas no aparecen, me siento preocupado, como pude dejar a Emi con una desconocida, soy un estúpido, mi nombre no es Richard, es estúpido.

Al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos las veo, Emi está sentada en sus piernas come unos trozos de frutas y ríe, esa mujer parece tener más práctica de la que dice.

Me acerco a ellas, Emi mueve sus manos con rapidez cuando me ve.

-Hey papi está aquí.-dice ella mirándome.

-tomo a Emi en mis brazos y beso sus mejillas que huelen a dulce.-papi está aquí, te has portado bien con Katherine?

-de maravilla.-dice ella.-llámame Kate, todos mis amigos lo hacen.

-no sabía si podía.

-claro que puedes.

-debería irme.-digo intentando tomar las cosas de Emi.

-quieres que te lleve?

-siento que estoy abusando de ti.

-de ninguna manera, andando.

Una hora después estoy en mi cama con Emi dormida a mi lado creí que en cuanto estuviera en mi cama caería rendido sin embargo no es así, pienso en Kate, es una mujer interesante pero está casada con alguien más, por fin el sueño me vence, sueño con kyra, la veo con nuestra pequeña, me hace sentir bien mientras dura pero cuando el llanto de Emi me despierta, caigo en la cuenta de que estamos solos.

Preparo leche para ella y algo de comida para mí, el tiempo pasa tan rápido que dentro de poco Emi caminará y hablará, podrá hacer tantas cosas pero su madre no la verá, la tristeza me invade, por que la vida nos ha tratado así, éramos una familia, teníamos tantos planes y ahora ella no está, Emi me mira, pone su mano en mi mejilla por donde las lágrimas corren, su mirada es triste, apoya su cabeza en mi pecho y suspira, doy gracias por que al menos la tengo a ella y ella me tiene a mi, estamos completos.

Los días pasan, Kate cuida de Emi los sábados mientras estoy en la universidad, pronto Emi cumple un año y yo estoy más que encaminado a lograr mis objetivos, pero algo pica mi curiosidad, Kate nunca ha estado acompañada, la mayoría de las veces que la vemos está sola, recuerdo la voz de aquel hombre que me contestó y con el que la vi en aquella ocasión, no le he visto aparecer por ningún lado, esta mañana es la última del semestre y Kate se ha ofrecido a cuidar de Emi pero antes de llevársela me dice que cuando vuelva debe hablar conmigo de algo, asi pues al terminar las clases las veo en uno de los jardines, se ha vuelto su lugar favorito.

-hey, bebé, papi está aquí.-Emi sonríe cuando me ve, Kate lo hace también.

-que tal ha ido tu día?

-bien, muy bien, esta pequeña come galletas no te ha dado problemas?

-sabes que nunca los da.

-perfecto, que es eso de lo que quieres hablar?

-debo irme un tiempo.

-a dónde?

-debo hacer un viaje, es importante.

-ya veo, pero te veremos cuando vuelvas, verdad?

-supongo que si, solo quería que supieras que no estaré disponible.

-esta bien, el semestre termina hoy, asi que podre pasar más tiempo con Emi.

-te llevo a casa.

El camino a casa es silencio incluso Emi no se atreve a hacer ruido, nos mira inquieta pero se queda en silencio, cuando llegamos Kate baja del auto, eso es algo que nunca ha hecho, sin embargo hoy es la excepción.

-quieres pasar?

-me invitaras un café?

-por supuesto .

Kate camina detrás de mi, oigo sus pasos, sus tacones resuenan por el pasillo, al llegar a la cocina saco un jugo para Emi y bajo dos tazas, mientras el café se prepara.

-Emi te extrañara mucho.

Sirvo el café, hablamos un par de minutos pero ella parece distraída y luego de un rato se levanta.

-debería irme, nos veremos en unas semanas.

-Emi y yo te estaremos esperando.

-adiós.

Besa la mejilla de Emi y luego sale, la veo irse mientras me quedo allí estático, de nuevo somos Emi y yo.

Mi madre vuelve un par de días después, me dice que ha conseguido un contrato en la ciudad que es algo bueno y que pasará al menos un par de meses aquí.

Los días pasan, Emi da sus primeros pasos y comienza a hablar de manera fluida, es increíble verla andar por la casa, le gusta bailar conmigo en la sala y salir al parque los fines de semana, mi madre nos acompaña siempre que puede, estamos pasando un buen tiempo juntos después de los sucedido pero a veces por las noches pienso en Kate, en donde estará y cuando volverá, me siento ansioso por volverla a ver.


	5. cp 5

Uno de tantos días camino por un pasillo de la universidad he venido a recoger algunas cosas, es allí donde la veo, Kate camina por el mismo pasillo, un hombre camina junto a ella, me parece curioso verla aquí después de todo este tiempo.

Tengo la necesidad de acercarme a ella pero me detengo cuando el sujeto la toma por la cintura y besa su mejilla, entonces prefiero no hacerlo y sigo mi camino, se que ella no me ha visto, me dirijo a la biblioteca, pido un par de libros que necesito, me quedo parado en el mostrador, varios van y vienen, las clases comienzan la semana próxima y el movimiento comienza a notarse.

-Richard.-escucho su voz detrás de mi.

-volteo despacio.-Kate.

-hola.

-hola, no sabía que habías vuelto.

-hace un par de días.

-bien que tal tu viaje?

-bien.

-la encargada llega y me entrega los libros.-debo irme.

-bien…espera.

-dime.

-como está Emi?

-bien.

-puedo ir a verla?

-cuando quieras pero hoy no, ha salido con su abuela.

-nos miramos unos segundos.-qué haces aquí?

-trabajo.

-trabajo?

-si, yo…mmm…trabajo aquí.

-vaya.

-te llamaré después, para ver a Emi.

-si, claro.

Salgo rápido de allí, me siento extraño, estaba emocionado de verla otra vez pero ver a ese sujeto con ella me ha hecho recordar que Kate es distinta a mi, yo fantaseo con algo que no sucederá y que alimente estos días, me recrimino mis pensamientos que hago yo pensando en una mujer como ella, es hermosa, educada, pero sobretodo es ajena a mi , tiene una vida diferente a la mía , ella lo tiene todo, incluido un esposo y yo soy un estúpido, debo concentrarme en Emi, además no puedo traicionar la memoria de kyra, ella me amaba y yo a ella, eso es lo que me debe importar.

Los días pasan entonces, el trabajo absorbe mi tiempo y este pasa volando, el viernes en la tarde con un poco de dinero extra invito a mi madre a cenar, vamos a una pizzería cercana, sé que pude haber pedido la pizza y quedarnos en casa pero por una vez en mucho tiempo quise hacer algo diferente.

Esperábamos en la entrada por una mesa cuando ella apareció, Emi la reconoció y estiró sus brazos hacia ella, mi madre y yo volteamos de inmediato para ver de quien se trataba, Kate apareció en mi campo de visión y a su lado el sujeto que vi en la universidad, no quería que se acercara a nosotros, pero el alboroto que Emi hizo me obligó a acercarme y saludarlos, Emi claro, quiso que ella la sostuviera en sus brazos y no tuve más remedio.

-hola.-dije con las manos en los bolsillos.

-hola Richard.-dijo ella con su nariz pegada al cuello de Emi.-hola pequeña, te extrañé mucho.

El sujeto a su lado se limito a observar luego de hacer un gesto bastante extraño para mi que él debió pensar era un saludo, mis manos permanecían en mis bolsillos y mis ojos las observaban a ellas, que bien se veían juntas.

-qué hacen aquí?.- preguntó de pronto.

-venimos a cenar, mi madre nos acompaña.

-vaya…Emi vendrá conmigo mañana?, tengo entendido que inician las clases.

-no quería molestar.

-no seas tonto sabes que no es molestia y me encanta estar con Emi…te veré mañana temprano.

-bien, te veré temprano.

Emi volvió a mis brazos mientras ella se retiraba con el sujeto a su lado.

-quien era Richard?

-es la mujer de la que te hablé.

-es muy guapa.

-lo sé.

-te gusta?

-que dices, es casada.

-no veo que caminen tomados de la mano.

-eso no tiene nada que ver.-la sigo con la mirada, me intriga saber quien es ese hombre pues no es el mismo con el que la vi en aquella ocasión.

Por la mañana Emi y yo estamos listos, el timbre me dice que ella ha llegado y salgo, viene en un auto diferente, sonríe cuando nos ve, me alivia ver que viene sola.

-tengo algo que hacer, te molesta si hoy no te acompañamos a la universidad.

-segura que puedes cuidar de Emi?

-si solo tengo que ir a recoger algo y no puedo llegar tarde.

-bien, adiós bebé te veré más tarde.

Paso la mañana pensando en lo que estarán haciendo, sonrío cuando en mi mente se dibuja el rostro feliz de mi bebé.

La hora de salir llega, camino por los pasillos despacio estoy ansioso por ver a mi bebé.

Me quedo parado en la entrada, espero pacientemente que Kate aparezca y después de casi media hora la veo llegar.

-disculpa la tardanza.

-esta bien.-ella no me mira se limita a abrir la puerta del auto y yo subo sin demora.- la veo conducir pero sigue sin mirarme.

-Kate que pasa?

-nada.

-detente…detente por favor.-por fin lo hace, la veo sostener el volante firmemente evitando mirarme.-vamos Kate que pasa?.- una lágrima corre por su mejilla y me apresuro a limpiarla con mi dedo.

-no te preocupes estoy bien.

-pero lloras, puedo ayudarte.

-no lo creo.-sonríe un tanto apenada y luego pone el auto en marcha de nuevo.

Al llegar a casa, sonríe, mientras bajo las cosas de Emi y luego tomo a mi bebé en mis brazos.

-el próximo sábado?

-el próximo sábado.-afirma ella.

-Kate, quieres pasar?

-ella duda y luego sonríe.-por que no.

Baja lentamente del auto y luego camina a mi lado, escucho sus tacones resonando por el pasillo, me pone nervioso tenerla tan cerca pero me intriga saber que es lo que ha pasado, su expresión es triste, no me mira pero tampoco se aleja de mi.

-quieres café?

-qué edad tienes Richard?

\- 20.

-y la mamá de Emi, era de tu edad?

\- un año menor.

-eran muy jóvenes cuando se embarazaron no lo crees?

-lo sé, pero salvo por ese detalle no cambiaría nada, mmm…bueno…quizá que ella estuviese aquí.

-que pasó?

-no estoy muy seguro, yo no entiendo de esas cosas, el médico mencionó algo de embolia de algo, se que pensarás que soy un estúpido pero cuando ella ya no despertó mi mente se quedó en blanco.

-te entiendo, debió ser muy difícil para ti, quien vive contigo?

-mi madre pero ella suele viajar los fines de semana o cuando tiene trabajo.

-qué hace ella?

-maquillista, trabaja con un compañía de teatro, a veces le va bien y otras no tanto.

-donde trabajas?

-en una imprenta, bueno divido mi tiempo en el taller y las oficinas, empecé haciendo de todo ahora soy asistente de uno de los diseñadores, pero necesito estudiar para aspirar a un mejor puesto y pues ahora no conozco más que lo que me han enseñado allí.

-vaya, eso te gusta?

-si, por eso la universidad, con un bebé es difícil.

-Emi está creciendo, dentro de poco estarás pensando en el colegio.

-si necesitaré un mejor empleo, por ahora estamos bien, la guardería es de mucha ayuda y bueno tu también lo eres.

-la veo reír.-gracias.

-yo debería agradecerte a ti.

-digamos que es recíproco.-entonces su mirada cambia de nuevo.

-me acerco a ella lo suficiente.-que te pasa Kate?, no me gusta verte así, dime si puedo ayudarte.

-es una cuestión personal Richard.

-Rick, llámame Rick.

-bien, Rick.

\- no me gusta ver que estás triste.-de alguna manera mi mano viaja hasta su mejilla.

-mi esposo me ha pedido el divorcio.-dice de pronto lo que me hace detener la caricia en su mejilla.-me ha enviado los documentos, ésta mañana he ido a recogerlos.

-lo amas?

-no lo sé…creí que lo amaba pero al ver las hojas hoy, no lo sé, como puedes amar a alguien que no siente lo mismo por ti?

-no hay nada más que hacer?

-solo firmar las hojas, él parece estar decidido.

-por eso estás así.-afirmo.

-nos casamos hace 5 años, creí…yo…creí que por fin hablaríamos de tener un hijo pero no fue así.

-dime que pasó?

\- él tiene otra familia.

-qué?

-tiene otra familia, la mujer con la que vive está embarazada y yo, yo ya no significo nada para él.

Un par de lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, no lo dudo más y me acerco a ella, la rodeo con mis brazos, algunos minutos pasan hasta que me veo en la necesidad de separarme de ella, por que Emi me llama.

Sostengo a mi bebé en mis brazos, cuando vuelvo con Kate ella se ha levantado, camina rumbo a la puerta, me apresuro y tomo su brazo.

-no te vayas.

-debería irme.

-no te vayas, no quiero que te vayas así, quédate, Emi y yo podemos ser buena compañía.

\--sonríe levemente.-tengo cosas que hacer.

-que cosas?, te ayudaremos, verdad Emi.

-Emi sonríe y estira los brazos para que ella la tome.-que hermosa es, quizá, quizá podría quedarme un poco más.

Pasamos un par de horas más riendo y tratando de hacer que Kate olvide su pena pero es difícil, yo sé que ella ama a ese tipo aunque me haya dicho que duda, su mirada se vuelve triste y luego ella sonrie con tristeza, en un determinado momento tiene que despedirse de nosotros, es justo cuando le acompañamos a la puerta que mi madre llega.

-hola.-dice sorprendida.

-madre, que horas son éstas de llegar?

-es temprano y me salió un buen trabajo, no me presentaras?

-perdón, Kate ella es mi madre, madre ella es Kate.

Las veo estrechar sus manos y luego Kate sale, la veo irse en su auto desde la puerta, no me gusta verla asi, se que está triste y que ahora necesita compañía pero claro está que yo no soy esa compañía y la verdad es que lo lamento mucho, demasiado.


	6. cp 6

Una semana más pasa, una semana en la que Kate no aparece y yo no entiendo por que me preocupa tanto, la angustia aumenta cuando ella me llama el viernes por la noche, al contestar se queda callada, aunque le hablo no contesta, después de algunos minutos el teléfono suena apagado y no tengo más remedio que desistir, me siento en la cama, me causa cierta molestia saber que Kate esté pasando por algo así, yo creo que me ha mentido y le importa más su situación de lo que me hizo hacer creer el otro día, quizá le ha dolido demasiado, quizá lo ama más de lo que cree, quizá.

La mañana siguiente dudo de si debería ir a clase, Kate podría no venir y yo estoy muy angustiado, mi problema es que no se donde buscarla.

Los minutos pasan y mientras estoy sentado en la cocina con Emi a mi lado, el timbre suena, camino apurado y abro la puerta, allí está ella, lleva consigo un paquete y mira al suelo.

-buenos días.

-buenos días.

-pensé que no vendrías?

-pero aquí estoy.

-no quiero seguir molestándote, está claro que tienes asuntos que tratar y no quiero que seamos un problema para ti.

-no son un problema para mi.

-anoche no te escuchabas muy bien, lamento si confundí las cosas, ahora si no te molesta, yo también tengo asuntos que tratar.

-Rick, esto es ridículo, somos adultos, anda llegarás tarde.

-no te entiendo, por qué me llamaste si no querías mi ayuda?

-fue una tontería, realmente no quiero hablar de eso contigo, se te hará tarde, yo tomo a Emi, tu trae sus cosas.

-espera, eso es todo?, aquí no paso nada?

-no seas necio.

-yo soy el necio ahora, bien, se me olvida que debo ser un niño para ti, un niño que es padre, que tiene una pequeña por la cual trabajar, Kate sé que soy joven y se que crees que soy inmaduro pero yo no voy llamándole a la gente en mitad de la noche, yo me hago cargo de mis problemas.

Kate me mira sorprendida al principio pero luego su mirada se nubla por las lágrimas, pienso entonces que he sido duro con ella pero no puedo seguir así, hay momentos en los que siento que tengo sentimientos por ella difíciles de manejar y mi problema es que no la conozco, no sé quien es ella realmente, y no debería sentir eso, estoy traicionando la memoria de kyra, estoy traicionando el amor que siento por ella o que decía sentir por ella.

-tienes razón pero eso no tiene que afectar nuestra relación de trabajo, yo cuidaré de Emi.

-debería pagarte entonces.

-sabes que no lo hago por eso, no seas ridículo, anda me llevaré a Emi, te diré que lo lamento una vez más, solo para estar claros.

Emi sonríe cuando Kate la toma en sus brazos, cuelga en su hombro sus cosas y luego las veo irse, esta vez no se a donde van solo sé que las veré al salir.

5 minutos después de que las clases terminan allí están ellas, el gesto de Kate es relajado pero en cuanto me ve se vuelve frio, me desconcierta pero luego pienso que es mejor asi, Kate es diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido, lo sé, ella es diferente.

La semana se me complica cuando mi jefe me pide hacer un poco de tiempo extra por una entrega importante, hay que imprimir varios artículos y por primera vez me dejan hacer un par de ellos yo solo, es bastante responsabilidad pero sé que si lo hago bien, eso significará ser tomado en cuenta en el futuro para un mejor puesto, me veo en la necesidad de hablarle a Kate cosa que no quería hacer pero allí estoy intentando dividirme en mil para hacerlo todo, con Emi simplemente no puedo, mi madre me ayuda un par de días pero luego el trabajo la llama y yo me veo solo con Emi otra vez.

-hola?

-Kate lamento molestarte, pero podrías cuidar de Emi hoy?

-trabajo?

-si algo.

-estaré allí en una hora antes no puedo.

-yo puedo llevarla, solo dime donde e iré.-guarda silencio un momento y luego me da la dirección.

Su tono serio me hace dudar de si debí llamarla pero no tenía salida, una hora mas tarde estamos llegando al lugar, un departamento en el segundo nivel de un edificio no muy alto, subo las escaleras con Emi en mis brazos, me detengo un segundo cuando el juguete de Emi cae al piso, intento inclinarme pero no lo alcanzo, un hombre se detiene a mi lado y lo recoge por mi, sonríe cuando lo miro, es el mismo sujeto que vi antes con Kate, me entrega el juguete y se va, sigo mi camino pero antes de tocar la puerta me detengo, que hacia ese sujeto aquí, obviamente estaba con Kate, quizás ellos tienen algún tipo de relación, suspiro, tengo un sentimiento de resignación, claro que tienen una relación, respiro profundo, toco el timbre y espero, ella abre la puerta, sonríe cuando Emi estira sus brazos y ella la sostiene, toma sus cosas y luego me mira.

-aquí está todo volveré en un par de horas está bien?

-si está bien.

Salgo corriendo pues estoy saliendo tarde, el transporte público no tarda en pasar y subo esperando que todo vaya bien, después de todo es dinero extra y no puedo dejarlo pasar.

Cerca de las 8 de la noche salgo, estoy cansado, trabajar en los talleres es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado, no había hecho esto nunca y me duele la espalda pero ha valido la pena, mi jefe ha quedado satisfecho y todo ha ido de maravilla. Le envío un mensaje a Kate diciéndole que voy en camino, ella contesta con un simple ok y no dice nada mas.

Algunos minutos después estoy parado en la puerta esperando por ella, no tarda mucho en aparecer, Emi sonríe, mi pequeña se ve feliz.

-gracias.-digo cuando me la entrega.

-te ayudo a llevar sus cosas.

-gracias.

Caminamos por el pasillo y en cuanto entramos a la cocina no dudo en invitarle un café, pero ella se disculpa diciendo que es tarde y debe irse, no pienso en insistir la veo irse despacio y luego cerrar la puerta.

-bien como te has portado pequeña?.- Emi solo sonríe.

El sábado le envío un mensaje a Kate temprano, no habrá clase y me quedaré con Emi, no la veo hasta el siguiente sábado, su trato es distante, como si no quisiera estar allí, yo la respeto, no soy nadie para cambiar las cosas.

El domingo temprano salgo con Emi, la llevo al parque, camina despacio, llevo algunas cosas en una bolsa térmica y después de caminar me siento bajo un árbol, Emi duerme, miro el paisaje y luego suspiro, desearía que kyra estuviese aquí, desearía que Kate estuviese aquí, alguien definitivamente me escucha pues unos minutos después, Kate aparece, corre por el sendero, su ropa ajustada me deja ver su cuerpo esbelto y algunas curvas no muy pronunciadas pero que no dejan de llamar mi atención.

Decido no seguir mirándola, tomo a Emi en mis brazos y trato de alejarme, pero un par de silbidos llaman mi atención, Emi despierta, me mira un tanto desorientada aun y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro, miro alrededor buscando identificar el sonido hasta que lo encuentro.

Un par de tipos de no más edad que yo, siguen a Kate, sus palabras son molestas y aunque ella los ignora los sujetos no se detienen, Emi entonces reconoce a Kate y mi duda se resuelve, camino decidido hasta donde ella está y le hablo con voz firme.

-hey cariño, Emi te esperaba.

Kate voltea sorprendida, me acerco más a ella bajo la mirada atenta de los sujetos que entonces cesan sus comentarios lascivos.

-mira Emi, quien llegó.

De inmediato Emi se lanza a los brazos de Kate, quien la sostiene y besa sus mejillas, me pone nervioso sin embargo termino por hacerlo, me acerco y rodeo la cintura de Kate para luego besar su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios, miro a los sujetos y luego camino empujándola gentilmente.

Caminamos algunos metros hasta que volteo y los sujetos se han ido.

-lo lamento, no quise incomodarte, solo no me siento cómodo con esa clase de cosas.

-gracias, aunque no estaba escuchando realmente, puedo con esto, ha pasado antes.-Kate no me mira, mientras habla mira hacia otro lado y yo empiezo a sentirme como un idiota.

-lo sé, yo…mmm…claro que puedes, debo irme.

Sujeto a Emi en mis brazos sintiéndome completamente avergonzado por mis acciones, claro que puede, claro que sabe defenderse de idiotas como esos, intento controlar el calor que siento en mis mejillas.

-despídete Emi.

Sujeto a mi hija firmemente y camino por el sendero, ni siquiera pienso en voltear, que ridículo me he visto, entonces pienso que debería alejarme de Kate, ella es simplemente diferente a mi, yo no debo ser nada para ella, solo cuida a mi bebé, algo que imagino hace como un pasatiempo, a veces creo que tampoco me considera su amigo, lo que en cierto modo rompe con todas mis ilusiones, y no soy más que un estúpido, siempre lo he sido.

Avanzo varios metros sumido en mis pensamientos, Emi me mira curiosa, a veces Emi parece pensar mejor que yo, sus brazos se estiran y en unos segundos unas lágrimas se asoman, Emi no habla mucho, sus palabras son limitadas, aun no descifro por que, muchos niños de su edad hablan más, pero la encargada de la guardería dice que Emi es más bien callada, casi no se relaciona con el resto de los niños y suele jugar o hacer actividades sola.

Escucho los pasos de alguien detrás de mi, sigo caminando puedo ver la avenida principal donde esperaremos por el transporte publico, debo ir a comprar algunas cosas para Emi, mientras pienso en eso dejo de pensar en lo que ha sucedido, hago cuentas mentales y suspiro pensando que esta semana debo hacer un par de pagos importantes y apenas tendré dinero para lo necesario, espero que mi madre me ayude o alguien tendrá que sacrificar un par de comidas ésta semana.

Emi apoya la cabeza en mi hombro y mira hacia atrás, a veces la veo sonreír y luego me mira.

-papi.-dice en voz baja, me gusta cuando lo dice así.

-ya casi llegamos nena.

Emi cierra los ojos y suspira, sigo caminando, los pasos detrás de mi se han detenido.

Una hora después estoy en casa he comprado un paquete de pañales, algo de leche y un par de cosas más, Emi duerme en el sillón, mientras yo bebo una taza de café, desearía tener dinero para comprar un par de cervezas, pero no tengo dinero para alcohol, mi madre solía tener vino pero hace un tiempo que se acabó, no me queda mas que ahogar mis penas en cafeína, la espuma del café y el vapor que sale de la taza me hacen pensar en kyra, me hacen desear tenerla conmigo, sonrío cuando la recuerdo, cuando recuerdo su sonrisa y sus ojos mirándome, trato de recordar cuando fue que quedó embarazada, no puedo negar que se veía realmente hermosa, como su vientre fue creciendo poco a poco y como después de un tiempo podía sentir a mi bebé empujando, me gustaba hablarle, kyra siempre dejaba salir un par de lágrimas mientras decía que me amaba y a nuestro pequeño, aun no sabíamos que Emi sería Emi, nunca pregunté si ella pudo verla, si supo que había tenido una hermosa niña que se parece mucho a ella, una gota cae en la mesa, me veo reflejado en ella, siento mucha tristeza y culpa, si yo hubiese tomado las precauciones necesarias ella estaría aquí, hubiésemos hecho todo con lo que soñábamos, kyra estaría estudiando, y yo quizá habría dejado la escuela pero estaría con ella apoyándola en todo, ahora todo es diferente, todo ha cambiado de una manera tan drástica que me pregunto que habría pasado si ella no se hubiese embarazado, si yo no hubiese sido un estúpido, un irresponsable, miro el fondo de la taza vacía, los restos de café se acumulan con mis lágrimas, apoyo la cabeza en las manos y lloro pensando que soy el único responsable de lo que pasó.

El timbre suena, es domingo por la tarde, mi madre trabaja y yo solo quiero descansar, nadie debería venir a ésta hora, camino por el pasillo mientras seco mis lágrimas y limpio mi nariz, abro la puerta y allí está ella, Kate está parada en mi puerta.

-qué haces aquí?.- pregunto bajando la vista al suelo no quiero que vea que he estado llorando.

-queria disculparme.

-no tienes por que hacerlo, yo me adelanté a una situación en la que no debí meterme.

-Rick.

-Emi duerme, si no te molesta estoy cansado y quisiera dormir un poco yo también.

-Rick, yo…me dejas pasar?

-Kate, Emi duerme, la verás el próximo sábado.

-puedo ver tus lágrimas, me dejas pasar?.

-no sé si eso sea bueno, el sábado podrás verla

Kate da la vuelta y camina despacio, me quedo unos segundos mirándola, me pregunto si estoy haciendo lo correcto, me pregunto demasiadas cosas.


	7. cp 7

Me toma unos cuantos segundos darme cuenta de que si la dejo ir quizás ella no vuelva y yo me arrepentiría de eso.

-Kate.-grito desde donde estoy parado, ella me mira sorprendida.-quieres café?

Ella sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, no sé que es lo que estoy haciendo, no sé que es lo que pretendo.

Kate se sienta a mi lado sostiene con ambas manos la taza, el aroma de su perfume llega hasta mi nariz, huele bien, muy bien, nos quedamos callados unos segundos, ella mira por momentos a Emi, quien no se ha movido de su lugar, debería aprovechar y dormir, Emi no me dejará hacerlo en la noche pero Kate está aquí, sentada a mi lado, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez.

-lamento lo del otro día.

-no tienes por que, todos tenemos momentos en los que perdemos la cabeza.

-pero tu pareces muy maduro para tu edad, puedo preguntar por que llorabas?

-no soy tan joven y yo, solo estaba aquí pensando y los recuerdos me asaltaron.

-sabes a lo que me refiero, te entiendo, debes extrañarla mucho… yo creo que sigo haciendo las mismas tonterías de antes.

-lo dices como si fueras muy, muy vieja.

-lo soy.

-tanto que chicos de mi edad se vuelven locos cuando te ven.

-ella se sonroja un poco.-hacia un tiempo que no salía a correr, dejé de hacerlo regularmente cuando me casé.

-por qué?

-no lo sé, cuando te casas las cosas cambian.

-supongo.

-si, bueno Josh era…mmm…nunca quiso acompañarme, así que dejé de hacerlo.

-un estúpido es lo que es y seguirá siendo.-la veo reír.-cuéntame que fue lo que pasó, se que no estás bien, se que te ha afectado todo lo que ha pasado.

-Josh es médico, asi nos conocimos, hace unos tres años quizás un poco más decidió que tenía que salir a recorrer el mundo, que tenía que salvar vidas y no sé que otras cosas, dijo que era parte de su sueño y que quería probar solo un poco antes de pensar en tener familia, yo recién empezaba a trabajar y no quise abandonarlo todo, quise tener un poco de experiencia antes de embarcarme en algo como eso.

-vaya.

-pues su primer viaje duró apenas una semana pero el siguiente se extendió, me encantaba ver lo emocionado que se veía cada vez que volvía, me contaba muchas historias y fui con él una vez, fue maravilloso, el trabajo que hacia y como la gente le agradecía, le acompañé un par de veces más pero entonces cuando me preparaba para alcanzarlo una vez más, mi teléfono sonó, mi madre había enfermado y yo no podía irme sabiendo que ella no estaba bien.

-pero ahora lo está, no?

-si bueno ella mejoró aunque le tomó algunos meses, dejé de ver a Josh varios meses, a veces me llamaba o escribía, mi madre volvió a casa y yo quise sorprenderlo pero para entonces Josh había cambiado de lugar de trabajo y yo cubría un turno nocturno en el mismo hospital donde mi madre había estado internada, decidí esperar, un día por fin me dijo que se había establecido en un lugar y que una nueva campaña había iniciado y quizá pasaría seis meses o más en ese lugar.

-que pasó?

-Josh dejó de llamar, dijo que muchas veces las tormentas lo dejaban incomunicado o que al ir a pequeñas comunidades no había recepción y su teléfono no servía.

-no te pareció extraño?

-al principio no, pero luego me cansé de esperarlo, acomodé todo para poder ir con él, me viste en la universidad aquella vez que te golpearon por que un amigo mío trabaja allí, me ofreció un puesto, lo rechacé en ese momento por que ya estaba planeando irme, de cualquier manera me he quedado allí.- sonríe mientras lo dice.- pasé una semana en casa ordenando cosas, pensando en como le diría a Josh que estaba preparando una habitación para el bebé, que quería intentarlo y que esperaba que él volviera y se quedara, hice mis maletas y por fin me fui, esperaba que verme le agradara, esperaba que él decidiera volver conmigo pero todo era diferente.

-diferente como?

-pues Josh hablaba diferente, algo en la forma de conducirse, sus acciones eran extrañas, yo realmente esperaba quedarme con él, me refiero al lugar donde ha estado viviendo pero él se negó, dijo que no me gustaría y ya tenía una habitación en un hotel, entonces supe que había algo más, después de un par de días, una noche lo seguí, lo vi ir en su auto hasta una pequeña comunidad, pero no se detuvo en la clínica, siguió de largo hasta la última casa del camino, una mujer salió y lo abrazó, hablaron unos segundos y entraron, me asomé por la ventana, él estaba sentado, ella le servía la cena, eran una familia, con una vida como la que yo solía tener con él, el detalle vino cuando ella se paró a su lado y el acaricio su vientre que por el vestido que usaba no se notaba tanto, sin embargo allí estaba, volví al hotel y empaque de nuevo, iba a irme sin decirle pero decidí esperarlo solo para que todo quedara claro entre nosotros, realmente no había nada de que hablar pero él insistía en hacer parecer que todo seguía igual, ridículo no lo crees?

-eso es verdad.

-bien pues, él llego temprano, entró a la habitación diciendo que estaba muy cansado, que había tenido una noche difícil, pero que me acompañaría a desayunar y que más tarde podríamos salir, me quedé quieta escuchando sus mentiras, hasta que se acercó y quiso besarme, entonces le dije todo lo que había visto, él no habló, me miró fijamente mientras yo hablaba, se quedó quieto y cuando le pregunté que haríamos entonces, se levantó, se paró en la puerta y dijo que eso era todo que ojalá no lo hubiese visto, que no hubiese ido a buscarlo, dijo que me enviaría los papeles del divorcio y que esperaba que los firmara, y así se acabó todo, dijo que era feliz, que pudimos haber sido felices así.

-es un gran imbécil.

-lo se, ahora solo me queda firmar, lo había estado evitando pero creo que el momento ha llegado y no hay nada más que hacer.

-eres joven aun, puedes rehacer tu vida con quien tu quieras.

-por ahora lo que necesito es olvidarme de todo, tengo un empleo nuevo en la universidad no es tan demandante asi que seguiré cuidando de Emi y bueno en unos días le enviaré los papeles a Josh para que él los firme y asi quedará todo terminado.

El llanto de Emi nos hace correr al mismo tiempo, al darse vuelta ha caído del sillón, Kate es la primera en llegar, me sorprende como Emi estira sus brazos buscando consuelo en ella, Kate la abraza y besa su mejilla, se pasea con ella por la sala, hasta que Emi se calma, yo soy un simple espectador, sonrío cuando la veo jugando con el cabello de Kate.

-cielos lo siento.-dice Kate apenada.

-no está bien, parece que Emi te quiere mucho, yo tardo más en calmarla cuando algo así pasa.

-Kate da un par de pasos y me la entrega.-a mi madre le ha encantado tu hija.

-la has llevado con tus padres?

-lo lamento, pero tenía algo importante que hacer y mi madre me ha ayudado un poco.

-y aun asi no quieres que te pague por cuidarla, que vergüenza, tu madre pensará lo peor de mi.

-le dije que éramos amigos y que te hacia un favor, además Emi no está conmigo todos los días solo los sábados.

-somos amigos?

-no quise entrar en explicaciones, aunque es verdad, no?, somos amigos.

-si, somos amigos.

-debería irme, mis padres me invitaron a cenar.

-bien, el próximo sábado?

-claro el próximo sábado.

La veo caminar hasta la puerta, camino detrás de ella con Emi en mis brazos, al llegar a la puerta se detiene un momento parece meditar algo y luego voltea para mirarme fijamente.

-por que no vienen conmigo, te hará bien distraerte un poco.

-nosotros?

-si ustedes no veo a nadie más.

-pero es tu familia.

-ellos ya conocen a Emi y les agradará conocerte recuerda que somos amigos.

-bien, quieres ir con Kate?.- pregunto a Emi quien sonríe emocionada y estira los brazos para que ella la tome en los suyos.-pues creo que eso es un si, espera, le dejaré una nota a mi madre y debo llevar algunas cosas de Emi.

Me apresuro a hacerlo y salgo detrás de ellas.

Una hermosa casa se presenta ante mi, algo con lo que yo solo podría soñar, una mujer muy parecida a Kate aparece en la puerta, estoy sorprendido cuando la veo pues son muy parecidas, sus ojos, el cabello, la forma como caminan y sonríen.

-esa es tu madre?

-si.

-vaya son idénticas.

-eso dicen todos.

-hey pequeña.- le escucho decir cuando bajamos del auto, se acerca y besa sus mejillas, Emi se esconde en mi cuello, pero luego estira una mano y sonríe.

-hola mamá, él es Rick, Rick ella es mi madre.

-extiendo mi mano para saludarla.-es un gusto conocerla señora.

-tu eres el padre de Emi?

-si.

-pero eres muy joven.

-madre ya habíamos hablado de eso.

-lo siento, solo me sorprende.

Camino detrás de Kate, llevo a Emi en mis brazos, ambas mujeres lucen cabelleras muy similares, me pregunto como será su padre, escucho pasos en el piso superior, imagino que debe ser él y no me equivoco, un hombre de cabellos grises baja por la escalera, sonríe en cuanto ve a Kate y se acerca rápido, la abraza y luego se queda estático cuando me ve.

-y éste chico quien es?

-es mi amigo Rick, Richard es el padre de Emily.

-oh vaya, eres…

-muy joven, lo sé.-termino su frase.

Todos me miran, creo que he metido la pata, tal vez no debería estar aquí, solo tal vez.

\- papá eso es muy grosero de tu parte, Rick es mi invitado, discúlpate con él.

-ambos nos miramos.- no es necesario, he sido yo.

Los padres de Kate sonríen apenados, ambos me miran un poco incómodos por la situación, que carajos hago aquí.

-Kate, yo debería irme, no fue buena idea venir.

-no, espera.-la madre de Kate toma mi brazo.-discúlpanos, Kate no trae amigos a casa y no debimos hacer ese comentario, siéntate la cena estará lista dentro de poco.

Kate toca mi hombro y me indica el camino, la casa es linda, muy linda y yo siento que estoy fuera de lugar.

-y a que te dedicas Richard?.- pregunta el padre de Kate.

\- papá...

-es una pregunta normal y solo quiero saber un poco más de él.

-esta bien Kate, no es problema, estudio y trabajo señor.

-donde trabajas?

-en una empresa de publicidad y editorial, trabajo en las oficinas y a veces voy a los talleres, soy asistente de uno de los diseñadores.

-estudias algo relacionado?

-si, bueno, me gusta el trabajo pero necesito un titulo universitario y por eso volví a la escuela.

-vaya, yo a tu edad apenas podía con la universidad, tu eres padre, trabajas y estudias, no quieres ser el novio de Kate?

-Jim que clase de pregunta es esa?.- la madre de Kate nos mira asombrada.

-ahora qué?

-somos amigos papá, como se te ocurre.

-por dios, es un buen chico, tiene una hija preciosa, estudia, trabaja, Kate ahora es soltera y si tuvieras unos años más los estaría llevando al registro civil para que se casaran.

\- papá Josh no era un mal hombre, simplemente no funcionó.

-pues para mi es un imbécil.

-podemos cenar?, Emi no debería estar escuchando esto.-dice Kate.

La madre de Kate nos habla de su trabajo, su padre nos cuenta algunas anécdotas de su juventud pero Kate prefiere guardar silencio, un momento tengo a Emi en mis brazos pero luego Kate la toma, la coloca en sus piernas y habla con ella en voz baja, Emi sonríe, la mira y bosteza, veo que la luz del sol ha desaparecido.

-deberíamos irnos, mañana debo levantarme temprano.

-te llevo.

-podemos tomar un taxi.

-no, yo te traje, yo te llevo.

Me despido de los padres de Kate y salgo con mi hija en brazos, miro a Kate, luce un tanto más relajada que en la tarde que llegó a mi casa.

-debería disculparme por mis padres.

-no es problema Kate, cuando conozcas a mi madre yo también voy a querer salir corriendo.

-es solo que desde que me casé con Josh, dejé de frecuentar amigos hasta que solo seguí en contacto con lanie.

-por qué?

-no lo sé, el trabajo, la vida, todo, las cosas cambian, tu lo has visto, apuesto a que tu no haces lo mismo que hacías hace un año o dos.

-no, la verdad es que no, todo cambia.

-mi padre ha sido inoportuno con su comentario.

-el de ser novios o el de casarnos?

-ambos.

-si fuera unos años mayor no lo dudaría.

-qué no dudarías?

-ambas cosas.

-no juegues Rick.

-no lo hago, eres hermosa, eres inteligente, mi hija te quiere, tienes unos padres increíbles.

-y qué te detiene ahora?

-no lo sé, tu también piensas que soy joven.

-quizá.

-quizá?, tú no juegues conmigo, yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, apenas puedo con mi vida, que verías tu en mi.

-mucho, más de lo que crees.

Me quedo callado, ambos lo hacemos, miro el camino, Emi se ha dormido en mis brazos, su declaración me desconcierta, será que tengo una oportunidad con ella, miro a Emi dormir, siento su respiración, sus mejillas rosadas y su cabello castaño cayendo a ambos lados, suspiro.

-llegamos .- dice sacándome de mis pensamientos

-gracias.

Kate se va justo cuando la puerta se abre, mi madre se asoma y me mira curiosa.

-entra, Emi se resfriara.

-si.

Mi madre me interroga con la mirada pero se queda callada, la veo irse a su habitación sin nada más que decir, pongo a Emi en su cuna y luego me voy a la cama, "más de lo que crees", se repite en mi cabeza.


	8. cp 8

El lunes temprano Emi y yo estamos en camino al trabajo, el martes es igual pero el miércoles recibo una llamada por la tarde, pido permiso para salir temprano, recojo a Emi en la guardería y me voy a casa rápido.

-volveré en cuanto pueda.

-bien llámame si necesitas algo.-dice mi madre desde la cocina.

Joan ha muerto, decidió que era mejor acabar con su vida y en un descuido de los encargados se ha colgado en el baño de su habitación, aun no puedo creerlo, su familia ha brillado por su ausencia y al ser yo quien ha firmado los papeles para su ingreso, también soy yo quien debe hacerse cargo de los trámites, al no tener familia que se haga cargo de ella, Joan será incinerada, es el recurso del estado para quienes mueren sin familia, yo no tengo un lugar donde depositarla así que firmo una especie de poder en el que le doy derecho a la institución de disponer de sus restos, me hubiese gustado sepultarla pero ahora eso no está en mis manos, ya bastante difícil fue con kyra como para volver a pasar por lo mismo, cerca de la media noche estoy sentado en un pasillo, me han dado algunas de sus pertenencias, la amiga de Kate aparece por el mismo.

-cielos Richard, esto se nos hace costumbre.

-creo que si.

-lo lamento.

-ella tomó una decisión, no podíamos saber que haría.

-bien, te veré luego.

-gracias.

Salgo a la calle, esperando tomar un taxi pero el tiempo pasa y ninguno aparece, mi madre debe estar preocupada, no me queda más que seguir esperando.

Una hora después uno aparece, la vuelta a casa es rápida.

-qué ha pasado?

-tuve que ceder todo a la institución.

-entiendo.

-debo irme a dormir, mañana me levanto temprano.

El día siguiente es un poco extraño, aunque no conocía muy bien a Joan siento pena por ella, siento tristeza de ver como ha muerto sin nadie a su lado, pienso que quizá no puede haber tristeza más grande que la de saber que estás solo, yo tengo a mi madre, tengo a mi hija, no podría vivir sin ellas, el viernes por la tarde Kate aparece en mi puerta.

-pensé que nos veríamos mañana.

-si, yo pasaba por aquí y pensé que quizá podrías invitarme un café.

-claro, pasa.

-Emi?

-Emi ha salido con su abuela.

-bien.

-por qué has venido?

-yo quiero invitarte el domingo a casa de mis padres.

-por qué?

-mmm, es mi cumpleaños y mi madre ha organizado algo.

-seré bienvenido?

-sabes que si, no te invitaría de lo contrario.

-pues allí estaré, llevaré a Emi conmigo.

-Emi también está invitada, es solo una pequeña reunión.

-bien.

-bien.

El silencio se instala cómodo y yo intento no mirarla, sus palabras se han quedado en mi cabeza, ahora está aquí y yo me siento extraño.

-asi que ahora trabajas en la universidad?.-no tengo idea de que hablar con ella.

-si, por ahora esta bien.

-dices que es tu amigo quien te invitó.

-si, un profesor, es mi amigo de hace algunos años y ahora trabaja allí, fue una coincidencia encontrarlo allí, hacia varios años que no lo veía.

-que bien.

-si, quizá debería volver, se hace tarde.

-bien.

-bien.

Aunque me ha dicho que debe irse no se mueve, seguimos bebiendo el café, Kate recibe un par de mensajes y luego me mira.

-lanie no irá.

-por qué?

-una amiga suya tendrá un bebé y debe viajar, creo que seremos solo nosotros, otra vez.

-de verdad no tienes mas amigos?

-deje de hablar con ellos hace mucho, sería raro llamarles para algo así.

-Kate...yo...

-si.

La pregunta se queda atorada en mi garganta, me siento avergonzado de lo que he pensado y prefiero no mencionarlo, entonces su mano toca la mía.

-qué pasa?

-no lo sé.

-te molesta que me aparezca así en tu casa.

-no.

-entonces?

-me pones nervioso Kate.

-ella sonríe.-somos amigos.

-lo sé.

Se acerca un poco más a mi, me mira fijo pero de pronto su vista baja, de nuevo sonríe, intento hacerme atrás pero sus labios me invitan a besarlos, me pregunto que pasará si lo hago?, me rechazará o por el contrario me devolverá el beso?, pierdo segundos pensando y es ella quien me besa, me quedo estático, no tengo idea de que debería hacer, no esperaba que esto sucediera y mi boca se queda fija, de pronto se detiene y me mira apenada, se levanta de la silla y camina, que estúpido soy, alcanzo a detenerla, tomo su mano con delicadeza y de nuevo pego mi boca a la suya, la rodeo con mis brazos y camino hasta tocar la pared, sigo besándola, mis manos se apoyan en su cintura pero pronto una de ellas acaricia su costado y baja hasta su pierna obligándola a subir, sus manos acarician mi cabello, que estoy haciendo?, me pregunto sin dejar de besarla, lo que sea se siente tan bien y a ella parece gustarle, mi mano busca colarse bajo su blusa, después de varios segundos lo consigo, su piel se contrae al sentir el toque de mis dedos, es suave, es firme y caliente, muy caliente.

Poco a poco la intensidad disminuye dando paso a un beso tierno, sus manos siguen enredadas en mi cabello y mis manos aun acarician su piel.

-debería irme.

-no, espera, solo un poco más.-apoyo mi frente en la suya.-me gustas Kate, me gustas mucho.

-también me gustas.

-beso sus labios una vez más.-eres hermosa, muy hermosa.-la sostengo con ambas manos la llevo al sillón y me siento con ella en mis piernas, sigo besándola, sigo acariciándola.

-tú madre podría venir en cualquier momento.

-lo sé.

\- qué pensará si nos ve así?

-eso no lo sé, debería importante lo que pienso yo.

-qué piensas?

-me gustas y no tienes idea de cuanto, me encantaría tenerte ahora mismo en mi cama haciéndote el amor, no quiero que te vayas.

Kate suspira y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro, no habla, sus movimientos se han detenido y sus manos descansan en mi pecho.

-Kate?

-mmm?

-dime que no crees que soy demasiado joven para ti.

-no.

-dime que puedo seguir con esto.

-qué es esto?

-aun no lo sé pero quiero saber hasta donde podemos llegar.

-quieres tener sexo conmigo.

-sabes bien que no es sexo, quiero hacer el amor contigo y no solo eso, quiero que mis sentimientos crezcan, quiero saber si puedo enamorarme de ti y si tú puedes enamorarte de mi, me dejarás intentarlo?

-te dejaré intentarlo pero ahora debo irme.

-te veré mañana?

-mañana.

Mi madre llega una media hora más tarde, Emi luce feliz y yo también, no puedo dejar de pensar en Kate, no puedo dejar de sentir sus labios, su aroma, su cuerpo pegado al mío.

Casi no puedo dormir solo pienso en ella, la mañana pronto llega y estoy ansioso de saber que Kate vendrá, pero trato de controlarme, no quiero que vea que estoy ansioso, mi madre se va unos minutos antes, han venido por ella y volverá por la tarde, estoy parado en la sala, Emi juega con sus juguetes en el piso, mi estómago se siente vacío, el timbre suena y allí está ella, la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia adentro, para besarla y abrazarla, lo mejor es que ella me corresponde.

-debemos irnos.

-voy por Emi.

No sé como describir esto que siento, no se como sentirme, solo quiero estar cerca de ella, Kate me deja en la universidad, me dice que irá a casa de sus padres y que me verá cuando salga.

El día se hace largo, paso la mañana entre talleres y clases, mis compañeros y yo tenemos un nuevo proyecto que hacer esta vez nos tomara mas tiempo, pues debemos crear varios artículos promocionales, este será un mes muy largo.

Kate viene por mi como lo ha prometido y Emi de inmediato pide que la sostenga en mis brazos, sonrío cuando me siento a su lado en el auto pero no puedo acercarme a ella y besarla como quiero, debo esperar.

-como se ha portado mi nena?

-de maravilla.

-te quedarás un momento?

-quieres que me quede?

-conoces la respuesta.

Emi duerme en su cuna mientras Kate y yo pasamos el rato en la cama, no me atrevo a ir más allá con ella, la beso y acaricio pero mis manos se detienen en su cintura, no se si ella está lista para esto o si yo lo estoy, por ahora se siente bien estar así, ella apoya la cabeza en mi pecho, suspira.

-qué pasa?

-me estoy haciendo vieja.

-suelto una carcajada.-tu no eres vieja Kate, dime cuantos cumples.

-32

-para nada eres vieja, aunque eres mayor que yo eso no lo podemos negar.

-hace unos días caminaba con Emi por los pasillos de la universidad, unos chicos pasaron a mi lado y sin querer me golpearon, algo leve, sin importancia pero uno de ellos volteo y se disculpó diciendo señora, nadie me había llamado asi antes, ni siquiera cuando recién me case con Josh.

-quizá lo dijeron por que Emi estaba contigo, uno ve mujeres con niños y dice señora sin pensarlo.

-supongo.

-vamos Kate, que haya una diferencia de edad entre tu y yo no tiene nada de malo, hay muchas parejas por allí con una diferencia de edad aun más grande, lo nuestro no es nada extraño, me gustas mucho, pero si tienes dudas lo dejamos y cada quien su vida.

-no, de verdad quiero intentarlo.

Esta vez levanto su cara y beso sus labios, mis manos permanecen fijas en su cintura pero mi boca va dejando pequeños besos por su cuello, el aroma de su piel es embriagador y aunque deseo ir mas allá prefiero que sea en otra ocasión, Emi duerme y en cualquier momento despertará.

-te veo mañana.

\- mañana.- afirma ella y luego se va dejándome solo con Emi.

Preparo algo para Emi, algunas verduras y pollo, el resto de la tarde lo paso estudiando, repasando y haciendo algunos ensayos de lo que podemos hacer para el proyecto.

Mi madre llega más tarde.

-hey Richard ya estoy aquí.

-estoy con Emi en la habitación ya salgo, que tal ha ido tu día?

-bien, pero mucho trabajo, ha sido un buen día, pensé que podríamos pedir algo para la cena estoy cansada.

-claro, mitad y mitad?

-ese es el trato.

Cenamos juntos, Emi ha tomado un baño tibio y nos observa sentada en el piso, juega con unos bloques y luego sin darme cuenta, se ha dormido.

-la llevaré a la cama.

Cuando vuelvo mi madre me mira con una sonrisa en su cara.

-qué?

-no me habías dicho que tienes novia.

-no la tengo.

-ahora la niegas.

-de que me hablas?

-tus ojos han cambiado, dime quien es, una compañera del trabajo, de la universidad?

-no.

-no me digas que es esa mujer?

-cual mujer?

-la que dijiste que es casada, andas con una mujer casada.

-no, ella no está casada.

-entonces es ella.

-madre, Kate cuida de Emi y simplemente pasó, ella si estaba casada pero su esposo se ha ido con otra mujer y han iniciado el proceso de divorcio.

-y busca consuelo contigo?

-no mamá, ella no me buscó, yo la busqué a ella.

-qué edad tiene?

-eso no importa, la edad no tiene nada que ver.

-Richard, Richard, deberías salir con chicas de tu edad, ella ha tenido una vida diferente a la tuya, que crees que pasará cuando entienda que eres un niño, que no tienes nada que ofrecerle, encima tienes un bebé.

-no soy un niño, que demonios te pasa, creí que me apoyabas en todo.

-te apoyaré cuando vea que las cosas funcionan, ahora creo que ella te ve como un juguete, algo con que divertirse, hasta que alguien mas adecuado para ella aparezca.

Termino mi cena y me voy a mi habitación, lo último que quiero es seguir escuchando que mi madre no aprueba mi relación con Kate, lo que es ridículo por que no vivimos en el pasado.

Tomo un baño, y me voy a la cama, mañana será otro día.


	9. cp 9

Paso la mañana estudiando, al medio día Emi y yo vamos un rato al parque y vuelvo para prepararnos, por el camino veo a un sujeto vendiendo flores en una esquina, no tengo mucho dinero pero si el suficiente para comprar un pequeño ramo de rosas que espero que le gusten, Kate dijo que vendría por nosotros, le doy un baño a Emi, le pongo un vestidito amarillo que me encanta, cepillo su cabello y la dejo un momento en su cuna mientras me doy un baño rápido, estoy por salir cuando escucho el timbre, enredo una toalla en mi cintura y antes de abrir pregunto quien es, sé que es ella, Kate está parada del otro lado de la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta me mira sorprendida, supongo que no esperaba que abriera la puerta con solo una toalla cubriéndome.

-pasa, estoy por terminar, Emi está en su cuna, por que no vas por ella, ya vengo.-dejo un beso rápido en sus labios y camino apurado hasta la habitación.

-creí que estarían listos.-escucho sus pasos por el pasillo.

-lo siento me entretuve haciendo cosas y Emi tenía que estar lista antes que yo, aun me cuesta un poco de trabajo.

-parece mentira después de tanto tiempo.

-aunque no lo creas.

Salgo de la habitación con la camisa en la mano, la miro sonriente y me acerco a ella.

-te ves hermosa.

Siento sus manos en mi pecho, sus dedos me recorren y se detienen en el borde del pantalón, besa mis labios.

-vístete.-dice con su mano aun en mi pecho.

-Emi y yo tenemos algo para ti, espero que te gusten.

La rodeo con mis brazos y vuelvo a besarla, sus mejillas se sonrojan y su boca dibuja una tímida sonrisa.

-qué es?

-ya lo verás, anda, espera, cúbrete los ojos.

Emi camina despacio delante de nosotros, la llevo hasta la cocina y saco el ramo de flores que he dejado escondido detrás de la barra.

-ábrelos.-su sonrisa se amplia.- desearía tener dinero para comprarte algo mejor pero por ahora no puedo.

-me encantan, no necesito nada más, son preciosas, gracias.

-no tanto como tú.-me acerco y la beso aun tengo la camisa abierta y puedo sentir sus manos acariciando mi pecho, de pronto siento calor, mucho calor y mis manos van hasta sus piernas, las recorro lentamente por debajo de su falda, llego hasta su cintura puedo sentir su piel desnuda , es suave y tibia, me siento completamente excitado pero el murmullo de Emi me hace detenerme.

-cielos Kate…a veces creo que no podré detenerme… - la veo bajar la vista al suelo, le ayudo a arreglar su ropa y sonrío, veo como ella ajusta mi camisa y la cierra poco a poco en silencio.

-debemos irnos.-me encantan sus mejillas sonrojadas

La veo sonreír mientras toma a mi bebé en sus brazos, sostengo el bolso de Emi y el ramo de rosas, caminamos hasta el auto y subimos.

-deberías llevarlo tú.-dice mostrándome las llaves.

-no lo creo, no se conducir nunca he tenido un auto ni a nadie que me enseñara.

-oh vaya, entonces te enseñaré.

-me enseñarás?

-eso he dicho.

Algunos minutos mas tarde nos detenemos frente a la casa de sus padres, en cuanto entramos su madre la abraza y la lleva hasta la sala, puedo ver un par de bolsas de regalo sobre la mesa y una botella con hielos, Kate sonríe, recibe una llamada que parece ser de su amiga, hablan un par de minutos y luego su padre abre la botella, nos entrega una copa y hace un brindis por Kate, tomamos asiento y su madre de pronto aparece con algunas fotografías, Kate se sonroja cuando ve a su madre sentada a mi lado contándome la historia de algunas de ellas, Kate era una niña muy linda, algo rebelde, pero tierna al final, la puedo ver con sus padres en varias de esas fotografías , ella se ve feliz, una de las fotografías llama mi atención, en ella Kate aparece junto a un fulano que adivino debe ser el tal Josh, estoy observándola cuando Kate me la quita de la mano.

-no veas eso.

-por qué?

-solo, no la veas.

-bien.

Dejo las fotografías a un lado y recibo el plato que su madre me ofrece, veo a Emi dando vueltas por el pasillo, el padre de Kate le ha dado un globo y Emi lo persigue por todos lados.

-estas bien?.- pregunta Kate.

-si.

-has estado muy callado.

-si yo… me siento un poco raro aquí.

-por qué?, mis padres saben que somos amigos.

-si pero que van a pensar cuando les digas que somos más que amigos, por que se los vas a decir verdad?

-por supuesto que lo haré, pero quiero esperar un poco más.

-cuanto?

-hasta que el divorcio esté resuelto, en cuanto eso suceda les diré.

Miro el plato en mi mano, cuanto tiempo le tomará eso, no lo sé, solo sé que va a pasar un poco de tiempo antes de que sus padres sepan la verdad.

-Rick.

-esta bien, no pasa nada.

-dime que piensas.

-no quiero hablar de eso aquí.

-bien.

Un par de horas pasan, por un momento pienso en las palabras de mi madre, y entonces la posibilidad de que nuestra relación no prospere se hace presente, pienso en la posibilidad de que mi madre tenga razón, y si Kate se cansa de mi y si se vuelve difícil para ella la diferencia de edad entre nosotros.

-Rick?

-si.

-Emi te está hablando.

-si, perdón me distraje un momento.

Tomo a Emi en mis brazos, siento el pañal mojado y le pido a Kate que me muestre un lugar donde cambiarla, entramos en lo que creo que es su habitación, coloco todo sobre la cama, Kate me observa y hace movimientos para entretener a mi niña.

Al terminar Kate se recuesta en la cama junto a Emi, acaricia su cabeza y le habla en voz baja, Emi cierra los ojos un momento, parece que se ha dormido.

-se ha dormido, debería volver a casa.

-tienes prisa.

-no, para nada.

-entonces quédense un poco más.

Se levanta y se acerca a mi, pone una de sus manos en mi pecho y con la otra rodea mi cuello, me mira atenta, se que estudia mi reacción.

-tus padres podrían venir.-digo nervioso.

Ella sonríe y me acaricia pero luego se separa de mi, mira a Emi y sale de la habitación, intento mantener la calma y luego salgo de la habitación con Emi mis brazos y sus cosas colgando de mi hombro, escucho una voz diferente, la voz de un hombre, Kate sonríe, el sujeto está sentado junto a ella, tiene una copa en su mano, todos parecen conocerle de hace mucho tiempo lo tratan como uno más de la familia, me quedo parado en el pasillo, escucho la conversación.

-cuando volviste?.- pregunta la madre de Kate.

-esta mañana.

-debes estar cansado aun.

-si pero no podía faltar al cumpleaños de Kate, además está hecho, entregué los documentos pronto sabremos de él, como estás?, lanie dijo que no te veías muy bien.

-bien, estoy bien, ella solo ha exagerado.

-te conozco hace mucho Kate, sabes que estoy aquí para ti, te ayudaré a superar este momento.-lo veo poner su mano sobre la mano de ella, sonríen, entonces mi teléfono suena salvándome y dándome un motivo para salir huyendo de allí, sabía que el momento llegaría, aunque me molesta que sea ahora, asi tan pronto.

-salgo del pasillo apurado.-Kate debo irme, señores Beckett gracias por todo pero debo irme ya, buenas noches.-hago un movimiento con la cabeza al sujeto que no aparta su mano de Kate y salgo a la calle con mi hija en brazos.

-Rick, te llevaré.-dice Kate detrás de mi.

-es urgente Kate y no voy a casa, te veré el próximo sábado.-le miento solo por que no quiero dar explicaciones.

-pero te vas sin despedirte de mi.

-disculpa.-me acerco y beso su mejilla rápido, sigo mi camino.

Cruzo la calle cuando veo un taxi acercándose, al momento de subir los veo, el sujeto abraza a Kate en la puerta de la casa.

Volteo unos segundos y luego dejo de mirar, ese sujeto es más del tipo de Kate, su ropa elegante, su forma de hablar y tratarla con tanta familiaridad me dice que lo conocen desde hace un buen tiempo, entonces pienso en lo ridículo que debo verme yo, yo no soy como ella, yo no soy igual a él.

Emi despierta durante el camino, al llegar a casa mi madre ya está allí.

-qué ha pasado?.- me siento junto a ella.

-no se, como decirte esto.

-pues solo dilo.

-me ofrecieron un empleo, con una mejor paga.

-eso no es malo, es excelente, dónde?, cuándo empiezas?

-empiezo la próxima semana, Jack me ha dicho que mi trabajo les gustó y que quieren que me haga cargo de un equipo.

-serias la jefa?

-si, asi parece, pero…

-pero?... vamos suéltalo ya.

-el empleo es por seis meses, al terminar podríamos renovar mi contrato, me quedaría mas tiempo y la paga es realmente buena.

-y que te detiene?

-que tengo que irme.

-a dónde?

-no hay un lugar fijo, es una gira de seis meses por varios lugares, yo viajaría con la compañía.

-oh vaya.

-no quiero dejarte solo Richard, que harás tu solo con Emi, no es lo mismo salir los fines de semana a tener que irme tanto tiempo, no podré venir en ningún momento.

-entiendo.

-lo estuve pensando y creo que no iré.

-estas loca, esto es magnífico, estaremos en contacto, no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien, esto es bueno para ti, te dará reconocimiento, quizá tenga una oportunidad mas de obtener algo aun mejor, eres fantástica en tu trabajo y esto era lo que estabas esperando, tómalo háblale a Jack y dile que estás lista.

-estas seguro?

-mas que nunca, pero eso si, tienes que seguir ayudándome con las cuentas.-digo tratando de sonreír, me entristece que se vaya, pero esta es una oportunidad que no puede dejar pasar.

-los voy a extrañar mucho.

-y nosotros a ti madre, cuando vuelvas Emi estará enorme, aquí estaremos cuando vuelvas, promete que llamarás siempre que puedas, a la hora que sea.

Sostengo sus manos entre las mías, sonrío aunque no puedo evitar las lagrimas cuando ella no puede contenerse mas.

-no te preocupes, este solo será un momento cuando menos lo esperemos estarás de vuelta, ya lo verás.

-quizá podríamos ir a comer a un lugar lindo mañana solo los tres.

-esta bien.

La veo caminar por el pasillo, se ve un tanto triste, me quedo un rato mas en el sillón pensando, ahora si que se va a complicar todo, tenerla aquí era de gran ayuda, ella se encargaba de Emi y yo no me preocupaba tanto sabia que cuando ella estaba aquí las cosas eran más fáciles pero ahora todo está cambiando.

Suspiro, pienso y vuelvo a suspirar, pienso en Kate y en el sujeto que la abrazaba, quizá debí quedarme y reclamar mi lugar allí y luego me recrimino, yo sabia que esto irremediablemente pasaría, una mujer como Kate no quiere a un niño como yo con tantos problemas, quizá necesite algo más y ese sujeto sea la solución, además ella lo trata con tanta familiaridad que me hace pensar que han tenido algún tipo de relación mas allá de la amistad, o quizá solo son fantasías mías.

Camino por el pasillo dispuesto a irme a la cama, la semana será muy larga, mi madre se irá el próximo viernes y tenemos que estar preparados para eso.

En mi habitación comienzo a desvestirme, miro el reloj, casi las 11, coloco la camisa en un gancho, a punto estoy de quitarme el pantalón cuando un mensaje llega, tomo el teléfono y miro la pantalla es ella, al leerlo me dice que esta afuera, que quiere verme, me pongo una camiseta y salgo, trato de no hacer ruido no quiero que mi madre me escuche.

-qué haces aquí tan tarde?. -pregunto en cuanto abro la puerta.

-estaba preocupada, te fuiste tan rápido y yo… me preocupé, creí que algo malo había ocurrido.

-mi madre tenía que hablar de algo importante conmigo.

-Rick puedo pasar?

-quítate los zapatos, no quiero despertar a Emi o a mi madre.

Kate toma los tacones en su mano, camina despacio delante de mi, entramos a la habitación, se sienta en la cama y me mira.

-es algo malo?.- pregunta intrigada.

-no, realmente no, depende de como lo veas.-estoy apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.-ella se irá seis meses y estaba preocupada por que no queria dejarnos solos.

-por que se va?

-le han contratado, es un buen trabajo, dice que su sueldo se ha elevado y yo le he dicho que no se preocupe por nosotros estaremos bien.

-pero vas a extrañarla mucho.

-no quiero que se detenga por nosotros, ella es muy buena en lo que hace y esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando, se ha esmerado en conseguirlo y ahora no es conveniente que lo deje por nosotros, esto le dará reconocimiento, quizá mas adelante alguien mas quiera contratarla y sea aun mejor para ella, no lo sabemos.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, ella está nerviosa, juega con un anillo en su dedo, me mira pero luego baja la vista al suelo.

-quizá debería irme.

-te veré la próxima semana.

-Rick.

-es tarde Kate.

-si…al menos puedo tener un beso de despedida.

Lo dudo un momento, esto es un poco incómodo, se pone de pie y camina hacia a mi, me mira y luego se levanta un poco para alcanzar mis labios, solo sus labios me tocan, su cuerpo está lejos de mi, siento sus labios pero yo no me muevo, me toma unos segundos mas corresponder a sus besos, solo me engaño si creo que Kate no me importa por que no es así, mis manos van hasta su cintura.

El beso se extiende, sus manos me recorren, pronto estoy besando su cuello mientras bajo lentamente el cierre de su vestido, no puedo controlarme más, mis manos acarician su espalda desnuda.

El vestido cae al suelo junto a mi camiseta.

-eres tan hermosa.-digo al momento que la levanto y siento como sus piernas me rodean.

Camino lento, la llevo hasta la cama, pego mi nariz a su pecho tratando de impregnarme con su aroma, su piel es suave al toque pero veo como se eriza cuando mi aliento la toca, hace un leve sonido con su garganta, se que intenta ahogarlo sabe que no estamos solos en la casa, sus piernas aun me rodean, su boca muerde mi oreja lo que me hace soltar un gemido de manera involuntaria.

-no hagas ruido.-murmura con una sonrisa, que provoca una en mi.

-me detengo un momento y la observo.-estas segura de que quieres continuar?

-me ves dudar?

Mis manos recorren sus piernas dejo un camino de besos en su cuello y hombro, la siento estremecerse, todo parece perfecto hasta que me doy cuenta de que no estoy preparado para esto.

-Kate no deberíamos..

Ella suspira frustrada parece que ninguno de los dos lo había considerado y ahora ambos estamos terriblemente excitados en mitad de algo muy importante y no podemos, no debemos hacerlo, me encanta mi hija pero no podría si por alguna razón cometiera el mismo error dos veces.

-discúlpame.-apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, siento sus manos acariciando mi cabeza removiendo mi cabello.-soy un estúpido.

-esta bien, te entiendo.

De nuevo suspira, me levanto un poco para quedar a su altura.

-si te sirve de consuelo realmente quería que pasara.

Me acomodo a su lado, siento como apoya la cabeza en mi pecho sin dejar de abrazarme, su mano dibuja círculos en mi vientre, me hace cosquillas.

-debería irme.

-no, no te vayas, quédate.

-tu madre se enojara si me ve aquí.

-solo un poco más, un poco más.

Sus dedos siguen acariciándome y sus labios dejan pequeños besos en mi mejilla apenas perceptibles, su piel tiene un aroma dulce, suave y su cabello me hace cosquillas, entonces siento nostalgia del pasado de aquello que pudo ser y que no es, pienso en kyra y en como todo lo que habíamos soñado se acabó en un instante, comienzo a dudar si soy bueno para Kate, y si me estoy equivocando y si la vida que yo tengo, la única que conozco no es para ella, si nunca puedo salir de aquí, pienso en ese hombre, lucia muy bien, bastante bien, usaba un traje elegante, el aroma de su loción, todo parecía ser perfecto en él, luego pienso en que no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que pude comprar ropa nueva, todo ha sido para Emi, desde que supe que kyra estaba embarazada todo fue para ellas, todos y cada uno de los sacrificios que he hecho son para ella y no me molesta, yo haría lo que fuera por ella pero y si eso no es suficiente para Kate, ella está acostumbrada a un estilo de vida diferente al mío.

-piensas en el futuro?.- pregunto mirando al techo.

-siempre.

-me ves en el?

-por que no lo haría.

-por que quizás un día me veas y pienses que no soy para ti.

-no te entiendo.-me mira desconcertada por mis palabras.

-alguna vez te has preguntado por que estás donde estás, por que las cosas han pasado como han pasado?

-Rick, no entiendo.

-si kyra hubiese vivido, si estuviese aquí, sería ella y no tu, pero no es así, estás aquí, quiero que sigas aquí.

-no planeo irme a ningún lugar, dime que ocurre.

-soy joven Kate, y si te cansas de mi y si no soy suficiente, y si nunca llego a ser alguien y solo sobrevivo en un empleo mediocre.

-creí que estabas seguro de esto, fuiste tu quien trataba de convencerme.

-si pero…

-pero?

-vi a ese hombre y pensé que yo no soy como él, lo vi tocando tu mano y te hablaba como si tuvieran años de conocerse, él se veía tan distinto a mi, yo sigo usando los mismos pantalones desde hace dos años, no puedo…ni siquiera puedo…

-y tu crees que eso me importa?

-si no te importa ahora, te importará en el futuro.

-que clase de persona crees que soy, no puedes juzgar lo que no conoces, y como carajos se desvió la conversación.- la veo levantarse de la cama y recoger su ropa del piso, se viste tan rápido como puede y toma sus zapatos, se detiene y me mira.- dime que pensarías si fuese yo la que dudara, la que pensara que en algún momento me cambiarias por alguien más joven, alguien de tu edad?

-eso no pasaría.

-estas seguro?

-si, es diferente Kate.

-en que sentido.-me quedo callado.-contéstame, en que sentido es diferente?

-yo… no lo sé, solo se que no podría cambiarte por nadie.

-entonces por que piensas que yo si lo haría?, te conté todo lo que pasó con Josh, él era diferente a ti lo se, y si, él tenia un mejor empleo, económicamente hablando teníamos más de lo que tu crees que puedes darme y mira lo que pasó, crees que tener todo eso significaba que sería diferente y por eso estaríamos juntos, fue él quien me cambió, fue él quien decidió que no me quería a su lado, dijiste que podía rehacer mi vida y eso quiero pero quiero hacerlo contigo, a mi no…-las lagrimas corren por sus mejillas.-no me importa nada de eso, por que creo en lo que podemos tener juntos como pareja… por que…

-me levanto de la cama y me acerco a ella, la abrazo.- perdóname, es solo que a veces me veo tan insignificante y tu lo mereces todo.

-lo que merezco es alguien que me ame y a quien amar sin que lo demás nos importe, pero si vas a dejarme por eso, si eso es mas importante para ti, estoy a tiempo de salir por esa puerta y no volver.

-no, soy un idiota, no quiero que te vayas.

Kate me rodea con sus brazos, llora un poco más y luego de nuevo la llevo a la cama, le quito la ropa despacio y le doy una de mis camisetas, beso su frente y la abrazo, la escucho suspirar y luego de un rato veo que se ha dormido, seco una lagrima que aun resbala por su mejilla y pienso en lo idiota que he sido, soy yo quien deseaba esto y ahora que lo tengo estuve a punto de echarlo a perder, la observo dormir un rato hasta que me quedo dormido yo también.


	10. cp 10

-Richard.-escucho la voz de mi madre.-Richard.-vuelve a decir en un tono bastante molesto.

Es entonces que recuerdo que Kate está aquí, entre mi brazos y al abrir los ojos mi madre está parada junto a la cama con Emi, me mira molesta y Emi tiene una enorme sonrisa, estira sus brazos intentando alcanzarnos, Kate despierta y me mira con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

Tomo a Emi y la dejo en la cama junto a Kate que se cubre con las sabanas, Emi sigue intentando meterse en sus brazos.

-deberíamos salir un momento.-dice mi madre.

Asiento y salgo detrás de ella.

-qué significa esto?

-qué?

-qué hace esa mujer aquí, en tu cama?

-es mi…mi novia mamá, te guste o no tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí.

-no puedo creerlo.

-qué?

-en verdad no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?

-claro que te escuché pero ella es muy importante para mi y quiero que funcione.

-maldición Richard creí que eras más inteligente, creí que sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo.

-se lo que hago y te voy a pedir que respetes mi relación con ella.

-bien, de cualquier manera yo me voy en unos días.-la veo levantar ambas manos.

Mi madre se va por el pasillo sin voltear, vuelvo a la habitación, Kate está sentada en la cama con Emi en sus piernas, me mira apenada después de lo sucedido.

-tu madre está enojada, no debí quedarme, a ella no le agrada que estemos juntos verdad?

-bueno pues va a tener que acostumbrarse, ya se le pasará cuando vea que estamos bien.

-debo irme.

-quieres desayunar con nosotros?

-me gustaría pero no creo que sea buena idea, no quiero molestar más a tu madre y la mía debe estar pensando donde estoy.

-Kate, te veo en la tarde?

-claro, pero por que no vas tu esta vez?

-si, yo…donde te veo?

-en mi casa para hablar con calma.

-ok.

Le ayudo con su ropa y Emi nos mira desde la cama, Kate se acerca a ella y besa su mejilla.

-me acompañas?

-si, andando.

Camino por el pasillo con ella, mi madre está sentada desayunando, solo nos ve pasar y de inmediato vuelve a lo que hace.

-te veré en la tarde.-digo después de besarla.

-te veré en la tarde.- repite ella.

El desayuno es demasiado incómodo, mi madre no habla, está muy enojada conmigo y yo la verdad es que no lo entiendo, Kate es una mujer libre y yo también, estamos intentando algo de lo que no me avergüenzo, sin embargo ella lo hace parecer realmente malo.

Cuando me levanto para irme, la miro unos segundos.

-te veo para comer juntos?

-no iras a ver a tu novia?

-por favor, ya lo habíamos planeado, vendré por ti en la tarde, iré primero por Emi, espero que estés lista.

-bien.

El día pasa tranquilo después de dejar a Emi en la guardería me voy al trabajo, me veo tentado en hablar con Kate pero al final no lo hago prefiero esperar e ir con ella más tarde.

Cerca de las 5 regreso a casa, he ido un poco tarde por mi hija y mi madre ya está esperándonos, vamos a un lugar nuevo, comemos mientras hablamos de algunas cosas pero inevitablemente el tema de Kate sale.

-sabes que te estas arriesgando, verdad, y si te enamoras de ella y no resulta?

-sabré que hacer si eso sucede, no seré el primero ni el último al que le pase.

-podrías iniciar algo con alguien con quien si tengas futuro.

-quien dice que no puedo tener un futuro con ella?

-solo deberías pensarlo.

El silencio se vuelve incómodo, terminamos la comida y volvemos a casa, cerca de las 7:30 estamos entrando, Kate me envía un mensaje diciéndome que está en casa y que me espera.

-puedes quedarte con Emi?

-a donde vas?

-voy…-dudo de si debería decirle y mi duda es rápidamente interpretada por ella.

-si vas con esa mujer, entonces llévala contigo.

-pero…

-si fuese por trabajo te diría que la cuido pero es una visita de placer asi que bien puedes llevarla contigo, es tu hija, acostúmbrate.

-bien.

Tomo a Emi en mis brazos, entiendo muy bien lo que mi madre hace, tiene razón ella pronto se irá y yo debo hacerme cargo de mi hija.

Subo la escalera despacio, Emi muerde sus dedos y sonríe, al llegar toco el timbre, Kate tarda un poco pero por fin aparece, sonríe mientras toma a Emi en sus brazos y besa sus mejillas.

-hola.- dice caminando rumbo a la cocina.-quieres algo?.- pregunta cuando voltea.

-si, café está bien.

-como fue tu día, tu madre…como fue?

-mmm…ella lo entenderá no te preocupes.

Coloca una taza frente a mi, Emi ríe a carcajadas cuando Kate hunde la nariz en su cuello.

-quieres cenar?, podríamos pedir algo.

-no ahora estoy bien pero quizás Emi quiera un poco de leche en un rato.

-bien.

-nos miramos unos segundos.-me darás un beso?

-claro.

Se acerca a mi pero se detiene un momento, sus ojos son hermosos, sus labios por fin me tocan y la caricia es tan leve pero yo tengo deseos de más.

-Rick.

-aja.

-me gustas mucho.

-solo eso.

-no.

-no?

-te quiero.

-yo también, tanto que a veces tengo miedo.

-miedo de qué?

-de que esto no funcione.

-bueno creo que solo nosotros podemos decidir eso no crees, no dejes que alguien fuera de esto decida que es lo mejor para nosotros, de acuerdo?

-esta bien.

-tu madre sigue enojada?

-si, ella piensa que no va a funcionar y que tu solo quieres pasar el rato conmigo y después buscarás a alguien más.

-ya veo.

-Kate, dime si ese hombre tiene algo contigo?

-quien?

-el hombre que vi cuando vine a dejar a Emi el otro día, el que estaba en tu casa.

-Peter?

-no se como se llame.

-ella sonríe.- él es quien está llevando el asunto del divorcio, me ha estado asesorando pero ahora que está listo todo no creo que lo vea, al menos no pronto, si es que Josh no da problemas, no deberías sentir celos de él, es un amigo que mis padres conocen desde que éramos niños, pero nunca ha pasado nada entre nosotros, yo lo veo como un hermano y el suele ser bastante "cariñoso" realmente lo lamento, ha sido la costumbre.

-es que, yo…dijiste que no tenias más amigos.

-lo siento en verdad es solo que como te dije lo veo más como un hermano, crecimos juntos y aunque lo pareciera yo no tengo otras intenciones con él , oye, te entiendo, yo me sentiría igual que tu si una chica de la universidad o del trabajo se acercara a ti de esa manera, ya sabes buscando algo más.

-no Kate, yo solo quiero estar contigo, no quiero a nadie más.

-bien pues piensa que yo tal vez podría sentirme igual, solo tenemos que aprender a confiar, nadie me hace sentir lo que tu me haces sentir y Emi, bueno Emi es simplemente un amor.

Me acerco ella y rodeo su cintura, sus labios rozan los míos, y sus manos me acarician bajo la camisa, su aliento sabe a café y yo no puedo seguir conteniéndome, la sujeto con fuerza, la levanto y la apoyo en la mesa, sus piernas me aprisionan y mis manos las recorren, mis labios besan su cuello y poco a poco siento una erección presionando el pantalón.

-me vuelves loco Kate.- digo con la nariz en su pecho.

-no podemos.

-por qué no?

-Emi.

Miro a Emi sentada en el piso con sus juguetes, nos mira fijamente y luego sonríe.

-cielos, tengo tantas ganas de…

-podríamos esperar un poco, podrías quedarte hoy

-me lo pones difícil, me encantaría pero no quiero que mi madre se enoje mas conmigo y pronto se irá, no quiero que se vaya enojada conmigo.

-entiendo.

-quizá después.

Sigo acariciando sus piernas un poco más y besándola hasta que Kate decide que es hora de pedir la cena, Emi bebe su leche y unos minutos después de terminar la cena Emi se ha dormido.

-debo irme.

-lo sé.-toma mi mano y luego se acerca para besarme.-me gustaría que se quedaran.

-ya habrá tiempo para eso, ya lo verás, será increíble cuando suceda.

-estaré esperando.-dice antes de besarme.

En casa mi madre está en su habitación cuando llegamos, su respuesta cuando le digo que estamos de vuelta es un simple "ok", me voy a la cama.

El martes Emi y yo salimos temprano, mi madre se levanta justo cuando vamos de salida, alcanzamos a despedirnos de ella y no es hasta cerca de las 6 que volvemos a casa y mi madre está allí sentada hablando con alguien por teléfono, siento que me ignora y eso me molesta, no veo cual es el problema, Kate es mayor, es verdad pero yo no le veo ningún problema.

El miércoles durante el almuerzo hablo por teléfono con Kate, hablamos de distintas cosas y luego le digo que estoy preocupado, pues no me gusta que mi madre este enojada conmigo y el tiempo se me está acabando, el viernes ella se irá y no la veré en un buen tiempo, estoy desesperado, no sé que hacer.

-quieres que hablemos con ella, quieres que vaya contigo?

-no lo sé, crees que sería bueno?

-quizá si, quizá no, al menos sabremos cual es su posición respecto a esto, si ella no lo aprueba tendremos tiempo para demostrarle que esto es serio, que realmente queremos estar juntos.

-bien, pues te veo mañana en la tarde hoy voy a quedarme un poco más en el trabajo y mi madre recogerá a Emi.

-mañana entonces.

El jueves el trato de mi madre sigue siendo el mismo, temprano se levanta desayuno sin nosotros y luego sale antes de que yo pueda hacerlo, llevo a Emi a la guardería y por la tarde Kate pasa por nosotros, le he llamado a mi madre para asegurarme de que estará en casa y ella lo confirma, está arreglando las cosas que se llevara y ha pasado el día haciendo sus maletas.

Al llegar, abro la puerta despacio, Kate lleva a Emi en sus brazos y yo llevo sus cosas, mi madre está en la cocina.

-hola.-digo detrás de ella.

-hola.- responde.

-madre tenemos que hablar.

-hablar, de qué?.- se da la vuelta y su gesto cambia.-Richard…qué…

-tenemos que hablar de esto, no quiero que te vayas enojada conmigo, con nosotros.

-y por que está ella aquí?.

-sabes bien por que está aquí.-tomo la mano de Kate para que se acerque a mi.- Kate y yo tenemos una relación, realmente queremos que funcione, te vas a ir y no quiero sentir que estamos mal.

-bueno supongo que aunque me oponga seguirás con esto, ya eres un hombre y sabes lo que haces.

-me gustaría que la conocieras.

-Kate extiende su mano.-Katherine Beckett señora, mucho gusto.-mi madre ve su mano pero no hace movimiento alguno y eso me pone ansioso.

-Martha.-dice mi madre sin embargo no toma la mano de Kate.-asi que eres la novia de mi hijo.

-yo…si.

-y?.

-señora yo realmente quiero a su hijo, se que quizá usted piense que no lo estoy tomando con seriedad pero esto es muy importante para mi y bueno, no sé que más decir o hacer para demostrarle que le hablo con la verdad.

-espero que entiendas que no solo es él, Richard es padre y tiene una responsabilidad bastante grande y supongo que sabes que me iré mañana.

-lo supe desde el principio, yo quiero mucho a Emi, se que en esta relación no solo somos nosotros, Emi es una parte importante, mas bien es la que importa aquí, y si, Rick me lo dijo.

-cuidaras de él.

-si, yo cuidare de él, de ambos.

-bien pues me iré a mi habitación, Jack vendrá por mi temprano, retomaremos esta conversación cuando vuelva.

-no cenaras, podemos pedir algo y… quédate un poco más, aun es temprano.

Mi madre nos mira dudosa, mira el reloj y luego sonríe.

-llámame cuando llegue.

-si.

La vemos irse y luego nos miramos, Kate sonríe pero es más una sonrisa nerviosa.

-cielos creí que sería peor.-dice aun sujetando mi mano.

-yo también, ahora tenemos tiempo para demostrarle que esto es serio, es real.

Me acerco a ella y beso su mejilla, Emi nos mira y ríe.

-deberíamos pedir la cena.-digo buscando el teléfono.

-yo invito.-dice Kate.

-no.

-no?

-en esta casa todo es mitad y mitad, asi que lo dividiremos.

La veo sonreír, camina mirando las fotografías en la pared, Emi la sigue caminando despacio, se detiene mirándola, se sujeta de ella y levanta su mano.

-que pasa bebé.-Kate la levanta y besa su mejilla, ella observa una fotografía y la señala.-quien es ella, mamá?

Miro la fotografía de kyra en uno de los muebles, no recordaba que estaba allí, Kate la toma y se la muestra a Emi, pero ella solo la ve y no sabe que hacer, luego me mira a mi y sonríe, me señala.

\- papá.-dice sonriendo.

-si ese es papá, pero esta de aquí es mamá.

-Emi mira la foto una vez más y luego la ve a ella.- mamá?.

-si mamá.

Emi suelta una carcajada y pone sus manos en las mejillas de Kate.

\- mamá.- dice Emi sonriendo.- mamá.- besa a Kate en la nariz.

-si Emi, es mamá.- vuelve a decir mientras sostiene la fotografía, pero Emi está mas interesada en Kate.-mira que linda es tu mami.

-no, mamá.- vuelve a besar a Kate y la abraza.

Kate y yo nos miramos sin saber que hacer, parece que Emi ha entendido que Kate es su mamá y me mira preocupada.

-Rick, no…lo siento, no quise.

-no te preocupes, después de todo pasa mucho tiempo contigo.

-pero, ella tiene que saber quien es su madre.

-dejémoslo así, no te preocupes, ya lo resolveremos.

Emi tiene la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Kate mientras rodea su cuello con ambos brazos, pido la cena y después de varios minutos el repartidor aparece, le llamo a mi madre, pongo los platos con ayuda de Kate que ha puesto a Emi en el sillón.

Mi madre aparece y por fin nos sentamos, estamos en silencio, Kate me mira mientras come, sujeto su mano dando un leve apretón intento que no se sienta incómoda.

No hablamos mucho, la cena termina y mi madre desaparece de nuevo en su habitación, me quedo un rato con Kate en el sillón, Emi camina de un lado a otro hasta que se acerca a nosotros y bosteza.

-debería irme.

-te veo mañana.

-mañana tengo una reunión, te parece que nos veamos el sábado, vendré por Emi, haremos algo cuando salgas de la universidad.

-bien.

La acompaño hasta la puerta y allí me despido de ella, la veo irse, realmente deseo que todo siga bien.

El viernes temprano Jack aparece, ha venido por mi madre y aunque lo intentamos no podemos contener las lágrimas, es la primera vez que vamos a separarnos por tanto tiempo y eso inevitablemente se vuelve triste, mi madre se despide de Emi besa sus mejillas y luego se acerca a mi, besa mi frente y me dice que estará en contacto, Jack se despide de nosotros me dice que cuidará de ella.

Seco mis lágrimas cuando por fin los pierdo de vista, este día ya es complicado y aunque deseaba que Kate viniese hoy, no podrá, cerca de la hora del almuerzo Kate me llama.

-como estás?

-bien.

-de verdad me gustaría estar allí contigo.

-esta bien, es triste pero solo será un tiempo, ella volverá.

-te llamo más tarde si.

-si.

Recojo a Emi por la tarde, en casa preparo algo ligero para cenar y me siento con Emi, sin embargo no tengo hambre, miro la casa sola y no es como otras veces, siento una profunda tristeza y el silencio no ayuda.

Estoy dándole un baño a Emi antes de dormir cuando el timbre suena, saco a mi hija enrollada en una toalla y veo de quien se trata, Kate está del otro lado.

-pasa, estoy con Emi en el baño, ya vengo, creí que no nos veríamos hoy.

-solo pase a ver como estaban.

-bien.

La veo apoyarse en el marco de la puerta del baño.

-puedes vigilarla, necesito una toalla seca he mojado la otra.

-claro ve.

Escucho como Kate le habla y luego de unos segundos vuelvo, Kate lava el cabello de Emi y enjuaga los restos de jabón, la saca de la tina y la pone en la toalla que tengo en mis manos.

-estas todo mojado, yo la visto.

Kate lleva a Emi hasta la habitación, escucho las carcajadas de Emi y luego escucho la voz suave de Kate, le canta y mi hija la mira atenta, veo como poco a poco cierra los ojos y se duerme.

-podemos acostumbrarnos a esto.-digo rodeándola por la cintura y apoyándome en su hombro.

-yo también.

-de donde vienes?

-Salí de la reunión hace una media hora iba a casa de mis padres pero algo me desvió de mi camino.

-vaya, algo o alguien?

-alguien.

-cielos, que agradable sorpresa entonces.

-no ibas a…-se sorprende cuando mis labios besan los suyos.

-ven conmigo.


	11. cp 11

Voy quitando prendas poco a poco sin dejar de besarla, por último suelto su cabello y la miro, ella no puede evitar sonrojarse, tomo su mano y la llevo conmigo hasta que siento el agua caliente cayendo en mi espalda.

Sigo acariciándola, mis manos se pasean por su cuerpo, dejo besos en mi recorrido, pero en un momento dudo de si debería continuar.

-por favor.-dice ella con los ojos cerrados.

La penetro lentamente, ella cubre su boca con la mano y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro.

-estás bien?

-si... solo sigue.

Lo hago con todo el cuidado que puedo, imagino que hacia ya algún tiempo que ninguno de los dos estábamos en una situación como ésta, siento como se va relajando y después de varios minutos aumento el ritmo y ella parece disfrutarlo, sonríe cuando me mira y besa mis labios.

Saco de un cajón un preservativo y ella me ayuda a colocarlo, sus labios besan mi pecho y el toque de sus manos hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca, de nuevo la penetro sosteniéndola con ambas manos, al final sonríe cuando todo termina y besa mis labios.

-prometo que la próxima vez será mejor.-susurro en su oído.

Le ayudo a secarse, ella permanece en silencio, pienso que quizá no le ha gustado o no he cubierto sus expectativas y eso me hace sentir avergonzado, la verdad es que no creo tener la experiencia que ella pudiese tener.

La veo caminar hacia la habitación de Emi, una toalla cubre su cuerpo, no hace ningún ruido la mira dormir unos segundos y luego vuelve s la habitación conmigo, estoy sentado en la cama, la observo caminar despacio, espero pacientemente pensando que me dirá que debe irse sin embargo a poco de llegar hasta donde estoy, la toalla que la cubre cae al piso, tengo una sensación muy extraña en el estómago algo que no había sentido antes, ella me deja admirar su cuerpo desnudo, camina lento, tan lento que por un momento pareciera no avanzar, sin embargo lo hace, se detiene frente a mi, se coloca entre mis piernas e inclina la cabeza para besarme, mis manos se posan en su cadera, tengo miedo de moverme, no quiero que vea que me siento un tanto intimidado por ella, siento sus manos en mis hombros me empujan hasta quedar sobre la cama, pone sus manos en mi pecho, baja lentamente dejando en su recorrido besos que me provocan escalofríos, creí que no podría pero sentirla así sobre mi me provoca una nueva erección que ella recorre con la lengua, mi abdomen se contrae con cada movimiento que ella hace.

Cuando se levanta me mira fijamente, de nuevo sus dedos recorren mis costados provocándome cosquillas, sonríe levemente, toma mis manos y las pone en su cintura, mis pulgares hacen círculos, me pide que la bese y yo me levanto de inmediato, estoy ansioso por saber que es lo que quiere de mi, ella vuelve a reír mientras pone una mano en mi nuca.

-tranquilo.-susurra.

Siento como se levanta solo un poco para que pueda penetrarla, esta vez es diferente, ella lleva el ritmo, sus manos siguen apoyadas en mis hombros, la veo cerrar los ojos y luego de unos segundos hace la cabeza hacia atrás, se detiene, los músculos de sus piernas se relajan por unos segundos y de nuevo siento como balancea su cuerpo esta vez con lentitud, rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, me acerco y con la lengua hago pequeños círculos alrededor de sus pezones, mordiéndolos levemente y jalándolos con mis labios, de nuevo se mueve rápido, esta vez no puedo contenerme y al escuchar sus gemidos se que ha tenido un nuevo orgasmo lo que provoca que termine dentro de ella, besa mis labios y sonríe, apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y suspiro.

-lo siento, no quise…-no quiero mirarla a los ojos pero ella pone su mano en mi mejilla y me obliga a mirarla, no habla solo me besa, su lengua juega con la mía.

Mis manos siguen en su cadera, ella me abraza y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro, no se que hacer, no puedo moverme y no quiero hacerlo, yo simplemente no puedo creer que la tengo aquí conmigo, pero me preocupa lo que acabo de hacer, aunque a ella no parece importarle.

-puedo quedarme esta noche?.- pregunta en voz baja.

-claro que puedes, me encantaría que te quedaras esta y todas las noches.

Ella levanta la cabeza y sonríe.

-Kate…-digo preocupado pero ella pone su dedo en mi boca y sonríe.

-no te preocupes por eso.

Después de ir una vez mas a ver como está Emi y confirmar que sigue durmiendo vuelvo a la cama, Kate usa una de mis camisetas y se ha dormido, la observo unos segundos, me parece estar soñando.

La luz de sol me sorprende solo en la cama, al intentar tocarla me doy cuenta de que ella no está, me levanto confundido deseando que ella no se haya ido, escucho las carcajadas de Emi y salgo corriendo, Kate aun usa mi camiseta y lo primero que veo son sus piernas las cuales recorro con la vista hasta que las carcajadas de Emi se escuchan, Kate la sostiene y besa su cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

-papi.-dice Emi lo que hace que Kate de la vuelta y me mire.-papi.-estira los brazos intentando alcanzarme.

-buenos días.—dice Kate dándome a Emi.

-buenos días.-me acerco y beso sus labios.-pensé que te habías ido.-rodeo su cintura y vuelvo a besarla, Emi nos mira sonriente.

-esta pequeña me despertó, intentaba preparar el desayuno, me ayudas?

-si.

Pongo a Emi en su silla, le doy leche en un vasito, mientras Kate prepara café, la veo dar vueltas por la cocina, sus pies descalzos no hacen ruido, me quedo unos segundos admirándola.

-Rick.

-aja?

-deja de mirarme y ayúdame.

-es que eres simplemente hermosa.

-bueno puedes mirarme después ahora quiero desayunar.

Sirvo los platos, desayunamos y después de una hora salimos, Kate me lleva a la universidad y se lleva a Emi con ella.

Justo antes de salir me envía un mensaje, me dice que quizá tarde un poco pues tiene algo que hacer.

La espero en casa, está tardando y aunque le he llamado no responde, al final ellas aparecen.

-lo siento, tuve algunos problemas.

-que pasó?

-mmm…los papeles del divorcio se han retrasado, parece que Josh no ha firmado.

-por qué?

-la verdad es que no lo sé.

Le ayudo con las cosas de Emi y entramos, Kate se ve un tanto preocupada.

-no te preocupes quizá solo se está haciendo el difícil, ya verás que lo hace y …

-y?

-pues serás una mujer libre.

-si, una mujer libre…aunque no por mucho.-ella sonríe y me mira, me besa.-yo también pensé lo mismo.

-te quedas a comer?

-si.

Me ayuda a preparar algo rápido, nos sentamos, Kate corta trozos pequeños para Emi y los pone en su plato.

-creí que no tenías experiencia con bebés?

-aprendo rápido.

La semana se hace un poco complicada, aunque el sábado y domingo Kate los pasa con nosotros el resto de la semana ella tiene otros asuntos que atender y solo me llama un par de veces, mi madre de igual manera me llama un par de veces, me asegura que está bien, que todos en la compañía son muy amables, en especial Jack que ha estado pendiente de ella en todo momento, a mi eso me parece sospechoso, tantas atenciones deben tener otras intenciones, sin embargo no se lo digo, es una mujer adulta y asi como yo, ella también tiene que hacer su vida, solo espero que ese tal Jack la trate como ella lo merece.

El siguiente viernes Kate aparece en casa, después del trabajo, me dice que por fin ha podido acomodar su horario en la universidad y podrá pasar los fines de semana con nosotros, a mi eso me hace feliz y no puedo evitar demostrárselo, ella lleva en su auto un bolso con algunas cosas.

-crees que podría dejar algo aquí, ya sabes, para…

-no tienes que preguntar, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Asi, Kate comienza a traer cosas poco a poco, todos los viernes por la tarde ella llega y no se va hasta el lunes por la mañana, me encanta ver su ropa colgada junto a la mía, su cepillo de dientes y algunos otros artículos de aseo en el baño, su perfume en mi cama y una taza en mi cocina.

Pronto un mes pasa, Emi ha crecido mas, corre por la casa arrastrando un carrito que la madre de Kate le ha regalado, sus padres han venido a comer con nosotros un domingo y yo estoy muy contento de que ellos no hayan tenido inconveniente alguno cuando supieron de lo nuestro, incluso su padre me ha felicitado y ha dicho que está realmente contento por nosotros, en privado me ha dicho que nunca había visto a Kate tan feliz como ahora, y eso me llena de orgullo.

El tema del divorcio queda olvidado durante este tiempo, es algo que por ahora no nos preocupa, el tal Josh tampoco a dado señales de vida y es lo que menos nos preocupa ahora, pero quizá en un tiempo yo intente formalizar mi relación con Kate y ese documento será necesario, aunque algunos días después hemos intentado volver al tema de Emi y su madre, ella solo repite que Kate es su madre asi que decidimos darle un tiempo, aun no sabemos cuanto pero esperaremos lo que sea necesario, la verdad es que aunque en algún momento lo he pensado me gusta el hecho de que Kate haya aceptado a Emi, de hecho de no ser por ella quizá Kate y yo no estaríamos juntos, se me ha hecho un tanto normal escucharla llamarle mamá, que no se como es que vamos a decirle que Kate realmente no es su madre.

La universidad comienza a hacerse un poco complicada pero me esfuerzo tanto como puedo.

-a que hora vendrás mañana?

-la misma de siempre ya lo sabes, por qué?

-mis compañeros vendrán, tenemos lo del proyecto y mañana revisaremos lo que cada quien ha hecho pronto tendremos que hacer la presentación.

-bien, me haré cargo de Emi.

No hablamos más del asunto, Kate se va pues tiene que ir a ver al abogado, parece que Josh ha pedido una audiencia y ella debe asistir, aunque no quiera verlo.

El viernes después de recoger a Emi en la guardería me voy a casa, por el camino compro algunas cosas para la cena y para ofrecerle a mis compañeros que no tardarán en llegar.

Los primeros llegan una hora después de que nosotros llegamos luego un par de chicas acompañadas de otro compañero, Emi está en el piso jugando, llevo a mis compañeros hasta la sala donde trabajaremos, unos minutos más tarde Kate llega, mis compañeros me miran desconcertados cuando la ven entrar, Emi sonríe y corre hacia ella, Kate la toma en sus brazos y me hace la seña de que la llevará a la habitación, nadie hace comentarios sin embargo creo que todos tienen la pregunta atorada, seguimos trabajando pero es Gillian quien por fin se atreve a preguntar.

-esa no era la Dra. Beckett?

-si.

-qué rayos hace aquí?.- todos me miran.

-es una larga historia, pero cuida de Emi, saben que la persona que la cuidaba murió.

-pero como es que eso pasó, ustedes tienen algo?

-no creo que sea buena idea que ellos lo sepan así que les miento.-no, solo cuida de mi hija.

-pues deberías aprovechar, supe que se está divorciando.-escucho decir a alguien más.

-no, como creen.

-entonces aún tengo oportunidad.-dice Gillian mirándome, todos hacen ruido y me empujan con las manos.

-sigamos trabajando.-digo bajando la vista.

Un par de horas más tarde mis compañeros se van, Gillian se queda un poco cuando todos se han ido, la miro intrigado y al mismo tiempo preocupado pues creo entender que es lo que planea y no quiero que Kate piense que algo que no es.

-asi que no sales con nadie.

-si estoy saliendo con alguien.

-pero dijiste…

-eso no tiene importancia.-le interrumpo.-lamento si pensaste otra cosa.

-pero ese alguien no tiene por que enterarse.-Gillian pone su mano en mi pecho.

-deberías irte.

-piénsalo Rick, podríamos pasar un buen rato juntos.

La veo caminar por la calle y detener un taxi, paso mi mano por el cabello y suspiro.

-Rick.- Kate está parada detrás de mi con los brazos cruzados.

-cenamos.-digo en un intento por evadir la situación.

-así que por fin sucedió.

-la escuchaste.

-lo escuche todo.

-Kate no, yo no quise…-ella pone un dedo en mi boca.

-te entiendo, por ahora no sería bueno que se enteraran de nuestra relación en la universidad, sobretodo por que aun no está definido mi divorcio.-suspiro aliviado aunque no por mucho.-pero…

-pero?

-espero que sepas manejar la situación con esa chica.

-Kate.

Se aleja de mi hasta llegar a la cocina, la sigo y rodeo su cintura cuando la alcanzo.

-recuerdas cuando te dije que quería saber si podía enamorarme de ti?

-lo recuerdo.

-ahora lo sé, tengo la respuesta.

-y?

-estoy tan enamorado de ti Kate, solo puedo pensar en ti, solo te quiero a ti, de ser posible quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

-eso piensas.

-no solo lo pienso, lo siento.

-Kate se da la vuelta y me mira, me besa y luego apoya la frente en mi pecho.-te quiero.-susurra y levanta la cara para besarme otra vez.

-y yo a ti.

\- mamá.- dice Emi detrás de nosotros, se deja caer sentada en el piso y llora mientras extiende una de sus manos.- mama .-vuelve a decir entre lágrimas.

Kate se aparta de mi y toma a Emi en sus brazos, besa su mejilla y revisa su mano, Emi tiene un corte en uno de sus dedos.

-oh mi amor, está bien, vamos a curarte, Rick revisa con que se ha cortado.

Tomo el juguete que Emi tenía en sus manos, una pieza se ha roto, dejo el juguete en la mesa y luego voy al baño donde Kate limpia la pequeña herida y la cubre con una bandita.

-se rompió el juguete, mañana veré si puedo arreglarlo, si no se irá a la basura.

-bien, cenamos?

-dame a Emi.

Kate me da a mi hija, la dejo en su silla con un pedazo de pan, mientras nosotros preparamos la cena, mi niña sonríe cuando Kate voltea y hace algún gesto con su boca o manos, le da pequeños trozos de pan y al final nos sentamos, ella me cuenta un poco se su día, me gusta verla hablar así, aunque ahora no tiene trato con pacientes le gusta lo que hace pero dice que le gusta más la idea de poder pasar tiempo con nosotros, yo solo la miro y asiento, ella no tiene idea de lo importante que es para mi.


	12. cp 12

Después de jugar con Emi en el baño y llevarla a dormir, nosotros nos vamos a la cama, Kate sigue usando una de mis camisetas como pijama dice que son cómodas y que le gusta como huelen, a mi eso no me importa, de cualquier manera, al final la camiseta siempre termina en el piso.

-Kate, que pasará con lo del divorcio?

-Peter me ha llamado esta mañana, el lunes tengo que ir a verlo, por fin sabré si Josh ya firmó.

-bien.

El llanto de Emi me despierta a mitad de la noche, me levanto apurado para ver que sucede, Emi tiene la frente mojada, sus mejillas rojas y al tocarla su piel está caliente, la tomo en mis brazos y camino con ella hacia el baño, busco el medicamento pero no lo encuentro, asi que voy a la cama y pongo a Emi junto a Kate.

-qué pasa?

-no encuentro el medicamento de Emi, voy a ir a la farmacia a comprar otro.

Es justo cuando Kate la esta revisando que Emi vomita sobre ella.

-la llevaré al baño.

-vuelvo rápido no me tardo.

Camino lo mas rápido que puedo, compro lo que necesito y regreso a casa, todo parece estar en silencio, Kate no está en la habitación, escucho el sonido del agua en el baño y me acerco a ver, Kate tiene a Emi en sus brazos, le canta y pasa un trapo húmedo por su cuerpo, Emi la mira sin hacer un solo sonido.

-ya volví.

-bien.

Kate le da la dosis necesaria y vuelve a cantarle, me quedo parado apoyado en la pared mirándolas, en unos minutos Emi se ha dormido, es entonces que la llevamos a la cama con nosotros, Kate no quiere perderla de vista, Emi duerme tranquilamente y Kate la observa detenidamente.

-me gustaría tener un hijo contigo.-digo sin pensar.

-a mi también.-dice ella.-pero no ahora.

-claro, no ahora, algún día será.

-me acerco a ella y beso sus labios.-deberías dormir.-dice en voz baja.- debes irte temprano.

-lo sé.

-yo cuidaré de Emi esta noche, duerme.

Tomo mi almohada y me voy a la habitación de mi madre, no quiero molestarlas cuando me levante, aunque me preocupa un poco se que Kate cuidará de ella.

Temprano al levantarme lo primero que hago es ir a ver como están, ambas duermen, así que solo le doy un beso a Kate para despedirme y me voy.

El día transcurre en calma, Kate me llama cuando despierta, puedo escuchar la voz de Emi y eso me pone contento Kate dice que quizá algo en la cena le ha hecho daño pero que parece que está bien, se despide diciéndome que irán a desayunar y que me esperan más tarde.

Antes de la última clase tenemos un receso, salgo y me siento en el pasillo frente al aula mientras espero que llegue el profesor y como una manzana, algunos compañeros van y vienen por el pasillo y algunos otros están sentados bebiendo café o comiendo algo, pienso en Kate y lo hermosa que se ve cuando está con Emi, cualquiera diría que Emi es hija de Kate, me pregunto si sus padres saben que Emi llama mamá a Kate, sonrío pensando que algún día Emi va a llamar abuelos a sus padres y realmente no se como será, también pienso en el momento que decidamos tener un bebé juntos, yo se que Kate desea tener hijos y que por ahora no podemos pero a mi me haría feliz tener hijos con ella, de pronto una mano tocando mi hombro me distrae, Gillian aparece frente a mi.

-hey chico guapo, en que piensas?

-en mi novia.-Digo sin mirarle.

-oh vaya, pareces muy enamorado.

-lo estoy, ella es la mujer de mis sueños.

-no crees que eres muy joven para afirmar cosas como esas?

-no, ella es la mujer con la que quiero vivir mi vida, con la que quiero llegar a viejo.

-yo creo que deberías vivir mas, conocer otras cosas, otras mujeres, probar y ver si es verdad eso que dices o quizás encuentres a alguien más que…

-Gillian, eres muy linda y apuesto que has de tener a más de uno detrás de ti pero yo no soy uno de ellos, yo ya tengo a alguien, realmente la quiero y ella a mi y a mi hija, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos pero si tus intenciones son otras, prefiero que solo terminemos el proyecto y no me busques más.

-vaya que directo eres.-la veo hacer un gesto de molestia.- está bien pero creo que tu y yo podríamos tener algo mejor de lo que dices tener con esa mujer, te dejaré en paz por ahora.

El profesor aparece por el pasillo y todos entramos, al terminar la clase salgo rápido no quiero que Gillian me persiga, le llamo a Kate para decirle que voy en camino.

Los padres de Kate nos llaman por la tarde, nos dicen que quieren vernos para cenar con ellos y asi lo hacemos, una hora después estamos sentados platicando con ellos, el padre de Kate le ha regalado una pequeña pelota a Emi y juega con ella, escucho sus carcajadas y luego de un rato se acerca a Kate mostrándole la pelota.

-que bonita, es tuya?.-Emi sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.-gracias papá.-dice Kate sonriendo.

\- papá.-dice Emi mirándome y luego toma la mano de Kate.- mamá.-y vuelve a reír a carcajadas.

Los padres de Kate nos miran, a decir verdad a nosotros no nos sorprende, la hemos escuchado demasiadas veces llamándola mamá que no nos preocupa, sin embargo juraría que al menos en una ocasión Emi lo ha mencionado frente a ellos o pudiera ser que me este equivocando, no lo sé realmente, el rostro sorprendido de ambos dice que estoy equivocado.

\- mamá?- dice el padre de Kate.

-bueno, yo…-Kate me mira nerviosa.-no la habían oído ya?.- dice sonriendo de la misma manera.-es una larga historia.

-y nosotros tenemos tiempo.

-bien, les contaré.-digo sentándome al lado de Kate.-pues el asunto es que Kate le mostraba una fotografía a Emi de su mamá, pero creo que Emi asumió que Kate es su mamá y aunque le hemos vuelto a mostrar la fotografía pues no creo que podamos cambiar la situación por ahora, Emi es pequeña y no entiende cual es la verdad.

-vaya y que dijo tu madre?

-ella no lo sabe aun.

-pero dijiste que no se veía muy feliz con su relación, como va a tomar que Emi llame mamá a Kate?.

-mmm… bueno eso lo resolveremos cuando se presente.

-y a ti eso no te molesta?

-no, realmente no, Emi va a crecer y en algún momento le contaré la historia, por ahora como les dije Emi no entiende que su madre murió, se ha acostumbrado a tener a Kate con ella que creo que en algún punto eso iba a suceder.

-bien, pues supongo que si no es problema para ti.-dice su padre mirándonos.

-se que Emi no es mi hija pero no puedo evitar sentir amor por ella y la verdad es que me gusta que me llame así, como dice Rick en algún momento tendremos que hablar de la situación y Emi decidirá entonces que es lo que quiere.

-bueno creo que se arriesgan mucho pero estaremos con ustedes cuando eso suceda, cuando tengan que hablar con ella.

-gracias.

-y que era eso importante de lo que querían hablar con nosotros.

-es nuestro aniversario.

-es verdad.

-tu padre y yo queremos conmemorar todos estos años juntos, renovar nuestros votos y planeamos hacer algo para reunir a nuestros amigos mas cercanos y la familia.

-vaya, cuando sería eso.

-en un mes aproximadamente.

Kate se levanta y abraza a sus padres, su madre extiende una mano para tomar la mía.

-ahora eres parte de la familia Rick, esperamos verte acompañando a Kate.

-seria un honor para mi.

-y esta señorita, el abuelo te comprará un hermoso vestido.

-abuelo?

-si te llama mama, bien puede llamarme abuelo.

Jim toma a Emi en sus brazos y besa sus mejillas.

La vuelta a casa es un tanto silenciosa, solo los murmullos de Emi se escuchan, al llegar a casa Kate le pone su pijama y se encarga de llevarla a dormir.

La espero en la cama, cuando aparece, la veo despojarse de sus ropas poco a poco dándome la espalda, situación que aprovecho para acercarme, abrazarla y besar su cuello.

-qué te preocupa?.- pregunto en voz baja.

-no había pensado en como lo va a tomar tu madre.

-lo de Emi?

-lo de Emi y el hecho de que prácticamente estoy viviendo aquí, cuando sea el momento de que vuelva yo tendré que irme y de alguna manera me molesta la idea de ya no pasar los fines de semana con ustedes.

-pues ya encontraremos la manera, es verdad que todo parece mas complicado de lo que pensamos pero iremos resolviendo cada cosa una a la vez, ahora no te preocupes, ya verás como mi madre termina por aceptar todo esto que estamos construyendo, ella verá que nuestra relación es seria, va a ver a Emi siendo feliz y entonces no podrá negar que tú nos haces mucho bien, yo no quiero adelantar pasos pero quiero que seas mi esposa Kate, quiero poder decirle a todos que te amo.

-me estás proponiendo matrimonio?, ahora?

-no tengo un anillo Kate y quizá no tenga dinero para uno en un buen tiempo pero tengo mi palabra y si esto sigue adelante quiero que seas mi esposa algún día, es una promesa de que voy a trabajar duro para darte todo lo que mereces.

-Rick sabes bien que a mi no me importa eso, me basta con saber que estamos juntos, no quiero un anillo me basta con tener tu amor y tu palabra.

-bien pues espero que el estúpido de Josh firme ese documento pronto.

Kate sonríe y se da la vuelta para besarme, la escucho reír cuando la tomo en mis brazos y la llevo a la cama, me dedico a besar cada parte de su cuerpo, me siento extasiado cuando me siento parte de ella, sus piernas me rodean y su boca me dice lo que siente, la escucho decirme que me ama mientras sus manos me acarician.

El domingo vamos con Emi al parque, Kate ha estado enseñándome a conducir los últimos domingos y con un poco más de practica pronto podré hacerlo yo solo.

Emi duerme cuando volvemos, ha corrido por el pasto y ha jugado con Kate hasta cansarse, me gusta verla así, por un momento pienso en kyra, en unos meses se cumplirá un año más de su muerte y eso me pone un tanto nostálgico, me entristece un poco que ella no esté aquí viendo a nuestra hija crecer, a veces me gusta pensar ella nos mira desde donde está y que es feliz por nosotros.

-hey que piensas.

-nada.

-puedes decirme.

-pensé un momento en kyra.-digo sentándome y rodeando mis piernas.- ella siempre va a ocupar un lugar especial en mi corazón, gracias a ella tengo a Emi.

-la extrañas?.

-no se si sea eso, solo pienso en ella y me gustaría que viera crecer a Emi.

-entiendo.

\- deberíamos volver a casa.

-si.

El lunes temprano cada quien toma su camino, Kate me llama a la hora del almuerzo, hablamos unos minutos y el resto del día lo paso solo con Emi, jugamos un poco luego Emi toma una pequeña siesta que aprovecho para ponerme a hacer cosas pendientes del proyecto, Kate me manda algunos mensajes, me dice que la reunión al final se suspendió pues Josh no llegó, sin embargo tuvo que quedarse más tiempo en el trabajo por algunos asuntos que no pudo realizar en la mañana, empieza a molestarme el hecho de que el fulano ese no haya firmado aun, me parece ridículo que lo este retrasando pues ha sido él quien lo solicitó.

El martes Kate nos acompaña a comer pero de nuevo no puede quedarse con nosotros, no lo esperaba realmente pero la ilusión de que ella pase más días con nosotros es algo a lo que no quiero renunciar, el miércoles las cosas se complican, debo recoger a Emi en la guardería pero debo regresar al trabajo de nuevo, un trabajo importante debe ser entregado y todos debemos trabajar tiempo extra para que el pedido salga a tiempo, le llamo a Kate pero ella no contesta, está en un reunión y a pesar de que tenemos ya un tiempo juntos aun no tengo un número de teléfono de sus padres lo que me obliga a llevar a Emi conmigo, es justo cuando vuelvo a la oficina que me encuentro a Gillian en el camino.

-hey Rick por qué tan apurado?

\- hola Gillian, voy a mi trabajo, disculpa.- digo pasando de largo.

-llevas a tu hija al trabajo?.

-si, no tengo quien la cuide, nos vemos después, adiós.

-puedo cuidarla si quieres.

-no quiero molestarte.

-esta bien puedo hacerlo un par de horas hasta que salgas.

La miro dudoso, Emi no la conoce y no se si ella realmente tenga algo de experiencia cuidando niños pequeños.

-oye no creo que sea difícil sólo será un par de horas, mientras trabajas, decide rápido tienes que volver.

-claro , solo serian un par de horas, Emi tiene todo lo que necesita aquí, y te daré dinero puedes comprar lo que te falte, has cuidado de niños antes?

-tengo sobrinos.-dice extendiendo sus brazos para tomar a Emi, yo siento que no puedo confiar pero tampoco tengo opción, así que termino por dársela.

-te dejaré un numero de teléfono donde puedes localizarme, llámame si algo pasa, lo que sea.

-bien, hay un parque aquí cerca estaremos allí, sabes donde?

-si, está bien.

Emi se niega a soltarme, en cuanto Gillian la sostiene Emi comienza a llorar pero al ver el reloj no puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo, necesito irme ya.

-estarás bien?.-pregunto preocupado.

-no te preocupes, vete.

Camino rápido pero conforme avanzo empiezo a creer que quizá cometí un error, vuelvo a llamarle a Kate, esta vez ella contesta y me dice que su reunión termina en unos 30 minutos y que irá por Emi en cuanto pueda, termino diciéndole donde encontrarla.

Una hora más tarde Kate me llama, me dice que va rumbo a mi casa y que allí nos veremos, no dice nada más y yo no tengo mas opción que esperar, por fin termino el trabajo y salgo, tomo un taxi para llegar mas rápido.

En cuanto llego a casa las busco, Kate está en la cama con Emi, mi hija está sentada mordiendo un juguete mientras Kate la mira en silencio.

\- papá.-dice Emi en cuanto me ve.

-hola bebé, ya estoy aquí.-la tomo en mis brazos y beso su mejilla, Kate está en silencio.-hola.- digo poniendo mi mano en su hombro.-todo bien?

-de verdad no había otra opción para que cuidaran de Emi.

-fue algo de último momento, pasó algo?

-no me agrada.

-vamos dime.

-Emi lloraba cuando llegué, supuse que sería normal pues no la conoce pero cuando me acerqué noté algo raro, ella no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí y la escuché reprendiendo a Emi, me quedé un momento detrás escuchando, Gillian estaba muy enojada por que Emi ensucio su ropa, tenía ambas manos embarradas de dulce, sostenía un helado y lloraba desconsolada, Emi nunca llora así, esa mujer lo negó pero yo creo que le hizo algo o la lastimó de alguna manera, tomé sus cosas y a Emi en mis brazos vine a casa tan rápido como pude, le di un baño y cambié su ropa.

-lo siento tanto mi amor.- digo mirando a Emi.- te juro que no volverá a suceder, estás bien?

-Emi me mira y luego se abraza a mi cuello.- deberías hablar con esa mujer.-dice Kate aun molesta.-y aclararle algunas cosas.

-lo siento Kate, no creí que algo así pasaría.

-lo sé, lo entiendo, solo me ha molestado mucho que la tratara asi y la verdad es que no me agrada, está claro que quiere algo contigo.

-hable con ella, dijo que me dejaría en paz, solo…mmm…te juro que yo no tengo ninguna intención con ella y esto ha sido solo un descuido mío, volveré a hablar con ella y le aclarare las cosas de nuevo de ser necesario.

-bien.-Kate toma a Emi en sus brazos cuando esta la ve acercarse.

-te quedas a cenar?

-es tarde, debería irme.

-no, espera quédate, cena con nosotros, yo cocinare, por favor.

-ella sonríe y luego me mira.-bien, tu cocinas.-dice mientras toma a Emi y la abraza.

-y qué tal fue tu día?

-tuve un par de reuniones y había que organizar el nuevo semestre.

-ahora tu trabajo es administrativo?

-si un poco, se acerca el fin de curso y hay que dejar algunas cosas listas para el siguiente.

-vaya.

-qué tal tu día?

-llegaron con un trabajo urgente de último minuto, todos corrían de un lado a otro, fue interesante.

-dejare anotados lo números de teléfono de mis padres la próxima vez llámales, se que ellos con gusto cuidarán de Emi.

-bien…oye, de verdad lo siento, me vi sin opciones y…

-no te preocupes Rick, pero no quiero a esa mujer cerca de Emi por ningún motivo, no me gustó verla así.-pone la mano en la mejilla de Emi, haciendo que se apoye en ella y sonría.

Cenamos y luego Kate lleva a Emi a la cama, la espero en el pasillo, cuando sale de la habitación y antes de que me diga que se irá, me acerco a ella y la beso, voy empujándola poco a poco hacia la cama, en el camino de deshago de su ropa y acaricio cada parte de su cuerpo que queda desnudo, las manos de Kate se quedan quietas en mi pecho y disfruta de las caricias que me esmero en dejar en cada rincón, la dejo en la cama mientras termino de quitarme la ropa, disfruto de mirarla, Kate es realmente hermosa, a mi me encanta tenerla en mi cama, ella espera pacientemente, al inclinarme para besarla no lo hago, me detengo a una corta distancia y sonrío, bajo lentamente apenas rozando mi nariz en su piel, siento sus manos en mi cabello, esta es la primera vez que hago algo como esto y me preocupa un poco que no pueda conseguir mi objetivo.

Instintivamente Kate abre las piernas para mi y yo estoy completamente extasiado con el aroma de su piel, con su sabor, lanzo miradas intercaladas hacia su cara trato de guiarme por sus gestos para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien, en un momento ella se mueve y yo levanto la cabeza pensando que lo estoy haciendo mal, la miro atento.

-te lastime?.- pregunto preocupado.

Ella sonríe y niega con la cabeza, acaricia mi cabello y señala con su dedo un punto y yo sigo el movimiento de su dedo con mi lengua hasta que ella lo aparta, sigo con el movimiento, cuando me detengo junto mis labios para succionar con ellos el punto que ella ha señalado.

La escucho gemir y levantar un poco la cadera, introduzco uno de mis dedos y lo muevo al mismo ritmo que muevo mi lengua, pronto Kate tiene un orgasmo y la escucho decir mi nombre en voz baja, eso me hace sentir orgulloso de lo que he hecho.

Unos minutos después estoy sobre ella, susurrando en su oído y sintiéndome parte de ella, sus dedos se clavan en mi espalda una vez más.

Observo a Kate dormir, por ahora siento que no puedo hacerlo, pienso en lo sucedido con Emi y Gillian esta tarde, creo que fui muy estúpido al dejar a mi hija con ella, la verdad es que no puedo creer como es que Gillian pudo hacer algo así, camino por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Emi, duerme profundamente, toco su mano, está tibia, sus mejillas rosadas son suaves, sus labios rojos, no puedo pensar en hacerle daño a mi hija y ésta tarde he permitido que alguien más lo haga.


	13. cp 13

Vuelvo a la cama con Kate, en cuanto me siente a su lado me abraza y besa mis labios.

-no puedes dormir?

-no, pensaba en lo que dijiste de esta tarde.

-lo de Gillian?

-si.

-no te preocupes más por eso, creo que ahora estamos seguros de que ella no se acercará más.

-no, por supuesto que no.

-quizás exagere un poco pero no soporto la idea de ver a Emi así, ese no era un llanto normal.

-no creo que hayas exagerado, estuvo bien realmente que lo hicieras, yo tampoco podría concebir la idea de que alguien maltrate a Emi y menos por una razón tan estúpida como esa.

-deberías dormir es tarde, no pienses más.

La mañana siguiente Kate es la primera levantarse, la escucho dar vueltas y luego escucho la voz de Emi llamándola, el aroma del café llega hasta la habitación y los pasos de Kate se escuchan por el pasillo pero es Emi quien termina de despertarme cuando la siento intentando trepar por un costado de la cama.

Kate está en la cocina, se ha vestido y sirve café en dos tazas, luego sirve leche en un vaso para Emi, a veces siento como si hiciéramos esto desde hace mucho tiempo y eso me hace sentir bien, Kate se queda parada junto a la cafetera, me levanto de la silla y camino hasta abrazarla, beso su cuello, ella sonríe.

-me haces cosquillas Rick.

-te amo Kate.

-Ella voltea y besa mis labios, mira el reloj.-date prisa se hará tarde.

-te veré esta tarde?

-no, lo de ayer fue un excepción, vendré el viernes.

-bien.-me aparto de ella y vuelvo a sentarme.

-iré a cambiarle la pijama a Emi.

La veo caminar con mi hija en sus brazos, termino mi desayuno y voy a la habitación.

Por la tarde solo somos Emi y yo, estoy repasando algunas cosas cuando mi madre me llama, todo está yendo muy bien y ha conocido a muchas personas, me alegra que todo esté saliendo bien para ella.

El viernes por la tarde estoy viendo televisión cuando alguien llega y toca el timbre, imagino que es Kate, aunque me sorprende pues le he dado una copia de la llave, cuando me asomo a ver quien es, Gillian está parada allí, en la puerta.

-qué haces aquí?.- digo con los brazos cruzados.

-solo pasaba por aquí y quise venir.-se acerca a mi, tan cerca que puedo oler el aroma del alcohol en ella.

-vete por favor, no creo que debas estar aquí.

-no quise molestarte pero he extraviado mi cartera, podrías prestarme tu teléfono.

-a quien vas a llamarle?

-pediré un taxi.

-espera aquí, yo lo pido.

-me vas a dejar aquí, en la calle.

-no deberías estar aquí, quédate allí o vete.

La veo hacer un gesto de molestia y luego apoyarse en la pared justo en la entrada, entro y busco el número, me preocupa que Kate aparezca y vea a Gillian aquí, Emi aparece arrastrando su carrito con algunos juguetes dentro.

\- papá.-dice señalando la puerta.

-si bebé, ya se va.

-Emi camina hasta donde estoy y se esconde detrás de mi.-hola nena.-escucho a Gillian hablarle pero Emi está escondida detrás de mi.

Una mujer toma mi llamada y me pide que espere mientras confirma el numero del taxi que vendrá por Gillian, estoy mirando a Emi cuando escucho la voz de Gillian detrás de mi, me doy la vuelta solo para darme cuenta de que esta a punto de abrazarme, lo que me hace perder el equilibrio, apenas puedo sostenerla pues cae sobre mi empujando a Emi y haciéndola caer, en el acto escucho el llanto de mi hija.

-que demonios te pasa, te dije que te quedaras afuera.-digo intentando quitarla de encima.

-mi preocupación es Emi pues ha caído y temo que se haya lastimado y allí no acaba todo, la voz de Kate se escucha desde la puerta.-Rick.-la veo parada allí observando.

-Kate, Emi.-escucho sus pasos apurados, mientras yo lucho por levantar a Gillian del suelo, sin éxito.

-qué demonios pasa aquí?.- le escucho decir con mi bebé en sus brazos.

-no es lo que piensas, te explicare, solo déjame hacerme cargo de ella.

Me levanto como puedo y la sostengo apoyándola en la pared, Emi y Kate se quedan paradas observándome, tomo la bocina del teléfono, escucho la voz de la mujer diciéndome que el taxi tardará unos 10 minutos en llegar, le agradezco y busco en los bolsillos intentando encontrar una dirección o número de teléfono.

-qué buscas?.- pregunta Kate.

-acabo de pedir un taxi y no tengo idea de a donde la van a llevar.

-qué le pasa?

-creo que bebió de más, aunque me parece raro se veía bien cuando llegó.

-y por qué la has dejado entrar?

-no le dejé entrar, ella se metió y asustó a Emi.

-por qué vino?

-dijo que perdió la cartera y quería que la ayudara.

-si, claro.

-Kate ahora no, ella apareció de la nada y yo no puedo enviarla en un taxi sin una dirección, no quiero sentirme responsable si algo le pasa.

Sigo buscando hasta que encuentro la dichosa cartera extraviada, su identificación está dentro, su dirección y en una tarjeta un numero de teléfono con el nombre de Adam.

Tomo el teléfono de nuevo y llamo al número de la tarjeta.

-hola?...soy amigo de Gillian…no, ella ha bebido de más, vino a mi casa, usted quien es?...oh vaya, no lo sabía…le he pedido un taxi…de nada, adiós.

-Kate me mira mientras yo observo a Gillian aun en el piso.-a quien le llamaste?

-a su esposo.

-qué?

-su esposo, es casada.

Ambos nos miramos igual de contrariados, Gillian no parecía tan ebria sin embargo se ha dormido y como puedo la arrastro, no volveré a pasar por esto otra vez, la sujeto con fuerza y la llevo a la cocina donde mojo su cabeza con agua fría, Gillian despierta asustada.

-que demonios.-grita.-qué te pasa idiota?

-cálmate.-sujeto sus manos.-tu taxi debe estar por llegar tu esposo te espera.-arrojo la tarjeta hacia ella que me mira sorprendida.-si, tu esposo que no sabía donde estabas.

-yo…-el sonido del taxi afuera nos distrae.

-toma tus cosas, lárgate de mi casa.-digo abriendo la puerta.

-Rick, yo…-dice mirándonos a ambos.

-no me obligues a sacarte, vete ya.

-discúlpame.

-solo somos compañeros, fuera de la universidad no te quiero cerca de mi, ni de mi familia.

La veo salir, sube al taxi y se va, cierro la puerta y camino hasta donde están Kate y Emi.

-te dije que no quería nada con ella.-digo tomando a Emi en mis brazos.-estas bien?, papi lo siente mi amor.-beso su mejilla.

-Rick.

-solo quiero que confíes en mi, creí que eras tu por eso abrí la puerta y la dejé afuera, ella se metió cuando me distraje con Emi y el teléfono.

-en verdad lo siento, la vi sobre ti y…y…

-sonrió dándole la espalda.-y?

-no lo sé, yo…

-me doy la vuelta.- sentiste celos.

-mmm…si supongo.- mira al suelo.-de una mujer ebria que encima es casada, que estúpida debo verme.

-no digas eso.-me acerco a ella.-me tomó por sorpresa, en lo último que pensé es que la vería aquí, realmente esperaba verte a ti.

-solo espero que no tenga otro de esos momentos.

-eso espero yo también.

Tomo su mano y me acerco para besarla, la siento abrazándome, Emi pone sus manos en mis mejillas obligándome a mirarla, lo que me hace reír.

-reclama tu atención.

beso las mejillas de Emi y la bajo, seco el piso mientras Kate juega con ella, vemos televisión un rato, más tarde preparamos la cena y terminamos el día en la cama, con Emi en medio de nosotros, levanta sus piernas mientras nos mira, pareciera decidir a quien quiere abrazar para dormir, es Kate la elegida, la veo colocarse sobre su costado mientras Kate acaricia su cabello y deja pequeños besos en su mejilla, por fin se duerme.

La tomo en mis brazos y la llevo a su cuna, la cubro con una manta y luego vuelvo a la habitación, Kate mira al techo.

-me coloco a su lado y la miro.-soy un imán de mujeres casadas.

-eso no es gracioso.

-no, lo sé.

tomo su mano y beso sus dedos, la abrazo y beso sus labios antes de cerrar los ojos.

Como cada sábado, me levanto temprano, Kate y Emi aun duermen y yo salgo tratando de no hacer ruido.

Llego a la universidad con tiempo de sobra, me siento en el pasillo, repaso mis notas, algunos compañeros me saludan cuando pasan a mi lado, las clases inician pero no veo a Gillian por ningún lado y no es que quiera verla, es que me intriga saber si llegó bien a casa, es hasta la tercer clase que la veo entrar al salón, toma a siento, al menos veo que está bien.

Al final del día camino por el pasillo rumbo a la salida, estoy parado en la calle esperando el transporte publico cuando la veo pararse a mi lado.

-hola.-dice tímidamente.

-hola.-digo sin mirarle.

-queria disculparme contigo por lo de ayer.

-esta bien.

-se que me equivoqué pero tengo una buena explicación.-no hablo solo la miro.-mi esposo y yo estamos atravesando por una mala racha y…

-no quiero tus disculpas, ni explicaciones, si crees que diciendo eso voy a acceder a lo que quieres estás muy equivocada, no vengas buscando lástima de mi parte, no es asi como funciona y te lo dije, estoy enamorado de alguien más, deja ya de buscarme, crees que no sé lo que hiciste con mi hija?, ya te dije que no te quiero cerca de mi o mi familia.

La dejo allí parada mientras subo al transporte público, me pregunto que la orilla a hacer lo que hace, quizá crea que por ser joven soy fácil de manejar o que no me va a importar pero tengo una hija pequeña y estoy enamorado de una hermosa mujer que me corresponde de la misma manera, sería un idiota si pusiera en riesgo lo que tengo con Kate.

Sacudo la cabeza, no quiero problemas con ella es la única que me importa ahora.

Cuando llego a casa lo primero que veo al abrir la puerta es a mi hija corriendo por el pasillo, escucho sus carcajadas mientras se esconde detrás del sillón, me quedo allí unos segundos esperando, Kate aparece detrás de ella, lleva un vestido en sus manos y camina sin hacer ruido, no ve que estoy allí parado, la veo inclinarse mirando bajo la mesa y luego seguir adelante buscándola, Emi sigue detrás del sillón, Kate rodea el sillón, es allí cuando Emi grita y vuelve a correr , atraviesa la sala, sus carcajadas resuenan por toda la casa.

-ven aquí.-dice Kate riendo también, alcanza a sujetarla y besa la pancita de mi hija que viste solo un pañal.

\- papá, papá. -dice extendiendo sus manos, Kate voltea y me ve apoyado en la pared.

-Rick, no te vi, hace cuanto que estás allí?

-suficiente.

-intentaba vestirla y ha salido corriendo.

-ves como si es difícil.

Escucho como ríe y luego la veo caminar hacia la habitación, camino detrás de ellas, Kate pone a Emi en la cama y termina de vestirla.

-qué tal tu día?.- pregunta después de besarme.

-lo mismo de siempre.

-que aburrido…nada extraño?

-si quieres saber si la vi?, si, llegó a la clase final, por lo menos llegó bien a casa.

-bueno.

-quiso darme explicaciones de lo que pasó pero preferí no escucharla, era algo de lo que no quería hablar con ella.

Kate sonríe y luego baja a Emi de la cama.

-tienes trabajo que hacer hoy?

-no, planeabas algo?.-digo subiendo y bajando las cejas intentando acercarme a ella.

-mis padres me invitaron a su casa en la playa , les dije que llegaríamos tarde por que tenías que ir a la universidad.

-oh vaya.

-es el cumpleaños de mi madre y harán algo allí, no te molesta que les haya dicho que si por ti?

-por supuesto que no, me parece bien.

-que bien por que he empacado las cosas de Emi y las mías.

-y yo?

-puedes ponerlo aquí solo será esta noche volveremos mañana.

-bien.

Me apresuro a guardar lo que necesito, me aseguro de cerrar todo y salgo para subir al auto con ellas.

**_quizá éste sea e_****_l último capítulo que publicaré este año, espero que les sigan gustando mis historias, que continúen conmigo el próximo año, sigo trabajando en "healing", pero no publicaré capítulos de esa historia, al menos no en los próximos días, empecé de nuevo con aquella historia que perdí, los que me siguen saben de que hablo, hace un tiempo subí el primer capítulo de esa historia y recuerdo que les prometí que seguiría, sin embargo un error muy tonto me hizo perderla, segui sus consejos y volví a empezar y tengo ya una buena serie de capítulos listos, asi que levante la mano el que quiera nueva historia, pues sin más noticias, nos leemos en el siguiente, por cierto, espero que se la estén pasando chido en estas fiestas. (a mi no me gusta la navidad, jejeje)_**


	14. cp 14

Nos toma un par de horas llegar hasta el lugar, es bonito, muy bonito y puedo sentir la brisa marina en mi cara, Kate toma a Emi mientras yo llevo el equipaje, la primera en salir a recibirnos es la madre de Kate, quien la abraza y luego toma a Emi en sus brazos, se acerca a mi y besa mi mejilla para luego entrar a la casa con mi hija aun en sus brazos.

Unos minutos después de entrar Jim nos saluda, viene del patio trasero, usa una bermuda y una camiseta, algo con lo que no creí que le vería vestir, hay algunas personas en el jardín, estrecha mi mano y le dice a Kate que habitación podemos usar, la sigo por el pasillo, dentro de la habitación hay una cama matrimonial y una pequeña cuna en la esquina.

No digo nada, solo sigo a Kate de nuevo al jardín, un par de mujeres me observa detenidamente cuando me ven pasar y del otro lado puedo ver una piscina donde un par de hombres hablan pero se quedan callados cuando nos ven pasar, los saludo con un movimiento de mi mano y sigo a Kate que se detiene donde su padre cocina en una parrilla.

-gracias por invitarnos señor Beckett.-digo extendiendo mi mano para estrechar la suya.

-agradécela a su madre, ella fue la que ideó todo esto.

Miro hacia atrás cuando escucho a las mujeres hablar, la madre de Kate lleva a Emi en sus brazos y hace las debidas presentaciones entre las mujeres y mi hija, luego voltea y le hace la seña a Kate para que nos acerquemos.

-Kate toma mi mano y camina.-tía Theresa, no sabía que vendrías, que gusto verte.

-yo tampoco.-dice la mujer mirándome curiosa.-pero tu madre me ha pedido que venga, hace cuanto que no nos vemos?

-un par de años quizá?

-quizá.

\- mamá.- dice Emi intentando alcanzarla, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por las mujeres.

\- mamá?.- preguntan alarmadas.-pero cómo?, cuándo, por qué no lo supe y Josh donde está?

-no te lo dijo mamá?

-no me han dicho muchas cosas y quien es este?.-me señala, pero el gesto en su rostro no es agradable, sino todo lo contrario.

-me estoy divorciando de Josh y éste es Rick…mi novio, Rick, mi tía Theresa y mi prima Sofía.

-mucho gusto.-digo intentando hacer una reverencia.

-pero la mujer no presta atención.-cuando pasó todo eso, eres madre, te estás divorciando, este es tu novio, creí que éramos familia pero no me entero de nada.

-no exageres, no creo que haya motivo de alarma, ven aquí mi amor.-dice sosteniendo a Emi que bosteza y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.-la llevaré adentro.-dice alejándose por el pasillo y dejándome allí con esas mujeres que me miran de arriba a abajo.

-Johana no me habías dicho nada de esto y por qué Kate dejó a Josh?.- pregunta la mujer que me ignora por completo y yo quiero salir corriendo de allí, la otra mujer se limita a mirarme y eso me incomoda.

-Richard es un buen chico y Kate no dejó a Josh, fue él quien buscó a otra mujer, lo sabrías si pusieras atención a lo que te digo y no, ni Josh, ni Kate son padres de Emily, Richard es el padre y ahora es pareja de Kate y me gustaría que respetaran su relación, también les agradecería que no hicieran más preguntas, eso es solo cuestión de ellos, vinimos a pasar un buen rato.-pone su mano en mi hombro y sonríe.-por que no te sirves lo que quieras, estás en tu casa, podrías traerme una cerveza?

-si claro, gracias, un gusto.-digo alejándome.

-pero es muy joven para Kate, no crees?.- le escucho decir a la mujer sin embargo no me detengo a escuchar la respuesta, es mejor no escuchar.

Estoy en la cocina buscando una bebida para mi y la cerveza, escucho pasos detrás y volteo para ver de quien se trata, Jim aparece, me mira sonriente.

-como estás Rick?

-bien, muy bien.

-espero que esas mujeres no te hayan molestado.

-no, para nada.

-como va el trabajo?

-bien, estoy aprendiendo mucho, me confían más tareas y eso me gusta.

-que bien, sigue así muchacho.-palmea mi espalda.- lograras todo lo que te propongas.

-gracias, en verdad me esfuerzo.-otros pasos se oyen bajando la escalera, Kate aparece llevando una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, muy cortos.

-quieres beber algo hija?.- dice Jim.

-si, Emi se durmió, la dejaré un momento allí, vendré a verla más tarde.-dice sonriendo.

-bien.-el padre de Kate vuelve a palmear mi espalda y no me doy cuenta de cuando se va hasta que Kate me lo dice.

-pareciera que nunca me has visto.-pone su mano en mi pecho.

-eres hermosa, no puedo dejar de verte y pensar en todo lo que quiero hacer contigo.

La escucho reír y luego inclinarse para tomar una cerveza, la veo dar un trago de la botella, una gota escurre por su barbilla pero antes de que ella la limpie me acerco y lo hago con mi lengua, mis manos van hasta su trasero y lo acarician, empiezo a sentirme excitado sin embargo es un carraspeo el que me hace detener.

-hola prima.- la mujer nos mira.

-hola.

-cuantas cosas han pasado.-hace una expresión graciosa.

-demasiadas.

-hola, soy Sofía.-extiende su mano

-Richard, Rick.

-solo vine por una bebida pueden continuar.

La mujer sonríe, toma su bebida y vuelve a salir, yo suspiro un momento dando un trago largo a la cerveza que tengo en mi mano.

-creo que tendremos que tener las manos quietas.-dice Kate abrazándome.

-eso creo.

-vamos, quiero nadar un poco antes de comer.

-iré a cambiarme, ya te alcanzo.

Kate sale y camina al lado contrario supongo que va a la playa, me apresuro a cambiarme, verifico que Emi esté bien y salgo, no veo a Kate pero es su madre quien me señala con el dedo hacia donde ir, camino un poco hasta que la veo, ella está parada en la orilla, veo su ropa en la arena, las olas del mar mojan sus pies mientras ella recoge su cabello con una liga.

-vamos.-dice cuando me acerco para abrazarla.

Poco a poco nos sumergimos hasta quedar cubiertos por el agua, ella parece nadar muy bien pero yo me esfuerzo por mantenerme a flote, la veo acercarse a mi y sujetarme, me besa y acaricia mi espalda.

Mis dedos la acarician, miro alrededor esperando que nadie nos vea mientras mis dedos se pasean acariciando sus nalgas, escucho un leve gemido y luego sonríe.

-creí que dejaríamos las manos quietas.

-contigo, imposible.

Desato el cordón de su sostén dejando libre su pecho, acaricio sus pezones con mi lengua mientras introduzco un dedo en ella, cuando la escucho tener un orgasmo me detengo, sus mejillas se han sonrojado y vuelvo a anudar el sostén.

-espera, tu no…

-esta noche jugaremos un poco más .-beso sus labios.

Nos sentamos en la orilla, ella se apoya en mi hombro y acaricia mi brazo.

-espero que mi tía no te haya incomodado.

-no, creo que aun hay gente que cree que la diferencia de edad es un problema, yo creo que lo único que importa es que te amo y tu a mi.

Kate besa mis labios una vez más como respuesta, pero es de nuevo un carraspeo el que nos interrumpe, un hombre está parado detrás de nosotros, nos dice que la comida está lista y que el padre de Kate nos busca.

Subo a la habitación, Emi está sentada, sonríe cuando me ve y estira sus brazos, camino con ella hasta donde se encuentran los demás, se remueve inquieta en mis brazos cuando ve a Kate y me pide que la baje para correr hacia ella y asi lo hago.

\- mamá.-dice abrazando sus piernas, provocando que los presentes la miren.

-estas despierta.-dice Kate, la toma en su brazos y besa sus mejillas.-quieres comer?.- Emi asiente.-bien siéntate aquí conmigo.

La tía de Kate aun nos mira como si estuviésemos haciendo algo malo y aunque trato de ignorarla su mirada es penetrante e insistente, no puedo ni imaginar lo que debe pasar por su cabeza, el padre de Kate me distrae, es hora de soplar las velas, la madre de Kate nos agradece a todos por acompañarla y Jim besa sus labios antes de que ella pida un deseo, todos aplauden y luego se escucha la música, los padres de Kate bailan, los demás lo hacen, sostengo a Emi en uno de mis brazos y con el otro rodeo a Kate por la cintura, bailamos un poco y luego Emi señala la piscina.

-quieres ir allí?.-dice Kate.-vayamos un momento.

Camino detrás de ellas, Kate es la primera en entrar estira sus brazos para que le pase a Emi y luego entro yo, Emi es feliz, sus carcajadas se escuchan y Kate ríe con ella, luego la sienta en la orilla, juegan y de nuevo la mete al agua, pasamos un lindo momento juntos.

Veo a los padres de Kate sentados en un sillón, se besan y Jim le susurra algo al oído, ella sonríe, imagino mi vida asi con Kate, con mi pequeña siendo una mujer y con los hijos que tenga con ella, las manos de Kate y Emi tocan mi espalda, escucho la vocecita de mi hija llamándome y sonriendo.

Un rato después salimos del agua, Kate pone una toalla en el pasto y se sienta con Emi allí, la cubre con otra toalla mientras me quedo parado mirando el sol desapareciendo, Jim me distrae, tiene una botella de cerveza en su mano y me la ofrece.

-gracias.

-todo bien?.- pregunta.

-todo bien.

-veremos un video, vienen?

-en un rato.-dice Kate.

-bien.

Su padre se aleja y Kate estira su brazo para tomar la cerveza y beber un poco, me siento a su lado coloco una toalla sobre nuestros hombros mientras Emi bebe un jugo y nos mira.

-te amo Kate.-digo antes de besar su cuello.

-y yo a ti.

-por que a tu tía le parece mal que esté contigo?

-mmm…ella siempre quiso a Josh, aun no se por que para ella era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, ahora creo que piensa que yo fui quien cometió el error.

-pero no conoce la historia.

-lo sé, pero eso no evita que ella tenga su propia opinión, no me importa, es mi vida no la suya.

Vuelve a besar mis labios, la rodeo con mi brazo y nos quedamos un rato más allí, Emi vuelve a bostezar parece que jugar en el agua la ha dejado agotada y mientras yo la observo, Kate la sostiene en sus brazos y le canta.

Ha oscurecido completamente, pequeñas luces se encienden alrededor de la piscina y en las paredes del patio, Kate envuelve a Emi en una toalla y me la da para que la lleve dentro, ambos subimos a la habitación, dejo a Emi un momento en la cama para darme un baño rápido y ponerme ropa limpia, escucho las risas de los demás en la sala, mientras me visto Kate hace lo propio y después de varios minutos bajamos, la madre de Kate nos señala un espacio para que nos sentemos y asi lo hacemos.

Son videos caseros, cosas que la gente graba en momentos especiales, cumpleaños o eventos que quieren guardar en la memoria, Kate aparece de pronto en el video, viste un hermoso vestido, un chico la espera, toma su mano y caminan juntos, en otro video Kate aparece con el mismo chico, son algo jóvenes, Kate sonríe tímidamente y luego apoya la cabeza en mi hombro.

-que lindos se veían juntos.-dice su tía señalando la pantalla.-quien diría que no seguirían juntos.-miro la imagen, el chico besa a Kate y luego sonríe, imagino que es Josh, solo que algo más joven que las fotografías que vi.-oh mira allí, que bien lucían los dos juntos.-ambos bailan, empiezo a sentirme incomodo por los comentarios, es como si a propósito estuviesen eligiendo esos videos para exhibirlos frente a mi.-recuerdas eso Kate, nos enseñabas el anillo de compromiso.-Kate me mira, en el video ella se ve bastante conmovida con la situación.

-por que no vemos otra cosa.-dice el padre de Kate.

-el video se corta y aparecen los padres de Kate en uno nuevo, bailando.-es tu cumpleaños también, hace tres años?.- dice la mujer de nuevo.-fue la primera vez que Josh se fue.- insiste en dar los detalles de lo que vemos en la pantalla.-que gran labor la que desempeña.- me mira, se lo que hace y no estoy dispuesto a seguir escuchando.

-pues lamento no ser de su agrado señora.-digo levantándome de pronto al mismo tiempo que levanto la voz.- pero ese hombre al que usted alaba tanto, ese imbécil engañó a Kate, ahora tiene una familia lejos de aquí, lamento mucho no ser como él y no cubrir sus expectativas…pero no es con usted con quien deseo estar bien, me disculpo si soy grosero pero estoy cansado de escuchar a la gente decir que no estoy a la altura de Kate… le tengo noticias, es ella quien decide si quiere seguir conmigo o no.-todos me miran sin saber que decir.-de verdad lamento no ser lo que todos esperaban.

Camino hasta la escalera mientras todos guardan silencio, traté de ser paciente pero esa mujer se dedico a fastidiarme y yo tengo un límite y sobretodo dignidad


	15. cp 15

me encierro en la habitación, miro a mi hija dormir, estoy enojado, trato de calmarme recostándome en la cama, escucho voces abajo, parece que discuten, no me arrepiento de lo que hice y dije pero no quiero saber nada más, me molestan sus palabras, sus insinuaciones y me molesta el silencio de los demás, esto me trae muy malos recuerdos, me cubro la cara con ambas manos, de pronto el rostro de kyra aparece en mi mente, es que acaso nunca voy a ser suficiente para alguien, los padres de kyra me despreciaban por ser quien era y no me di por vencido pero al final de nada me sirvió, kyra murió, ahora me pregunto cuanto va a soportar Kate antes de darse cuenta de que no valgo lo suficiente para ella.

Mi hija hace un leve movimiento, suspira y sigue durmiendo, contemplo la idea de salir ahora mismo, si no soy bienvenido tal vez no debería estar aquí, miro el techo, unos segundos después me siento, apoyo la cabeza en mis manos, observo a mi hija, siento un par de lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, pienso en las palabras de Kate, ella me ama, lo ha dicho muchas veces, debería entonces importarme solo lo que ella tenga que decir, sin embargo es exactamente eso lo que creo que me ha dolido más, que ella no hablara, que nadie mas lo hiciera, eso me hace sentir solo, muy solo.

-Rick.-escucho la voz de Kate cuando entra a la habitación.-Rick lo siento tanto.-se acerca y se arrodilla frente a mi, pone una mano en mi mejilla.

-te amo Kate, no sabes cuanto.-digo en voz baja.

-yo también te amo Rick y lamento mucho lo que pasó.

-soy suficiente Kate?.- bajo la vista al suelo.-soy suficiente para ti?

-de que hablas Rick…eres más de lo que cualquiera podría desear, eres una persona increíble, eres un gran hombre y gran padre, perdóname, se que hice mal, mis padres están muy apenados.

-de verdad me esfuerzo Kate, de verdad intento ser alguien.

-pero tu ya eres alguien, eres Richard castle el hombre del que me he enamorado y con quien quiero vivir mi vida, estoy orgullosa de lo que haces y te amo por todo eso.

Kate me abraza y besa mi mejilla.

-lamento si perdí la paciencia.-la miro mientras ella seca mis lágrimas con su mano.

-no te preocupes, tienes razón, te ha juzgado y te ha provocado, es ella quien se ha tomado atribuciones que no le correspondían.-me mira unos segundos.-no se como decirte que de verdad lo siento

Besa mis labios una vez más, pone su mano de nuevo en mi mejilla y sigue besándome, las caricias no se detienen, hacemos el amor en silencio, le digo al oído que la amo.

Despierto muy temprano, cuando los rayos del sol apenas se asoman, el cuerpo desnudo de Kate permanece a mi lado, hay un leve movimiento en su espalda producto de su respiración, la sábana apenas la cubre, beso su espalda, voy dejando un camino de besos, pronto la escucho reír, doy un vistazo rápido, Emi aun duerme y sigo con las caricias.

-me haces cosquillas.-dice dando la vuelta.

Sigo besándola, mis manos la acarician, nos cubro a ambos con la sábana, la veo cubrir su boca cuando succiono sus pezones mientras la penetro, escucho sus gemidos bajo su mano, me rodea con sus piernas y clava sus dedos en mi espalda.

Nos besamos un poco más y luego la veo levantar la cabeza para ver a Emi.

-aun duerme?

-si.

-deberíamos vestirnos, quizá no tarde en despertar.

-bien.

La veo ponerse unos pantalones cortos de algodón y una camiseta, camina alrededor de la cama y luego de unos minutos la escucho reír, cuando volteo la tiene en sus brazos.

-oye, estás despierta.-Emi frota sus ojos e intenta sonreír.-no, aun estás dormida.-Kate besa sus mejillas y se acerca a mi, Emi estira los brazos y luego vuelve a bostezar.

-aun tiene sueño... y si nos quedamos un poco mas en la cama?

Pongo a Emi en medio de los dos, nos mira, sujeta sus pies en el aire, poco a poco hace mas movimientos, toma la mano de Kate y la mira con atención, se escuchan ruidos en el pasillo, alguien toca la puerta de nuestra habitación, me levanto para ver quien es.

El padre de Kate nos dice que bajemos a desayunar, sonríe y se va antes de poder agradecerle.

Me pongo una camiseta y salgo con Emi en mis brazos, Kate camina a mi lado mi hija la sujeta de la mano y ambas ríen, llegamos abajo, Kate va a la cocina a ayudarle a su madre, las escucho hablar unos segundos y luego las dos toman asiento, la tía Theresa no se ve por ningún lado, no se como sentirme al respecto, aunque si me siento un tanto incomodo por haber hablado asi anoche pero esa mujer se empeñó en molestarme.

Los escucho hablando mientras le doy de comer a mi hija, Jim toma la mano de mi pequeña y sigue comiendo, todo está en calma, nadie habla al respecto y yo prefiero no mencionarlo tampoco.

Todos terminan de desayunar pero la tía Theresa nunca aparece, miro a Kate quien sonríe y luego se acerca a mi, Emi me pide que la baje, la veo correr por la sala, se acerca a los padres de Kate y luego Jim la toma en sus brazos para llevarla al jardín.

Me quedo en la cocina con Kate, lavamos los platos y hablamos de lo que haremos al volver a casa, es su madre quien nos interrumpe.

-Rick.

-si señora.

-lamento mucho lo sucedido.

-esta bien, lamento si yo no me comporte, no fue mi intención… es solo que…

-te entiendo, la verdad es que Jim y yo nos sentimos avergonzados por lo sucedido y por no haber actuado antes.

-las personas juzgan lo que no conocen, parece que ella es feliz con Josh y está bien, pero yo amo a Kate y algo en lo que no estoy pensando ahora es precisamente en separarme de ella.

-lo se Rick, te entiendo.

Nos quedamos un rato más en la cocina, Kate me habla de la historia de esa casa y de como la obtuvieron sus padres, también me cuenta algunas anécdotas de su infancia, salimos al jardín cuando terminamos, mi hija corre por el pasto, escucho sus carcajadas y veo a Jim corriendo detrás de ella.

\- mamá.-grita antes de arrojarse a los brazos de Kate.

Kate la levanta y Emi intenta esconderse en su cuello, Jim sonríe.

Miro el reloj, el sol está en su punto más alto , Kate toma mi mano, caminamos rumbo a la playa bajo la mirada atenta de su prima, al mirar alrededor me doy cuenta de que la famosa tía Theresa no se ve por ningún lado.

-se fue.-dice Kate.-anoche tomósus cosas y se fue, discutimos por lo que hizo, le pedí que se disculpara contigo o que se fuera.

-lo lamento, de verdad no quise que…-Kate pone un dedo en mi boca.

-nadie tiene derecho a tratarte de esa manera por ninguna razón y en parte me siento culpable por eso.

-tu no hiciste nada.

-exactamente.

Kate sigue caminando, lleva a Emi en sus brazos, señala algo con su mano y Emi sonríe, la miro poner a Emi sobre la arena el agua del mar moja sus pies y por un momento sujeta a Kate con fuerza, pero luego de unos segundos sonríe, me siento en la arena mientras las veo jugando.

Miro al cielo, " por que no podemos ser todos felices?", me pregunto mientras suspiro y me dejo caer de espalda en la arena, cierro los ojos un momento, escucho sus risas.

Las manos de Emi me tocan y deja un poco de arena sobre mi, la veo correr hacia Kate cuando me levanto y retiro la arena de mi pecho, la veo esconderse detrás de las piernas de Kate, ambas me miran con una sonrisa en sus labios, me levanto y me acerco a ellas, beso los labios de Kate y tomo a Emi en mis brazos mientras le hago cosquillas, vuelvo a bajarla, corre de un lado a otro mientras arroja agua con sus manos y nos salpica pero en un momento corre con rapidez alejándose de nosotros y cayendo en el agua.

-no!.- gritamos los dos, corremos detrás de ella, Kate llega primero y la levanta para abrazarla.

Nos alejamos de la orilla y nos sentamos con ella en la arena, no hablamos, solo nos miramos y jugamos con ella, no es uno de esos silencios incómodos, es simplemente un silencio que solo se ve interrumpido por los murmullos de Emi y sus carcajadas.

Los minutos pasan, miro mi reloj, se acerca la hora de irnos a casa, salvo por ese pequeño detalle el fin de semana ha sido bueno, los padres de Kate han sido muy amables conmigo, quizás ellos tampoco previeron lo que sucedería y eso es algo que estuvo lejos de nuestro control.

Camino con Kate a mi lado, vamos de regreso a la casa, al llegar su madre nos dice que después de comer se irán pero que si queremos podemos quedarnos, realmente me gustaría pero tengo que trabajar, el fin de semana se terminó, es hora de irnos también.

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde todos abandonamos la casa, Kate lleva a Emi en sus brazos y yo llevo nuestras cosas, las pongo en la parte trasera y subimos al auto, tomo a Emi en mis brazos, Kate conduce con calma, no tenemos prisa por llegar.

Está por anochecer cuando llegamos.

-estas cansada por que no te quedas?, duerme aquí.

-creo que esta bien.

Entramos y después de dejar a Emi en el suelo con sus juguetes, preparo algo para cenar, Kate dice que realmente no tiene hambre pero que igual comerá algo, escucho sus pasos y luego nada, sigo en la cocina, Emi hace algunos ruidos con sus juguetes pero no escucho a Kate.

-ven aquí nena.-la pongo en la silla.-lechita?.- Emi sonríe y asiente.

Sirvo la leche en un vaso y la pongo en la mesa, camino por el pasillo para decirle a Kate que la cena está lista.

-Kate, la cena.-ella voltea, tiene el teléfono en la mano me hace una seña y yo vuelvo a la cocina.

Sirvo los platos y me siento junto a Emi, pronto sus ojitos amenazan con cerrarse, como despacio mientras espero que Kate aparezca, luego de varios minutos la veo venir.

-tu cena se enfriará.

-esta bien, ya estoy aquí.

Me muero de curiosidad por saber con quien hablaba pero me abstengo de preguntar, sigo comiendo, ambos lo hacemos en silencio.

Mas tarde Kate le da un baño a Emi antes de dormir, cuando termina le pone su pijama y la lleva a su cuna.

La escucho dar vueltas mientras tomo mi turno en el baño, me gusta tenerla en casa, me gusta verla frente al espejo haciendo sus cosas sin importarle si estoy allí mirándola, veo cosas que no entiendo como funcionan pero que ella usa todos los días.

Ella se mira en el espejo y luego su mirada se desvía hacia a mi, estoy parado detrás de ella secándome con una toalla, no disimula las miradas que recorren mi cuerpo, sonríe y luego comienza a quitarse la ropa.

-pudimos haber compartido el baño.

-no, estoy cansada, y tu no sabes quedarte quieto.

-y me vas a decir que eso te molesta?

-es todo lo contrario y por eso no entre antes.

-pero tus ojos no esconden lo que quieres.-dejo caer la toalla y me acerco más a ella.

Beso sus labios, retiro las últimas prendas que viste, la sostengo con mis brazos, sin dejar de besarla la llevo bajo el agua tibia, ella sonríe.

-no te cansas?

-nunca, todo el tiempo estoy pensando en hacerte el amor, donde sea y como sea.

Escucho sus carcajadas y luego sus gemidos, todo en ella me encanta, me vuelve loco.


	16. cp 16

La mañana siguiente salimos temprano, Kate dice que me llamará mas tarde y besa mis labios cuando llegamos a la guardería para luego irse.

-mami.-dice Emi mirándola irse.

-mami va a trabajar, la veremos después.

Dejo a mi hija y salgo apurado rumbo a mi trabajo, el día es bastante ajetreado espero la llamada de Kate pero esta no llega, es cuando salgo rumbo a la guardería por la tarde que ella me llama, me dice que ha tenido mucho trabajo pero que le gustaría cenar con nosotros, también me dice que debe hablar conmigo de algo importante, me deja con la duda aun cuando me dice que hablaremos más tarde, me pregunto que será eso tan importante.

-deberíamos ir de compras.-dice mientras cenamos.

-por qué?

-el aniversario de mis padres se acerca.

-es verdad.

-te parece bien si salimos el domingo.

-si, claro, el domingo.

Seguimos comiendo pero ella no habla de eso tan importante que quiere hablar conmigo, los minutos pasan, y su silencio persiste.

-vas a decírmelo o no?.- pregunto nervioso luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-mmm…hablé con Peter anoche.-muerde su labio.-Josh, quiere verme.

-para qué?. -dejo caer la cuchara en el plato.

-no quiere firmar el divorcio, dice que quiere intentarlo.

-intentar qué?

-quiere volver conmigo.

-qué?, te engaña, te pide el divorcio, te trata como basura y ahora quiere intentarlo, es un estúpido o qué?.-digo enojado.

-no lo sé, no sé que espera realmente, no sé que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-no lo estás considerando verdad?

-no, de ninguna manera, pero irremediablemente tendré que ir a verlo.

-pero… y si él trata de convencerte, volverías con él?

-Rick estoy haciendo planes a futuro contigo, te he dicho que te amo y realmente lo siento así, si él quiere verme será solo para que firme el divorcio de una vez o para interponer la demanda, que sea el juez quien de la sentencia, yo no quiero, ni pienso volver con él… realmente quería hacer bien las cosas pero esto es una completa estupidez.

-es un idiota, un estúpido, si lo veo cerca de ti me voy a encargar de borrarle la sonrisa de la boca.

Me levanto y dejo mi plato en la cocina, camino hacia la habitación mientras pienso en las probabilidades que existen de que todo se complique y de que en el último de los casos Kate decidiera volver con él, me quedo un momento recargado de la pared.

-Rick.-la siento abrazándome por la espalda.

-te amo Kate.

-y yo a ti.

Los pasitos de Emi y su vocecita llamándola nos distraen, la miro caminar hacia ella y tomarla en sus brazos, cada vez es mas difícil verla irse, Emi llora y se aferra a su cuello cuando no se queda con nosotros, pero no me atrevo a pedirle que se quede definitivamente, ella se despide de mi, toma sus cosas y se va, solo la vemos irse sin nada mas que hacer.

Llevo a mi hija a su habitación y me voy a la cama, resoplo frustrado, que demonios pensará ese sujeto, primero hace estupidez y media y luego pretende que ella vuelva a su lado como si nada hubiese pasado, que ridículo.

Un par de días pasan, Kate me llama siempre a la misma hora, me encanta escuchar su voz, me gusta cuando baja la voz para decirme lo que desea hacer conmigo cuando nos veamos, casi puedo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras muerde su labio, pero eso no evita que la pregunta se siga quedando atorada en mi garganta.

Sé que si aun no se ha decidido a vivir con nosotros es por que su divorcio no está resuelto y mi madre no vería muy bien que ella estuviese en casa conmigo, pero se vuelve difícil ver a mi hija llorar por Kate.

El viernes por la tarde y como cada viernes ella llega, lo primero que hago es tomarla en mi brazos y llevarla a la cama conmigo, nuestro encuentro no dura mucho, Emi duerme y en cualquier momento podría despertar pero eso no me impide calentar los motores antes de que llegue la noche, pasamos la tarde en casa, Kate juega con Emi un rato, preparamos la cena juntos.

Me gusta verla relajada, andar por la casa mientras usa camisetas y pantalones cortos y corre con Emi descalza.

Estoy sentado intentando terminar de hacer un trabajo pendiente de la universidad, miro el cursor y luego las escucho riendo y realmente me gustaría estar con ellas pero debo terminar, esto es una parte importante de mi calificación final, de pronto el timbre suena, Kate se detiene y me mira, ninguno de los dos espera visitas, me levanto y camino a la puerta, espero unos segundos mientras Kate toma a Emi en sus brazos y la lleva a la habitación.

-Richard.-escucho la voz de uno de mis compañeros.

-abro la puerta.-Nick que haces aquí?

-estoy atorado con algo y quise ver si podrías ayudarme.

-mmm…pasa.

-no quiero molestarte pero no sabía a quien recurrir.

-está bien, dime que es.

-estás trabajando en el proyecto del señor Fox?

-si, estoy corriendo la prueba en el programa, casi lo termino.

-yo hice la prueba y me marcó un error, no se donde está.

-bien lo revisaremos, siéntate.-acerco una silla al escritorio.

Le ofrezco algo de beber y luego vemos lo que ha hecho, no se nota a simple vista el error es hasta la tercera revisión que noto donde se ha equivocado, reímos aliviados, miro el reloj, ha pasado casi una hora desde que llegó, Emi debe querer su leche, ha oscurecido, Nick comienza a recoger sus cosas pero no hace el intento de irse, se queda sentado un momento más mientras termina su bebida.

-y tu hija?

-está con la niñera.

-es muy linda.

-gracias.

-oye supe lo que pasó con Gillian.

-quien te lo dijo?

-Gillian nos lo dijo, el domingo nos reunimos, bebimos unas cervezas y luego de la nada empezó a decir que tu la habías invitado a tu casa y que luego cuando la doctora Beckett llegó, te arrepentiste y la enviaste a casa en un taxi… oye Rick, ya admítelo, tú y la Dra. tienen algo, no?

-no.

-vamos que esa mujer es hermosa, has visto el trasero que tiene, yo si…

-no quiero detalles.-digo moviendo la mano.- qué más les dijo Gillian?

-pues nada, que te acobardaste.

-y tu le creíste?

-oye Gillian es muy rara pero tu eres soltero, no me vas a decir que no le harías el favor.

-ella es una mujer casada, supongo que también les dijo eso.

-no, es en serio?, como lo supiste?

-ese día llegó ebria, buscando no se que, asustó a mi hija y cuando le pedí un taxi me encontré con una tarjeta, hice la llamada y el sujeto que me contestó estaba muy preocupado por que no sabía nada de ella.

-diablos, no dijo nada de eso, entonces no ha pasado nada entre ustedes.

-no y no tengo intenciones, no tengo nada contra ella, me da igual lo que haga con su vida mientras lo haga lejos de mi y de mi hija, ella no es buena persona, si fuera tu no creería nada de lo que dice.

-entiendo, bien pues me voy, gracias por la ayuda Rick.

-no ha sido nada.

-le acompaño a la puerta.-adiós Rick.

-adiós.

Cierro la puerta, camino por el pasillo, no hay ruidos, me asomo a la habitación Kate está en la cama con Emi, le habla en voz baja, toma uno de sus pies y le dice algo que no escucho.

-Kate.

-han terminado?

-si.

-bien, le daré su leche a Emi, tu quieres algo?

-te acompaño

Emi camina detrás de Kate, se detiene frente a mi y estira los brazos para que le levante, la pongo en la silla mientras Kate sirve la leche, unos minutos después caminamos detrás de Kate, que saca un pijama de Emi, me apoyo en la pared mientras la observo, cambia el pañal y le pone su pijama, la cubre con una manta y besa su mejilla, sonríe y apaga la luz, ambos salimos de la habitación, caminamos lento, la veo ir a la cocina.

-café?

-si.

La veo preparar las tazas y luego sentarse a mi lado.

-Kate?

-dime.

-cuando verás a Josh?

-aun no lo sé, Peter me llamara en unos días para reunirnos pero no te preocupes mi papá ira conmigo y Peter también estará allí.

-bien.

-me gustaría que estuvieras allí pero por ahora no es conveniente.

-entiendo, está bien, se que con ellos estarás bien…que crees que te dirá?

-no lo sé, la verdad es que no tengo la mas remota idea de que demonios quiere.

-crees que haya dejado a esa mujer?

-bueno si es así, no le veo la razón, parecía muy feliz con ella y si consideras que estaba embarazada no veo que pudo haber pasado para que ahora quiera regresar.

-vamos a la cama?

-si.-se levanta y deja las tazas en la barra, toma mi mano para dirigirnos a la habitación.

En la cama con su cabeza en mi pecho seguimos hablando.

-quien es ese sujeto que vino?

-es un compañero, se llama Nick, estaba atorado con algo y vino a pedir ayuda, es unos años mayor que yo, es divorciado.

-vaya.

La mañana siguiente salgo temprano, Emi duerme en la cama con Kate, de nuevo las clases transcurren en calma pero esta vez tengo que ir al trabajo un par de horas por la tarde, Kate me llama me dice que ha ido a casa de sus padres y que nos veremos un poco más tarde.

Estoy parado en la calle esperando el transporte público cuando un hombre toca mi hombro, volteo para ver que es un desconocido.

-Richard castle?

-si.

Su puño se estampa en mi cara haciéndome perder el equilibrio, me sujeto como puedo de una pared, toco mi labio que sangra, no termino de reponerme cuando siento su puño en mi estomago obligándome a poner mi rodilla en el suelo, su pie me empuja contra el suelo, dejándome completamente tendido, me patea varias veces en las costillas provocándome mucho dolor, es un policía quien lo ahuyenta, su compañero corre detrás del sujeto mientras él me ayuda a ponerme de pie sin éxito.

-estás bien?.- pregunta mientras me ayuda a sentarme en el suelo.

-niego con la cabeza.-me duele.-digo señalando mis costillas.

-llamare una ambulancia, quieres que le avisemos a alguien?

-mi novia.-digo tratando de respirar pero duele mucho, creo que me ha roto las costillas.

-dame su número le llamaré.

Saco mi teléfono de mi bolsillo, marco el número y le doy el teléfono al policía, lo escucho hablar unos segundos para luego devolvérmelo, el sonido de la ambulancia me alivia.

En cuestión de minutos me llevan a un hospital, Kate aparece cuando el médico me revisa.

-Rick, estás bien?.-se ve bastante preocupada.

-me duele cuando respiro.-digo tratando de reír.

-cielos quien fue, quien te hizo esto.

-no tengo idea, de verdad que no sé, no dijo nada, solo preguntó mi nombre y comenzó a golpearme.-respiro lento.- Emi?

-se ha quedado con mis padres.

-lo llevaremos a rayos x, puede esperar en la sala de allá.-dice el médico.

-bien.

Unos minutos más tarde estoy recostado en una camilla, una enfermera cura la herida de mi labio, tengo un enorme moretón en el costado izquierdo y cuando respiro duele, por fin el médico aparece y detrás de él, Kate, ella toma mi mano y besa mis dedos.

El médico nos da una serie de recomendaciones, algunos medicamentos para el dolor y nos muestra la radiografía, en ella se puede ver una fractura, dice que no es importante pero que dolerá algunos días, nos dice que sanará en un mes, quizá un poco más, pero no ve otra complicación, le da indicaciones a la enfermera y se despide no sin antes decirnos que en cuanto terminen me darán el alta.


	17. cp 17

Kate se acerca a mi y besa con cuidado mis labios, espera pacientemente que la enfermera termine de curar mis heridas, me ayuda a ponerme la camisa otra vez y salimos del hospital.

-duele mucho?

-ahora es menos.

-cielos Rick, quien pudo hacer esto.

-no tengo idea Kate, el tipo se acercó, preguntó mi nombre y luego me golpeó, no me dio oportunidad de nada.

-iremos a casa de mis padres por Emi.

-bien.

La madre de Kate sale con mi hija en sus brazos, me mira preocupada, Kate me ayuda a salir del auto, caminamos despacio, entramos a la casa, el padre de Kate me ayuda a recostarme en el sillón.

-por qué no se quedan aquí hoy?.- dice su madre.

-no quiero molestar.

-no es molestia, prepararé la habitación de Kate mientras ella va a tu casa por lo que necesites.

No tengo tiempo de responder, Kate ya va rumbo a la calle con su padre y su madre se pierde escaleras arriba, es justo en ese momento cuando mi teléfono suena, es mi madre quien me llama.

-madre.-contengo el aire.

-Richard, estás bien?.

-si, por qué no lo estaría?

-tu voz suena diferente, dime que te pasa.

-tuve un accidente mamá, no te preocupes, estoy bien, Kate me cuida.

-pero que pasó?

-un accidente, en verdad no ha sido nada, no te preocupes, estaré bien recuerda que Kate es medico, ella me cuida.

-bien.

-como va todo?

-bien pero te extraño mucho, a ambos.

-nosotros también pero falta poco.

-un par de meses más.

-no es mucho, estaremos bien hasta entonces.

-debo irme Jack me llama, te llamaré en un par de días.

-esta bien.

-tu madre?.-dice la madre de Kate detrás de mi.

-si.

-no le has dicho la verdad.

-no quiero que se preocupe, le está yendo muy bien, si le digo lo que pasó querrá venir y no es necesario.

-es verdad, nosotros te cuidaremos.

-gracias.

-estas cómodo?

-si, gracias, el medicamento está haciendo efecto duele menos.

-Kate salió muy preocupada cuando escuchó al policía decirle lo que había pasado.

-ha sido tan extraño, sabe si lo tienen?

-no lo se, Kate salió tan rápido y no nos dijo nada.

La veo sonreír, se sienta del otro lado, Emi se para a mi lado e intenta trepar.

-no pequeña, papi está herido.

-papi.-Emi pone su mano en mi hombro y me mira con tristeza.

-pronto estaré bien bebé.

Unos minutos más tarde Kate vuelve, sube a la habitación y vuelve para sentarse conmigo, cenamos y luego me ayuda a subir, puedo hacerlo pero ella insiste en ayudarme, luce preocupada, me deja en la cama y sale, vuelve con una bolsa de hielo, me quita la camisa y pone la bolsa sobre mi.

-estarás bien en unos días.

-eso espero debo ir a trabajar.

-deberías quedarte en casa y descansar.

-sabes que no puedo.

-yo te ayudaré, habla al trabajo y quédate en casa, por lo menos un par de días.

-lo intentare pero solo un día.

-Rick no seas necio, necesitas descansar, quedarte en casa, yo me haré cargo de lo que necesites, somos pareja en las buenas y en las malas.

-te amo.

-y yo a ti.

Justo antes de meterse en la cama recibe una llamada.

-hola…si un poco tarde, pero dime… bien…no, dile que no puedo…ha surgido algo…Richard, le han atacado y no puedo dejarlo solo, sabes que no tiene a nadie más, necesita de mi ayuda, pospón la reunión... no me importa, él me ha hecho esperar demasiado ahora que espere él…bien… si, gracias.

-quien era?

-Peter, Josh quería verme el lunes.

-lo has pospuesto.

-ya esperé hasta ahora él puede esperar un poco más, tu eres mas importante ahora.-se acomoda a mi lado.-duerme.

-de verdad a tus padres no les importa hacerse cargo de Emily.

-cierra la boca Rick, piensas demasiado a veces.

El domingo el dolor me despierta intento levantarme pero al no poder me veo en la necesidad de hablarle a Kate quien de inmediato se levanta y me da el analgésico.

-discúlpame por despertarte.

-no hay por que disculparse.-la veo acomodarse de nuevo en la cama.-aun tengo una hora para dormir.

No digo nada más, solo la observo, su cabello revuelto y su respiración suave, pienso entonces en lo idiota que ha sido el tal Josh, por que solo un idiota dejaría ir a alguien como Kate.

El domingo lo pasamos en casa de sus padres, habíamos planeado salir de compras pero hemos tenido que posponerlo, sus padres son quienes salen por la tarde, Jim insiste en comprarle un vestido a Emi y salen un par de horas llevándola con ellos.

Kate y yo pasamos la tarde en la cama, vemos una película, leemos y luego Kate revisa mis heridas, las limpia y pone un parche nuevo.

Me muestra en una página de internet un vestido que ha visto, me dice que quizá use algo como eso en el aniversario de sus padres, luego me muestra un par de trajes, sonríe y besa mis labios.

-te verás muy bien, hermoso.- sonríe.

-tu eres hermosa.

El beso que deja en mis labios se vuelve intenso, pongo mi mano en su cintura y la acaricio.

-me mira y sonríe.- qué pasa con nosotros?

-pasa que no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de besarte y tocarte, eso no es malo, me encanta tenerte cerca.

-pero estás herido.

Sonrío y vuelvo a besarla, me detengo cuando escucho ruido en el piso inferior, Kate sale de la habitación y vuelve con Emi en sus brazos.

El lunes temprano y con menos dolor volvemos a casa de mi madre, llamo al trabajo después de volver a discutir con Kate, la veo irse a su trabajo pero es antes de que anochezca que la veo llegar con cosas para la cena, estoy sentado en el sillón con Emi, se quita los zapatos, besa mis labios, besa la frente de Emi, recoge un par de sobres del suelo y guarda las cosas en el refrigerador y los gabinetes.

-todo bien?.- pregunta sin mirarme.

-todo bien.

-duele?

-no tanto, puedo moverme más.

-eres joven, sanaras rápido.

-eso creo.

-ya vengo.

Camina rumbo a la habitación, cuando regresa no la escucho, sus pies descalzos no hacen ruido, la veo poner a Emi en su silla y luego se dirige a la cocina para preparar la cena.

-te ayudo?

-lava las verduras.

-como fue tu día?.

-bien, muy bien.

-Kate, te quedarás toda la semana?

-si lo necesitas.

-Kate se mueve por la cocina, tomo su mano.-Kate…lo he estado pensando y…

-y?

-me gustaría que viviéramos juntos, que te quedaras con nosotros, no solo los fines de semana.

-pero…que va a decir tu madre?, ésta es su casa.

-lo sé, lo sé, le he dado tantas vueltas al asunto, pero es cada vez mas difícil para Emi tener que despedirse de ti, ella te ve como su madre, se que aun no lo entiende, pero también se que te extraña cuando no estás y yo también.

-preferiría esperar un poco más, cuando tu madre vuelva lo resolveremos, esta decisión también la incluye a ella.

-bien.-sigo lavando las verduras y comienzo a cortarlas.

-Rick entiende que no es fácil, es una decisión que va a afectar a otros y no quiero problemas, entiendo lo que dices de Emi pero no creo que ahora sea el momento.

-esta bien, no quiero presionarte.

No hablamos más del tema pero se siente un tanto extraña la situación.

El miércoles temprano salgo rumbo al trabajo, dejo a Emi en la guardería, tengo mucho trabajo acumulado, debo quedarme un par de horas más y le pido a Kate que recoja a Emi, el jueves la situación persiste, la semana termina y el sábado temprano tenemos la última revisión de nuestro proyecto por parte de nuestro asesor después de esto debemos terminarlo y la presentación será en unas dos o tres semanas dependiendo del turno que nos asignen.

Gillian aparece entonces, aunque no la evitaba si trataba de no pasar mucho tiempo con ella, solo el necesario, Nick lo entiende y me ayuda con eso pero en algún punto tenemos que reunirnos para terminar de ensamblar nuestro proyecto.

Quedamos de vernos el próximo viernes en la tarde, esta vez lo haremos en casa de Nick, después del trabajo tendré que ir.

Las anotaciones del asesor son pocas lo que nos indica que no hay que hacer tantas correcciones.

Kate no viene a casa hasta ese viernes pero solo para llevarse a Emi, me dice que la llevará a su casa y que quizá si termino muy tarde nos veamos hasta el sábado.

Llego a casa de Nick después que los demás debido al trabajo, Gillian me mira fijamente, nos apresuramos a hacer lo que tenemos que hacer, sin embargo nos toma cerca de dos horas y media terminar de hacer las correcciones, es de noche cuando terminamos, hacemos una última revisión y casi cuarenta minutos después los primeros se despiden, tomo mis cosas y antes de irme voy al baño, cuando salgo encuentro a Gillian parada afuera, no le hablo solo sigo caminando pero ella toma mi mano para detenerme.

-suéltame.

-supe que te golpearon.

-si, ahora suéltame.

-estas bien?

-debo irme.

Me deshago de agarre y camino, me despido de Nick y salgo, camino tan rápido como puedo y tomo un taxi, miro hacia atrás cuando me alejo, suspiro mientras pienso que Gillian es un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Subo las escaleras de dos en dos y espero a que ella abra la puerta, pero no está sola, Emi corre hacia donde estoy y abraza mis piernas.

-Richard.-dice el sujeto.

-hola.-kate va a la cocina y sirve agua en un vaso.

-que linda es tu hija, qué edad tiene?.- dice Peter.

-pronto cumplirá dos años.-levanto a Emi del suelo y beso su mejilla.

-Peter me decía que la reunión se llevará a cabo en unos días.-Kate le entrega el vaso a Peter.

-qué fue lo que pasó?.- me pregunta señalándome.

-un sujeto me golpeó cuando salí del trabajo.

-te dijo algo?

-solo confirmó mi nombre y después me golpeó.

-les ha dicho algo la policía?

-el sujeto se les escapó, sigue abierta la investigación.

-vaya, si necesitas ayuda, solo avísame.

-gracias.

-Kate se acerca y besa mis labios.-te quedas a cenar?.-pregunta mirándolo.

-no puedo Kate, Elizabeth me espera.

-como está?

-embarazada.

-felicidades.

-gracias, cuando sepamos que es, serás la primera en saberlo, debo irme, nos veremos en la reunión…adiós Richard, adiós bebé.-extiende su mano para despedirse de mi y luego toca suavemente la mejilla de Emi.

Kate camina con él hacia la puerta, se despiden y vuelve.

-quieres cenar?

-si.

-voy a pedir algo, me da pereza cocinar.

-lo que quieras.

-qué tal, ya terminaron?

-parece que si, ahora solo nos queda saber si en dos o tres semanas lo presentaremos.

-que bien, ya verás que les irá muy bien.

La veo hacer una llamada, sonríe mientras me ve hablando con Emi, cuando termina la llamada se acerca a nosotros.

-y cuando será la reunión?

-mmm, Josh ha tenido un asunto que atender, en unos días, la verdad es que esto ya es ridículo, de saber que sería asi no me caso.

-no lo sabias, ven aquí.-la abrazo y beso su frente.-todo estará bien.

-no quiero salir, te quedas hoy, estoy cansada.

-si, está bien.

La cena llega, Emi bebe leche y come algunas verduras, se duerme antes de terminar de cenar, Kate la toma en sus brazos y la lleva a la habitación, ha hecho algunos arreglos y Emi tiene un espacio hecho especialmente para ella, besamos sus mejillas antes de salir de la habitación.

-estabas preparada.-digo sonriendo.

-mmm…un poco si, mañana en la tarde iremos a comprar el vestido que te enseñé.

-te veras hermosa, mas todavía.

-ella sonríe.-buscaremos algo para ti.

-Kate.

-dime.

-tu tía Theresa estará allí?

-probablemente, se que te preocupa pero esta vez no será igual, lo prometo.

-bien… Kate.

-aja?

-no tengo ropa para dormir aquí.

-quien dijo que la necesitarías.-sonríe, se acerca y lentamente abre los botones de mi camisa.

-ya veo Dra. Beckett, quiere jugar un poco.

-necesito revisar tus heridas, requiere de un examen minucioso.-su mano acaricia mi erección y luego la veo ponerse de rodillas para abrir mi pantalón.

Kate se encarga de hacernos pasar un momento inolvidable, aun tengo algo de dolor en el costado pero eso no me impide disfrutar de hacer el amor con ella.


	18. cp 18

El sábado transcurre en calma, voy a la universidad por la mañana y por la tarde me reúno con Kate, la veo probarse una serie de vestidos que a mi parecer le sientan increíble pero ella no termina de decidirse por uno, al final y después de mucho caminar escoge uno, luego es mi turno, Kate da el visto bueno y luego nos dirigimos a casa, el siguiente fin de semana será el gran día.

El lunes Kate debe reunirse con Josh, paso el día nervioso esperando tener noticias, sin embargo estas no llegan, comienzo a perder la calma cuando ella por fin llama.

-hola.

\- como estás, como ha ido todo?

-puedo ir a casa contigo?.- pregunta en voz baja, cansada.

-claro que puedes.

-te veo en un rato.

Kate corta la llamada, camino ansioso por la sala he llevado a Emi a su habitación, es tarde y realmente quiero escuchar a Kate sin interrupciones, los minutos pasan, me asomo por la ventana y en cuanto la veo, salgo.

-Kate, estás bien?

-estoy cansada.

-vamos dentro.

Se sienta en el sillón, se quita los zapatos y suspira mientras yo espero pacientemente que hable.

-la mujer lo engañó a él.-dice mientras me abraza.

-qué?

-si, el bebé no es su hijo.

-como pasó?

-la mujer creyó que tendría un mejor futuro si le decía a Josh que el bebé que esperaba era suyo, él no sospechó nada todo coincidía, el día del parto el bebé tuvo problemas, no sé de que tipo, se requirió de un donante de sangre y allí todo se desencadenó, Josh no pudo hacerlo por que el tipo de sangre era diferente al suyo y al de la madre, el pensó que era sospechoso e hizo una prueba de paternidad que no coincidió, la enfrentó y la mujer reconoció que el padre era otro, etc., etc.

-por eso quiere volver contigo?

-lo sé, sé lo que estás pensando, me da lástima que le haya pasado eso pero no estoy interesada, discutimos y mi padre tuvo que sacarme de allí.

-y ahora?

-pues él no quiere firmar el divorcio pero Peter dice que solo basta con que yo lo pida para que el juez se haga cargo, si Josh no quiere, el juez lo resolverá.

-no habrá problemas?

-no, Peter me explicó que si estoy decidida, el divorcio se firmará aunque el no quiera y en unos días tendremos la resolución.

-bien.

-fue absolutamente estúpido, él se arrodilló me pidió que lo perdonara, juró que no había dejado de amarme, que lo había hecho por que pensó que el bebé era suyo, fue completamente ridículo.

No hablamos al respecto, la abrazo y beso su frente, nos quedamos un rato en el sillón, Kate apoya la cabeza en mi pecho y suspira, su brazo me rodea, luego de varios minutos noto que se ha dormido.

La tomo en mis brazos y la llevo a la cama, le quito la ropa y me acomodo junto a ella, la abrazo y la observo hasta que el sueño me vence.

Me levanto antes al día siguiente, preparo el desayuno y voy por Emi cuando la oigo, vamos hasta la habitación, Kate aun duerme, luce preciosa envuelta en mis sábanas, me acerco a besar sus labios para despertarla pero Emi se me adelanta y pone su mano en la mejilla de Kate quien sonríe cuando la siente sobre ella.

-buenos días.-digo besándola.

-buenos días.- repite ella.-buenos días mi amor.-sujeta a Emi y la pone sobre su estómago.

-traeré el desayuno.-digo sin darle oportunidad de hablar.

Cuando vuelvo Kate está apoyada en la cabecera abraza a Emi y sonríe cuando me ve entrar, desayunamos en la cama, no hablamos más de Josh, el resto del día es igual, Kate me llama al medio día desde el trabajo, me gusta escucharla reír mientras planeamos el fin de semana, los días pasan así en total calma.

El viernes Kate está en casa jugando con Emi, estamos ansiosos por el aniversario de sus padres, Kate dice que me presentará al resto de la familia, yo estoy ansioso y nervioso, no quiero encontrarme con la tía Theresa, pero se que eso va a pasar.

Después de ir a la universidad, el sábado por la tarde los tres estamos listos para irnos, esta vez yo conduzco, Kate luce hermosa y mi hija también, ambas lucen felices.

Llegamos al lugar que han reservado sus padres, siento sus manos en mi espalda dándome ánimos y luego toma mi mano, llevo a Emi en mi brazo, me rodea con sus bracitos mientras observa todo con atención, es la primera vez que estamos en un lugar como este, la gente viste elegante, el primero en saludarnos es el padre de Kate, se acerca y besa su mejilla, luego me saluda con un fuerte abrazo y me pide sostener a Emi, quien antes de que yo lo haga ya esta deseando que Jim la sujete.

Sigo caminando con Kate de mi mano, por el camino vemos a la prima Sofía quien nos saluda amablemente, Peter también está allí con su mujer y algunas otras personas que no conozco pero que también nos saludan, miro alrededor hasta que la encuentro, la tía Theresa me mira unos segundos y luego sigue con lo suyo.

Kate toma mi mano, caminamos hasta una mesa y nos sentamos, nos sirven unas bebidas y disfrutamos del momento.

Pronto los padres de Kate se paran al frente, pronuncian algunas palabras, agradecen a los presentes por estar allí, por ser testigos de todos esos años que han compartido juntos pero lo que sigue a continuación no lo esperaba, la madre de Kate le pide a ella que los acompañe pero Kate no lo hace sin mi, toma a Emi en sus brazos y luego sujeta mi mano, me mira y espera que me levante, yo dudo de si debería hacerlo pero ella no se mueve, me da un leve apretón, así que decido levantarme, camino con ella, todos me miran o eso creo, me siento intimidado por las miradas de todos aun cuando no tengo la certeza de que así sea.

Kate se para junto a sus padres, sonríe, no suelta mi mano, entonces sucede, sus padres nos presentan como la familia de Kate, llaman nieta a Emi y me llaman yerno a mi, Kate me mira y después de sonreír, besa mis labios sin previo aviso y Emi termina de hacer el cuadro cuando abraza a Kate mientras la llama "mamá", por un momento no sé que hacer, es la risa de Emi la que me saca de mi burbuja.

Volvemos a nuestro sitio aun tomados de la mano, siento mis mejillas calientes, pero Kate sonríe y su sonrisa me tranquiliza.

Algunos minutos después Kate se levanta acompaña a su madre, la pierdo de vista algunos minutos, Emi está parada a mi lado, come un pedazo de chocolate, miro alrededor, algunas personas bailan, espero pacientemente que Kate vuelva de pronto siento la necesidad de tenerla junto a mi.

Mientras hablo con Emi, una persona se acerca, cuando veo de quien se trata me doy cuenta de que es la prima de Kate.

-sonríe.-Richard, que gusto verte aquí.

-hola.

-veo que eres parte de la familia ahora.

-eso parece.

-pues felicidades, esperemos que sea oficial pronto.-la veo darse la vuelta y seguir adelante.

Su comentario me deja pensando, pero son las manos de Kate las que me sacan de mis pensamientos.

-bailamos?.- pregunta abrazándome.

-vamos.-de nuevo llevo en uno de mis brazos a mi hija pero es Jim quien la sujeta cuando lo encontramos por el camino.

Los veo irse rumbo a la mesa, la mano de Kate se posa en mi mejilla obligándome a mirarla.

-estará bien.-dice antes de besarme.

Sonrío y luego la rodeo con mis brazos la música es lenta y me encanta por que me deja sentir mi cuerpo pegado al suyo, pongo mis manos en su cadera mientras ella rodea mi cuello, bailamos, nos besamos y la abrazo seguro de que nos amamos.

Nos detenemos cuando debo ir a los sanitarios, la veo caminar rumbo a la mesa, me apresuro con lo que tengo que hacer y salgo, antes de llegar a la mesa veo gente reunida, no imagino que puede ser hasta que escucho a mi hija llorar es entonces que me apresuro a ver que es lo que pasa, me abro paso entre la gente hasta llegar a donde todo se desarrolla, Kate está parada detrás de Jim, tiene a Emi en sus brazos y justo delante de ellos esta Josh, mi hija llora y yo no me detengo a preguntar de que se trata.

-qué demonios haces aquí?.- digo sujetándolo por la solapa del saco, trato de arrastrarlo hacia atrás pero él pone resistencia e intenta librarse de mi agarre.

-soy su esposo, tengo derecho a estar aquí.-dice cuando por fin logra zafarse.

De nuevo intento sujetarlo pero él da un par de pasos atrás.

-no te atrevas a acercarte de nuevo.-me apunta con el dedo.

-lárgate.-dice Kate ésta vez

-quiero hablar contigo.

-no tenemos nada de que hablar, todo se hará por medio de los abogados, lo sabes, no puedes estar aquí, asi que mejor vete.

-aun eres mi mujer.

Rodeo la mesa para sujetar a mi hija que aun llora y abrazar a Kate, Josh nos mira fijamente.

-asi que este es el niño con él que te acuestas.-lo veo cruzar los brazos.

-lárgate ya.-vuelve a decir Kate mientras un par de sujetos se acercan y tratan de sacarlo pero él se resiste.

-intenta acercarse a nosotros.-te gusta mi mujer, es "exigente".-hace la seña con sus dedos.- aprovéchalo por que volverá conmigo.-lo veo reír y hacer una seña con la mano.

Sus movimientos me molestan, hace una serie de señas obscenas, estoy a punto de perder la cabeza pero es Kate quien me sujeta con fuerza, me mira y con la cabeza hace un leve movimiento con el que me dice que no me mueva, el llanto de Emi continua, Josh sigue hablando pero mi mirada y mi atención están puestas en Kate y mi hija, las abrazo mientras ambos intentamos calmar a Emi, Kate la toma en sus brazos y besa su frente, le habla en voz baja, pronto la gente comienza a retirarse, al voltear Josh ya no está, Peter nos mira a lo lejos, mientras abraza a su esposa y luego se dirigen a la salida.

Nos sentamos un momento, mi hija aun se aferra a Kate pero su llanto se ha calmado, miro alrededor, algunos de los invitados siguen allí, murmuran cosas que no escucho, Kate apoya la cabeza en mi hombro, suspira y luego me mira.

-quiero irme a casa.-dice en voz baja.

Tomo a Emi en mis brazos, sujeto la mano de Kate y después de despedirnos de sus padres salimos, miro alrededor, me aseguro de que Josh no esté por allí y subimos al auto rápido.

En cuestión de minutos estamos en casa, me siento un momento en la cama mientras me quito los zapatos, Kate ha llevado a Emi a su cuna y yo espero que ella vuelva y me diga que es lo que ha pasado, por que Josh estaba allí.


	19. cp 19

La veo caminar por la habitación, le ayudo con el cierre de su vestido pero antes de que se aleje de mi la abrazo, apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, permanecemos así unos minutos hasta que ella me mira y besa mis labios.

-estas bien?.- pregunto preocupado.

-estoy bien, vamos a la cama.

-qué pasó Kate?

-no lo sé ... él, llegó de pronto, no lo esperaba, estaba hablando con mis padres cuando lo escuché llegar, la verdad es que no sé más que tu pero voy a averiguarlo.

La abracé y luego de unos minutos la escuché dormir, seguía abrazado a ella mientras pensaba en lo sucedido, me dormi luego de un buen rato, soñé con Kate embarazada pero mi sueño se vio interrumpido cuando una pequeña mano pegajosa me despertó.

-papi.-dijo la vocecita mientras golpeaba mi mejilla.

-mmm, qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-lechita.- dijo mi hija.-mami.- señaló al pasillo.

-mami te hace la leche y te ha enviado a despertarme.

Me senté en la cama, levanté a mi hija, recibí un beso húmedo y caminé por el pasillo, Kate usaba un pijama rosa con flores podía verla en la cocina y su cabello caía a los costados de su cara, me acerqué a ella, Emi la envolvió con sus brazos haciéndola reír mientras daba un salto debido al toque de mi mano en su trasero y disimuladamente metí mi mano dentro de sus pantalones cortos.

-Rick basta.-dijo completamente sonrojada.

-me acerqué y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.-eres preciosa.-susurre mientras Emi se cubría los ojos con las manos y sonreía.

-ahora no Rick, más tarde.-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, se lo que eso significa.

Me retiré para poner a Emi en su silla, di la vuelta a la barra y me paré junto a ella para mostrarle lo que provocaba en mi, su cara lucia aun mas roja.

-necesitare ayuda con esto.-tomé su mano y la coloqué sobre mi erección.

-lo que necesitas es agua fría.

-quizá si o quizá podríamos compartir el agua caliente.

-la vi poner la mano en su mejilla.-mas tarde, lo prometo, ahora haz algo con eso.

El desayuno pasó entre miradas acaloradas y gestos más que ilustrativos, siempre en silencio y tratando de ocultar nuestro deseo.

Al medio día la madre de Kate le llamó, nos invitaba a comer y a compartir un rato con ellos en la tarde.

Cerca de las 4 llegábamos a la casa de sus padres, solo su auto estaba allí, parecía que esto era algo mas familiar, me sentí bien de ser considerado parte de la familia, mi pequeña corría por el jardín mientras Kate y yo permanecíamos sentados en uno de los sillones escuchando las historias de sus padres, todo era perfecto hasta que la tía Theresa hizo acto de presencia, no fui el único que sintió una punzada de rabia cuando ella entró, llevaba entre sus manos una caja, un presente para los padres de Kate, todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras escuchábamos su alegata y me ignoraba sistemáticamente pero Kate tomó mi mano llevándome dentro de la casa, me pidió que le ayudara con algunas bebidas, tomó mi mano antes de salir de nuevo y me besó apasionadamente.

-mas tarde.- repitió en mi oreja.

Sonreí mientras acomodaba mis pantalones y hacia un gesto de frustración.

El timbre me hizo voltear hacia la calle. Un auto se había detenido al frente, no lo reconocí.

-quien es?

-no lo sé, mis padres habrán invitado a alguien más.

Tomé las botellas y rodee la cintura de Kate para besarla de nuevo, pronto la insistencia de mis besos le hizo emitir un breve gemido.

-Kate.-dijo la voz detrás de nosotros.

El idiota estaba parado allí, en la puerta, mirándonos, dejé las botellas en la mesa de inmediato y me paré frente a Kate.

-qué demonios haces aquí?.- pregunté con toda calma.

-quítate niño, vine a hablar con mi mujer.

-vete Josh, sabes que no puedes venir aquí.- dijo Kate detrás de mi.

-tengo derecho, aun soy tu esposo, aun eres mi mujer.

-la puerta abriéndose de nuevo nos distrajo.-qué carajos haces aquí?.- dijo el padre de Kate mirándonos.

-solo quiero hablar con ella.

-no puedes, Peter te lo dijo, no puedes aparecerte así.

-solo estoy pidiendo hablar con ella.-dijo exasperado golpeando la mesa, haciendo que algunas botellas cayeran al piso.

Instintivamente me hice hacia atrás protegiéndola, había cristales tirados en el piso.

-lárgate ahora.-dijo Kate otra vez.

-no me iré hasta que hablemos.

-no tenemos nada de que hablar, vete o llamaré a la policía.

-cambiaras nuestro matrimonio por una fantasía, una aventura con este niño?

-dije que te largaras.- Kate dio un paso adelante.

Entonces sucedió, Josh se acercó a Kate intentando sujetarla, mi puño voló hasta su mandíbula haciéndolo caer sentado, su mirada era de furia, mi puño dolía pero permaneció levantado esperando el momento exacto para asestar otro golpe.

-Josh me miró mientras limpiaba la gota de sangre que escurría por su labio.-eres un idiota, esto lo vas a pagar.-se levantó de inmediato lo que me hizo ponerme en guardia esta vez no iba a dejar que me golpeara, pareció estudiarme por unos segundos, entonces dirigió su puño a mi costado, justo al punto donde mi costilla aun sanaba, fue allí donde lo supe, él era el responsable.

-fuiste tu.-dije antes de propinarle un par de golpes más, supe por que requirió de ayuda el tipo era un completo inútil en las peleas, mis puños acertaron los golpes haciéndolo caer de nuevo.- confiesa que fuiste tú, díselo a Kate, tu mandaste a ese tipo a golpearme.-lo sujetaba de la camisa mientras hablaba completamente lleno de furia.- eres un cobarde.-el rostro del sujeto comenzaba a lucir inflamado, a punto estuve de golpearlo una vez más cuando la tía de Kate apareció gritando horrorizada por la escena y tratando de auxiliarlo.

-fuiste tu.-dijo Kate detrás de mi, pero no fue eso lo que más nos sorprendió sino la declaración que hizo la tía de Kate.

-fui yo.-decía entre sollozos.

Todos guardamos silencio incrédulos, que clase de personas eran estas, sentí la mano de Kate tomando la mía.

-lárguense… ahora, los dos.-la voz de la madre de Kate se escuchó desde la puerta, la vi arrojar el supuesto regalo y luego salir de nuevo al patio trasero.

Creo que nadie estaba listo para lo que escuchamos, la mano de Kate seguía sujetándome con fuerza, su padre abrió la puerta mientras esperaba que se fueran, ambos me dedicaron una mirada amenazadora, la misma que ignore para abrazar a Kate y besar su frente.

Jamás en mi vida imagine que algo así pasaría, Kate siguió sujetándome hasta que oímos la puerta cerrándose, entonces Jim se acercó y palmeo mi espalda, me separé de Kate para recoger el desastre que había en la cocina pero Jim me detuvo.

-yo lo hago, no te preocupes vayan al jardín.

Asentí y tome la mano de Kate quien dio un último vistazo hacia afuera y luego caminó decidida, la vi abrazar a su madre que contenía las lágrimas.

Emi se abrazo a mis piernas, la levanté y besé su mejilla, mi niña reía mientras chupaba uno de sus dedos y un hilillo de saliva escurría por su barbilla.

-lo lamento señora be…- dije al acercarme a ellas, pero fue su madre quien me interrumpió, su mano me acerco a ellas, me abrazó y nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

-no te preocupes Richard.-dijo pasando su mano por mi hombro y luego entrando a la cocina.

-lo siento Kate, espero que esto no te afecte.

-lo hará, pero se merecía eso y más, no te preocupes, ya lo resolveremos.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde sentados en el jardín hablando de todo pero no de lo ocurrido, Kate puso en mi mano, Emi toma una breve siesta y luego vuelve a la carga corriendo por el jardín, pateando un balón o arrastrando un carrito con juguetes dentro.

yo no dejo de pensar en el asunto, se que esto le traerá problemas a Kate y eso me preocupa.

Cerca de las 8 salimos, Kate lleva a mi bebé en sus brazos, la vuelta a casa es silenciosa, nos miramos en alguna ocasión pero no hablamos, no hasta que llegamos.

-necesitamos una silla para Emi.-dice Kate de pronto.- no podemos seguir así.

-lo sé.

-mañana buscaré una.

-te veo por la tarde?, quieres que te acompañe?

-si por supuesto.

Después de dejar a mi pequeña en su cuna me dirijo a la habitación, Kate está terminando de ponerse su pijama, yo hago lo propio, mientras estoy parado junto a la cama miro mi mano, duele un poco pero la satisfacción de haber golpeado a ese sujeto nadie me la quitará.

Sonrío mientras recuerdo como lo vi caer al piso, entonces las manos de Kate me rodean, apoya la cabeza en la espalda.

-te duele?.- pregunta mirando mi mano.

-solo un poco, estaré bien.-doy la vuelta y la abrazo, beso sus labios y poco a poco la voy llevando hasta la cama.

-habías hecho algo asi antes?, se veía que sabias lo que hacías.

-mmm, en alguna ocasión, pero hace mucho tiempo de eso.

-por qué?

-bueno, tienes que aprender a defenderte y lo que es tuyo.

-cuéntame mas.

-bueno alguna vez tuve que hacerlo en la escuela, eso nunca falta, la última vez que lo hice fue por…-me mira esperando lo que diré.-por kyra, sus padres se la llevaban, querían que abortara, yo hice lo que tenía que hacer, eso es todo.

Ella no hace mas preguntas, solo me mira y luego besa mis labios, apoya la cabeza en mi pecho y cierra los ojos.

Despierto en mitad de la noche, Kate duerme dándome la espalda, me levanto y camino por el pasillo, Emi está despierta también sonríe cuando me ve en la puerta y levanta los brazos para que la tome en los míos, me acerco y Emi me mira un momento, luego apoya la cabeza en mi hombro, ha estado un tanto inquieta supongo que la salida de los dientes es molesta, camino con ella por la habitación, acaricio su espalda hasta que siento que se ha dormido, vuelvo ponerla en su cuna y la observo unos segundos, por un momento creo que comienza a parecerse mas a su madre, sus ojos son como los míos pero su nariz y su cabello le pertenecen a kyra y es totalmente hermosa.

Vuelvo a la cama y en cuanto lo hago Kate me abraza pero no despierta, no hasta que el sonido de la alarma suena y escucho el llanto de mi hija, soy el primero en levantarme pero Kate se adelanta y camina rápido a la habitación de mi hija.

-los dientes?.- digo parado en la puerta.

-eso creo.

Suspiro y luego las veo ir rumbo a la cocina.

**_espero que no haya sido demasiado larga la espera, estoy de vuelta, nos leemos en el próximo._**


	20. cp 20

**_dije que actualizaria ayer pero se me ha ido el tiempo haciendo otras cosas además de que me di cuenta de que no había terminado de corregir el capítulo y luego solo seguí escribiendo, creo que tengo por los menos tres capítulos más para corregir, jejeje, eso sin contar que adopté un gatito que no deja de morderme las manos mientras escribo pues bueno los dejo para que lean nos leemos en el próximo._**

La siguiente semana transcurre en calma, el miércoles Kate me llama por la tarde su voz suena alegre, me pide que nos veamos, ella pasará por Emi y luego por mi pero no me dice que es lo que ha pasado, estoy intrigado y ansioso.

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde la veo llegar, estoy parado en la puerta hablando con uno de los vigilantes cuando ella aparece, sonríe cuando me ve y luego me invita a subir al auto.

-y bien, por que tanto suspenso?

-me han ascendido.

-de verdad?

-si, realmente no lo esperaba pero parece que al doctor Jones le han ofrecido un empleo en otra universidad, con mejor paga creo y no lo ha dudado, así que me han ofrecido su puesto a mi, no podía dejarlo pasar, qué piensas?

-es increíble, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, mereces eso y más.-me acerco para besar sus labios.

El beso es tierno pero pronto nos vemos interrumpidos por Emi quien pone sus manos en nuestras caras para separarnos haciéndonos reír.

-compremos algo especial para la cena hoy, debemos celebrar.

-estoy de acuerdo.

Una hora mas tarde estamos en casa, ambos preparamos la cena mientras Emi juega en el piso con sus juguetes, puedo escuchar sus carcajadas y sus pasos corriendo por el pasillo, Kate me cuenta algunos de los detalles que tendrá su nuevo puesto, me dice que está ansiosa y a la vez un tanto preocupada, me acerco a ella, la rodeo con mis brazos y le digo al oído que siempre voy a estar allí para apoyarla, ella sonríe y luego continuamos con la cena, Kate pone a mi pequeña en la silla y le sirve un plato, Emi come despacio, sirve un jugo de frutas para ella y luego saca una botella de vino y sirve dos copas.

Brindamos por todo, por nosotros y por que pronto estemos celebrando su divorcio también.

Una hora más tarde, Kate le da un baño rápido a Emi para llevarla a la cama y después me acompaña a mi, beso sus labios acaricio su cuerpo desnudo y le susurro al oído que la amo.

Es en la cama donde hacemos el amor, dejándonos llevar por lo que sentimos, me gusta sentir su calor, sus labios en los míos y sus piernas rodeándome, estoy tan enamorado de ella y espero que ella lo esté de mi.

Entonces ocurre algo curioso, un día mientras estoy en el trabajo, me llaman de la guardería, Emi ha tenido un accidente pero la señorita que me llama me dice que no me preocupe pues la madre de Emily ha ido por ella y solo quedaba que me avisaran a mi, le agradezco su atención y luego tomo mi teléfono, espero que ella conteste.

-Rick lo siento, debí llamarte antes.

-Emi está bien?

-si, se ha caído y tiene un enorme raspón en un brazo y un golpe que no parece de seriedad en la cabeza.

-dime donde están, iré ahora mismo.

-hemos salido del hospital, te veo en casa.

-bien.

Salgo apurado, espero impaciente un taxi, no quiero perder el tiempo, el viaje es corto y pronto estoy abriendo la puerta.

-Kate?.- camino por el pasillo.

-en la habitación.

Cuando entro las veo en la cama, Emi tiene los ojitos irritados y un enorme parche en el antebrazo, me mira y de inmediato estira los brazos llorando.

-que pasó bebé?, papi está aquí, estás bien ahora.

Emi me abraza mientras siento su respiración irregular, puedo sentir pequeñas gotas mojando mi camisa y luego se queda quieta, también puedo ver como Kate seca alguna lágrima y me mira apenada por lo sucedido.

-qué fue lo que pasó?

-Emi jugaba en el patio, me han dicho que fue un accidente, parece que corría con otra niña y ambas chocaron, ambas salieron disparadas, Emi se ha hecho el raspón al igual que la otra niña pero la cabeza de Emi golpeo una pared al caer.

-pero estará bien?

-si la he llevado de inmediato al hospital un amigo mío la ha revisado…lamento no haberte llamado antes, creí que te avisarían de inmediato de la guardería, estaba tan preocupada que no lo pensé.

-esta bien, hiciste lo que debías, te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por ella.

-pues…mmm…creo que es mi hija también…-la veo bajar la vista al suelo, me acerco a ella y pongo mi mano en su barbilla haciendo que me mire.

-claro que lo es.

Entonces Emi estira sus brazos para que ella la tome, apoya la cabeza en su hombro y cierra los ojos.

-deberíamos dejarla dormir un rato.

-quisiera vigilarla un poco más.

-como quieras, llevémosla a la sala, comeremos algo mientras duerme en el sillón.

-bien.

Kate la lleva hasta el sillón, llevo una manta y la cubro con ella, aunque parece estar bien todo, Kate no aparta su vista de ella.

-como es que te llamaron a ti primero?

-mmm?.-me mira sorprendida.

-por qué te han llamado primero?

-no lo sé realmente, no te lo había dicho pero me han pedido mi número por que he ido por ella algunas veces y sucedió que la chica lo anotó en el espacio donde indica el nombre de la madre, si te molesta puedo hacer que lo quiten.

-no, claro que no, esta bien, solo ha sido extraño.

-en verdad me preocupé.-su cara refleja tristeza.

-oye, todo está bien, tu lo has dicho y confío en ti, recuerda que para ella tu eres su madre.

La veo sonreír y luego servir dos platos, comemos en silencio, Emily despierta unos minutos mas tarde, le ayudo con su cena mientras Kate atiende una llamada, la veo dar algunas vueltas por el pasillo con el teléfono en el hombro mientras hace anotaciones en una hoja, sonríe y luego termina la llamada.

Pasa la noche con nosotros, parece que no lo ha notado pero últimamente pasa casi todos los días con nosotros, ha traído mas cosas de su casa y lo que solían ser algunas cosas por aquí y por allá, ahora son un mundo de cosas que ocupan mas espacio en mis cajones, en el baño e incluso en la cocina, una solitaria taza ahora está acompañada de dos o tres más, el gabinete del baño tiene tres o cuatro tipos diferentes de cremas y cosas que no se para que sirven pero que han dejado en el fondo del mismo mis cosas y la verdad es que me hace feliz tenerla en casa, no me importa realmente el espacio que ocupa.

Al día siguiente mientras Kate aun está en el trabajo, Emi y yo hacemos limpieza, ella recoge algunas cosas tiradas en el piso y me ayuda a sacar la basura o eso es lo que pretendemos, Kate me llama para decirme que tiene algunas cosas que hacer y que probablemente llegue mas tarde, sin mas remedio preparo la cena solo para nosotros y luego de la misma, Emi y yo vemos dibujos animados, la baño con cuidado y la visto de igual manera pues su brazo ha empezado a sanar de manera muy lenta y aunque lo hago con todo el cuidado del mundo, ambos salimos del baño con los ojos llorosos.

Emi pregunta por Kate parece que se ha acostumbrado a sus cantos antes de dormir, se duerme debido al cansancio, la dejo en su cuna y me siento en el escritorio mientras termino algo de trabajo que tengo pendiente, miro el reloj, 20 minutos después de las once, me preocupa que Kate no haya llegado, dejo lo que hago y me asomo por la ventana cuando veo una luz pero no es ella, me siento en el sillón mientras leo un libro, sin darme cuenta me quedo dormido.

Los labios de Kate me despiertan.

-lo siento, vamos a la cama.-me mira fijamente.

-qué hora es?

-poco mas de media noche.

-no te escuché.

-lo noté, estabas cansado, vamos a la cama.

Kate toma mi mano, caminamos lento y sin hacer ruido, doy un último vistazo a la habitación de mi hija quien duerme tranquila y luego me meto en la cama, puedo sentir el brazo de Kate rodeándome y su respiración muy cerca de mi.

Tres días pasan desde entonces, la herida de mi hija esta prácticamente curada, salvo por la enorme mancha café que tiene no ha habido complicaciones.

El sábado salgo muy temprano el gran día ha llegado y estoy un tanto nervioso pero seguro de que todo está bien, Emi despierta en el momento que beso su frente, levanta sus brazos y la llevo a la cama con Kate, quien sigue durmiendo y solo levanta el brazo para abrazar a la niña, esa es la última visión que tengo de las dos antes de irme.

Kate ha llegado tarde los últimos dos días, me ha dicho que tiene mucho trabajo pues su nuevo puesto le exige más, también dice que en cuanto ordene todo sus horarios volverán a ser los mismos y eso me tranquiliza aunque me preocupa un poco que casi no descanse, la veo llegar cerca de media noche y antes de las siete ya esta saliendo de la casa, casi no nos hemos visto y tanto Emi como yo extrañamos pasar tiempo con ella pero confiamos en que pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.

Al llegar a la universidad veo a Nick y al resto de mis compañeros de equipo parados afuera del salón donde se llevará a cabo la presentación, nos saludamos y nos deseamos suerte, es justo mientras Nick me abraza que Gillian aparece, todos le saludamos y en cuanto el profesor llega el resto de nuestros compañeros y quienes conforman dos equipos mas entramos al salón, somos los últimos en la lista, cosa que nos pone un poco mas ansiosos, sin embargo escuchamos en silencio y con atención los temas que tratan nuestros compañeros, veo a Nick hacer un gesto que intentaba ser una sonrisa y luego su dedo pulgar hacia arriba pero es otro compañero sentado detrás de mi quien me distrae, me entrega una nota y me dice que la han pasado desde atrás cuando veo hacia donde señala veo el rostro de Gillian, ella hace un gesto, me pide que lea la nota y yo dudo al principio pero luego desdoblo el papel, en el me pide que nos veamos al terminar nuestra presentación, arrugo el papel y lo arrojo al cesto de basura, no tengo intenciones de hablar con ella por ningún motivo.

Cuando nuestros compañeros terminan es por fin nuestro turno, nos levantamos y mientras algunos esperan otros estamos encargados de hacer los arreglos necesarios, Gillian se acerca y me pide que nos veamos al salir dice que es muy importante y que debemos hablar.

No presto mas atención, nuestra presentación termina y escuchamos con atención las indicaciones del profesor, el próximo sábado después de medio día sabremos nuestra calificación, quienes hemos aprobado el curso y quienes tendrán que repetir o presentar un examen extraordinario, sin embargo sus palabras nos quitan un gran peso pues nos dice que a nuestro equipo le a ido muy bien y probablemente nos veamos hasta el próximo semestre, respiramos aliviados y al salir del salón nos abrazamos tranquilos pues se puede decir que estamos libres por lo que queda del verano.

Recogemos nuestras cosas y cada quien toma su camino, voy despacio por el pasillo miro la pantalla de mi teléfono, Kate me envía una fotografía de Emi, sus manos están llenas de puré de papá y espaguetis lo que provoca una sonrisa en mi, la fotografía dice al pie que me esperan y que me aman, guardo el teléfono en mi bolsillo y sigo caminando.

Unos pasos me hacen voltear, se oyen apurados y luego la imagen de Gillian corriendo hacia mi aparece.

-Rick espera.

-debo irme.

-espera solo un poco.

-qué quieres?

-es importante.

-solo dilo y ya, mi familia me espera.

-tu y la Dra. Beckett están juntos y no lo niegues, lo sé.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Rick ella te engaña.

-qué?

-te engaña, yo la vi.

-según tú con quien?

-un hombre que no conozco pero yo los vi.

-eso es ridículo, lo sabes.

-no…mira.-me muestra una imagen en su teléfono.-es ella no?

-si, habla con alguien, eso no es extraño, tu y yo hablamos y eso no es malo, no hacemos nada malo.

-sigue mirando.-desliza las imágenes, que se hacen sugerentes en cuanto avanzan.

-que demonios…

\- te lo dije Rick ella te está engañando, de verdad creíste que alguien como ella se fijaría en ti.

-cállate…eres…

-qué? Solo por que te estoy diciendo la verdad, eres muy estúpido y crédulo.-la veo alejarse de mi.

Estoy parado esperando el transporte publico, en mi cabeza se reproducen las imágenes, Kate está en ellas y junto a ella un hombre, ambos parecen estar muy bien y ha sido justo en los días que ella ha llegado mas tarde, me paso las manos por el cabello pues en la última imagen que vi el rostro del hombre era muy parecido a Josh, me pareció ver que sonreían, pienso en lo sucedido en la casa de sus padres, muevo la cabeza negando, no puede ser que se hayan visto y ella no me lo hubiese dicho, suspiro y me siento en la banca.


	21. cp 21

De camino a casa miro a la calle, pienso en las probabilidades, en la posibilidad de que Kate hiciera algo como eso y la verdad es que conforme avanzan los minutos entiendo que es la cosa más estúpida que Gillian podría haber inventado.

Al llegar lo primero que veo es a Kate, está en la cocina, lava un par de platos y Emi está sentada en el sillón mordiendo un pedazo de manzana.

-papi.- dice en cuanto me ve haciendo que Kate me mire y sonría.

Me acerco a mi hija la tomo en mis brazos y beso sus mejillas, luego camino hasta Kate, la rodeo con mi brazo para luego besar sus labios.

Escucho las carcajadas de Emi, se remueve obligándome a dejarla de nuevo en el piso, la observo unos segundos y luego vuelvo a abrazar a Kate.

-y bien?, supongo que el día ha sido bueno.-dice sonriendo.

-si, pero será hasta la próxima semana cuando sepamos como ha sido realmente.

-eso es magnífico.

-si, asi es.

Kate hace algunas cosas y luego de dos horas se sienta a mi lado en el sillón, apoya la cabeza en mi hombro y con una de sus manos acaricia mi brazo.

-cuando volverá tu madre?

-quizá en un mes?

-has hablado con ella?

-si.

-estas muy cansado?

-no, solo intento relajarme, estaba preocupado por la presentación de hoy.

-que haremos cuando tu madre vuelva?

-no lo sé.

-yo… quiero proponerte algo.

-dime, te escucho.

-pensaba que quizá podríamos probar vivir aquí.

-de verdad harías eso?

-lo he pensado mucho, se que estos días casi no nos hemos visto, ambos hemos estado preocupados por diversas cosas y la verdad es que me hacen falta ambos, así que quizá podríamos hacer el esfuerzo pero…

-pero?

-pero debes hablarlo con tu madre primero, creo que seria bueno que me fuera a casa de mis padres unos días mientras tu madre asimila la situación y si todo va bien pues entonces volveré, que piensas?

-creo que es justo, pero por que a casa de tus padres, que pasa con tu departamento?

-eso…no te lo había dicho pero Peter consiguió un arreglo con Josh.- sonríe mientras se acomoda de nuevo a mi lado.

-Josh?

-si, nos vimos el jueves.

-por que no me lo habías dicho?

-iba a decírtelo, solo lo olvidé.

-y como es que llegaron a un acuerdo si la última vez que lo vimos el idiota no razonaba.-me incorporo para verla de frente.

-yo tampoco lo entiendo, Peter me llamó ese día temprano entre reuniones, me dijo que nos veríamos en la universidad por que Josh quería que fuese rápido, le dije que no podría verlo pero él insistió y dada su insistencia accedí a que así fuera, era muy conveniente a decir verdad, yo necesitaba dejar eso en paz es todo.

-no crees que es extraño?

-si un poco, pero está resuelto, es lo que quería, en unos días firmaremos los papeles de la venta.

-y el divorcio?

-no hablamos de eso ese día, pero supongo que lo resolveremos pronto, ya accedió a la venta, creí que era un gran paso.

-claro.

-qué pasa?

-nada.

-Rick estas pensando algo que no me dices, dime que es?

-es que me resulta muy extraño que haya accedido a eso pero no al divorcio, que incluso fuera a verte a la universidad pero que armara un escandalo en casa de tus padres y tu actúas como si todo estuviese bien.

-pues no se que intentas decirme si me explicas quizá nos entendamos, no creo haber hecho algo malo, simplemente llegamos a un acuerdo así como debió ser desde el principio, entonces dime que me estoy perdiendo.

-me mostraron unas fotografías.

-que fotografías?

-tu con Josh, muy contentos.

-Donde están?

-me las mostró alguien pero no me las dio, la verdad es que no hizo falta que me las entregara, verlas fue suficiente.

-suficiente para qué?

-para nada Kate.-digo apartándome un poco más de ella.

-no, no digas eso, estas dudando de mi, eso es lo que pasa, omito algo que de cualquier manera te diría pero tu prefieres creer lo que te ha dicho alguien más.

-no lo ves?, todo es tan extraño, hace unos días peleamos y ahora me dices que ha recapacitado, que por fin va a firmar y que han vendido el departamento, hace varios días que llegas tarde, no me dices cosas como esa que yo creo que son importantes, dime si me equivoco al pensar mal de todo.

-no lo puedo creer.-dice levantándose y mirándome con incredulidad.- Rick acabo de decirte que quiero mudarme contigo, que haré lo posible por congeniar con tu madre, hace unos días hicimos planes, aquí, justo en este lugar, me dijiste que me amabas y que querías vivir el resto de tu vida conmigo y yo te correspondí, eso no es suficiente para ti?

-no lo se Kate…yo…

-tu no confías en mi realmente, crees que te estoy engañando con él, eso es lo que piensas?.-la miro sin hablar.- estás equivocado, Peter estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, por qué dudas?

-no lo haría si no me ocultaras cosas, y Peter no aparece en ninguna de esas fotografías.

-pues debiste informarte bien, yo solo accedí a ver a Josh si Peter estaba presente, de ninguna manera me reuniría con él sola, fue un descuido de mi parte, lamento no habértelo dicho antes… Rick dime si en verdad crees que yo haría algo así?, no pensaste que pudieron manipular las fotografías?

-claro.-bajo la vista al suelo, no quiero mirarla a los ojos por que no puedo.

-es increíble.

Guardo silencio un momento, la miro a los ojos y entonces no se que decir, mi corazón me dice que ella no me engañaría, pero no me gusta sentir que me oculta cosas, mi silencio le da la oportunidad a ella de pensar también, se levanta del sillón y camina por el pasillo, imagino que quizá irá a la habitación para calmarse un poco, apoyo la cabeza en las manos y decido esperar a que ambos estemos tranquilos para volver a hablar.

Los minutos pasan, escucho algunos ruidos en la habitación y luego Kate aparece, se ha cambiado la ropa y lleva un bolso en sus manos.

-qué haces?

-iré a casa de mis padres.

-por qué?

-esta claro que aun no confías en mi, de verdad lamento lo sucedido, en verdad lo lamento, pero quizá sea mejor darnos un tiempo.

-Kate no…yo…

-oye, ya pasé por esto, no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, quizá debas pensarlo un poco.

-esto es ridículo Kate.

-no, lo realmente ridículo es que estemos discutiendo por esto.

-pero Kate, no es necesario que te vayas.

-lo sé.

-entonces?

-dame un par de días, vendré a ver a Emily, hablaremos después.

-Kate.-ella camina rumbo a la puerta.-lo siento de verdad, no quise decirlo.

-ese es el problema Rick, nunca se quieren decir las cosas sin embargo se dicen, no me voy por eso, sino por que me duele que después de todo tengas dudas, dime quien te mostró las fotografías.

-Gillian.-digo en voz baja, después de algunos segundos.

-ahora entiendes por que me voy.

No digo nada más me quedo parado, tengo los brazos a los costados, miro al suelo y no me muevo hasta que escucho la voz de mi hija pero no es a mi a quien llama, sino a Kate.

\- mamá.-le escucho decir.

-ya estoy aquí mi amor.-intento tomarla en mis brazos.

-no, mamá.-dice una vez mas rechazándome.

-mami tuvo que salir, pero la veremos en unos días.

Escucho el llanto de Emi, se rehúsa a dormir, pide por Kate, no deja de llamarla, camino con ella por el pasillo, al final por el cansancio se duerme, la llevo a su cuna y apago la luz.

Regreso al sillón, preparo un poco de café, al tomar una de las tazas veo que es de Kate, la miro unos segundos, paso por diversas emociones hasta que comienzo a sentirme molesto, muy molesto con ella porque se ha ido y no ha tomado en cuenta a Emi, no le ha importado, maldigo un par de veces y luego me siento en una silla, miro la taza solo para darme cuenta de que fui yo quien lo ha provocado, Kate ha estado comprometida con esta relación desde que empezó y yo voy dudando de ella una y otra vez, ahora mi hija sufre por que no entiende que su madre no esté con ella.

Tomo el teléfono y le llamo, ella no contesta, intento un par de veces más pero ella no contesta, me siento en la silla de nuevo, pienso en como remediarlo, como hacer para que esto no vaya más allá por que es una tontería , una estupidez.

Me visto rápido, me pongo los zapatos, veo el reloj en la pared, tomo una manta y las cosas de Emi y luego la cubro lo mejor que puedo tomándola en mis brazos.

Me paro en la calle esperando por un taxi estoy a punto de pedirlo cuando lo veo aparecer, subimos, en cuestión de minutos estamos en camino solo espero no equivocarme.


	22. cp 22

La casa de los Beckett aparece frente a mi, puedo ver las luces de la calle encendidas, las de la sala se distinguen a través de las cortinas.

El taxi se detiene, le pago y bajo lentamente, Emi aun duerme, camino hasta la entrada pero antes de tocar tengo un breve episodio de pánico, y si ella no quiere verme o hablarme?, respiro profundamente y sin pensarlo más toco.

No se oyen ruidos dentro, vuelvo a tocar, es hasta la tercera vez que el padre de Kate sale.

-Richard qué haces aquí?.- me mira curioso.

-quiero ver a Kate.

-no crees que ya fue suficiente?

-no, he sido un idiota, lo sé, no vine a convencerla de lo contrario, pero… pero… no queremos vivir sin ella, Emi se negaba dormir, se ha ido solo unos minutos y ya siento que me ahogo sin ella, por favor dígale que estoy aquí, no me voy a ir sin antes hablar con ella.

-Richard…-su padre me mira con cierta pena.

-por favor, señor yo… amo a su hija ambos la amamos, se ha convertido en la madre de mi hija, es mi compañera, me niego a dejarla ir asi nada más.

-te dije que te daría tiempo.-escucho su voz detrás.-y por has venido con Emi, es tarde.

-no podía esperar hasta mañana ella no queria dormir, te queria a ti, no la castigues a ella Kate, ella solo sabe amarte, yo soy un idiota pero he venido por ella más que por mi, puedo entender que estés enojada conmigo, pero ella no.

El padre de Kate se aparta, ella sale y toma a mi bebé en sus brazos, descubre su rostro y besa su mejilla, me mira indicándome que puedo entrar, escucho la puerta detrás de mi mientras su padre sube la escalera y me quedo parado mirándola.

-no pudiste darme ni siquiera unas horas.-su mirada está fija en Emi.-y no la uses como excusa a ella.

-no te merezco Kate, yo…

-no sigas con eso, acaso no lo entiendes.

-no, no entiendo que te vayas y nos dejes, pudiste quedarte y pudimos hablarlo allí.

-no me pareció que así fuera, creí que preferías creerle a esa mujer y no a mi, cometí un error, eso no le da credibilidad a ella.

-ya se que no, pero tampoco era necesario que te fueras y lo sabes.

-lo sé.

-entonces que hacemos aquí discutiendo algo que no vale la pena, te amo Kate, no se que mas decirte, no se que…hacer para que me perdones.

-vamos arriba.

Kate apaga la luz de la sala y luego sube las escaleras despacio, pone a Emi en la cama cuando llegamos a su habitación y luego me mira, parado en la puerta analizo la situación y suspiro esperando que sea ella quien hable.

-siéntate.

-gracias.-me quedo de pie.

-no podemos pelear por pequeñeces como esa.-dice cruzando sus brazos.

-lo entiendo.

-lamento haberme ido fue muy inmaduro de mi parte pero estaba muy decepcionada de que dudaras de mi de esa manera, no me agradó que pensaras que yo podría hacer algo como eso, no después de pasar por lo que hemos pasado y lo peor es que le creíste a ella, mientras estaba en la habitación pensaba, si así de frágil puede ser nuestra relación que va a pasar el día que algo realmente importante nos suceda

-entiendo lo que dices, entiendo tu molestia, ambos hicimos lo que no debíamos, me equivoqué al no confiar en ti.

-Y yo al no decírtelo, llegar a un acuerdo es todo lo que hicimos, puedes hablar con Peter, él…

-no es necesario, no será necesario.

Kate observa a Emi, acaricia su cabeza y se sienta a su lado.

-vuelve a casa con nosotros, por favor

-es tarde, quizá mañana volveremos.

\--si.

Kate usa unos pantalones de algodón y una camiseta blanca, está descalza y su cabello esta recogido, la veo acomodando a Emi en la cama y luego me observa, aun parado casi pegado a la pared.

-te quedarás allí?

-no…mmm.-bajo las cosas de Emi al suelo y luego comienzo a quitarme los zapatos, pero me detengo cuando la veo recostarse junto a mi bebé.-puedo dormir aquí?

-no debería.

La miro ansioso supongo que me tocará dormir en el sillón.

-entiendo.- tomo mis zapatos y camino a la puerta.

-pero te voy a dejar quedarte.

Rodeo la cama y subo, intento no molestarlas, me quedo quieto hasta que escucho la respiración relajada de las dos pero yo no puedo dormir, me recrimino una y otra vez lo sucedido.

Es pasada la media noche la última vez que veo mi reloj, me duermo pero cerca de las 4 despierto, debido al murmullo de Emi, escucho su voz y después escucho la voz de Kate, le pide que no haga ruido por que podría despertarme, Emi la abraza, besa su mejilla y suspira pegada a Kate quien le devuelve el beso y acaricia su espalda esperando que vuelva a dormir.

"Mamá" dice Emi una última vez antes de escucharla dormir, apoyo mi mano en una de sus piernas rozando los dedos de Kate, quien no los aparta pero tampoco hace movimientos, soy yo quien los acaricia, de nuevo volvemos a dormir.

La luz del sol me obliga a despertar, me estiro en la cama y me sorprendo cuando no las veo a mi lado, me siento en la cama y miro alrededor, no escucho ruidos en la casa, de pronto estoy preocupado.

Camino por el pasillo, bajo la escalera lentamente, encuentro a la madre de Kate en la cocina.

-han ido a comprar algunas cosas para el desayuno.- dice en cuanto me ve.

-bien.

-qué pasó Rick?.-me acerca una taza de café

-me comporté como idiota, eso fue lo que pasó.

-creí que estaban realmente enamorados.

-lo estamos, la amo demasiado.

-pero Kate llegó diciendo que habías desconfiado de ella, que le creíste a otra persona y no a ella.

-lo se, la verdad no tengo excusa, me dejé llevar y casi arruino a nuestra pequeña familia.

-no te des todo el crédito, Kate es muy necia también, anoche discutimos un poco.

-le prometo que no volverá a suceder, no hubiese venido a molestarlos pero me rompió el corazón ver a mi hija llamándola y entonces entendí que debemos pensar en ella no solo en nosotros.

-eso es verdad, pudieron hablar anoche?

-un poco pero supongo que necesitaremos mas que eso.

-quizá pueda ayudarte un poco.

La puerta se escucha, los tres entran, Kate me da a Emi y de inmediato se acerca a su madre para ayudarle con el desayuno, su padre se sienta del otro lado de la mesa mientras lee el periódico.

Me mantengo en silencio mientras desayunamos, las miro comer y luego levantarse, Kate la lleva arriba para cambiar su ropa, me quedo en la cocina lavando los platos, subo lentamente y es en el pasillo donde encuentro a los padres de Kate, llevan a Emi con ellos, me dicen que la llevaran un rato al parque y que no me preocupe por ella sabrán resolver cualquier situación que surja, no me dan tiempo para decir algo, solo recibo un beso de mi hija y un adiós de parte de ellos.

Entro a la habitación sin saber que es lo que pasará, si Kate estará dispuesta a pasar el día conmigo o si al contrario de lo que yo quiero quizá ella desee pasar un rato sola y aclarar sus ideas o lo que sea que esté pensando, escucho el agua cayendo, me recuesto en la cama mientras apoyo la cabeza en mis manos y pienso en lo que sucederá, cierro los ojos un momento y espero a que salga.

Algunos minutos después la escucho, la veo dar vueltas por la habitación, estoy quieto aun en la cama, una toalla envuelve su cuerpo y con otra seca su cabello, sus pies descalzos hacen un leve sonido.

-puedes entrar.-dice sin mirarme.

-bien.

Solo 5 minutos después salgo, estoy terminando de vestirme cuando ella vuelve a la habitación.

-a donde se han ido todos?

-tus padres dijeron que llevarían a Emi al parque.

-vaya que conveniente.

Kate se acerca a mi cuando estoy atando los cordones de mis zapatos, siento su mano en mi hombro y con la otra toma la mía, caminamos lento, me lleva hasta el jardín, se sienta a mi lado y no hace mas comentarios, su cabeza se apoya en mi pecho y suspira.

Me siento muy bien con Kate a mi lado, paso mis manos por su cintura y suspiro con mi nariz en su cabello.

Los minutos pasan en silencio, incluso puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón, pero el silencio se ve interrumpido por el sonido de mi teléfono, lo saco de mi bolsillo y observo la pantalla, es un numero desconocido, no contesto pero 5 minutos después vuelve a sonar, de nuevo lo ignoro pero una tercera vez acaba con mi paciencia, dispuesto a contestar tomo el teléfono pero Kate me lo arrebata.

-Richard no está disponible, quien eres?.-algunos segundos pasan.-hay alguien ahí?.- pregunta mirándome fijamente.

-quien es?.- pregunto en voz baja pero Kate solo mueve la cabeza dándome a entender que no hay respuesta.

-se que eres Gillian déjanos en paz.-Kate me devuelve el teléfono una vez que termina de hablar, me abraza y apoya la cabeza en mi pecho.-me estoy cansando de esa mujer Rick.

\- yo también, pero aunque le aclaro una y otra vez la situación, ella simplemente no lo entiende.

De nuevo se queda en silencio, acerco mi mano a la suya, acaricio sus dedos y suspiro mientras pienso de que manera podría solucionar el asunto con Gillian.

-por qué no damos un paseo?. -dice de pronto.

-un paseo?

-si, salgamos un rato.

-bien.

-bien.

Tomo su mano para salir a la calle pero antes de continuar ella me detiene, vuelve a la casa y sale con las llaves del auto en la mano.

-conozco un lugar que creo que te gustará.

Subimos a su auto y ella conduce sin decirme a donde nos dirigimos, cerca de 20 minutos después nos detenemos, Kate sale del auto y yo la sigo, estamos en un restaurante con vista al rio, Kate no suelta mi mano y en cuanto entramos un sujeto se acerca para llevarnos hasta una mesa, nos ofrece algunas bebidas mientras decidimos que ordenar.

-habías venido aquí?

-no, es un lindo lugar.

-solía venir con algunas amigas cuando estábamos la universidad y teníamos dinero.

-tenias muchos amigos?

-algunos.

-supongo que disfrutaste tu etapa como universitaria.

-algo.

-puedes decírmelo, creo que si hubiese sido diferente yo también habría hecho todo lo que hubiese podido.

-eso crees?

-si, pero no siempre resulta como pensamos, no me arrepiento de nada pero si hubiese podido elegir el momento quizá ahora no estaríamos aquí y no estoy seguro de que eso me gustase.

-por que no?

-por que no tendría a mi hija, no hubiese sabido lo que era estar enamorado de dos hermosas mujeres como kyra y tú, no hubiese sabido lo difícil que es amar a alguien siendo tan estúpido, no habría pasado por el dolor de perder a alguien a quien amaba realmente y muchas otras cosas que he ido aprendiendo a veces de la manera difícil.

-ayer no contestaste mi pregunta.

-cual?

-de verdad creíste que podría hacer algo como eso?

-no

-entonces que pasó?

-estaba enojado por que no me los dijiste, no me dijiste que se habían visto y eso me hizo sentir molesto.

-si entiendes que de cualquier manera yo te lo hubiese dicho.

-si y es aqui donde acepto que soy un idiota, se que me amas y que estás realmente comprometida con esto y aun cuando he sido yo quien se ha equivocado tu sigues aquí conmigo, con nosotros, Kate…yo… no se como decirte que lo siento tanto.

-bueno pues podrías prometer que la próxima vez que algo suceda hablaras conmigo primero, que no asumirás que las cosas son como personas ajenas te las digan y lo mismo haré yo, estás de acuerdo?

-si, lo estoy.

-tal vez deberíamos sellar nuestro acuerdo con un beso.-ella sonríe y eso me hace sentir relajado.

-claro, lo que quieras.

Tomo su mano y me acerco, beso sus labios con lentitud sin embargo es ella quien profundiza el beso, siento el toque de su mano en mi cuello obligándome a acercarme más a ella.

Pasamos un rato agradable, Kate me cuenta cosas de su época como universitaria, comemos y bebemos y cerca de una hora después salimos, ella sujeta mi brazo mientras avanzamos para llegar al auto, a punto de subir una voz se escucha.

-Beckett?.- pregunta una mujer.

-si.-dice Kate, debido a la tenue luz del estacionamiento no distinguimos de quien se trata.

-soy maddie, me recuerdas?

-si claro, como estás?, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-desde la ceremonia de graduación.-la mujer sonríe mientras se acerca a nosotros y extiende su mano para saludarla.

-es verdad.

-y Josh?

-nos estamos divorciando.

-oh vaya que inoportuna.

-no, está bien, hace ya bastante tiempo que nos separamos.

-y tienes una nueva pareja por lo que veo.

-si, él es Richard, mi prometido.

-vaya están comprometidos.

-si, asi es.

-deberíamos reunirnos un día de estos…pronto será mi cumpleaños por que no vienes, dame tu numero de teléfono y te enviare los datos, no acepto un no por respuesta tenemos que ponernos al día.

-bien pues asi será entonces.

-debo irme me esperan, nos vemos entonces, adiós Kate, adiós Richard.

La vemos irse, el sonido de sus tacones se pierde en la distancia y nosotros subimos al auto.

Al llegar a casa de sus padres, ellos ya están allí, mi pequeña corre a los brazos de Kate mientras le muestra un conejito rosa y ella la levanta para besar sus mejillas, Kate camina hacia la cocina llevándose a Emi con ella.

-pudieron hablar?.- pregunta su madre en voz baja.

-si.

-sin problemas?.- pregunta Jim esta vez.

-sin problemas.

Ambos sonríen pero se enfocan de nuevo en la pantalla cuando Kate vuelve y se acerca a mi.

-nos vamos.

-seguro, voy por las cosas de Emi.

-te acompaño.

Kate guarda algunas cosas en el bolso que llevaba el día anterior, cuelgo en mi hombro las de Emi y en mi mano sostengo lo que Kate lleva, nos despedimos de sus padres y salimos.


	23. cp 23

Después de asearse y discutir un poco sobre sobre la cena cerca de las 9 Emi se va a la cama, Kate lava los platos y tararea una canción, me acerco y la rodeo por la cintura, beso su cuello y me deleito con el aroma de su piel, una de mis manos baja lentamente haciendo figuras sobre su piel y la otra sube para acariciar su pecho bajo la camiseta que usa.

-qué haces?.-intenta ahogar un gemido producto de mis caricias.

-te amo Kate, eres todo para mi, te amo.-susurro en su oído.

No la dejo hablar, antes de que pueda decir algo beso sus labios mientras mis manos recorren su cuerpo y pego mi erección a su cuerpo, dejo caer su ropa para luego colocarme entre sus piernas mientras la subo al mueble de la cocina, sus manos acarician mi cabello cuando mi lengua lame sus pezones y la penetro lentamente, sus piernas me rodean y sus gemidos son música para mis oídos.

La sostengo con fuerza para llevarla al sillón, sigo besándola haciendo mis movimientos mas rápidos, no pierdo el tiempo, cuando ella tiene un orgasmo la sigo casi al mismo tiempo.

Me quedo un momento sobre ella, apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho, puedo sentir sus dedos acariciando mi cabello, espero un par de minutos y me levanto, la tomo en mis brazos para llevarla a la cama, sus brazos rodean mi cuello, me mira a los ojos, no pierde el contacto en ningún momento, su mirada es intensa, en cuanto la coloco sobre la cama sus manos acarician mis costados, bajan lentamente provocando una nueva erección.

En un momento me obliga a dar la vuelta para quedar sobre mi, mis manos en su cadera intentan seguir el ritmo que ella mantiene, una gota de sudor baja lentamente por su pecho y cae en el momento en el que ella se detiene y cubre su boca con la mano, su cuerpo se tensa unos segundos y luego continua moviéndose sobre mi lentamente, admiro su cuerpo, es simplemente hermosa.

Una vez mas se mueve para quedar bajo mi cuerpo, mientras recorro con mi boca su cuerpo puedo sentir el sabor de su piel, el sudor se mezcla con mi saliva, es excitante, voy dejando pequeños besos por aquí y por allá, muerdo su piel dejando pequeñas marcas apenas visibles hasta llegar a mi objetivo, recorro con la nariz el pubis, levanto sus piernas sobre mis hombros y con un dedo me abro paso para recorrer con mi lengua cada rincón, el aroma de su piel y su sabor se mezclan para hacerme olvidar el mundo, solo somos ella y yo, pronto escucho más que gemidos, su boca menciona mi nombre en voz baja.

Se que un nuevo orgasmo la recorre cuando su cuerpo se pone rígido y un segundo después se relaja, de nuevo hago un camino de besos sobre su cuerpo para llegar a su boca, puedo sentir sus manos en mi trasero mientras me pide que la penetre una vez más, no lo pienso simplemente lo hago.

-Rick, Rick.-menciona entre gemidos en mi oído.

No puedo seguir conteniéndome, escucharla decir mi nombre es todo lo que necesito para terminar dentro de ella.

Me gusta sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, con mi dedo recorro su espalda, beso su frente y cierro un momento los ojos.

-qué hora es?.- pregunta mientras su nariz se hunde en mi cuello.

-no lo sé.

-debemos levantarnos temprano.-dice intentando moverse.

-lo sé, no te muevas, me gustas así.

-tengo sed.-intenta zafarse de mi abrazo.

-yo voy, no te muevas ni un centímetro.-ella sonríe y yo salgo corriendo de la habitación y vuelvo tan rápido como puedo.

Al volver la veo sentada en la cama, recoge su cabello con una liga, sus brazos sobre su cabeza de nuevo me obligan a fantasear con hacerle el amor, su cuello ahora está libre y su espalda me invita a besarla, me acerco despacio, pego mis labios a su piel mientras ella sonríe.

-basta Rick, no te cansas.?

-sabes muy bien que nunca me cansaré de hacer el amor contigo, no puedo evitarlo.

-ella sonríe y pone sus manos en mis mejillas, me mira y luego bebe de la botella de agua, una gota de agua escapa por su barbilla y baja por su cuello, me apresuro a limpiarla con mi lengua provocándole cosquillas dejando caer mas agua sobre su pecho mientras ríe, lamo su piel con dedicación, el agua fría contrasta con el calor de su piel, de nuevo estoy excitado y una erección se manifiesta en cuestión segundos, puedo sentir sus manos acariciándola, luego sin dar aviso siento su lengua recorriendo mi pene y sus manos en mi trasero.

Esta vez es ella quien hace lo que quiere conmigo, no me deja tocarla y aunque por un momento me siento frustrado también me siento increíblemente excitado a la expectativa de lo que hará, sus labios son suaves y su lengua caliente, Kate hace maravillas con su boca y aunque intento resistir al final termino en su boca, veo como con la lengua limpia los restos en mi piel es increíble, y me encanta, apoyo la cabeza en la almohada, la veo levantarse y caminar rumbo al baño, no me puedo mover, en mi cabeza se repite la visión de ella lamiendo con dedicación mi piel.

Unos minutos después vuelve, sonríe y se acomoda a mi lado, la abrazo y pego su cuerpo al mío, unos segundos después la escucho dormir.

Cerca de las 6 despierto, aun tengo a Kate en mis brazos, la luz del sol comienza a verse a través del cristal de la ventana, preferiría quedarme con ella todo el día sin embargo ambos debemos ir a trabajar, me levanto despacio, entro al baño rápido y salgo con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, Kate besa mis labios cuando entra, escucho el agua cayendo, desearía poder compartirlo con ella pero solo nos retrasaría, muevo la cabeza y sigo hasta la habitación, me visto rápido para ir por Emily quien sonríe cuando me ve entrar.

-buenos días bebé.-Emi sujeta el conejito y estira los brazos para que la levante.

Camino con ella por el pasillo, ella mira alrededor buscando algo sin decirme que, en la habitación sigue buscando y es hasta que salimos y escucha el sonido en el baño que se anima a preguntar.

-mami?.- señala con el dedo.

-mami.-digo levantando la voz, entonces Kate aparece envuelta en una toalla con el cabello a medio secar.

\- buenos días mi amor.-dice Kate extendiendo los brazos y Emi ríe mientras besa su mejilla.-me acompañas?.- Emi asiente y yo las dejo para ir a la cocina y empezar con el desayuno.

Me gusta escuchar las carcajadas de ambas, me gusta saber que todo esta bien.

Nos despedimos de Kate en la puerta de la guardería, la veo irse y luego camino a mi trabajo, en cuestión de 5 minutos llego, saludo a mis compañeros y me dispongo a trabajar.

Kate me llama a la hora del almuerzo, hablamos de distintas cosas, me propone hacer algo el fin de semana, de nuevo esta semana tendrá algo de trabajo pero promete llegar a casa tan temprano como le sea posible.

El viernes Kate llega temprano, después de la cena nos quedamos un rato en el sillón, hablamos de lo que haremos cuando mi madre vuelva, ella me dice que traerá algunas cajas para recoger sus cosas la próxima semana.

El sábado nadie tiene que levantarse temprano, no es hasta que Emi nos llama que nos levantamos, pasamos gran parte de la mañana en pijama, pero cerca de las 2 de la tarde Kate decide que debemos salir, debemos celebrar el cumpleaños de Emi.

-por que no llevamos a Emi a la casa de playa de mis padres, que dices?

-solo los 3?

-si, volveremos mañana en la tarde, vamos?

-si, por que no, será lindo.

-bien, pues en marcha.

30 minutos después llegamos a casa de sus padres, pero solo su madre nos recibe, nos dice que Jim ha tenido un asunto que atender.

-vengan mañana, celebraremos el cumpleaños de nuestra niña.-dice Kate besando la mejilla de su madre antes de irnos.

-allí estaremos.- le escuchamos decir desde la puerta.

Por el camino Kate y Emi juegan, cantan y ríen felices, lo que hace el viaje mas corto de lo que realmente es, al llegar bajo las cosas del auto mientras Kate lleva a Emi a la cocina para preparar algo para comer.

El día es bastante caluroso, aun hay buena luz del sol y mientras yo me entretengo guardando algunas cosas, ambas desaparecen por la escalera.

-ya volvemos.-es lo que le escucho decir antes de ver la mano de mi hija diciéndome adiós.

Me siento en uno de los bancos de la cocina mientras espero que vuelvan, recibo un par de mensajes de mi madre felicitando a Emi por su cumpleaños y también me dice que pronto estará en casa, me alegra que vuelva pero también me entristece la idea de que Kate se ira algunos días, aunque me consuela saber que si todo sale como lo hemos planeado pronto Kate estará viviendo con nosotros oficialmente y eso me hace feliz.

Me sirvo un poco de agua y suspiro mirando mi reloj, cuando escucho la risa de mi hija volteo solo para quedar realmente impresionado, kate usa un vestido muy lindo, estampado con pequeñas flores y Emi usa uno exactamente igual al de ella, Kate la lleva de su mano.

-y bien?

-increíble.-digo tomando a Emi en mis brazos.-las dos lucen hermosas.-me acerco a ella para besarla.

Después de comer salimos a caminar, el sol comienza a desaparecer lentamente, pero aun tenemos suficiente luz como para quedarnos un rato en la playa.

Emi corre de un lado a otro, a diferencia de la vez anterior en esta ocasión puedo ver mas gente paseando, parejas, familias completas y algunos solitarios.

Me siento en la arena mientras las observo jugar en la orilla.

El momento de volver llega y caminamos lentamente por el mismo camino por donde hemos venido.

Aun se puede ver un poco de luz, sin embargo el cielo comienza a lucir estrellado.

-vamos por algo para la cena.

-claro.

Subimos al auto para dirigirnos al centro del pueblo donde paseamos un rato antes de comprar lo que necesitamos para la cena y para el cumpleaños de Emi.

Antes de preparar la cena, los tres jugamos en el patio, pero luego de un rato Kate decide que es hora de entrar.

El vestido floreado que usaba es reemplazado por una camiseta y pantalones cortos que me dejan ver el largo de sus piernas, la veo caminar por la cocina descalza mientras Emi duerme unos minutos en el sillón, hace calor incluso después de anochecer, saco un par de cervezas y le ofrezco una a Kate mientras ambos cocinamos, siempre atentos a los movimientos de Emi.

-te voy a extrañar cuando te vayas.

-solo serán unos días, si todo sale bien volveré.

-lo sé, pero Emi va a sufrir esos días, yo también.

-qué sugieres?

-y si te quedas, y si lo hablamos con ella pero sin que te vayas?

-no creo que sea buena idea.

-no te vayas Kate , lo resolveremos allí, ella lo va a entender.

-podríamos intentar.-dice sonriendo.

-ya veras que saldrá bien.

-bien pero solo por si acaso guardaremos mis cosas, si algo sale mal prefiero estar lista.

-me parece bien.

Beso sus labios antes de ir a despertar a mi niña para cenar.

Después de un baño tibio, Emi está en la cama y Kate y yo nos quedamos un rato viendo televisión.

-hace calor, no crees?.

-si, creo que es aun más caluroso de lo que recuerdo.

Me quito la camiseta mientras me levanto para sacar un par de bebidas frías del refrigerador.

-quieres ir afuera?

-si, vamos.

Coloco algunas bebidas en hielo, Kate toma mi mano cuando llega hasta donde estoy, al abrir la puerta sentimos la brisa tibia, nos sentamos a la orilla de la piscina, con los pies dentro del agua, nos miramos y damos pequeños trago a las botellas.

-pronto será tu cumpleaños también.

-si, es verdad.

-que haremos entonces.?

-yo solo quiero estar contigo y con mi niña, es todo lo que pido, por fin este será un buen año y estoy realmente agradecido de tenerte en nuestras vidas.

-tal vez podríamos tener una cena romántica, tu y yo a la luz de las velas.

-eso seria increíble.

-bien no hagas más planes.

-nunca los hago, al menos no para eso.

-dime cual es el cumpleaños que más recuerdas.

-mmm…no estoy seguro de querer recordarlo.

-Kate me mira y luego toma mi mano comprendiendo.-lo siento, no quise.

-esta bien, es solo que aun me entristece un poco, pero la verdad es que creo que no recuerdo haber tenido algo como ahora.

-siempre han sido solo tu madre y tu?

-si, mi madre dice que mi padre se fue cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada, nunca lo volvió a ver, mi madre siempre ha hecho todo por mi, fue la única que me apoyó cuando supimos que iba a ser padre, no solo a mi, a kyra también, sus padres prácticamente la abandonaron y mi madre fue todo el apoyo que tuvimos, luego cuando ella murió, mi madre fue la única que me ayudó, aunque tuvimos que sobreponernos tan rápido como pudimos por que Emi exigía atención y yo la verdad es que era un inútil, no sabía ni como ponerle el pañal.

-pero has salido adelante y ahora me tienes a mi y mis padres también te quieren.

-lo sé.

Kate se acerca para besarme, la rodeo con mi brazo y le ayudo a sentarse sobre mis piernas, Kate me empuja hasta quedar sobre el pasto, la veo deshacerse de su ropa lentamente y en cuestión de segundos esta desnuda sobre mi, mis manos acarician sus piernas mientras mi boca succiona sus pezones.

El tiempo pasa volando, solo nuestros murmullos se escuchan, sus gemidos y nuestros cuerpos siendo uno solo.

-deberíamos entrar.-digo mientras Kate acaricia mi espalda.

Ella no habla, toma mi mano y me lleva dentro, camino detrás de ella, me gusta ver el movimiento de su cadera es bastante provocador, tomamos un baño tibio y después nos vamos a la cama.


	24. cp 24

Temprano en la mañana soy el primero en levantarme, preparo el desayuno y lo llevo a la habitación, Emi aun duerme cuando voy por ella, sonríe cuando me ve, beso sus mejillas pero es la voz de Kate detrás de nosotros lo que la termina de despertar.

Los padres de Kate aparecen poco antes del medio día, todo va de maravilla, mi hija es feliz, lo puedo ver en su cara, todo es perfecto sobretodo para los padres de Kate cuando Emi se acerca a ellos y los llama abuelos, casi puedo ver un par de lágrimas en el rostro de Jim.

Pronto es tiempo de volver, Emi duerme durante el camino de vuelta mientras Kate toma mi mano y sonríe por momentos.

En casa sus padres nos acompañan a cenar, mientras Jim y yo jugamos con Emi, Kate y su madre preparan la cena, me encanta escuchar las carcajadas de Emi corriendo por todos lados.

Cuando estamos todos sentados a la mesa escucho voces afuera, todos nos sorprendemos cuando la puerta se abre y mi madre entra, no se suponía que llegaría ahora, incluso Emi la mira curiosa.

-me levanto apurado.-madre por que no me dijiste que vendrías antes?

-es mi casa y quería que fuera una sorpresa.-dirige una mirada no muy amigable.

-sujeto su equipaje y lo llevo dentro.-pues si que ha sido una sorpresa.

-los padres de Kate nos miran expectantes.-buenas noches.-dice mi madre en un tono extraño.

-buenas noches.-repiten todos.

-perdón, madre, ellos son los padres de Kate.

-es un gusto conocerla por fin señora.-dice Jim levantándose y extendiendo su mano para saludarla, pero mi madre solo le mira.

-me gustaría decir lo mismo.-dice una vez más sin mirarle.

-madre…-comienzo a perder la paciencia.

-Richard, tal vez deberíamos dejarlos solos.-la madre de Kate se levanta esta vez.

-no, lo resolveremos ahora.

-Rick tu madre debe estar cansada, podemos hablar después, nos veremos mañana.-Kate se levanta y camina junto a sus padres.

-no, qué pasa contigo?.-digo mirando a mi madre al mismo tiempo que detengo a Kate.-acaso estamos haciendo algo malo?.-mi madre no responde.-yo creo que no, celebrábamos el cumpleaños de Emi, estamos cenando y eres bienvenida si quieres quedarte si no es asi pues realmente lo lamento, te quiero pero no puedo permitir que sigas tratándola asi, mi relación con Kate es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado, sus padres son buenas personas, no te entiendo, dime que es tan malo para ti por que yo simplemente no lo entiendo.

-Rick, por favor…-vuelve a decir Kate.

-no, vas a quedarte aquí como lo planeamos.-mi madre me mira sorprendida.-si, Kate tiene algunos meses viviendo aquí y asi va a seguir.

-pues parece que no puedo decir nada más.-mi madre me mira enojada.

-quiero que me entiendas, amo a Kate, es el amor de mi vida.

-eso decías de kyra.

-si y murió y no lo pude evitar, la vida me está dando una segunda oportunidad , por que no puedes verlo.

Los padres de Kate me miran apenados, nadie se atreve a decir nada más.

\- mamá?.- Emi estira su mano sin comprender que sucede.

Kate se acerca y la toma en sus brazos, Emi rodea su cuello y mira a mi madre curiosa.

-Acompáñanos, por favor.- digo extendiendo mi mano hacia ella esperando su respuesta, una que parece no llegar y eso me provoca cierto malestar.

Por fin ella la toma y yo acerco una silla, mientras Kate vuelve a poner a Emi en su silla y se dispone a servir otro plato, por un momento todos estamos en silencio, creo que bastantes incómodos, hasta que mi madre se decide a hablar.

-me llamo Martha.

-Jim y Johana, es un gusto conocerla.-responde la madre de Kate

-asi que son los padres de Katherine?

-si.

-me gustaría saber que piensan de esto.

-madre…-Jim pone su mano en mi hombro.

-esta bien Rick, nosotros estamos muy contentos, se les ve muy felices junto a Emi están formando una familia y nosotros hemos estado de acuerdo desde el primer momento.

-no les molesta que Richard sea tan joven?

-ese no es problema desde nuestro punto de vista, lo que importa es que se aman y quieren ser una familia, Richard siempre será bienvenido en nuestro hogar, es un buen hombre y un gran padre.

La cena termina y aunque se que mi madre aun tiene dudas, no hace más comentarios, le ayudo a Kate a recoger la mesa y luego sus padres se despiden, es en este momento en el que Kate me mira nerviosa, supongo que tener a sus padres aquí le hacia sentir un poco mas segura pero luego cuando tienen que irse su mirada refleja cierta inseguridad.

-no te preocupes.-digo en voz baja apretando su brazo.

Veo como sus padres terminan de despedirse para luego salir e irse, mi madre nos mira curiosa.

-entonces, vives aquí?.- nos mira de manera inquisidora.

-si.-toma mi mano y la aprieta.

-me voy a la cama, estoy cansada.-no hace mas comentarios y camina rumbo a su habitación.

-madre, podemos hablar un minuto.-suelto la mano de Kate para seguir a mi madre por el pasillo.

Tomo su mano y camino con ella hasta su habitación, que permanece intacta, así como la ha dejado el día que se fue.

-y de que quieres hablar, creí que lo habías dicho todo.

-lamento no habértelo dicho antes, habíamos planeado que fuera diferente pero me has tomado por sorpresa, Kate quería que fuera diferente.

-la veo sentarse en la cama.-eres feliz?.- pone su mano en mi mejilla.

-no tienes idea de lo feliz que soy con ella.

-y parece que Emi también lo es.

-Emi la ve como su madre.

-supongo que era inevitable.

-por favor mamá, ya no sé que mas decir.

-lo siento.-levanto la cara para mirarla.-creo que es ridículo de mi parte negarme a esto, sobretodo por que parece que todo lo que has dicho es verdad, están enamorados.

-muy enamorados, amé a kyra y lo sabes pero no pude evitar que muriera, ahora Kate está aquí, tenemos una segunda oportunidad, yo de amar y Emi de tener una madre.

-bien, ya veremos como va todo, ahora déjame descansar…lo olvidé, traje esto para mi pequeña.-saca un vestido muy lindo de una de sus maletas y me lo da.

-es lindo, gracias madre, te dejo entonces.

Salgo de la habitación, Kate está en la cocina lavando los platos, me acerco para abrazarla y besar su mejilla.

-todo bien?

-todo bien.

-seguro?

-seguro.

-siento un nudo en el estómago.

-deja eso, vamos a dormir, mañana lo haré yo.

-no creo que pueda dormir.

-quizá pueda ayudarte.

-no es gracioso Rick, tu madre está aquí.

-y el mundo no se acabó, ahora vamos.

Kate toma mi mano y camina a mi lado, noto cuando ella dirige su mirada hacia la habitación de mi madre, se que siente cierta incomodidad, antes de entrar a la habitación, se dirige al baño, cuando entro después de unos minutos la descubro recogiendo algunas cosas que se son suyas.

-qué haces?

-no quiero que tu madre sienta que he invadido su casa.

-deja de hacer eso Kate, vamos a la cama.

-pero Rick…-decido que es momento de guardar silencio y beso sus labios.

-vamos a la cama, mañana resolveremos lo que sea que pueda pasar.

Camina conmigo sin mas remedio, Emi duerme en su cuna, la casa está en silencio, en la habitación me encargo de distraer los pensamientos de Kate, beso las partes de su cuerpo que van quedando desnudas antes de ayudarle a ponerse su pijama, mis manos la acarician y cuando he terminado la abrazo para dormir, le digo al oído cuanto la amo y le prometo que encontraré una solución a nuestra situación.

Puedo ver la mirada de Kate fija en mi aun con la luz apagada, de nuevo me acerco para besarla, no hay nada mejor que la sensación de estar junto a ella, los minutos pasan pero ella no duerme, supongo que sigue preocupada.

-no Rick, ahora no.-le escucho decir cuando mi mano la acaricia bajo la ropa.

-deberíamos aprovechar mejor el tiempo si no vamos a dormir.

-no puedo en verdad, me siento muy extraña.

-bien, pero intenta dormir.

Su mano rodea mi cintura, puedo sentir su respiración en mi cuello, justo cuando creo que se ha dormido ella se remueve y me mira a los ojos.

-vamos a lograrlo, verdad?

-voy a hacer todo lo posible, si no siempre habrá otras opciones.

Acaricio su espalda, dejo pequeños besos en su hombro, no la suelto, de pronto sus dedos se mueven en mi espalda y sus labios buscan los míos, pero pasados algunos minutos por fin la escucho dormir.


	25. cp 25

Despierto en mitad de la noche cuando me parece escuchar el llanto de Emi, me levanto medio dormido y camino por el pasillo, me sorprendo cuando veo a mi madre intentando calmarla sin mucho éxito.

-creo que tiene un poco de fiebre.

-la tomo en mis brazos y toco su frente.-es muy leve, quizá enfermara o quizá no le ha sentado bien algo, ve a dormir me haré cargo.

Mi madre se va no sin antes dar un último vistazo, camino con Emi por el pasillo para volver a la habitación.

-qué pasa?.- pregunta Kate cuando me ve entrar con ella en mis brazos.

-se siente un poco caliente.-digo al mismo tiempo que pongo mi mano en su frente.

-déjame verla.

Kate la revisa mientras yo voy por el medicamento y el termómetro, enciendo la luz cuando vuelvo y las observo con atención, Kate pone el termómetro bajo el brazo de Emi y espera, la lectura no es muy alta y Kate termina por darle una dosis mínima del medicamento.

-déjala aquí, será mejor.

Pronto Emi se durmió y ambos nos miramos aliviados, todo indicaba que había sido demasiado sol, debíamos ser mas cuidadosos en ese aspecto, ir a la playa con Emi era divertido pero teníamos que tomar mas precauciones.

Mi madre tuvo dos semanas de descanso en las que por suerte tuvimos la oportunidad de seguir conviviendo pero llegado el momento tuvimos que hablar seriamente sobre lo que haríamos, aunque ella nos había dicho que volvería a irse en un par de meses pues Jack la había contratado definitivamente para todas las giras en los próximos 2 años, algunas más cortas que otras pero todas fuera de la ciudad, por el momento disfrutaríamos de tenerla con nosotros.

Al principio Kate tuvo problemas tratando de hacer las cosas de manera normal pues en varias ocasiones tuvimos estos momentos de tensión en los que cada una queria hacer valer su punto de vista, sin embargo poco a poco pudimos ir superándolo.

El fallo del juez llegó un par de semanas después, Kate se había sentido un tanto mal esa mañana, ella se lo atribuía a la idea de que la espera había sido tediosa y por fin ahora podía sacar todo lo que había estado sintiendo pero yo estaba muy preocupado, pues tan solo después de unos cuantos bocados del desayuno ella había corrido al baño y yo había escuchado desde el pasillo como devolvía el contenido de su estómago.

Mi madre me dirigió una de esas miradas inquisidoras y yo sabía perfectamente lo que significaba aunque no me lo decía, tenía la loca idea de que volvería a ser padre y eso me tenía más que preocupado, pero Kate juraba que eso era imposible, ella creía haber tomado todas las precauciones desde aquella noche en la que había venido a casa y habíamos tenido que detenernos después de confesarle que no quería cometer el error una segunda vez, pero entonces yo ya no lo veía asi, ella había pospuesto su deseo de ser madre cuando descubrió que Josh le había engañado con otra mujer, luego cuando me conoció, mi necesidad de esperar le hizo posponerlo una vez más, ella decía que con Emi había cubierto esa necesidad pero la idea de que ella realmente lo deseaba se había instalado en mi cabeza.

Fue después de firmar que Peter se despidió de nosotros, no sin antes decirle a Kate que estaba preocupado pues no la veía muy bien también pero ella de nuevo había dicho que no tenia ningún problema, Peter caminaba delante de nosotros por el pasillo cuando Josh apareció frente a nosotros.

-asi que lo conseguiste, todo para Kate Beckett. – dijo con sarcasmo.

Lo miramos unos segundos, tomé la mano de Kate y caminé a la salida pero él nos siguió, debí suponerlo, él no se rendiría nunca.

-aléjate.-mi mano se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro cuando se acercó y nos detuvo sosteniendo el brazo de Kate.

-quieto muchacho, solo quería despedirme de ella.

Kate no hizo ningún comentario simplemente sostuvo mi mano con fuerza y caminamos de vuelta al auto, Kate meditaba lo ocurrido mientras contenía las nauseas.

-Kate…deberías ir al médico, llevas un par de días así, estoy preocupado.

-no estoy embarazada Rick.

-y yo no he dicho eso pero si estás tan segura quizá sea otra cosa, irás a trabajar hoy?

-si.

-pero no estás bien, Kate por favor, solo vamos al médico.

-yo soy médico.

-y no estás siendo razonable.

-es solo…que…qué haces?.- no la dejo terminar, la tomo en mis brazos y camino con ella hasta el auto.

-te llevaré al hospital y no me moveré de tu lado por ningún motivo.

-estas exagerando.

-basta.

Me apresuro a subir al auto, avanzo por la calle, mientras Kate resopla frustrada.

-no es nada, por la tarde o mañana estaré bien.

Sigo conduciendo sin mirarla, no quiero hacerlo.

-Rick…mírame Rick…-su mano toca mi hombro pero yo prefiero no prestar atención, espero el cambio de luz.-no me ignores Richard.

-es que no estás siendo razonable.

-bien, tu ganas, me haré una prueba, está bien?

-bien.

-pero…si sale negativa tu y yo arreglaremos cuentas.

-bien.

Salgo del auto cuando llego al trabajo, mi madre ha llevado a Emi a la guardería, paso la mañana pensando en la posibilidad de que esa prueba resulte positiva, durante el almuerzo no puedo comer, sigo pensando en la idea de que ella esté embarazada, me gusta pero luego entro en pánico, me asusta que sea verdad y que las cosas vuelvan a ser igual, no tengo la más remota idea de que probabilidad hay de que lo que paso con kyra vuelva a pasar y tengo miedo, mucho miedo de perderla a ella también.

El resto del día hago todo en automático, recojo a Emi por la tarde, Kate llega por la noche, intento relajarme, no quiero que vea que estoy realmente preocupado, pero Kate me dice que no ha tenido tiempo de comprar una prueba y que quizá lo mejor sea pedir una cita en un laboratorio.

no pongo objeciones, tiene razón al decir que es más seguro hacerlo en un laboratorio y luego me dice que ya lo hará y que no me preocupe.

La semana termina, luego el mes y a tan solo unos días de mi cumpleaños, Kate no ha pedido la cita, ni ha comprado la prueba en una farmacia y yo ya no tengo uñas que morderme.

Uno de esos días decido preguntar que es lo que está pasando.

-dijiste que lo harías Kate.-mi voz suena más como un reclamo y la verdad es que asi es.

-no he tenido tiempo, además me siento bien, no creo que sea necesario, te dije que había tomado precauciones, lo que sea que haya pasado se ha ido y me siento mejor, no te preocupes Rick, de verdad no lo veo necesario.

-estas segura.

-lo juro, ahora ya no te preocupes, quizá fue todo, la firma del divorcio, la llegada de tu madre, el trabajo.

-bien.

-bien, estás listo?.

-listo para qué?

-lo has olvidado, nuestra cita.

-cielos es hoy?

-lo olvidaste.

-estaba demasiado preocupado, que he olvidado todo, le diré a mi madre que cuide de Emi un par de horas mientras salimos.

-le pedí a mis padres que lo hicieran, nos estarán esperando, hace unos días que no la ven y no dudaron en decirme que si.

-bien, pues no tardaré.

Una hora más tarde los tres salimos de casa, asi como lo ha dicho Kate, sus padres salen en cuanto nos ven llegar, Emi sonríe.

-volveremos en un par de horas.-dice antes de salir.

-esperen.-su madre nos detiene y luego vuelve con una pequeña caja.- Kate nos dijo que era tu cumpleaños y quisimos obsequiarte algo que esperamos te guste.

-no tenían que molestarse.

-no es ninguna molestia pero si no te importa, puedes abrirlo aquí?

-claro.-todos me miran expectantes.-que…cielos es…no puedo aceptarlo.-miro el reloj en su caja, es uno de esos relojes caros que solo he visto en revistas y la televisión.

-por que no, no puedes rechazarlo, es un obsequio.

-pero es…

\- es hora de irnos.

Kate toma mi mano, mientras se despide de sus padres, yo solo puedo ver el reloj en mi mano, no puedo ni tocarlo, lo miro dentro de su caja.

-Kate…

-te gusta?

-es increíble, pero…

-pero nada Rick, mis padres te quieren, hace días que lo compraron pensando en ti, te ayudo a ponértelo.

Kate toma el reloj lo saca de la caja y luego toma mi mano para ponerlo alrededor de mi muñeca.

-es hermoso, me han sorprendido.

-aun faltan algunas sorpresas, guarda un poco de energía para después.-me mira con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-creo que nada podría sorprenderme mas.

-yo dudaría de eso.

Kate sonríe pero no hace más comentarios, ella ha hecho una reservación en un restaurante muy pequeño y muy íntimo, mientras cenamos hablamos de distintas cosas, todo es perfecto hasta el momento de volver a casa, al subir al auto ella no me deja conducir, me dice que aun tiene una sorpresa para mi, no me da más detalles solo avanza, cerca de 30 minutos después llegamos a un lugar que no conozco, es una especie de mirador, la ciudad se ve iluminada, Kate baja del auto, la sigo, la veo caminar un poco y luego apoyarse en el auto.

-lindo no?

-si.

-tengo un último obsequio para ti.

-uno más?

-si, cierra los ojos…-siento su mano tocando la mía.-estas listo?.- asiento mientras ella pone un objeto pequeño en mi mano.-bien ábrelos.-hay una pequeña caja en mi mano, tiene un listón en la tapa, la observo unos segundos y luego deshago el nudo para abrirla, Kate sonríe y suspira, retiro la tapa, dentro hay un papel doblado en varias partes, tengo curiosidad, la miro y su mirada ha cambiado, saco el papel mientras pongo la caja sobre el auto, el primer doblez dice feliz cumpleaños, el segundo tiene unos garabatos dibujados que apuesto son obra de Emi y eso me hace reír al tiempo que la miro, un tercer doblez tiene una impresión de una fotografía donde estamos los tres, al final hay algo escrito y que debido a la falta de luz no puedo ver con claridad, entonces Kate saca una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo y la apunta al papel que sostengo, escrito en letras muy pequeñas dice "adivina quien será padre otra vez?", creo estar leyendo mal y acerco el papel a mi rostro, vuelvo a leer y luego la miro sorprendido, Kate tiene en su mano un sobre, un sobre blanco que pone en mi mano cuando ve que no me decido a tomarlo.

Mi mano tiembla cuando le doy la vuelta, tiene estampado el logotipo de un laboratorio, cierro los ojos antes de sacar la hoja que contiene y respiro con dificultad cuando por fin lo saco y leo lo que dice, Kate está embarazada, me apoyo en el auto mientras ella espera que yo diga algo, pongo mi mano en mi frente tratando de asimilar lo que estoy leyendo, siento mi corazón acelerándose, no sé como sentirme, no sé que decir y ella sigue mirándome a la expectativa pero yo no reacciono, no tengo una reacción, simplemente trato de conectar mis ideas mi cara debe ser difícil de descifrar justo ahora por que estoy asustado, muy asustado.

-y bien?.- Kate me mira y su mirada poco a poco va cambiando, al igual que su sonrisa

-no sé que decir.-digo en voz baja.-dijiste que no lo harías, no lo harías, dijiste que no estabas embarazada.

-tuve dudas y entonces lo hice hace un par de días, creí que sería una sorpresa, que lo verías como un regalo, creí que…creí que …no sé que creí.-la veo cruzar sus brazos y bajar la vista al suelo.-no pensé que reaccionarias así, supongo que no es lo que querías, debí decírtelo antes, realmente lo lamento…-con su mano seca una lágrima que resbala por su mejilla, se da la vuelta y camina rumbo al auto, va con la cabeza baja pero yo sigo clavado al piso, no puedo moverme.


	26. cp 26

miro el papel una vez más y entonces me doy cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder y lo estúpido que he sido.

-espera.-me apresuro a alcanzarla y la sujeto entre mis brazos.

-oye, me equivoqué, quería que fuese una sorpresa, simplemente pasó, fue estúpido de mi parte hacerlo así, realmente lo lamento, solo pensé que sería lindo.

-claro que es lindo pero me has sorprendido, no esperaba que me lo dijeras así, yo no…no…

-de verdad lo lamento Rick, creo que fui yo quien se negaba a creerlo, realmente pensé que no estaba sucediendo, creo que me equivoqué, no estás preparado para tener otro hijo y te entiendo, no…-beso sus labios antes de que siga hablando.

\- es mejor de lo que esperaba, lo siento, solo me asusté, me has dejado sin palabras, te amo Kate y este ha sido el mejor regalo que pude recibir, no quise reaccionar así, es que me habías convencido de que no pasaría.-pongo mi mano en su vientre y me inclino frente a ella.-papi es un tonto bebé pero te quiero asi como quiero a mami.-la miro desde donde estoy.-perdóname Kate no quise que pensaras que no lo quería, solo me asusta.

-te entiendo pero todo va a estar bien , a lo verás.

Me levanto para besar sus labios una vez más, la abrazo con fuerza, pasamos algunos minutos así sin hablar, solo abrazados, hasta que ambos estamos de acuerdo que es hora de volver, Kate me mira preocupada, no hace preguntas o comentarios durante un buen rato mientras volvemos pero puedo sentir su mirada en mi.

-soy yo quien se anima a hablar.-me pone nervioso el embarazo.

-es por lo que paso con kyra?

-si, me preocupa que vuelva a pasar.-detengo el auto a la orilla del camino.

-entiendo.

-te amo Kate y no quiero que eso te pase a ti, no soportaría que la historia se repitiera, no voy a poder vivir sabiendo que es mi culpa.

-eso piensas, crees que fue tu culpa que ella muriera?

-si yo hubiese tomado todas las precauciones, ella no se habría embarazado, no habría muerto, fue mi culpa que todo eso ocurriera.

-eso no es verdad Rick, no debes culparte por lo que pasó, fue un accidente, las probabilidades de que eso suceda son mínimas.-pone su mano en mi mejilla.-mírame Rick, vamos a estar bien, no quiero que te preocupes.

La abrazo con fuerza mientras trato de respirar con normalidad, necesito sentirla junto a mi, su calor, su respiración, no quiero sentirme así, ya no.

Los padres de Kate nos esperan en la sala cuando llegamos, el rostro de su madre es de felicidad, la veo sonreír pero en cuestión de segundos su expresión cambia, creo que ellos ya sabían lo que Kate iba a decirme.

-todo bien?.- pregunta preocupada.

-todo bien mamá, Rick está un poco sorprendido es todo…podemos quedarnos esta noche?

-claro, sabes que pueden.

-gracias mamá, Emi?

-duerme arriba.

Sigo caminando Kate se queda un momento con ellos, me detengo antes de entrar en la habitación y escucho con atención.

-como lo tomó?.- dice su padre.

-ha sido una sorpresa para él.

-no me digas que…no…

-no mamá, él está preocupado, es todo, recuerdan que les hablé de la madre de Emi.

-si.

-Rick tiene miedo, esta asustado, cree que puede volver a pasar, se siente culpable por lo que le pasó a kyra, supongo que no fue buena idea decírselo así… me iré a la cama, los veo mañana.

-hasta mañana.-les escucho decir a ambos.

Escucho los pasos de Kate, suenan cansados, no me muevo de donde estoy.

-cielos Rick…creí que te habías ido a la cama.-la veo poner su mano en el pecho.

-no quise asustarte, solo quise esperarte.

-y escuchaste.

-no fue mi intención.

-vamos.-Kate toma mi mano para llevarme a la habitación.

Unos 15 minutos después estamos en la cama, Kate me abraza, su cabeza esta apoyada en mi pecho y su mano acaricia suavemente mi brazo.

-te amo Rick.-le escucho decir en mi oído.

-el silencio es absoluto, hay una pequeña luz encendida al fondo de la habitación, pero apenas puedo ver su rostro, pronto puedo sentir una lágrima corriendo por mi mejilla.-no pude decirle adiós Kate, no pude tomar su mano y decirle que la amaba o decirle que me había dado una hermosa niña, no pude llorar o desahogar mi pena por que había tantas cosas por las cuales preocuparse y ocuparse, sentía que le había fallado, quise creer que todo estaba bien, que ya no me haría daño pero aquí está Kate, este miedo sigue aquí, no quiero perderte a ti.

-Kate me abraza pero por unos segundos, minutos quizá, no habla, solo seca mis lágrimas.-solo con el tiempo sabremos que es lo que va a pasar, se que no tenemos la plena seguridad de lo que pasará y la verdad es que no encuentro las palabras que te hagan sentir mejor pero quiero que vivamos esto juntos.

-no pienso dejarte, no lo haría jamás.

Los balbuceos de Emi nos despiertan por la mañana, ya voy tarde al trabajo y Kate también, esta vez son los padres de ella quienes se ofrecen a cuidarla hasta que regresemos, es viernes y los viernes Kate suele volver antes.

Le llamo a mi madre por el camino solo para decirle que volveremos por la tarde.

Kate me llama unos minutos antes de las 5, me dice que pasará por mi al trabajo y que quizá podríamos comprar la cena de camino a casa.

En el auto el silencio se extiende, hacemos las compras y aunque no hablamos mucho de lo sucedido Kate no suelta mi mano.

La vuelta a la universidad se aproxima, es justo una semana antes de que inicien las clases que debo ir a la universidad para atender algunos asuntos y que me entreguen mis horarios.

Camino por el pasillo con mi hija de la mano, la he llevado conmigo pues Kate no se ha sentido bien esta mañana, la hemos dejado en la cama, mi madre ha tomado su primera semana de trabajo fuera de la ciudad, estoy sentado en una de las jardineras intentando revisar lo que me han entregado sin embargo no he podido concentrarme, comienzo a recordar la reacción de mi madre por el embarazo de Kate.

Después de la noche en la que Kate me lo dijo pasamos 2 días tratando de encontrar la manera de decírselo , no sabía cual seria su reacción y de nuevo había sentido la preocupación recorriéndome de pies a cabeza, como decirle a mi madre que volvería a ser padre si apenas hacia unas semanas que estaba asimilando el hecho de que mi relación con Kate era un hecho y que tendría que acostumbrarse a la idea aunque no le gustara mucho.

Recuerdo estar sentado en el sillón con Kate a mi lado sujetado mi mano, sintiéndonos en completa falta cuando sin mas rodeos se lo dijimos.

Mi madre me había mirado con furia pero se guardó sus comentarios y después de levantarse del sillón solo dijo una breve frase.

-espero que no te estés equivocando Richard.

Y luego la vimos encerrarse en su habitación para no verla hasta el día siguiente.

Pero de eso ya pasaron algunos días y ahora estamos intentando hacer lo mas normal posible nuestra vida juntos, sin embargo ya estaba considerando la idea de conseguir algo que fuese nuestro, vivir con mi madre era cómodo, la casa era suya y por lo tanto no teníamos que preocuparnos de algunas cosas pero en un punto entendí que había llegado el momento de hacerme cargo de mi familia, ya encontraría el momento adecuado para tratarlo con ambas

-Rick…que casualidad encontrarte aquí.-la voz de Gillian era lo último que quería escuchar.-como has estado?

\- contesté por cortesía.-bien, he estado bien.

-tu hija a crecido mucho.

-si.-dije al mismo tiempo que me levantaba para irme de allí.

-tienes que irte ya?

-si.

-la Dra. Beckett?.- preguntó en un tono que no me gustó de ninguna manera.

Suspire molesto y luego tomé a mi pequeña en brazos, solo di dos pasos antes de que ella me tomara por el brazo.

-qué es lo que ves en ella?

-no pienso hablar contigo sobre ella, asi que adiós.

Caminé por un rato con Emily, la sentí dormirse en mi hombro y luego mi camisa húmeda, sonreí mientras seguía caminando, cuando llegamos a casa Kate dormía en el sillón, parecía haber hecho el intento de esperarnos sin mucho éxito,la observé fijamente y entonces comencé a notar los cambios en ella, hacia unos días solía dormir más, tenía nauseas por la mañana pero al final de la tarde solía devorar todo lo que estuviese a su paso, su cuerpo también estaba cambiando aunque aun no se notaba el embarazo en si.

Puse a mi hija en su cuna y volví para despertar a Kate.

-hey, como estas?.- dije después de besar sus labios.

-estaba esperándolos, creo que me dormí.

-si, estás bien, pudiste comer algo?

-un poco…donde está Emi?

-en su cuna, se ha dormido también, mientras volvíamos.

-y que tal te fue?

-lo mismo de siempre.

-bien.

-ven te prepararé algo.

La vi levantarse lentamente, aun no se nota pero cada vez que la veo no puedo evitar pensar en él o ella y en que allí está, mientras ella se sienta en la barra y apoya la cabeza en su mano yo preparo algo ligero para los dos.

-Rick.

-si?.

-mmm quería …quiero proponerte algo.

-qué es?

-hace algunos días que lo he estado pensando... pensé que podríamos usar el dinero de la venta del departamento para un lugar para nosotros, pronto seremos uno mas y necesitaremos espacio… solo si tu quieres.

-mmm…no lo sé.

-se que esta es tu casa, que siempre lo ha sido, solo es algo que he estado pensando, y no…

-esta bien.

-qué?

-esta bien, tal vez podríamos buscar un nuevo lugar, no tendríamos que irnos ahora solo empezar a ver, buscar, estar listos para cuando el bebé nazca.

-si, si claro, asi es, tendremos tiempo, suficiente tiempo.

La veo sonreír mientras toma la cuchara y hace el esfuerzo de comer poco a poco.


	27. cp 27

Esa misma tarde tenemos cita con el médico, Kate dice que fue su profesor en la universidad pero que ahora tiene una clínica privada en el centro y que es alguien de su confianza.

Los tres salimos de casa cerca de las 4 de la tarde y en no más de 30 minutos llegamos al lugar, llevo a Emi en uno de mis brazos y con el otro sostengo la mano de Kate, vamos en silencio.

Una señorita muy amable nos saluda desde un escritorio de madera muy elegante.

-buenas tardes, Katherine Beckett.-la mujer sonríe.

-el doctor Williams los recibirá en 5 minutos.

Nos sentamos en un sillón al frente de su escritorio, 5 minutos parecen eternos ahora, aun tengo la mano de Kate en la mía mientras Emi deambula alrededor de nosotros mirando y tocando todo, tengo recuerdos de las primeras veces que fui con kyra al médico, claro que entonces todo era distinto, teníamos que ir a una clínica del gobierno, había gente por todos lados, hacia calor y los gritos de los niños a veces eran ensordecedores, aquí hay silencio solo escucho los pasitos de Emi y sus murmullos, puedo sentir el aroma del cuero y el piso limpio, la ventana tiene unas cortinas muy lindas y hay plantas en el pasillo.

Siento el apretón en mi mano.

-es nuestro turno Rick.

-si.-de nuevo tomo a Emi en mis brazos y camino a su lado.

Abro la puerta y me hago a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Kate Beckett, que gusto tenerla por aquí.

-Dr. Williams, han pasado algunos años.

-asi parece.

\- Richard, él es el Dr. Franklin Williams, tuve un par de clases con él en la universidad.

-extiendo mi mano para saludarlo.-solo dime Franklin y bien, segundo bebé?

-no de hecho es el primero para mi.-le escucho decir a Kate.

-entiendo, bien pues veamos.

Escucho en silencio lo que el médico dice, hace una serie de preguntas que ambos respondemos y luego nos pide que pasemos a otra sala donde un sujeto nos observa, Kate sube a una camilla y luego lo veo poner un gel transparente sobre su vientre, Emi la mira con curiosidad, luego Kate toma mi mano libre y sonríe.

Escucho un sonido que reconozco muy bien, los latidos de su corazón acelerados y una pequeña figura de unos cuantos milímetros se puede ver en la pantalla, la imagen se muestra con claridad , el médico nos dice que todo parece ir bien pero que aun es pronto para saber si es un niño o una niña.

El asistente del médico le ayuda a Kate a limpiarse y luego volvemos al consultorio, mientras ella va al sanitario, Emi y yo nos sentamos de nuevo en espera de que vuelva.

-procura que Kate tome las vitaminas que necesita y que coma lo mejor que pueda, se que es difícil con las náuseas pero es importante que se mantenga hidratada y bien alimentada.- dice el médico mientras hace anotaciones en una hoja sin mirarme, cuando termina levanta la vista y nos observa.- tienes alguna duda?

-no…bueno si.

-dime.

-qué tan probable es que haya complicaciones en el embarazo o al momento del parto?

-no es lo común aunque puede pasar, llevamos un buen control, Kate no tiene ningún problema, no más de los normales y con una buena atención el parto no será ningún problema, ella lo tiene muy presente, no deberías preocuparte sé que ella hará lo que deba en el momento que note algo raro, fue una de mis mejores estudiantes.-se queda en silencio unos segundos y luego hace una pregunta más.-qué es lo que te molesta?

-mmm…la madre de Emily murió durante el parto.

-y te preocupa que la historia se repita.-deja lo que hace para observarme con atención.

-si, amo a Kate, ambos la amamos y ahora no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado.

-entiendo…lamento que hayas pasado por eso, superar algo así es muy difícil, sobretodo por que suelen ser muertes tan repentinas que nos dejan la sensación de que pudimos hacer algo más, créeme cuando te digo que casos como el tuyo son muy raros, si la madre está bien atendida y si durante el embarazo no hubo mayores problemas las probabilidades de muerte son tan bajas que incluso como médicos nos toman por sorpresa, intenta disfrutar con ella esta etapa, añadirle más preocupaciones a las que ya tiene no es sano, ni para ti, ni para ella, estoy seguro de que no habrá complicaciones y traeremos al mundo a un bebé sano, igual que su hermana.

-gracias.

Justo en ese momento Kate entra, el médico nos da algunas recomendaciones finales, nos dice que agendemos una cita con su asistente y que ante la menor duda él estará disponible para consultas de emergencia.

Después de agendar la cita los tres salimos, caminamos por la calle hasta el auto.

-crees que podríamos comprar manzanas?

-quieres manzanas?

-si.

-claro, lo que usted ordene.- digo haciendo una reverencia.

Kate sonríe y besa mi mejilla, hacemos las compras y volvemos a casa.

Una hora más tarde Kate está sentada en suelo comiendo rebanadas de manzana con Emi apoyada en su costado, ven dibujos animados mientras yo reviso mi nuevo horario en la universidad.

Después de varios minutos de revisar que todo esté en orden me siento a su lado.

Kate apoya la cabeza en mi hombro, suspira y luego me ofrece un trozo de manzana que yo como de su mano.

-pongo mi mano sobre su vientre aunque no podemos sentirlo.-el médico dijo que estarán bien los dos.

-eso deseo yo también.

-Emi va a tener un hermano o hermana.

-si.

-qué nombre le pondremos?

-no lo sé, depende de lo que sea, que nombre te gustaría?

-no tengo idea, aun tenemos tiempo para pensar.

-si, suficiente.

-Rick.

-dime.

-lamento que haya sido así, sé que no era el momento, quizá fue un descuido mío, quizá yo cometí un error.

-Kate ya habíamos hablado de eso, es verdad que la situación me superó por un momento, la verdad es que me sentí aterrado cuando lo dijiste pero te amo demasiado Kate, creo que al ver la imagen hoy me di cuenta de que es real, tenemos que enfocarnos en hacer bien las cosas y esta vez todo estará bien.

Kate besa mis labios y luego me abraza, siento algunas de sus lágrimas mojando mi hombro.

-no Kate, no llores.

Ella mueve la cabeza sin hablar y luego vuelve a besarme, Emi nos observa y se levanta cuando ve las lágrimas de Kate, rodea su cuello y palmea su espalda comprendiendo que algo no está bien.

-mami está bien bebé.-pero Emi no la suelta, la abraza con fuerza y luego besa sus mejillas.

Preparo una cena ligera, Kate aun no soporta algunos olores de la cocina y yo trato de evitar cualquier situación que desencadene las nauseas y el vómito, Emi aun la mira con atención y busca abrazarla cada vez que puede, sonrío cuando la veo hacerlo también ella quiere que Kate esté bien.

Cerca de las diez nos vamos a la cama, Emi se ha dormido y Kate no puede mantener los ojos abiertos, la tomo en mis brazos y la dejo con suavidad sobre el colchón y luego la cubro con la sábana, ella pone su mano en mi mejilla y luego la observo dormir, han pasado casi 3 años desde que supe que sería padre por primera vez, el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido.

La siguiente cita con el médico se adelanta, una semana antes de lo programado Kate tiene algunas molestias, el médico dice que ha sido una infección que es común pero que no debemos dejar pasar nada, estoy completamente de acuerdo.

Un par de semanas después mi madre vuelve, pero vuelve para darnos la noticia que no esperaba escuchar.

-repite lo que acabas de decir.-Kate me mira sin saber que decir mientras sostiene a Emi.

-voy a casarme.-dice mi madre con seguridad.

-pero…pero con quien, cuando lo decidiste, como es que no nos dijiste nada antes y luego me dices que te mudaras con él en un mes, cuando la próxima gira inicie, esto es…no lo puedo creer.

-vamos Richard, no seas exagerado

-yo soy el exagerado, yo.

-has hecho todo lo que te dije que no hicieras.

-y ninguna de esas cosas fueron malas, simplemente continué con mi vida, me hice cargo de mis asuntos, no tiene absolutamente nada de malo que me haya enamorado de una mujer mayor que yo y tampoco le veo el problema a querer formar una familia con ella.

-bueno en ese punto entonces deberías estar de acuerdo conmigo, yo tampoco estoy haciendo algo incorrecto.

-pero madre.

-he tomado una decisión.

-y no voy a discutirlo mas, solo me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho antes, tienes razón, tu también tienes derecho a hacer tu vida y si has tomado una decisión no voy a oponerme, creo que es magnifico que hayas encontrado a alguien, pienso que Jack es bueno para ti.

-no mencione a Jack.

-no lo hiciste pero pude suponerlo, seria ridículo que no lo supiera, desde la primera vez supe que hacía demasiado por ti, me ofende que no me lo hayas dicho antes pero en verdad me alegra que haya sucedido.

-vaya pensé que…-me mira tratando de encontrar las palabras.

-que me molestaría?

-si un poco.

-como ya te lo dije me ofende que pensaras que no lo sabía, solo hice suposiciones y esperaba que algún día me lo dijeras, aunque me has sorprendido un poco, quizás ahora puedas comprenderme mejor, comprendernos, ahora tengo una familia, pronto seremos uno mas, me gustaría que no te alejaras tanto de nosotros, tu también eres parte de esta familia, aunque ya no vivas aquí.

-gracias.

-al menos estamos invitados a la boda.

-claro que lo están.

-bien pues supongo que te ayudaremos a empacar tus cosas en los próximos días.

-bien.

-bien.

Por la noche mientras estamos en la cama y masajeo las piernas de Kate, hablamos de lo sucedido.

-que sorpresa no crees?...de verdad sabias lo que ocurría con tu madre.

-no, bueno un poco, intuía que algo pasaba y que Jack estaba implicado.

-Kate sonríe.-yo también, tu madre actuaba extraño desde antes que se fuera.

-si me ofendió que pensara que me opondría, seria ridículo que lo hiciera.

-lo sé pero tu madre a veces hace cosas que no entiendo.

-lo se, yo tampoco.

-mmm…que bien se siente.-se estira en la cama.

-ya no te duele?

-no, se siente bien, muy bien, demasiado.-Kate se acerca y toma mi mano, la miro un poco sorprendido, hacia ya un par de semanas que no había intentado nada pues no se había sentido bien y yo seguía bastante preocupado, sin embargo ahora con la mirada me hace insinuaciones, me besa lentamente mientras pone su mano en mi pecho.

-estas segura?.- digo cuando siento sus manos deshaciéndose de la camiseta que uso.

-realmente me gustaría que lo intentáramos.-le escucho decir en voz baja mientras deja pequeños besos en mi mejilla y baja lentamente por mi cuello.

-siendo asi, no puedo negarme.

Al principio me siento un poco inseguro pero Kate hace todo lo posible por que mis ideas se centren en lo que hacemos, me gusta acariciar su vientre que ha crecido, ahora puedo ver una curva en el, Kate está por entrar al quinto mes de embarazo y me ha dicho en alguna ocasión que lo ha sentido moverse pero siempre ocurre cuando está en el trabajo y yo no he podido sentirlo, ella me llamó realmente entusiasmada el primer día de movimientos y estoy ansioso por sentirlo.

-te amo.-decimos al mismo tiempo lo que provoca una sonrisa en ella.

Es entonces que algo raro se siente cuando paso mi mano muy cerca de su ombligo.

-cielos, lo sentiste?.-ella me mira sorprendida.

-si, se está moviendo, apenas pude sentirlo pero se está moviendo.

Todas las acciones se ven interrumpidas, pongo mi mejilla en el lugar donde lo he sentido, cierro los ojos un momento y suspiro cuando vuelvo a sentirlo, es tan leve que apenas se siente pero puedo sentirlo, ambos sonreímos.

-es increíble, es hermoso.-beso su piel.

-lo sé.

Me incorporo para besar de nuevo sus labios, estoy sin palabras esta es la segunda vez que paso por esto, sin embargo es igual de increíble.

-te amo Kate.

Hacemos el amor en silencio, me esmero por que ella disfrute siempre con el debido cuidado.

Un par de semanas volvieron a pasar la siguiente cita con el médico fue mejor, empecé a sentirme relajado, aun tenía preocupaciones, las normales supongo pero ver como el embarazo avanzaba sin problemas me hacia sentir seguro.

Mi madre se casó con Jack y aunque me sentí triste por saber que ya no estaría en casa conmigo, sabía que ella era feliz, que por fin había encontrado a ese alguien con quien compartiría su vida.

Por las noches me gustaba hablarle a mi hijo, según el médico tendríamos un niño y Kate lo llamaba Ricky aunque yo no estaba seguro de que llevara mi nombre, de cualquier manera nunca la corregí eso no tenía importancia.

Emi comenzó a reclamar más la presencia de Kate, siempre que podía dormía la siesta con ella y en un par de ocasiones la sorprendí poniendo su oreja en el vientre de Kate, cuando creía que yo no la veía, eso me llenaba de ternura.

La primera fase de exámenes en la universidad pasó sin mayores contratiempos, Nick se convirtió en un buen amigo mío y Gillian seguía haciéndome insinuaciones que yo ignoraba por completo pero que ella parecía no entender, tenía una especie de obsesión conmigo.

El trabajo también mejoró y ya que prácticamente mi madre nos había dejado la casa decidimos usar el dinero que Kate tenía para hacer algunas modificaciones en espera del bebé que en unos meses llegaría.

El sexto mes de embarazo fue el mejor de todos, habiendo cumplido 26 semanas Kate lucia hermosa y la habitación del bebé estaba casi terminada, los padres de Kate nos habían visitado un fin de semana y Jim y yo pintamos la habitación, Emi nos ayudó haciendo pequeños dibujos en la pared, mientras Kate y su madre discutían en la sala las dudas que ella pudiese tener, todo era distinto ahora, ver como sus padres se interesaban tanto en todo era algo nuevo para mi, me gustaba ver como Kate podía llamarle en mitad de la noche a su madre para hacerle alguna pregunta y ella siempre estaba disponible, en alguna ocasión me pregunté si los padres de kyra alguna vez pensarían en Emily aunque la mayoría de las veces llegue a la misma conclusión, de ninguna manera lo harían y eso para mi estaba bien no me molestaba en lo absoluto, Kate ahora es su madre y creo que Emi nunca necesitaría de ellos.

La relación de mi madre con Kate también tuvo algunos cambios, aunque aun se sentía un poco extraño, noté como poco a poco ella y Kate tenían mejores momentos y eso era más que perfecto, tan perfecto que parecía un sueño, un lindo sueño del que no queria despertar pero la realidad siempre nos golpea de la manera que menos esperamos.

Un sábado después de la universidad recibí una llamada, debía ir al trabajo esa tarde, durante el transcurso de la semana un par de maquinas en el taller habían sufrido desperfectos y por tal motivo se habían retrasado algunos pedidos, unos grandes otros no tanto, mi jefe me llamó para decirme que quizá pasaría la tarde y parte de la noche ayudando en el taller, no tuve más remedio que volver a casa solo para comer algo rápido y avisarle a Kate lo que sucedía.

-y a que hora volverás?

-no lo sé, pero te llamaré en cuanto lo sepa.

-bien, quizá vaya a casa de mis padres.

-esta bien.

-te llevaremos al trabajo y luego iremos a ver a los abuelos.-Emi aplaude y sonríe cuando escucha el plan.

-si se hace tarde quédate allí, yo buscaré a alguien que me traiga o pediré un taxi no quiero que conduzcas en mitad de la noche.

-bien.

Unos minutos más tarde vamos en camino, al llegar me despido de mi hija y beso a Kate cuando cambiamos de lugares, Emi sonríe mientras me dice adiós.

El taller es un caos al principio, hay gente corriendo por todos lados, las máquinas trabajan al 100% y rápido me enfoco en lo que tengo que hacer, doy un par de vueltas a la oficina y al taller, poco antes de las 7 tomamos un breve descanso y después de ir a los sanitarios regreso a la oficina para terminar de corregir un trabajo en la computadora, estoy solo cuando Kate me envía un mensaje, me dice que han salido a cenar, sus padres las han llevado a un lugar nuevo no muy lejos de su casa, me envía una fotografía de las dos en el asiento trasero mientras su padre conduce, las dos sonríen, se ven hermosas.

Sigo haciendo mi trabajo, cuando termino bajo al taller y paso cerca de 15 minutos haciendo los ajustes y corremos la primer prueba, todo va bien, pronto la banda transportadora comienza a verse llena con el material impreso y no tenemos problemas, miro mi reloj, han pasado mas de 40 minutos desde la última vez que Kate me envió un mensaje, no le doy importancia deben estar cenando aun, así que pienso que quizá me llamará cuando regresen a casa.

Regreso a la oficina para editar el último archivo, es algo más sencillo, un manual para un juguete, estoy en mitad del trabajo cuando escucho los pasos apurados de alguien, corre por el pasillo y luego se detiene, escucho la puerta y aparto la vista del monitor para ver de que se trata.

-Richard…tienes que venir rápido.

-que pasa aun no termino.

-es urgente Richard, debes venir ahora.

-me levanto en cuanto me lo dice.-qué pasa?

-es tu esposa Rick, un hombre llamó diciendo que la han llevado a un hospital.

-qué?

-corre, abajo te esperan te llevarán al hospital.

No hago mas preguntas simplemente corro, me olvido de todo y corro por la escalera hasta llegar donde mi jefe y el vigilante me esperan.

-rápido, sube.

No lo pienso dos veces, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

-qué pasó?, es Kate o el bebé?

-solo sé que tuvieron un accidente, un hombre llamó buscándote dijo que en el alboroto perdió su teléfono y te llamaba de la recepción del hospital, no te preocupes Rick, todo estará bien.


	28. cp 28

**_hola a todos, trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para subir capítulos con regularidad, espero que puedan tener unos minutos de entretenimiento, estoy trabajando en ambas historias y he tenido una idea para una nueva que espero que les guste saben que siempre cuento con su opinión, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de esta historia y cuidense mucho._**

en cuestión de minutos llegamos, le agradezco a mi jefe que me llevara y salgo disparado, apenas alcanzo a escuchar que espera que todo esté bien, llego hasta la recepción donde me detengo y con dificultad pregunto por ellas.

-Richard.-la voz de Jim se escucha detrás de mi.-que bueno que llegaste.

-qué pasó?, dónde está?, dime que está bien.

-vamos te explicaré en el camino.

Jim me dice que un sujeto se ha pasado el alto, los ha golpeado en el costado justo del lado donde Kate viajaba, todos han sufrido golpes pero ella ha llevado la peor parte.

-donde está Emily?

-esta con Johana, es por aquí, ven.-me señala un pasillo por el que caminamos con rapidez.

Lo primero que veo es a la madre de Kate sentada sosteniendo a Emi en sus brazos, mi hija tiene un parche en la frente pero duerme tranquilamente, Johana me mira con los ojos enrojecidos y se levanta, me acerco a ella para abrazarla y besar la frente de mi niña.

-donde está Kate?.- pregunto angustiado.

-aun no nos dicen.-dice Jim.-lo último que supimos es que probablemente se adelantaría el parto.

-aun no es tiempo, aun faltan un par de meses.

-lo sabemos Rick pero al parecer era necesario.

Doy vueltas por el pasillo, miro a mi hija dormir mientras la angustia aumenta y nadie viene a decirnos que es lo que está pasando, reconozco esta sensación y tengo un enorme vacío en el estómago, mi corazón casi se detiene cuando una mujer aparece por el pasillo y pide por los familiares de Kate Beckett, de inmediato todos nos acercamos.

-Katherine ha sufrido una fractura de fémur en su pierna derecha y un traumatismo craneoencefálico leve, hemos tenido que extraer el producto para seguridad de ambos, ella está siendo intervenida ahora y puede ser que tarde algunas horas más en salir de quirófano, su condición es estable pero deberá pasar esta noche y quizá la siguiente en terapia intensiva, queremos estar seguros de que no hay consecuencias graves debido al golpe en la cabeza, en cuanto al bebé, está aquí el padre?

-soy yo.-digo acercándome.

-tu hijo pasará la noche en la incubadora podrás verlo por la mañana, todo parece estar bien con él, sin embargo lo tendremos en observación lo que resta de la noche pero probablemente puedas verlo mañana temprano , alguien vendrá a decirte cuando puedas hacerlo.

\- gracias, Kate va a estar bien, verdad?

-aun no podemos saberlo, recibió un golpe muy fuerte, debo decirte que ha tenido suerte pero serán las próximas horas las que nos dirán que consecuencias va a tener, una enfermera les avisará cuando podrán verla.

La mujer se aleja de nosotros, nos quedamos parados en el pasillo tratando de comprender todo lo que ha dicho.

-vamos Rick, siéntate esto va para largo.

-qué fue lo que pasó?.- pregunto aun incrédulo de lo que acabo de escuchar, suspiro sentándome en la banca metálica

-todo fue tan rápido, estábamos esperando el cambio de luz, avance lentamente, solo vimos una luz acercándose a gran velocidad, el golpe nos hizo girar, luego había gente alrededor nuestro gritando que nos sacarían del auto.

-lo sentimos tanto Rick.

-ha sido un accidente, ustedes están bien, Emily está bien, Kate se va a recuperar, solo nos queda ser pacientes y esperar.

-llevaré a Johana y a la niña a casa para que descansen volveré en cuanto pueda.-dice Jim.-mi auto está allí.

-si claro.

-todo estará bien Richard, todo estará bien.-dice la madre de Kate mientras me abraza y luego toma a Emi para irse.

Miro mi reloj una vez después de que se van, suspiro sentado esperando tener noticias de ella, la mujer ha dicho que era leve entonces pienso que quizá no sea tan grave y que ella se recuperará rápido, me apoyo en el respaldo, me cubro la cara con las manos, trato de pensar positivo, trato de darme ánimos yo solo repitiendo una y otra vez que ella va a estar bien.

Me duermo un momento después de ver mi reloj marcando las 2 a.m., sueño con Kate, su rostro luce triste, me mira con pena y aunque me acerco para abrazarla y hacerle saber que estoy allí para ella no puedo.

cerca de las 4 a.m. Jim aparece, lleva un par de vasos desechables en la mano me entrega uno antes de sentarse a mi lado.

-has sabido algo más?.

-no, debiste quedarte en casa y descansar.

-si fuese tu hija lo harías?

-no.

-he ahí tu respuesta, no podía quedarme en casa mientras estás aquí solo, Kate no te dejaría solo, recuerda que ahora somos familia.

-la amo Jim, Kate es el amor de mi vida.

-lo se muchacho, lo sé.

-solo quiero volver a casa con ella.

-y lo harás, ella va a recuperarse.

-supiste algo del otro conductor?

-no, no me interesó preguntar, solo quiero saber que Kate está bien.

-tienes razón.

Un par de horas más tarde la luz del día comienza a verse por la ventana, también empieza a haber mas movimiento, personal del hospital y algunos otros andan por los pasillos, estoy casi dormido sentado cuando una enfermera aparece.

-sr. Beckett?

-soy yo.- Jim se levanta de inmediato y yo detrás de él.

-podrá ver a su hija, pero solo tiene 5 minutos y solo una persona a la vez, usted quien es?.- pregunta mirándome.

-es el esposo de mi hija.-se adelanta Jim.

-bien, síganme, deberán usar un atuendo adecuado, recuerden solo 5 minutos, les diré lo que verán, ella aun está bajo el efecto de la anestesia así que no estará despierta, por ahora necesita de oxígeno y se monitorea su ritmo cardiaco por lo que verán un par de aparatos conectados a ella pero no se preocupen, es temporal, solo aliviamos un poco el esfuerzo físico, podrán volver a visitarla por la tarde y quizá alguno de ustedes pueda pasar la noche con ella pero eso se verá conforme avance su situación y el día, entendieron?

-si.-decimos al mismo tiempo.

-quien va primero?

-nos miramos pero Jim pone su mano en mi hombro.-ve tu.

asiento y camino lento por donde la chica me indica, me entrega uno de esos trajes azules y tambien un cubrebocas, me lo pongo lo mas rápido que puedo y camino detrás de la chica de nuevo hasta llegar a una habitación, Kate está en una cama justo en medio de la misma, su cabeza está vendada, su pierna también y a su brazo está conectada una aguja por donde le suministran suero y medicamentos, escucho el bip de la máquina y su respiración, miro a la mujer y ella me devuelve el gesto, me acerco a Kate y tomo su mano con cuidado, siento las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, ella está inmóvil y luce tan frágil, me da miedo tocarla así que solo acaricio sus dedos con suavidad.

-cuanto tiempo estará así?.- pregunto mientras acaricio sus dedos.

-no lo sabemos, quizá despierte por la tarde o quizá lo haga hasta mañana.-escucho un sonido que la interrumpe y luego ella se disculpa.-vendré por ti en un par de minutos.

Con mi dedo acaricio la mejilla de Kate, le hablo en voz baja, le digo que la amo y que estoy ansioso por verla despertar, le digo también que nuestro hijo está bien y que en unos minutos iré a verlo.

La mujer regresa y me indica que debo salir, camino lentamente mientras miro hacia atrás, me gustaría estar con ella pero no puedo, en el pasillo me encuentro a Jim que está listo para entrar, me saluda con un movimiento de cabeza, camino hasta la sala donde la madre de Kate ya se encuentra, Emi está con ella, sonríe cuando me ve y estira sus brazos para abrazarme.

-hey que hacen aquí tan temprano.-beso la frente de mi niña mientras ella me rodea con sus brazos.

-queríamos ver a mamá, Emi ha preguntado por ella, como está?

-aun no despierta, la enfermera dice que puede ser que despierte esta tarde, cuando lo haga sabremos en que condiciones está.

-se va a recuperar Rick, se vio más aparatoso de lo que realmente fue, ella estaba despierta cuando la subieron a la ambulancia, no paraba de preguntar por Emi…-ella me abraza unos segundos hasta que una enfermera aparece.

-familiares de Katherine Beckett?

-si.-decimos ambos.

-su bebé esta listo para recibir visitas, por ese pasillo a la izquierda verán el letrero.

-gracias.

-iremos a ver a tu hermanito.-Emi me mira y luego sonríe.

La madre de Kate me acompaña, mi corazón late más rápido cuando escucho el llanto de los bebés en los cuneros, al llegar al lugar indicado, mi hijo es más pequeño que los demás, recuerdo que Emi era más grande cuando nació, mi pequeño tiene un gorrito y un pañal que para su tamaño se ve enorme, sus manos son tan pequeñas y sus ojos están completamente cerrados, respira con rapidez y su pecho sube y baja dejando ver sus pequeñas costillas, la etiqueta dice bebé Beckett, también indica el peso y la talla, es pequeño, lo observamos con atención, aun no puedo creer que soy padre de nuevo, que mi hijo está allí y que quizá en unos días todos volveremos a casa.


	29. cp 29

-cuando podremos llevarlo a casa?.- pregunta la madre de Kate.

-quizá pase un par de días más aquí, tenemos algunas dificultades para alimentarlo, es normal pero queremos estar seguros de que ustedes podrán hacerlo cuando se vayan a casa y él debe ganar un poco más de peso antes de irse la madre?

-ella tuvo un accidente de auto.

-ya veo, conozco la historia, espero que se recupere pronto, este pequeño necesita de su mami…quieres tomarlo?.- me pregunta.

-puedo?.

-solo un poco.

-si claro, si quiero.

La madre de Kate sostiene a Emi mientras la mujer me pone una bata de esas desechables y me da unos guantes, me señala un sillón al lado y cuando estoy listo lo saca de la incubadora con mucho cuidado y lo pone en mis brazos, es tan hermoso, no tiene cabello y su piel es de un color rosado casi rojizo, no hace ruido alguno y es tan ligero.

-cual va a ser su nombre?.-pregunta la mujer mirándome fijamente.

-no lo hemos decidido, su madre le llamaba Ricky.

-Richard, es un buen nombre para este pequeño hombrecito.

-si, puede ser.

La madre de Kate acaricia su cabeza y Emi lo mira con curiosidad, no se atreve a tocarlo supongo que también piensa que es pequeño.

-Deberías quedarte con él, nosotros iremos a ver a Kate.

-esta bien.

Emi me dice adiós y luego ambas se van, no hago más que mecer a mi bebé en mis brazos, las enfermeras van y vienen me preguntan si todo está bien y luego se retiran, pronto es hora de la comida y una de las mujeres se acerca a mi para hacer el intento de que mi pequeño coma un poco.

La miro con bastante interés, intento entender como es que lo hace pero llegado el momento me pide que lo haga yo y mis manos tiemblan cuando ella lo pone en mis brazos y luego me da el biberón y me da las indicaciones necesarias para hacerlo , al principio él no come y las gotitas de la formula corren por su mejilla, la enfermera lo limpia con cuidado y luego me dice que vuelva a intentarlo, siento que comienzo a sudar, me pone nervioso que él no coma pero de nuevo acerco el biberón a su boca y está vez succiona pero lo hace muy lento, sin fuerza, miro a la señorita impaciente.

-ten calma, lo haces bien.

-gracias.

Ella vuelve a tomarlo y luego lo pone un momento sobre su pecho, unos minutos después vuelve a ponerlo en mis brazos, estoy mirándolo fijamente cuando abre sus ojos, sus manos se mueven y parpadea un par de veces.

-lo haces muy bien.-dice la enfermera cuando la miro emocionado por lo que acabo de ver.

No se cuanto tiempo paso con mi bebé, después de un rato la enfermera lo ha puesto de nuevo en la incubadora y yo lo observo por un largo tiempo, no he mirado el reloj solo lo veo a él, me estiro un poco y suspiro, es entonces que me doy cuenta de que no he tenido noticias de Kate, sus padres no han venido y entonces me levanto con la intención de ir hasta donde sus padres deben estar, miro por última vez a mi hijo y camino por el pasillo hasta la escalera, subo lentamente, la espalda me duele un poco y aunque necesito dormir no tengo intenciones de irme.

Al llegar al piso indicado, al primero que veo es a Jim, él sonríe cuando me ve y luego su madre da la vuelta.

-estábamos a punto de ir a verte, Kate despertó.

-de verdad?

-si.

-preguntó por ti, por el bebé.

-puedo verla?

-en un momento, un par de policías están hablando con ella.

-policías?

-si, no lo notamos pero la persona que nos golpeó huyo del lugar , Peter estuvo esta mañana aquí, él nos ha estado ayudando con las cuestiones del seguro y otros asuntos.

-como está el bebé?.- pregunta Jim después de una breve pausa.

\- él está bien, es hermoso y he estado practicando alimentarlo y sostenerlo, es mas pequeño que Emi cuando nació pero le falto tiempo en el vientre de Kate, de cualquier manera la enfermera dice que todo parece estar bien.

Dos hombres aparecen por el pasillo, me saludan y luego se despiden de todos no sin antes decirnos que seguirán investigando.

Unos 20 minutos después estoy preparándome para ver a Kate, Emi aun no puede verla y los padres de Kate han decidido llevarla a casa para que descanse y coma algo como debe ser.

Mis manos sudan cuando la enfermera me deja entrar a la habitación, Kate parece dormir pero en cuanto escucha mis pasos abre los ojos lentamente, la mascarilla le impide hablar pero puedo ver que sonríe y un par de lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

-te amo Kate, te amo, vas a estar bien.- ella hace el intento por hablar pero la mascarilla se lo impide.-tranquila, nuestro pequeño está bien, estuve con él desde la mañana, es hermoso Kate, lo sostuve en mis brazos y también lo alimente, es pequeño pero estoy seguro que crecerá mucho y será muy fuerte, Emi te extraña, pregunta por ti…dijeron que te vas a recuperar y que quizá vuelvas pronto a casa.-siento como su mano aprieta la mía.-estaremos de regreso muy pronto.

Más tarde sus padres vuelven, su madre entonces toma mi lugar y yo me quedo con Emi en la sala mientras ella está con Kate y Jim esta con mi hijo, suspiro cuando la espalda empieza a dolerme, estoy cansado, solo dormí un poco sentado pero bastante incómodo, Emi me observa pero luego de unos minutos se duerme.

Es Jim quien vuelve primero, me ayuda un rato con Emi mientras esperamos que la madre de Kate aparezca, poco después de anochecer la vemos salir, aunque sonríe su gesto es triste, nos dice que la ha visto mejor y que espera que pueda volver con nosotros en pocos días.

Es entonces que me surge la duda y luego llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor es que al salir del hospital Kate vaya a casa de sus padres, yo tengo que trabajar y no podré ayudarle con Emi y el bebé.

Johana me mira suplicante cuando llegado el momento tenemos que decidir quien pasará la noche con Kate, no quiero irme pero debo dormir e ir al trabajo, la verdad es que no se si esta vez tendré días libres o no.

-te avisaremos si algo sucede, lo que sea.-dicen sus padres después de despedirse de nosotros.

Salgo con Emi en mis brazos y vamos a casa, la hora de visita para mi hijo también ha terminado, al llegar a casa todo está en silencio, en verdad necesitamos a Kate con nosotros, le doy a Emi un baño tibio, le pongo su pijama y la llevo a la cama conmigo, al principio no puedo dormir, y la observo dormir y luego comienzo a imaginar como será nuestra vida cuando ellos estén de vuelta en casa.

Duermo un par de horas sin embargo en la madrugada, cerca de las 3 despierto, me levanto y camino por la sala, en el sillón encuentro una de las camisetas que Kate usa cuando está en casa, huele a ella, la sostengo en mis manos.

Me siento un momento mientras le envío un mensaje al padre de Kate para preguntarle si todo está bien y él me contesta rápido, me dice que no ha tenido ningún cambio y que la última vez que la vio, ella dormía.

Me voy a la cama en un intento de volver a dormir pero la verdad es que la extraño y justo ahora quisiera estar con ella.

Salgo temprano, dejo a mi hija en la guardería y camino rápido rumbo al trabajo, subo las escaleras con rapidez pero antes de entrar a la oficina mi jefe me detiene.

-Richard que haces aquí?.

-trabajar.

-deberías estar con tu mujer y tu hijo.

-no sabía si podía faltar, yo pensé que…

-vuelve al hospital, te daré un par de días más, espero que sea suficiente.

-gracias.-estrecho su mano y salgo tan rápido como puedo.

Primero pienso en ir por Emily pero luego de unos segundos de pensarlo, creo que es mejor dejarla en la guardería, por la tarde volveré por ella.

En el hospital la madre de Kate está sentada en la sala, no veo a Jim por ningún lado.

-hola, como está todo?

-Kate está bien, el médico ha pasado a verla más temprano, nos dijo que si no hay más problemas mañana podrá irse a casa.

-y el bebé?

-Jim está allí…y Emi?

-la he dejado en la guardería, fui al trabajo pero mi jefe me ha dicho que puedo tomar un par de días libres.

-eso está muy bien.

-mmm…estaba pensando, me preguntaba si podrían llevar a Kate con ustedes?

-si.

-yo no voy a poder solo.

-entiendo, nosotros también pensamos que tal vez podrían quedarse en casa, para ayudarte con Kate y el bebé.

-creo que sería lo mejor además yo debo volver al trabajo, así que lo mejor será que ellos estén con ustedes, yo…

-espera, ellos?

-si bueno yo me quedaré en casa así ellos estarán cómodos y seriamos demasiados.

-no, de ninguna manera, Kate estará mejor si tu estás con ella, nosotros te ayudaremos mientras vas al trabajo.

-pero, no quiero…

-no quieres molestar pero eso es lo que menos harás, además Kate no permitirá que hagas eso.

-bien pues, quizá deba ir a empacar algunas cosas.

-lo harás mas tarde, Kate quiere verte.

Sonrío mientras camino rumbo a la habitación, al entrar ella está sentada, su cabello despeinado cae sobre sus hombros, y su rostro se ilumina cuando sonríe.

-como estás?.- pregunto antes de inclinarme para besarla.

-bien, muy bien, el médico dice que podré irme mañana.

-si, me lo ha dicho tu madre.

-vendrás con nosotros verdad?

-bueno tu madre me ha convencido pensaba ir a casa para no estorbar.

-eres un tonto.

-lo sé.

-te quedas conmigo, anoche te extrañé mucho.

-yo también, no podía dormir, fue mejor así tu madre era la indicada para quedarse contigo, pudiste descansar?

-podrías descansar con una pierna rota?

-tienes razón.

-dijeron que hoy puedo ir a ver a Ricky, me acompañaras?

-si, cuando quieras.

-bien después del almuerzo.

Pasamos algunos minutos conversando mientras ella come algo, me cuenta un poco de lo que recuerda que pasó, por ahora eso no tiene importancia.

**_les tengo que contar algo y es que empiezo a ver el final el final de esta historia, aun no se cuantos capítulos más vaya a subir, aunque podrían ser más de los que estoy contemplando, no lo sé, lo que si sé es que en un futuro no muy lejano tendremos el final de esta historia. nos leemos en el próximo _**


	30. cp 30

Un par de días más tarde Kate por fin vuelve a casa, a la de sus padres claro y yo le acompaño, llevo un par de maletas con nosotros, mientras su madre sostiene a Emi, yo llevo a Kate en mis brazos con todo el cuidado del mundo, la llevo a la habitación de arriba para que descanse, la he visto triste, esperaba que nuestro pequeño viniera a casa hoy con nosotros pero no ha podido ser, el médico nos ha dicho que debemos esperar unos días más, así que en un intento por hacer que no piense en eso la llevo a la cama y la dejo dormir.

-esta mejor?.- pregunta su padre.

-no lo sé, está muy triste.

-entiendo, quieres comer algo?.- me mira dudoso.

-no, le daré algo a Emi pero yo la verdad no quiero ahora, quizá más tarde.

-esta bien.

Me siento con Emi en el comedor, le he servido un poco de pollo con verduras y la observo comer ante su insistencia de hacerlo ella sola, ahora que tiene un hermano se ha tomado muy en serio su papel de hermana mayor e insiste en hacer todo ella sola, aunque a veces no pueda, me siento orgulloso cuando la veo lograr hacer cosas sin ayuda.

Después de un rato Emi se duerme en el sillón y yo salgo un momento al jardín, recuerdo el día que Kate pudo ver a nuestro hijo, estaba feliz, muy feliz, tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios mientras yo la llevaba por el pasillo.

-es hermoso Kate.

-debe parecerse a ti.

-a mi…yo soy hermoso?.- pregunto incrédulo y la escucho soltar una carcajada.

-espero que tenga mucho de ti.

-bueno no puedo negar que será un chico muy guapo, quizá tienes razón debe parecerse a mi.-de nuevo la escucho reír mientras pone la mano sobre su estómago.

-maldición, no me hagas reír, duele.

En cuanto atravesamos la puerta la veo levantar la cabeza buscándolo, avanzo lentamente hasta que por fin me detengo.

-es ese?.- pregunta al mismo tiempo que señala con su dedo.

-si, ese es Ricky.

De inmediato el llanto se apodera de ella, la veo poner su mano sobre la mía que está sobre su hombro.

-no puedo creerlo, de verdad creí que lo perdería, solo pensaba en como te diría que lo había perdido, pero aquí está y tienes razón es hermoso.

-le diré a la enfermera que quieres sostenerlo, espera.

Levanto la cara para llamar a una enfermera, la misma del otro día aparece, sonríe en cuanto me ve y camina hasta donde estamos, se detiene cuando ve a Kate sentada en la silla observando a nuestro niño.

-eres su mami?

-si.

-bien, lo sacaremos para que puedas sostenerlo ya casi es la hora de comer.

Kate la mira ansiosa, de nuevo sonríe y extiende sus brazos cuando la enfermera saca al bebé y lo acerca a ella.

-hola mi amor.-le escucho decir en voz baja.

-vendré en unos minutos, te ayudaré a alimentarlo.

-gracias.- decimos los dos mientras ella se retira.

-que pequeño es.-dice sin dejar de mirarlo, de contemplarlo con admiración.- mami te ama… lamento que haya sido así.-dice esta vez mirándome.

-no fue tu culpa Kate, fue un accidente, no pienses en eso.

-que pequeñas son sus manos… esa etiqueta debería decir castle, no Beckett.

-ya arreglaremos esos detalles cuando se pueda.

Unos minutos después la enfermera vuelve como lo ha prometido y después de varios intentos por fin Kate logra que nuestro niño se pegue a su pecho, es increíble verlo comer aunque no come mucho, la enfermera dice que le tomará un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a la leche materna pero que si lo seguimos intentando con paciencia lo logrará, Kate termina de darle de comer y luego lo arrulla en sus brazos, hace lo mismo que hace con Emi y me pregunto si de alguna manera eso le afectará a mi hija, suspiro pero dejo de lado esos pensamientos cuando se queda dormido y la enfermera lo coloca de nuevo en la incubadora.

-puedo quedarme un poco más?.- pregunta Kate a la enfermera.

-lo mejor es que vaya a descansar, su bebé dormirá algunas horas y luego puedes venir para la siguiente hora de la comida.

-bien.

La llevo de nuevo a la habitación donde una vez más vuelve a llorar y luego me mira apenada.

-lo siento , o se que me pasa.

-esta bien, todo es complicado ahora pero va a mejorar ya lo verás.

-abrázame por favor.

Me quedo junto a ella, siento algunas gotas mojándome pero prefiero no hablar pues realmente no sé que decir, la escucho sollozar unos minutos mas hasta que por fin se calma y luego apoya la cabeza en mi hombro.

-que nombre le vamos a poner?.- pregunta de pronto.

-creo que Richard .

-no creí que realmente te gustara la idea.

-al principio no pero si es tu deseo, quien soy yo para decir que no.

-eres el padre.

-ambos reímos.-Richard es un buen nombre.

-Richard entonces.

-por que no duermes un poco te despertare cuando sea hora de ir de nuevo.

-solo un poco.

-solo un poco.

Pero ahora, ahora mismo está muy triste pues hemos salido y nuestro pequeño ha tenido que quedarse pues según el médico Ricky debe ganar un poco más de peso.

Me siento un poco molesto al respecto pero Kate también necesita descansar y Emi necesita tenerla un poco más de tiempo, ella también está sufriendo esto también, todo debería ser diferente deberíamos estar en casa aun preparándonos para recibir a nuestro hijo en un par de meses más, sin embargo no esperábamos esto y se nos está complicando más de lo que pensamos, Kate está muy triste, Emi bastante irritable y yo me siento un inútil sin poder resolverlo todo.

-no te preocupes tanto Richard.-escucho la voz de mi madre detrás de mi.

\- mamá.-me levanto de inmediato y la abrazo.-esto me pone los pelos de punta.

-nada en esta vida es fácil, ya deberías saberlo.

-lo sé, nunca la hemos tenido fácil.

-pero siempre salimos adelante.

-siempre…que bueno que viniste, te extrañamos mucho.

-tuve trabajo y supongo que con todo no te acordaste de avisarme.

-lo siento mucho pero si, es verdad, he estado tan preocupado que se me han olvidado otras cosas.

-esta bien.

-y Jack?

-se quedó en casa pero vendrá por mi en un rato.

-como va todo?

-bien, muy bien…dime como está Kate, quise saludarla pero su madre dice que duerme.

-si, no lo está pasando muy bien, el bebé tuvo que quedarse en el hospital y ella no lo ha tomado muy bien.

-ya se le pasará.

-eso espero por que me estoy volviendo loco, ella llora todo el tiempo, Emi también y encima debo volver al trabajo y a la universidad.

-suenas como si necesitaras un descanso.

-no, solo, necesito organizarme mejor, todo va tomándome por sorpresa.

-bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato y luego de unos minutos escuchamos a alguien llamando a la puerta.

-parece que han venido por ti.

-eso parece.

-vendrás otra vez, verdad.

-sabes que si.

**_se que es corto, un poco solo un poquito, jejeje, espero que les haya gustado, cada vez somos menos, yo creo que se han aburrido, supongo que debe ser el encierro, recuerdan que les dije que estaba trabajando en otra historia, pues como me habia clavado con "un viaje en autobús" la habia dejado en pausa pero ahora que estoy por terminar esta historia quiero dedicarle un poco de tiempo a esa otra historia que aun no tiene nombre por ahora solo dice documento(2) jejeje y pues les quiero dar un pequeño adelanto quiero su opinión_****_ si no les gusta no hay tos ya saben no se sube y ya esta pero antes díganme que les parece, pues ahi les va la historia se desarrolla unos años antes de como comenzó la serie, richard está atravesando su primer divorcio, pero todo es un caos en medio de ese caos y por casualidad aparece una joven detective (Kate beckett) quien acaba de recibir su nombramiento y trata de hacer su trabajo lo mejor que puede mientras lucha con una reciente ruptura amorosa un caso sin resolver y un escritor fastidioso con una hija adorable que ha quedado enamorada de ella. pues espero sus opiniones saben que los leo siempre y pues si me dan el si en unos días subiré el primer capítulo._**


	31. cp 31

Cuando subo a la habitación puedo escuchar desde el pasillo la risa de Emi, abro solo un poco la puerta y entonces las veo, está sentada junto a Kate, sonríe y la mira muy atenta mientras ella le cuenta una historia, una historia que no conozco, me quedo parado allí unos segundos, Kate continua con su historia, no me atrevo a interrumpirlas y hago el intento de dar la vuelta atrás en silencio pero Emi alcanza a verme.

-papi.-dice levantando la mano y haciendo que Kate voltee.

-hola.-me acerco lentamente.-como estás?.- pregunto al mismo tiempo que levanto a Emi para ponerla en mis piernas y poder sentarme al lado de Kate.

-bien.

-que bien, empezaba a preocuparme.

-lo lamento, debo parecer una loca.

-no digas eso, acabas de pasar por muchas cosas.

-pero te lo estoy poniendo difícil.

-puedo con eso… mmm… adivina quien vino hoy.

-no sé, dime.

-mi madre, quería saludarte pero estabas dormida.

-es una pena, hablaste con ella.

-si un rato, dijo que vendría después, quizá podamos invitarla a cenar un día de estos.

-quizá.

-quieres que te traiga algo?.

-no, por que no bajamos.

-bien llevaré a Emi primero y vendré por ti.

-bien.

Bajo tan rápido como puedo y vuelvo por ella, la veo sentada esperándome, sonríe cuando me ve y estira sus brazos para rodear mi cuello, camino lentamente.

-te llevaré al jardín, podemos comer algo allí y Emi puede jugar un rato.

-me parece bien.

Una semana pasa antes de que podamos llevar a nuestro hijo a casa, yo vuelvo al trabajo y los padres de Kate la llevan todos los días al hospital, su actitud cambia completamente cuando le dicen que por fin podemos traer a nuestro niño a casa y creo que ese fue uno de esos días felices que guardas en tu memoria por mucho tiempo.

La universidad se vuelve más pesada, sin embargo hago mi mejor esfuerzo para obtener buenos resultados, es uno de tantos días que estoy en la biblioteca publica que me parece ver por la calle al tal Josh, lo veo a través de la ventana, solo lo observo unos segundos y vuelvo a lo mío, tomo un par de libros que me interesan, salgo del lugar y me detengo un momento en la calle frente al edificio para guardarlos, un sujeto tropieza conmigo y se disculpa pero detiene sus disculpas cuando me mira a la cara.

-niño.-dice mirándome al mismo tiempo que se aparta.

-eres tu.

Intento seguir caminando al mismo tiempo en el que me detiene y me pregunta por Kate .

-como está ella?.

-no creo que te importe.

-iré a verla entonces, supe que está en casa de sus padres.

-no te atrevas a aparecerte por allí.

-por qué?, temes que quiera volver conmigo?.-suelto una carcajada cuando le escucho decir eso.-qué es tan gracioso idiota?

\- tu eres tan gracioso.-digo poniendo mi mano sobre mi estómago.-de verdad crees que aun existe esa posibilidad?, de verdad lo crees?

-al menos conmigo nunca estuvo en peligro.

-de que hablas?

\- supe lo que pasó, parece que no puedes protegerla, ni a tus hijos.

-que sabes tu de eso… que sabes tu si nunca estuviste realmente para ella, acaso sabes algo que yo no, tuviste algo que ver en ese "accidente"?.- digo moviendo mis dedos.

-alguien me lo dijo, es todo… dale mis saludos, debo irme.-da la vuelta para irse pero lo detengo tomándolo del brazo.

-si sabes algo debes decírmelo.

-no tengo por que seguir hablando contigo, suéltame, esos no son mis problemas.

-realmente espero que no hayas tenido que ver en todo eso por que no me voy a detener, mi familia pudo haber muerto allí, si me entero de que participaste te voy a encontrar y lo vas a lamentar mucho.

-suerte con eso niño.-su sonrisa es molesta y su actitud más.

Cruza la calle y se aleja de mi mientras yo me quedo allí parado mirándole alejarse, me pregunto si ha sido casualidad encontrarlo allí, que significado ha tenido toda esa conversación y si él ha tenido que ver en el accidente, miro la hora, vuelvo a casa pero sigo pensando en lo sucedido y en sus insinuaciones.

Al llegar Kate me observa con detenimiento, sé que no debo tener buena cara, ella está sentada en el sillón, Emi juega en el piso, nos ofrece a ambos una taza de té imaginario cuando me ve sentarme y dejar mis cosas en el piso, sonríe y sigue sirviendo comiendo imaginaria.

-qué pasa?.- pregunta Kate con voz suave.

-nada.

-un día difícil?

-algo.

-vamos Rick te conozco que pasa?

-me encontré con alguien indeseable.

-quieres hablar de eso.

-después, preferiría no hacerlo con Emi aquí.

-entiendo.

-como estás?

-mejor que tu.

-estoy cansado, pronto vendrán pruebas mas difíciles en la universidad y yo estoy preocupado por un par de cosas es todo.

-bien.

-bien.

Es después de un par de horas que Emi toma una siesta, la dejo en la cama mientras llevo a Kate al jardín para poder hablar con ella, le cuento todo con detalles y poco a poco la expresión de su rostro cambia mientras le cuento la historia y le digo que estoy confundido al respecto, la observo unos minutos, sé que piensa en lo que le acabo de decir, nuestro hijo hace un ruidito al comer bastante gracioso, espero pacientemente su reacción.

-existe esa posibilidad, no sabemos quien nos golpeó, no sabemos realmente que fue lo que pasó y ahora no podemos estar seguros de nada.

-lo sé, lo entiendo.

La conversación termina allí, después de unos días Kate se mueve por la casa con unas muletas, atiende llamadas y algunas videoconferencias del trabajo, parece que se está recuperando muy bien y eso nos tiene de buen humor a todos en la casa.

Uno de esos días intento dormir un poco, he llegado cansado y Emi y yo estábamos viendo una película cuando he notado que al igual que yo está a muy poco de dormirse, dormir es casi un lujo ahora, con el bebé llorando en mitad de la noche y Emi reclamando atención pues se ha vuelto difícil dormir tranquilamente, la verdad es que no recuerdo que con Emi fuese así de cansado, así que decido apagar todo y recostarme en el sillón con la esperanza de dormir unos minutos pero un ruido en la entrada me ha hecho olvidar mi necesidad de dormir, me levanto al escuchar la puerta y al asomarme me doy cuenta de que un par de policías han llegado a casa y esperan en la entrada que les abran.

-si, diga.

-eres Richard castle?

-si.

-podemos pasar.

-claro pero no hagan ruido mi hijo duerme y ustedes saben lo que es eso.

-si claro.

Ambos se sientan en el sillón, Emi los mira intrigada, ambos planeábamos dormir la siesta sin embargo nuestros planes se han visto interrumpidos y ahora ambos nos miramos con curiosidad.

-y bien?.- pregunto.

-nos recuerdas?

-si claro, los vi en el hospital.

-bien hemos venido por el caso de la Dra. Beckett, ustedes son pareja verdad?

-si.

-tenemos un sospechoso… sospechosa más bien.

-sospechosa?.- Pregunto bastante interesado

-si, conoces a esta mujer?.-me muestra una fotografía donde una mujer que reconozco aparece y mi corazón comienza a latir acelerado.

-es Gillian, somos compañeros en la universidad.

-son amigos o que tipo de relación tienen?

-solo somos compañeros, ella me ha hecho algunas insinuaciones pero yo siempre la he rechazado, tengo una familia, hijos no quiero una relación con ella, además hasta donde sé, es casada.

-bien pues hemos estado investigando, una fotografía de una cámara de tránsito nos ha dado la pista, crees que ella podría tener un motivo?

-no lo sé, no estoy seguro… puede ser.

-deberías ser más especifico.

-bien, pues ella llego a ir a mi casa un par de ocasiones, estaba interesada en alguna especie de relación conmigo.

-y la rechazaste.

-si, yo ya tenía a mi pareja, mi hija y luego supe que Kate estaba embarazada, no tenía intenciones de ningún tipo con Gillian, le pedí muchas veces que se alejara de mi y de mi familia pero ella no pareció entenderlo.

los veo dudar unos segundos pero no hacen más comentarios simplemente se levantan y avanzan a la puerta.

-bien pues es hora de retirarnos.

-eso es todo?, harán algo al respecto?.

-ya te informaremos lo que pase.

-bien, gracias.-digo sin remedio.

Ambos se despiden y se van, me quedo un momento parado en la puerta pero es la voz de mi hija la que me hace volver al sillón con ella.

Mientras Emi vuelve a hacer el intento de dormir, yo no puedo, pienso en lo que esos policías han dicho, la verdad es que por un momento no creo que ella haya sido capaz de semejante acto pero luego de varios minutos me doy cuenta de que quizá si, quizá pasé por alto algo o quizá simplemente está lo suficientemente loca como para hacer algo así.

Suspiro mientras me levanto y tomo a Emi en mis brazos, la llevo a la habitación donde Kate está sentada mientras alimenta a nuestro hijo, sonríe cuando me ve.

-con quien hablabas?

-vinieron un par de policías.

-policías?

-si, los que te vieron en el hospital.

-y qué querían?

-han identificado un sospechoso de tu accidente.

-creí que había sido un accidente.

-creo que ahora podemos confirmar que no lo fue.

-entonces?

-mmm… dicen que pudo ser Gillian.

-Gillian?, tu compañera de la universidad.

-si.

-qué les hace pensar eso?

-una fotografía de una cámara de tránsito, no me explicaron todo pero parece que pudo ser ella quien conducía el otro auto y solo querían confirmar que hubiese un motivo.

-vaya que lo hay.

-no lo puedo creer, como es que llegamos a este punto?

-no tengo idea Rick, te dijeron si vendrán otra vez?

-dijeron que me informarían.

-pues no queda más que esperar.

-eso creo.

**_vaya les tengo que confesar que me alegró el dia saber que siguen allí, también me sorprendió un poco no lo puedo negar, espero que la historia nueva que esta en proceso les guste y cubra sus expectativas, deben saber que la mitad de las razones por las que sigo escribiendo es por que sé que todavía están alli, la otra mitad es por que no puedo parar de escribir jejeje. aunque no se reporten siempre, no es reclamo es que a veces me dejan un poco abandonada y es difícil saber si les gusta o no lo que escribo, de cualquier manera gracias por sus opiniones, sus comentarios son importantes para mi mucho y si en unos días subiré el primer capitulo de esa otra historia, (recibo sugerencias para el titulo ; )) nos leemos en el próximo, cuídense mucho, mucho._**


	32. cp 32

el siguiente miércoles de esa misma semana nos llaman para hacer una nueva declaración, aunque no comprendo muy bien cual es la razón por la que nos han llamado, acompaño a Kate, sus padres se quedan con los niños en casa mientras ella y yo nos dirigimos a la estación de policía.

Pasamos cerca de medio día allí, hablando de los sucedido, escucho con atención todo lo que ella les dice, desde el momento en el que llegan al restaurante hasta que salen y como ella asegura no haber puesto atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor pues hablaba con Emily mientras viajaban en el asiento trasero del auto, recuerda el golpe y también recuerda que lo único que le preocupó en ese momento fue que Emi no resultara herida y que nuestro pequeño estuviese bien, sin embargo después de eso todo es confuso, sus recuerdos son vagos, recuerda a su madre llamándola, el llanto de Emi y después recuerda haber visto y sentido sangre sobre ella, alguien le hablaba, las sirenas de las ambulancias sonaban y aun cuando le hacían preguntas ella solo podía pensar en el bebé y en Emi.

No puedo evitar sentir cierta tristeza cuando escucho su relato, cuando me parece sentir su angustia oprimiéndome el pecho y sus palabras atravesándome el corazón.

Volvemos a casa en completo silencio, creo que ambos nos sentimos agradecidos de seguir juntos, de ser una familia, lo primero que escucho al entrar es la risa de Emi y los balbuceos de nuestro pequeño, es simplemente emocionante escucharlos.

El sábado salgo temprano, al llegar a uno de los salones me encuentro con Nick que está sentado afuera, sostiene un par de vasos desechables, bebe de uno y me ofrece el otro en cuanto me ve.

-hey Richard, te ves un poco desvelado.

-solo un poco.

-los niños?

-si, pero es increíble, cuando tengas hijos lo sabrás, los niños son simplemente increíbles.

-si claro.

-qué haces aquí?

-te esperaba, quería… mmm… quiero hablar contigo de algo.

-qué es?

-pues…

Justo en ese momento nos vemos interrumpidos por el llamado del profesor que nos pide que entremos, la clase está por comenzar.

-hablamos más tarde.

-claro.

Nick no vuelve a hacer mención de lo que pretendía decirme y cerca del final de la última clase le digo que lo veo afuera, él solo asiente con la cabeza, faltan cinco minutos antes de poder salir y espero pacientemente que llegue el momento, la seriedad con la que ha hablado me hace pensar que debe ser algo bastante importante lo que tiene que decirme.

Nick se queda un momento dentro del salón, discute algo con el profesor mientras yo estoy apoyado en uno de los pilares en el corredor, hace ya varios días que Gillian no se para por aquí y ahora entiendo por que, un mensaje me hace dejar mis reflexiones de lado, en una fotografía Emi sostiene al bebé con ayuda de Kate y eso me saca una sonrisa.

-Rick.

-si

-vamos, te invito una cerveza.-dice Nick caminando delante de mi.

Le sigo pues supongo que es ahora cuando hablaremos, caminamos un par de calles, es poco más de mediodía y hay un bar cerca donde Nick se sienta y pide un par de cervezas, empiezo a sentirme ansioso por lo que dirá.

-y bien?.- pregunto después de dar un trago a la cerveza.-de que quieres hablar?

-mmm… no sé por donde empezar.

-pues solo dilo.-intento estar calmado.

-somos amigos verdad?

-lo somos.

-Rick yo, quiero pedirte que me disculpes.

-disculparte, por qué?

-por lo que voy a decir, por lo que hice.

-doy un trago largo a la cerveza y suspiro pues creo que lo que me dirá no me va a gustar.-solo dilo ya, lo que sea… ya veremos lo que pasa después.

-un sujeto vino un día, yo… necesitaba dinero Rick… sabes que mi divorcio fue difícil y realmente necesitaba dinero, tengo deudas… no quería que nadie resultara herido.-doy un trago más a la cerveza y aparto la botella mientras espero que continúe.- pero parece que me mintieron.

-rayos Nick, que hiciste?

-un sujeto vino, no me dijo su nombre, dijo que buscaba a alguien que hiciera un trabajo para él, pensé que era algo de la universidad, pero… no fue así, dijo que quería a alguien que te conociera y que pudiera darle información.

-que clase de información.

-tus horarios, tus amigos, me ofreció una cantidad de dinero que la verdad… si me interesó.

-qué le dijiste?.-pregunto molesto después de tanto rodeo.

-me pidió que fingiera un accidente o algo así.

-qué hiciste Nick?. – estoy empezando a perder la calma

-no podía, no podía hacerlo, él quería que resultaras herido, dijo que quería vengarse de ti y que de ser posible te sacara de la historia, yo le dije que no podría hacerlo por que tu me conocías, él aumentó la cantidad de dinero, ofreció más... así que le dije que conseguiría a alguien.

-Gillian.-digo esta vez con seguridad mientras miro hacia la calle adivinando lo que me dirá después.

-ella nos escuchó y cuando el sujeto se fue, ella apareció, dijo que por una parte del dinero lo haría.

-pero si el objetivo era yo, como es que… como?

-se equivocó, dijo que te había estado siguiendo y que realmente creyó que tu ibas en el auto, salió huyendo cuando se dio cuenta de que era la familia de tu mujer la que viajaba en el auto.

-acaso eres estúpido?

-qué?

-pregunte que si eras estúpido, un idiota?

-Rick yo…

-no te das cuenta, ella no me seguía a mí, sabía perfectamente que yo no estaba en el auto, lo que quería era deshacerse de Kate, no lo ves.

-no lo… no lo pensé, cielos lo siento.

-donde está?. -pregunto tratando de conservar la calma.

-no lo sé.

-lo preguntaré una vez más, donde está?

-en verdad no lo sé, la vi ese día después del choque pero se fue, desapareció después de que le di el dinero, no la he visto desde entonces y yo… no lo sé Rick, ayer vinieron a casa unos policías, me hicieron preguntas.

-les dijiste lo que me acabas de decir?

-no, Rick no pude, lo siento en verdad lo siento pero no pude, no se los digas Rick, por favor.

-por qué no se los diría?, te diste cuenta de lo que pasó?, casi pierdo a mi familia allí, Kate, mi hija, mi bebé y sus padres estaban allí, ibas a quedarte callado para siempre si ella hubiese muerto, o si hubiésemos perdido a nuestros hijos, no te das cuenta de lo que ha pasado, de las consecuencias que esto nos ha traído, en que estabas pensando, era más importante el dinero que la vida de ellos o la mía?.

-Rick yo… yo…

-espero que estés preparado para lo que venga, creí que eras mi amigo.

-solo me equivoqué, tome una decisión y…

-no, tomaste dinero a cambio de algo que no te pertenecía … sabes que, espero que nunca tengas que sentir la angustia que yo sentí, de verdad Nick, te apreciaba como mi amigo pero ahora no sé que sentir al respecto, quizá sea mejor que me vaya y ojalá te vaya bien en lo que sea que hagas.-me levanto despacio, pongo un billete sobre la mesa y me alejo lentamente.

-Rick por favor.

Es lo último que escucho antes de salir del lugar, camino por la calle sin detenerme ni mirar atrás, es tan extraño todo, confiaba en él, creía que era mi amigo y ahora me dice que estuvo metido en todo esto, él sabía lo que pasaría, lo sabía y prefirió callar, me siento traicionado y tan enojado, ahora mismo no sé en quien confiar, no sé como deshacerme de todo lo que estoy sintiendo.

Al llegar a casa Kate está sentada en el sillón, Emi y sus padres han salido, la han llevado al parque y mi pequeño hijo duerme tranquilo a su lado.

-qué tal tu día?.- pregunta sin mirarme y antes de contestar me acerco a ella, me arrodillo y pongo mi cabeza en sus piernas haciendo que deje lo que hace.-no muy bien.-dice sorprendida.-que pasa Rick, algún problema?.- siento sus manos acariciando mi cabello.

-me he enterado de algo.

-y que fue.

-Nick… él me ha confesado que sabía lo del accidente, me ha dicho que lo hizo por dinero y que sabía que Gillian lo haría.

-como?.- su voz suena confundida.

-si, él lo sabía Kate, lo hizo por que necesitaba dinero, dijo que un sujeto se lo pidió, dijo que se negó al principio pero el sujeto le ofreció más y entonces accedió.

-por que te lo dijo, no entiendo.

-la policía fue a su casa ayer, supongo que se puso nervioso, le hicieron preguntas y quiso que yo lo supiera dijo que lo lamentaba pero que realmente necesitaba el dinero… no puedo creerlo Kate, él prefirió aceptar su propuesta, dijo que debía ser yo.-ella no habla, puedo sentir sus manos pero no habla.-Gillian le dijo que lo haría si le daba una parte del dinero… que está pasando, no entiendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, creo que ninguno entiende que es lo que está pasando, ni porqué.

Cerca de 30 minutos después por fin ella habla.

-deberíamos llamar a los oficiales que han venido antes.

-si.

-puedes ir a la habitación, dejé en el cajón una tarjeta que le dieron a mis padres.

-bien, ya vuelvo.

Kate se encarga de hacer la llamada, la escucho con atención mientras acuerdan que nos reunamos esa misma tarde, la llamada termina y la hora de alimentar al bebé llega, lo pongo en sus brazos, los observo sin mencionar palabra, no hay nada que decir en realidad, solo esperar.

**_oh vaya nos acercamos al desenlace de la trama pero no al final de la historia jejeje, falta un poco solo un poquito más agradezco sus comentarios, gracias por escribir sus palabras siempre son bienvenidas y no no sufran saben que odio dejar una historia inconclusa, todas mis historias tienen un fin o tendrán un fin aunque a veces no les guste mucho, creo que debería haber una razón muy pero muy importante para no terminar una historia y pues tengo que preguntar_**,**_ hacer consenso, retraso la publicación de la nueva historia hasta terminar las que estoy escribiendo ahora?, les parece que seria lo mejor?, creen que sea apresurado subir una nueva historia ahora?, tomaré en cuenta sus comentarios, creo que así decidiremos cuando subo la nueva historia, nos leemos en el próximo._**


	33. cp 33

**_como están?, espero que bien, este capitulo me ha quedado un poco mas largo que los anteriores y es que no es por que yo lo este escribiendo pero ya se puso buena la cosa, jejeje, espero que lo disfruten, yo lo he disfrutado y mucho, me emociona ver que reacciones tendrán (frotando mis manos), con respecto a la nueva historia pues estoy igual que al principio pero si lo voy a dejar para más adelante por que no la he corregido estoy super picada terminando esta que se me ha olvidado darle su manita de gato a la otra pero no sufran allí esta esperando recibir su trapazo para salir a la luz, cuídense mucho, saben que espero sus comentarios, nos leemos en el próximo._**

una hora más tarde los padres de Kate vuelven, estoy parado en la sala, tengo al bebé en mis brazos, lo observo dormir, Kate ha subido a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa y yo miro por la ventana en espera de los policías que quizá no tarden en venir.

\- papá.-la voz de mi hija se escucha en cuanto baja del auto, luego la veo correr por el camino empedrado.

-abro la puerta y ella de inmediato se abraza a mis piernas.-hey pequeño monito, en donde has estado, he vuelto de la universidad y no estabas.-Emi sonríe y puedo ver rastros de dulce en sus dientes.-los abuelos te han comprados dulces?

-si.-dice con seriedad.-muchos, así de grandes.-extiendes sus brazos y yo miro a los padres de Kate que sonríen.

-ve a lavarte, mami está arriba.

Emi corre y sube la escalera sin dificultad, ha crecido demasiado.

-como está mi pequeño hombrecito?.-dice el padre de Kate tomando al niño en sus brazos.

-ha comido y ahora duerme, ojalá así durmiera por la noche.

-los escucho reír.-ya vendrán esos tiempos.-dice la madre de Kate.

-lo sé, crecen tan rápido, pronto lo veré llegar corriendo con la cara embarrada de dulce.

-ha sido solo algodón de azúcar, es pequeña, para ella todo es enorme.

-lo sé… podrían cuidar un poco más de ellos?

-claro, planean algo?.

-esperamos a los policías que han visitado a Kate en el hospital.

-ha pasado algo?.-pregunta Jim alarmado.

-no, si…mmm… tenemos algo nuevo y Kate quiere hablar con ellos.

-así que realmente no ha sido un accidente.- afirma su madre.

-no, ahora estoy seguro.

-Josh?

-no lo sabemos, pero puede ser.

-bien estaremos arriba, Emi dormirá la siesta, debe estar cansada.

-gracias, no saben cuanto les agradezco.

-no tienes por que agradecer, somos familia.

Al subir escucho a Kate dándole indicaciones a Emi de como debe lavarse, no se da cuenta que estoy parada detrás de ella, me acerco lentamente hasta rodearla por la cintura y hundir la nariz en su cuello, inmediatamente baja la cabeza pues le he provocado cosquillas, escucho su risa y luego voltea para mirarme, su cara está ligeramente sonrojada, había olvidado hacer cosas como esta, tenerla en mis brazos y sentir su calor, el olor de su piel es inconfundible, me atrevo a besar sus labios, pero no es cualquier beso, no es como esos besos de buenos días, de despedida o de bienvenida, es un beso diferente, como aquellos que hace mucho tiempo no nos damos y que provoca un escalofrío que recorre mi espalda y alborota las mariposas en mi estómago.

Olvido lo que hay a nuestro alrededor, olvido que Emi nos observa y mis manos recorren su cuerpo con ansías de más.

-papi.

La miro y allí está ella, con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada de curiosidad, Kate esconde la cara en mi pecho y sigue abrazándome.

-extraño besarte.-digo en su oído.

-nos besamos todos los días.

-esa clase de besos están bien, hablo de esta otra clase de besos.

-yo también, pero ahora no podemos.

Suspiro un tanto frustrado, debo reconocer que tiene razón, no estamos en nuestra casa, con los niños, sus padres y su pierna que aun no sana, pensar en algo más que simples besos sería misión imposible.

Sonrío apenado, ella se mueve y yo tomo a Emi de la mano para llevarla a la cama y que duerma una pequeña siesta, escucho el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta y los pasos y saludos de quienes supongo son los policías, Kate suspira a punto de bajar, su madre aparece para quedarse en la habitación con Emi, que parece haberse dormido, Jim tiene al bebé en sus brazos y entra después de nosotros.

-buenas tardes.-dicen ambos hombres cuando nos ven aparecer.-de que quieren hablar con nosotros?

-un amigo…mmm… compañero de la universidad me ha confesado que sabía sobre el accidente, él tiene detalles de lo ocurrido.

\- lo ha planeado?

-no, dijo que alguien más se lo pidió, pero no me dijo quien es esa persona.

-dame el nombre de tu compañero.

-ustedes lo conocen, se llama Nick mmm….Nick soto.

-te dijo algo más.

-un sujeto fue a la universidad, le pidió que hiciera un trabajo para él, Nick dijo que le ofreció dinero y que al final Gillian se ofreció a hacerlo, pero él dijo que el objetivo era yo.

-tienen idea de quien pudo ser ese sujeto?

-Nick dijo que no le dio su nombre pero nosotros pensamos en una persona.-miro a Kate y ella asiente con la cabeza.- pensamos en el exesposo de Kate, Josh Davidson.

-bien, pues le haremos una visita a tu amigo.

-puede ser hoy?, yo temo que él huya, me pidió que no les dijera nada, estaba asustado.

-bien, puede ser hoy.-dice mirando su reloj.

Ambos se despiden, salen y suben a su auto, supongo que de igual manera nos toca esperar y ver que pasa.

Los días siguientes intento mantener la calma pero incluso salir de casa me pone nervioso, sé que Kate está bien y que sus padres están con ella pero me siento preocupado, me preocupa que Gillian aparezca uno de estos días y quiera hacerle daño a mi familia una vez más, sin embargo los días pasan y nada sucede, es hasta el siguiente sábado que tenemos noticias, así como lo había previsto Nick intentó huir y aunque logró alejarse de la ciudad, a mitad de semana fue localizado, lo que nos hizo pensar que realmente creyó que algo malo le ocurriría si se quedaba, Peter nos explicó que a pesar de no haber participado directamente en el acto, el hecho de haber aceptado el dinero y haberle pagado a Gillian por hacerlo lo ponían en una situación difícil, eso sin contar que decidió huir, no se iba a escapar de pasar unos días encerrado por ocultar información pero no fue eso lo que más nos sorprendió.

Al ser interrogado, Nick confirmó que había aceptado el dinero, que le había pagado a Gillian y que luego había huido para evadir su responsabilidad pues de no haber sido por él quizá Gillian no habría hecho lo que hizo, lo realmente inverosímil fue que durante el interrogatorio le mostraron una fotografía de Josh creyendo que lo identificaría como el autor de todo pero nos quedamos boquiabiertos cuando Nick negó rotundamente conocer al hombre o que hubiese participado.

Al declararse culpable Nick tuvo que pagar una fianza para no ir a prisión, salió libre bajo palabra, cada semana tendría que ir a los juzgados a firmar y no podría salir del estado hasta que la investigación estuviese concluida.

Los días siguientes Kate tuvo una cita con el médico, la fractura estaba sanando rápido, más de lo que pensamos y las buenas noticias nos daban la esperanza de que pronto le quitarían el yeso y podría empezar a caminar con normalidad.

Ricky estaba creciendo, mucho en realidad, no habíamos tenido mayores problemas, el color de sus ojos había cambiado, se parecía mucho al color de Kate pero su cabello era muy parecido al mío, su piel ahora blanca estaba cubierta por una fina capa de vello, parecía un bebé diferente, no era como el primer día, ahora lucia enorme y sus mejillas rosadas y redondas lo hacían ver muy diferente.

Pronto el semestre está por terminar, me preparo para los exámenes finales y la presentación de un proyecto que termine de darme los créditos que necesito para terminar sin problemas.

Un mes pasa desde que Nick hace su confesión y desde que Gillian es buscada por la policía, nada se sabe de ella, su casa ha sido vigilada pero parece haber huido a un lugar que en definitiva no conocemos, su esposo ha negado saber donde encontrarla y nos deja como al principio, sin nada.

-estas lista?.- Kate me mira y asiente, hoy es el día en que le quitaran el yeso de la pierna.

-lo estoy… volveremos en un par de horas.-le dice a sus padres que cuidan de Ricky pues Emi se ha ido un par de días con mi madre.

Le ayudo a subir al auto más como un atención pues realmente no necesita de mi ayuda, en unos minutos entramos al consultorio del médico, dentro le toma 5 minutos hacer el trabajo y liberar a Kate del molesto yeso.

La veo dar un par de pasos por la habitación, se ve realmente emocionada cuando se da cuenta de que puede hacerlo sin ayuda y me mira con una sonrisa que yo correspondo de la misma manera.

El médico nos da algunas últimas indicaciones para luego salir, Kate toma mi brazo, caminamos lentamente hasta el auto.

-deberíamos celebrar.

-celebrar?

-si, te has recuperado más rápido de lo que pensamos, quizá en unos días camines sin mayores complicaciones y supongo que volverás al trabajo.

-si, eso creo, voy a extrañar estar en casa con los niños.

-quizá, pero volveremos a nuestra vida, como era.

-supongo.

-que pasa, creí que te haría feliz volver al trabajo.

-y así es pero ahora es diferente, entiendes?

-eso creo.

No hacemos más comentarios, al volver a casa, todo está en silencio, al buscar a sus padres nos damos cuenta de que han salido, Kate encuentra una nota en la mesa, han ido a hacer algunas compras y tal parece que no volverán pronto.

-vaya, estamos solos.

-eso parece.

Kate sube la escalera mientras yo me quedo sentado en el sillón, los minutos pasan y al no verla bajar decido ir a ver que no haya tenido problemas, debe ser extraño para ella no tener el yeso en su pierna.

Abro la puerta de la habitación pero ella no está allí, puedo ver su ropa en la cama y pronto me doy cuenta del sonido del agua cayendo, en otras ocasiones le ayudé pero ahora no ha solicitado mi ayuda así que me detengo antes de entrar.

La escucho dentro, el agua deja de caer pero ella no sale, entonces siento curiosidad, me acerco y abro solo un poco la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido, allí está ella, su cabello aun mojado gotea y las gotas escurren por su espalda, la veo pasar una toalla por sus piernas, la observo mientras seca cada parte de su cuerpo, todo parece ir en cámara lenta, me hago atrás cuando ella da la vuelta, pone un poco de crema en sus manos y la distribuye sobre su cuerpo después de poner una toalla en su cabeza, sus movimientos me parecen lentos, puedo ver la cicatriz en su pierna, se detiene para aplicar más crema y luego retira la toalla de su cabeza para secar su cabello, cierro los ojos un momento cuando empiezo a sentir un cosquilleo en mi estómago, siento la boca seca y trago saliva con dificultad cuando la veo levantar ambas manos revolviendo su cabello, no puedo seguir observando necesito hacer algo al respecto, abro la puerta sorprendiéndola.

-creí que estabas abajo.-dice poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-vine a cerciorarme de que no tuvieras problemas.

-te habría llamado de ser así.

-lo sé, solo quise estar seguro.

Me acerco lentamente a ella, pongo mi mano en su hombro y bajo lentamente acariciando su piel con la yema de mis dedos.

-te amo, lo sabes verdad?.- digo antes de acercar la nariz a su cuello y cerrar los ojos.

-lo sé.-ella no se mueve, me deja seguir.

-me gustas tanto.-digo sobre sus labios mientras mi mano acaricia una de sus piernas.

Antes de que pueda decir algo la tomo en mis brazos y la llevo a la cama, la deposito con cuidado sobre ella y beso sus labios mientras siento sus manos en mi espalda bajo la tela de la camisa, me incorporo y la observo unos segundos mientras me deshago de mi ropa, ella me ayuda con el cinturón y el botón del pantalón, sonríe cuando al bajar el cierre mi erección lucha por salir de mi ropa interior, con la punta de sus dedos me acaricia, me inclino de nuevo para besarla, no puedo negar que estoy enamorado de ella, que me encanta su cuerpo y más allá de eso me encanta hacer el amor con ella, escucharla, sentirla, recorrer su cuerpo con mi boca y decirle que la amo cada día más, todo es perfecto hasta que escucho el llanto de Ricky en el piso de abajo, ambos intentamos controlar lo que sentimos, esperaba que nuestro momento durara un poco más, sin embargo no tenemos más opción que vestirnos y dejar para otro día lo que hacíamos.

Todo parece estar en calma después de eso, una semana tras otra se suceden y la investigación se estanca, Gillian parece haber desaparecido, como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, mientras las clases continúan, mi trabajo y Kate vuelve al suyo.

Mientras estoy sentado en el salón miro atrás, justo a la silla que Nick solía ocupar, a veces lo extraño, era mi amigo, confiaba en él, esta vez trabajo solo en el proyecto y por esa razón no hemos vuelto a casa, creo que no me alcanza el tiempo, 24 horas no son suficientes, todo se resume en trabajar, estudiar y preparar mi proyecto, estoy cansado, muy cansado.

-Rick deberías dormir un poco.-dice Kate detrás de mi.

-no puedo dormir ahora, aun tengo trabajo pendiente, dormiré cuando termine.-digo si mirarle, tecleando con rapidez.

Kate no dice nada más pues la voz de Emi llamándola la distrae y solo escucho sus pasos alejándose, esta no es la primera vez que tenemos la misma conversación, estoy teniendo problemas para relajarme pues sé que solo podré hacerlo cuando termine y tenga la seguridad que he aprobado sin dificultades.

No hemos vuelto a intentar algo de intimidad y no hablemos de tocarnos, volvemos a los besos simplones que resultan ser lo más cómodo dada nuestra situación, sin embargo la extraño, la extraño demasiado.

Un mes después y una semana antes de terminar el semestre recibimos noticias, Gillian aparece y entonces todo se vuelve una locura pues no creo estar preparado para lo que va a ocurrir.


	34. cp 34

Es lunes por la tarde cuando recibimos una llamada, es Kate quien contesta, la expresión de su rostro es difícil de descifrar cuando levanta la cara y me mira, escucha con atención mientras yo espero que me diga que es lo que le dicen.

-Gracias.-le escucho decir y luego pone el teléfono en su lugar.

-qué pasó?.- pregunto intrigado.

-Gillian apareció.

-en verdad?

-si, ella… mmm… la trasladan por carretera, quizá esté aquí esta misma noche.

-pero donde?, como es que la han encontrado?

-estaba oculta en una granja fuera de la ciudad, en un lugar bastante retirado, ha sido una casualidad o eso dijo el oficial.

-vaya… que más te dijo?

-la interrogaran esta noche y quizá mañana nos vuelvan a llamar.

-bien, te acompañaré si es necesario.

-puedo decirle a mi padre o a Peter que me acompañe.

-quiero estar allí.

-bien.

-bien.

Durante la noche siento que no puedo dormir, tengo unas enormes ojeras debido al trabajo, la universidad y ahora por esto, necesito vacaciones, unas muy largas.

Temprano soy el primero en levantarme, preparo café, me apoyo en la mesa mientras espero, no escucho cuando Kate baja es hasta que se acerca y me rodea con sus brazos que me doy cuenta de que está allí.

-la cama te ha botado fuera.-le escucho sonreír.

-si, un poco.

-intenta tranquilizarte.

-no puedo, tu puedes?

-no, pero los niños me mantienen ocupada.

-suspiro mientras paso mis manos por la cara.-lo siento, no he estado muy presente estos días, estoy preocupado, no tengo idea de quien está detrás de todo esto, de verdad creí que tu ex estaba implicado, que él lo había ordenado y resulta que no es así, ahora no tengo la más remota idea de quien pudo ser.

-tienes razón, todo es confuso.-la veo pararse frente a mi, me abraza y apoya la cabeza en mi pecho.

-cuando va a terminar esto, cuando podremos llevar una vida normal.

-no lo sé Rick, no lo sé .

Por fin nos llaman, nos dicen que Gillian ha sido interrogada y la verdad es que no ha dicho nada que no supiéramos ya, confirma la historia de Nick y luego acepta que no iba tras de mí, sino de mi familia, alega que lo hizo por que está enamorada de mi y aunque no me sorprende tampoco me alivia su declaración pues eso solo me confirma que su objetivo no era yo.

Al final solo salgo yo rumbo a la estación de policía pues los padres de Kate esta vez no pueden quedarse con los niños, un asunto que deben atender les obliga a salir y entonces Kate se queda en casa.

Estoy parado en la calle esperando un taxi a un par de calles de la casa cuando mi teléfono suena, miro la pantalla y veo un número desconocido, no contesto pues justo en el momento un taxi se detiene frente a mi, avanza por la calle, se detiene en un semáforo y mi teléfono vuelve a sonar, es el mismo número desconocido, esta vez contesto.

-diga.

-esperaba que estuvieras en casa.-la voz de un hombre que al principio no reconozco se escucha.

-quien es?

-no me recuerdas?, no creo que haya pasado tanto tiempo.

-eres tú?

-he venido a recuperar lo que me pertenece.

La llamada termina antes de que pueda decir algo y desesperado le pido al conductor que vuelva, intento llamar al número del que me han llamado pero está apagado, me siento angustiado por lo que podría pasar, miro el reloj, hace tan solo unos minutos que he salido de casa, como es que supo donde encontrarme.

Le pago al taxista y bajo tan rápido como puedo, corro por el pequeño sendero que lleva a la puerta que está abierta, dentro escucho el llanto de mi hijo y me apresuro a llegar hasta donde está.

-has llegado, te estaba esperando.-frente a mi está él sujetando la mano de Emi que intenta zafarse mientras Kate sostiene al bebé en sus brazos y luce bastante confundida y asustada.

-que quieres, deja a mi hija.

-tu me quitaste a mi hija, por tu culpa ella murió, asi que he venido a recuperarla.

-ya se te olvidó que la rechazaron, dijiste que no la querías.

-he cambiado de opinión, me voy a llevar a la niña conmigo, es un intercambio justo, yo amaba a mi hija y tu me la arrebataste, si nos hubieras dejado hacerlo a nuestro modo ella estaría aquí, kyra estaría viva con nosotros, como debía ser.

-te pedí perdón, te suplique que fueras a verla una última vez.

-ella ya no estaba allí, que querías que viera, su cuerpo inerte en esa caja, ella ya no era mi hija y todo fue tu culpa.- sujeta con fuerza a Emi que comienza a llorar llamando a Kate mamá lo que provoca la ira del hombre que la sostiene.-ella no es tu madre, no lo entiendes.

-no la lastimes.-dice Kate desesperada.

-déjala ir es mi hija, es nuestra, tu, ustedes la despreciaron… que te hace pensar que podrás llevártela?

-lo veo apuntar un arma a la cabeza de Emi.-tal vez deberías sentir lo que yo sentí cuando te la llevaste, cuando la dejaste morir.

-no, por favor no, es solo una niña, está asustada, ella no entiende que es lo que pasa, por favor suéltala.-Kate le suplica la hombre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tu no sabes lo que él hizo, lo que le hizo a mi familia, luego continuó con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado… tienes razón la niña no tiene la culpa, es su culpa.-me mira y apunta el arma hacia donde estoy, levanto las manos instintivamente, entonces nos quedamos en silencio por algunos segundos que parecen una eternidad.

Emi corre de inmediato hacia Kate cuando el sujeto la suelta, la veo abrazarla con fuerza mientras intenta sostener a los dos.

-camina.-dice el hombre sin dejar de apuntar el arma a mi cabeza.

-espera, fue un accidente, no pudieron hacer nada por ella, no…-intenta Kate.

-cállate, esto no es de tu incumbencia, he pasado los últimos tres años planeándolo, pensando como lo haría y una mujer lo echó todo a perder, ahora date la vuelta y camina.

-Rick.-escucho la voz de Kate detrás.

-tranquila, todo estará bien.-intento calmarla.

-yo no confiaría mucho en él, a la última que se lo dijo murió.

Lo último que escucho es el sollozo de Kate y el llanto de los niños, bajo lentamente la escalera, vamos en silencio él no me permite hablar, me empuja cada vez que intento detenerme así que no hago más que seguir caminando pensando en lo que puedo hacer para salir de esta.

En la calle veo el auto, su auto y recuerdo la última vez que lo vi, recuerdo esa noche muy bien por que creí que sería la última vez que los vería, sin embargo no fue así, varios meses después ocurrió lo que para mi terminaba de cortar la relación que alguna vez tuvimos, aun me puedo ver parado en esa puerta suplicándole que fuera al funeral, ahora no entiendo que es lo que hace y por que.

Me obliga a subir al auto en el asiento del conductor y él se sienta en el asiento trasero, puedo ver por el espejo su cara y puedo sentir el cañón del arma en mi costado derecho, me da la llaves y me ordena conducir sin un rumbo definido, pareciera que quiere hacerme perder la noción del tiempo y de la distancia que recorremos, son varios los minutos que pasamos dando vueltas sin sentido, mis manos sudan pues no se que es lo que ocurrirá conmigo, pienso en Kate y en los niños, aun no puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

-tengo que detenerme.-digo nervioso.

-por qué?. -entierra el cañón del arma en mi costado.

-el combustible… mira.-señalo el indicador.

-bien, busca un lugar.

Trato de recordar donde es que puedo cargar gasolina pero esta se acaba antes de que pueda llegar a una estación de servicio, el hombre me mira impaciente.

-qué sucede?

-se apagó, no hay más combustible.

-baja.

No lo pienso dos veces y le obedezco, necesito hacer todo lo que me pide mientras sigo pensando que hacer para escapar de él.

-camina lento, esto nos va a tomar tiempo.

-déjame ir, que quieres?

-deshacerme de ti, no lo entiendes.

-yo amaba a kyra.

-no lo creo, la dejaste morir y ahora vives tranquilo como si nada hubiese pasado mientras nosotros perdimos a nuestra hija.

-yo no la dejé morir, fue un accidente y los médicos no pudieron hacer nada por ella, crees que sufrieron?, ustedes no estuvieron allí, se lavaron las manos, pretendían acabar con la vida de mi bebé, de verdad creyeron que me quedaría de brazos cruzados, la vida de mi hija y de kyra eran lo más importante para mi, a ustedes no les importó dejarla sola, sabían que estaba embarazada y aun así la dejaron sola, ahora vienes a decirme que la querían, no es lo que yo hice lo que te duele sino lo que ustedes no hicieron por que yo hubiese dado lo que fuera por que ella siguiera viva, ella era todo para mi y luché por ella hasta el último minuto, donde estaban ustedes?, donde?... ahora vienes y amenazas a mi familia, a mi mujer y a mis hijos que clase de persona eres…-me doy la vuelta y le miro a los ojos.-tu no eres más que un cobarde, eres un imbécil que cree que tendrá calma después de deshacerse de mi.

-sigue caminando, date la vuelta.

-no.

-dije que te dieras la vuelta.

-no, que harás?, me dispararas aquí en la calle?, con todos mirándote.

-si es necesario.

-vamos hazlo… que esperas, hazlo, le has dado ya muchas vueltas, hazlo de una vez.

Lo veo dudar y en esa pequeña duda veo mi oportunidad, me lanzo contra él, intento arrebatarle el arma de la mano, la sostiene con fuerza, escucho un disparo que da en el suelo y luego otro que nos obliga a detenernos.

**_nos leemos en el próximo, espero que les haya gustado._**


	35. cp 35

De nuevo el tiempo parece detenerse y lo veo caer al suelo, lo veo poner una de sus manos sobre la pierna que sangra profusamente mientras suelta el arma que cae a mis pies, la gente que pasa a nuestro alrededor se detiene y nos observa, me debato entre tomar el arma o llamar a la policía aunque a estas alturas imagino que alguien de los que nos observan debió haber hecho ya la llamada.

Lo veo intentar tomar el arma, se estira al mismo tiempo que presiona la herida en su pierna, pateo el arma lejos de él, unos segundos después escucho el sonido de las sirenas, la policía es la primera en llegar, un par de uniformados bajan y nos miran, me apuntan con sus armas mientras me dicen que me tire al suelo y ponga mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, les obedezco de inmediato.

Uno de los policías se acerca a mi y el otro revisa al padre de kyra que sigue en el suelo pero ahora parece estar inconsciente, siento las esposas en mis muñecas, me levanto con ayuda del oficial y espero en la patrulla hasta que una ambulancia llega y uno de los oficiales sube con él mientras el otro espera afuera, los minutos pasan, estoy sentado pensando en todo hasta que la voz de Kate me distrae, golpea el cristal y me mira angustiada, detrás de ella puedo ver a Peter hablando con el oficial, no alcanzo a escuchar de que hablan y la verdad es que no estoy interesado, solo puedo mirarla a los ojos y sentirme aliviado de que ella está bien.

Un par de minutos pasan, el oficial se acerca y le pide a Kate que se aparte, abre la puerta y me ayuda a salir pues aun tengo las manos esposadas en la espalda, Kate me mira ansiosa y me abraza en cuanto ve mis manos libres.

-vamos Richard.-escucho la voz de Peter.

-los tres subimos al auto, Peter conduce después de que el oficial le hace una seña.-a donde vamos?, pensé que me llevarías a casa.-digo un poco confundido.

-debes hacer tu declaración, Kate ya nos dijo lo que pasó, ahora faltas tu, vamos a la estación de policía de una vez.-le escucho decir con calma, como si fuese cualquier cosa mientras yo siento que por la espalda me corren escalofríos.

-esta bien.-siento los brazos de Kate rodeándome.-como están los niños?.- me dirijo esta vez a ella.

-Emi está un poco asustada, mis padres están con ellos.

-como nos encontraron?

-Peter te encontró.

El viaje a la estación de policía no tarda mucho en unos minutos llegamos, dentro Peter me dice que es lo que tengo que hacer y después pasamos a una sala donde esperamos que un oficial nos atienda, me siento un tanto nervioso pues es la primera vez que tengo que hacer algo asi.

Kate toma mi mano y se niega a soltarme, permanecemos en silencio hasta que una mujer entra a la sala y toma mis datos luego pone una carpeta sobre la mesa y me mira unos segundos antes de empezar a hacer preguntas.

-bien Richard, cuéntame lo que pasó, como es que sucedió todo.

-puedo preguntar antes como está el sr. Blaine?

-su diagnóstico es reservado aun no tenemos noticias, uno de mis compañeros aun está allí, ahora dime como es que se conocen?

\- él es el padre de quien una vez fue mi novia.

-donde está ella?

-murió cuando nuestra hija nació.

-lo lamento… cuando fue a última vez que lo viste?

-no lo sé, ellos planeaban un aborto para kyra y yo fui por ella una noche, él dijo que no quería saber más de nosotros, unos meses después kyra murió por complicaciones en el parto y yo fui a suplicarle a sus padres que asistieran al funeral, así que ese fue el último día que los vi.

-no volviste a tener ningún contacto con él?

-no.

-y que ocurrió hoy?

-Kate tuvo un accidente hace unos meses, la persona que provocó el accidente había huido y fue localizada ayer, nos llamaron para decirnos que la tenían en custodia y que tendríamos que ir a confirmar que fuese la persona que estaban buscando, al final salí solo de casa por que no teníamos quien cuidara de los niños… recibí una llamada mientras iba en un taxi, volví tan rápido como pude y allí estaba él, amenazaba a Kate y a mi hija, quería llevársela con él, dijo que había ido a recuperar lo que le pertenecía, apuntó el arma a la cabeza de mi hija y luego hacia donde yo estaba, dijo que quería deshacerse de mi por lo que le había hecho a su hija, salimos de casa y me obligó a conducir por varias calles hasta que el combustible se acabó, bajamos del auto para conseguir más pero entonces comenzamos a discutir, me armé de valor, discutimos un poco más y luego intenté quitarle el arma… se disparó dos veces.

\- tu sostenías el arma?

-no, él la sujetaba con fuerza, yo tenía mi mano sobre la suya, fue un accidente, él apretó el gatillo y disparó, yo solo quería quitársela.

-tranquilo, no se te está acusando de nada.

-bien.

-firma la hoja y luego puedes retirarte.

-gracias.-firmo la hoja y luego los tres salimos.

-los llevaré a casa.-dice Peter.

Unos minutos más tarde entramos a la casa, Peter se despide de nosotros en la calle, argumenta que debe volver a casa, dentro veo a mi madre sentada en uno de los sillones, se levanta justo en el momento en el que me ve y me abraza.

-mamá.

-estas bien, estás herido?.- señala mi ropa que tiene manchas de sangre.

-no es mía, es de él.

-es verdad que su padre hizo todo esto?

-si… estuvo aquí… donde está Emily?

-La traeré.-dice Jim y luego desaparece escaleras arriba.

-estábamos muy preocupados.

-lo sé, ha sido todo tan extraño.

-papi.-Emi aparece frotando sus ojitos.

La abrazo con fuerza y beso sus mejillas, me siento aliviado de tener a mi pequeña conmigo, no sé que hubiese pasado si ese sujeto se la hubiese llevado.

Hablamos un poco más y luego de un rato subimos a la habitación, después de que mi madre se despide de nosotros.

Me doy un baño rápido mientras Kate lleva a dormir a Emi que parece estar un poco inquieta sin embargo cuando vuelvo todo está en silencio, camino por la habitación en penumbra y salgo, en la cocina busco una bolsa para poner mi ropa allí, no voy a conservar eso.

-ha sido un día muy largo.-dice Jim al entrar a la cocina.

-si.

-qué haces?

-voy a tirar esto.-le muestro la ropa manchada.

-ya veo… así que ese hombre es el abuelo de Emily.

-no, él no es nada de nosotros, cuando supo que kyra estaba embarazada las rechazo a ambas, dijo que kyra ya no era su hija y que no quería saber nada de Emily o esa cosa como ellos la llamaban, que… que clase de persona es esa, como se puede ser así, tan despreciable… y ahora vuelve por que resulta que ha cambiado de opinión y quiere llevársela.-dejo caer la bolsa al piso.-no entiendo nada.

-vamos muchacho, ya pasó todo.-Jim me abraza.

-es que vi el temor en el rostro de Kate, todavía escucho el llanto de los niños y yo no sabía que hacer, no sabía, yo…-lo abrazo con fuerza.

-todo estará bien ahora.

-aun no sé que ha pasado con él.-me aparto de él y vuelvo a sujetar la bolsa

-no te preocupes por eso… todos van a recibir su castigo, dame eso yo lo saco.-me quita la bolsa de la mano.- vuelve a la habitación, necesitas descansar.

-gracias.

Subo lentamente y abro la puerta de la habitación, puedo escuchar la respiración de Kate, la abrazo cuando me acuesto junto a ella, suspiro pensando, tratando de contener las lágrimas, estoy demasiado cansado de todo, todo parece ir cuesta arriba siempre, quisiera poder alejarme, quisiera que esta sensación tan extraña me dejara en paz un momento, solo un momento, quiero sentir que puedo respirar con libertad.

Siento las manos de Kate acariciando las mías, siento sus labios besando mi mejilla y puedo ver a pesar de la oscuridad, sus ojos, observándome en silencio, a veces es difícil hablar.

Ninguno de los dos puede dormir, los minutos pasan, apoyo la cabeza en su pecho pero me niego a dormir, me siento como un niño de nuevo, asustado y demasiado desconfiado de lo que pasará si cierro los ojos.

-es ella quien se decide a hablar.- deberías dormir un poco.-muevo la cabeza negando.- está bien.

De nuevo el silencio inunda la habitación, yo no quiero hablar y quizá ella no encuentra que decir, sus manos acarician mi espalda y sus labios besan mi frente.

No se cuanto tiempo es el que pasa, el cansancio me vence y me duermo sin darme cuenta, me despierto en mitad de la noche aunque no por mucho, solo quiero estar seguro de que estoy en el lugar correcto y cuando siento a Kate entre mis brazos y escucho el latido de su corazón, vuelvo a dormir.

Por la mañana, la voz de Emi me despierta, me recuerda que sigo en el mismo lugar, pero Emi no está a mi lado, la veo sentada en la cama observando a Kate que me mueve por la habitación con el bebé en sus brazos, la escucho contándole una historia, a veces Kate inventa historias para entretener a Emi, ella dice que cuando trabajaba en el hospital solía pasar la noche en el área de pediatría contando historias a los pequeños que no podían dormir, asi que se le ha quedado la costumbre, dice que no puede evitarlo, yo pienso que ella debería escribir todas esas historias por que son fabulosas.

-y que hizo el dragón mamá?.- pregunta intrigada Emi.

-era un dragón muy mal portado, asustó a todos los habitantes del pueblo.

-era malo?.- vuelve a preguntar.

-no lo sé…la próxima vez que lo vea le preguntaré.-dice Kate poniendo su dedo bajo su barbilla.

-tu lo viste?.- dice esta vez bastante sorprendida.

-claro.

-como es?

-es pequeño, pero tiene mal carácter, solo los niños que se portan mal y los adultos pueden verlo, por que es un dragón mal portado que asusta a los niños que también se portan mal.

-yo no lo he visto.

-por supuesto que no mi amor, tu no te has portado mal o si?

-no, no.-dice moviendo la cabeza con rapidez.

Kate se acerca y besa su frente, es allí que se da cuenta de que la estoy escuchando y me parece ver que sus mejillas se sonrojan ligeramente, luego sonríe mientras me señala con el dedo para que Emi voltee.

-papi.-la veo moverse hasta donde estoy y luego me rodea con sus pequeños brazos y me besa en repetidas ocasiones.

Pronto los cuatro estamos en la cama, mi pequeño me llena de saliva la cara mientras Emily intenta contarme la historia que Kate ha inventado para ella, pero mis ojos se posan en Kate que nos observa en silencio, la veo sonreír tímidamente sin hablar, en realidad no hace falta que lo haga, con solo ver sus ojos se que todo va a estar bien.

**_aun falta un poco más, pero si el final está_**

**_cerca, espero lo hayan disfrutado, espero que se encuentren bien, nos leemos en el próximo._**


	36. cp 36

Una semana después volvemos a casa, el primer día fue un caos, Emi corría por toda la casa y Kate y yo tratábamos de desempacar las cosas que habíamos guardado, además de tener que limpiar todo, armar la cuna para que el bebé pudiera dormir en su habitación, fue allí donde todos nuestros problemas empezaron, Ricky solía dormir bastante bien pues dormía en la misma habitación que nosotros pero pronto nos dimos cuenta de que al sentirse solo en su nueva habitación la fiesta de llanto empezaba justo en el momento en el salíamos de la habitación y para colmo Emily le seguía el juego, ella no solía llorar, nunca lo hacía a la hora de dormir, no recuerdo que lo hiciera sin embargo ahora parecían ponerse de acuerdo y en cuanto el bebé lloraba reclamando la presencia de su madre también lo hacia Emi, así pues pasamos las primeras noches en vela tratando de hacer que ambos durmieran en sus habitaciones.

Realmente estuvimos agradecidos cuando por fin conseguimos dormir más de un par de horas por noche.

Dos semanas más tarde supimos de la sentencia de Gillian por Peter, después de la cena un viernes por la noche Kate recibió la llamada.

-hola Peter.-le escuché decir después de depositar los platos sucios en el fregadero para lavarlos.-si, aquí está conmigo… oh vaya… yo le digo y gracias por todo… mmm… espera sabes algo del otro sujeto?... si… bien, gracias por todo.

-qué te dijo?

-Gillian va a pasar 6 años en prisión.

-6 años?

-si.

-le preguntaste por el padre de kyra?

-tenia que hacerlo.

-y bien?

-salió hace unos días del hospital custodiado por un par de policías, aun está en proceso su caso asi que Peter me avisará lo que suceda.

-bien, que bien.

-te sientes mejor?

-si, mucho mejor.

Kate se encarga de llevar al bebé a la cama y yo a Emily, cerca de dos horas después de bañarlos, ponerles la pijama y leerles un libro, parecen dormir, cuando vuelvo a nuestra habitación noto que Kate no está allí, me preparo para tomar un baño y luego de quitarme la ropa y caminar por el pasillo en calzoncillos la veo, justo al abrir la puerta la veo, puedo ver su espalda, su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla y su cabello húmedo cayendo en sus hombros, con sus manos recorre sus piernas esparciendo crema, sonríe cuando me ve entrar.

-debiste esperarme, pudimos compartir y ahorrar agua.-digo mientras me apoyo en el marco de la puerta y cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-lo siento, no sabía cuanto tardarías.

-lo sé, Emi insiste en que invente historias como las tuyas.- la escucho reír y luego de unos segundos me mira.

-terminé, te veo en la habitación.- camina hacia el pasillo.

-espera.-tomo su mano cuando pasa junto a mi.-hace mucho que tu y yo… no… ya sabes.

-estoy cansada, en verdad lo siento.-me mira apenada.

-entiendo.-digo mientras suelto su mano.-ya te alcanzo.-la veo poner una sonrisa de disculpa.

La verdad es que tiene razón apenas hemos dormido los últimos días, entre los niños, el trabajo y la universidad pues no hay tiempo para nada más, supongo que después de todo lo sucedido, en lo último que ha pensado es precisamente en eso.

Me tomo mi tiempo y cuando salgo del baño todo es silencio y penumbra, todos duermen, me quedo un momento parado en el pasillo, ha pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo que parece mentira, una gran mentira, camino sin hacer ruido hasta la cama, puedo ver el cuerpo de Kate bajo las sábanas aunque no puedo ver su rostro, recuerdo aquel día que la vi por primera vez, me pareció una mujer hermosa, una con la que nunca tendría una oportunidad y sonrío cuando pienso que ahora estamos juntos, me pregunto si alguna vez pensó que su vida sería así, no lo sé y creo que nunca lo sabré por que realmente ahora no importa.

Su brazo me rodea cuando me siente a su lado, una de sus piernas me toca y por inercia mi mano se posa sobre ella, es suave, su piel es suave, la recorro lentamente casi sin tocarla por temor a despertarla, sobre mi hombro siento el calor de su aliento, su respiración es lenta, miro sus labios, me veo en la tentación de besarlos, de acariciarlos, los miro fijamente sin apartar la vista de ellos, deseando en silencio poder besarlos, los segundos se hacen eternos, cierro los ojos intentando apartar de mi mente los pensamientos que me hacen sentir un cosquilleo en mi estómago y en mi entrepierna, suspiro soltando el aire con cuidado e intento dar la vuelta pero ella no me deja, incluso dormida se aferra a mi y termina por hundir la nariz en mi cuello, siento como todo pasa a ser una tortura, tenerla tan cerca y no poder satisfacer mis deseos se vuelve complicado.

Los segundos pasan y las reacciones de mi cuerpo comienzan a hacerse incontrolables, no sé si sea por el tiempo que ha pasado aunque supongo que eso es, intento pensar en lo que sea que me distraiga de lo que estoy sintiendo, pienso en todo lo que debo hacer, hago una lista mental de las cosas que hay que comprar para los niños, cuento borregos que en mi imaginación se niegan a saltar, maldigo mi imaginación y luego me rio de lo estúpidos que son mis pensamientos, entonces sucede lo impensable, la mano de Kate se mueve más abajo y yo siento miedo de que note lo excitado que estoy justo ahora, sin pensarlo tomo su mano y la aparto, levanta la cabeza un poco sorprendida y medio dormida.

-lo siento.-digo mirándola.

-qué hora es?.- pregunta volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-duerme.-digo sin contestar realmente su pregunta y tratando de esconder la erección que se levanta bajo la sábana.

-lamento si te golpee.-y vuelve a abrazarme para dormir.

No contesto, aprieto los ojos esperando que ella no se de cuenta de lo que trato de ocultar, respiro con dificultad cuando sus labios besan mi mejilla y pone su mano en mi pecho.

-te pasa algo?, no puedes dormir?.-pregunta preocupada.

-no, perdón si te desperté, sigue durmiendo.-e intento dar la vuelta pero ella me detiene y cada vez que me toca podría jurar que mi erección se vuelve más firme.

Ella no habla pero sé que me mira aunque yo no quiero mirarla, la situación se vuelve insostenible cuando vuelve a besar mi mejilla y puedo sentir cierta humedad en mi ropa interior, no se detiene, continua acariciando levemente mi pecho y yo no puedo resistir sus caricias, pronto estoy sobre ella besándola y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo que tengo a mi alcance.

-creí… que… estabas… cansada.-digo en voz baja mientras beso su pecho.

-yo también.-le escucho decir al mismo tiempo que sonríe y baja las manos hasta tocarme el trasero.

Me siento preocupado pues hace ya un buen tiempo que no hacemos el amor y de pronto todo va demasiado rápido, demasiado torpe, como si esta fuese nuestra primera vez y creo que ni siquiera en nuestra primera vez fue así.

Con la yema de mis dedos puedo sentir la cicatriz en su vientre, sería imposible no amarla después de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar y yo sé que nada ha sido fácil pero aquí estamos intentando ser felices, intentando ser una familia.

-la escucho reír.-me haces cosquillas.-luego aparta mi mano y la lleva hasta su mejilla.-te amo.-dice antes de volver a besarme.

No hago más que corresponder cada beso y cada caricia que recibo de ella, sus piernas me rodean marcando el ritmo de mis movimientos, no necesita hablar para hacerme saber lo que siente y lo que desea y es exactamente lo que le doy.

La escucho suspirar mientras se cubre la boca con la mano y ahoga un gemido después del que creo es un nuevo orgasmo y me detengo, apoyo la cabeza en su pecho mientras trato de normalizar mi respiración y el aroma de su piel me relaja, sus manos acarician mi espalda y sus labios dejan pequeños besos en mi cabello.

-extrañaba sentirte así junto a mi.-digo en un susurro.-te amo Kate.

-creo que no podré moverme mañana.-ambos reímos.

Los minutos pasan pero ninguno de los duerme, lo sé por que Kate sigue moviendo sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, provocándome cosquillas y escalofríos.

-lamento que tuvieras que esperar tanto.-le escucho decir.

-hubiese esperado más de ser necesario, te amo y lo extrañaba, es verdad, pero necesitabas tiempo, recuperarte, tu no tienes idea de todo lo que provocas en mi, todo de ti me gusta, sigo igual o más enamorado de ti aunque no lo creas.

-lo sé Rick, yo siento lo mismo que tu.

Peter llega una tarde, un jueves, después de volver del trabajo alguien llama a la puerta, lo veo parado al frente, sonríe y me saluda, le invito a entrar y espero pacientemente que me diga el motivo de su visita, después de saludar a mi hijos por fin me lo dice.

-como va todo Richard?

-bien.

-aun no vuelve Kate ?

-no, pero quizá esté por llegar, suele ser muy puntual y casi es la hora.

-bien, tus hijos son hermosos.

-gracias.

-la próxima semana será el juicio del sr. Blaine.

-juicio?

-si, yo tampoco creí que sucedería pero su abogado a decidido ir a juicio, la verdad es que pensé que se declararía culpable dadas las circunstancias pero no fue asi y quizá reciban un llamado de la corte en un par de días, quise que lo supieran antes, siempre es bueno estar prevenido.

-bien, estaré atento entonces…-Kate aparece justo en ese momento.

-Peter, qué haces aquí?

-necesitaba hablar con ustedes, la próxima semana es el juicio del sr. Blaine.

-oh, ya veo.

-en cuanto sepa el día exacto vendré para prepararnos.

-bien, gracias por todo.

-todo estará bien no se preocupen, la verdad es que no hay de que preocuparse, saldremos de ésta.

Nos despedimos de él en la puerta, lo observo unos segundos mientras sube a su auto y luego lo veo perderse por la calle, Kate tiene a Emi en sus brazos cuando me doy la vuelta, camina descalza por la sala mientras escucha con atención todo lo que le dice, Emily suele hablar con ella de todo lo que le ocurre durante el día y realmente me gusta que sea así, me gusta que sean tan unidas pero entonces me viene a la cabeza una idea, una en la que no había pensado pues con lo ocurrido lo había olvidado, creo que es el momento de proponerle a Kate lo que hemos estado posponiendo, es momento de pedirle que sea mi esposa aunque sea una mera formalidad.

**_vaya no pensé que llegaríamos pero parece que estaremos llegando a los 40 capítulos pues todavía tengo un par de cosillas que tratar en esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, que lo hayan disfrutado, también espero que se queden conmigo hasta el final y que sigan leyendo mis historias, nos leemos en el próximo._**


	37. cp 37

El siguiente sábado salí decidido a comprar un anillo, mis recursos eran pocos pero mis intenciones las mejores y así me encamine a la universidad temprano, tendría que hacer la presentación que tanto había esperado, la que por fin me daría el pase directo al último semestre y en el cual ya no tendría que asistir a clase, sino solo reportar desde mi trabajo para obtener los últimos créditos para graduarme, aunque no estoy preocupado, ya no, pues estoy seguro de que no tendré ningún problema.

Salí de la universidad sintiéndome orgulloso de lo que había hecho y no había otra opción más que esperar a que haya una resolución.

Caminé por las calles con mis manos en los bolsillos, buscando un anillo, esperando encontrar algo que se ajustara a mi presupuesto y cerca de dos horas después de dar vueltas lo encontré, era lindo pero no hermoso, no tenía una enorme piedra como la que ella merecía, era sencillo, tan sencillo que casi estuve a punto de arrepentirme, casi lo dejo sobre el mostrador, lo miré por tanto tiempo que el hombre que me atendía fue y vino atendiendo clientes un par de ocasiones antes de preguntarme si realmente lo iba a querer y es que sentí vergüenza cuando una pareja entró y el hombre que acompañaba a una chica pelirroja no tuvo reparos en comprar el anillo más caro que había en la tienda, así que solo mirar semejante cosa me había convertido en una pequeña rata cobarde, avergonzada de su pobreza.

Mis manos temblaban cuando el hombre por fin me entregó la pequeña caja y mi nota de compra, mis pies me llevaron hasta la calle y luego hasta un pequeño jardín a unos metros del lugar donde me senté unos segundos pensando en si había hecho lo correcto.

El sonido del teléfono y el nombre de Kate en la pantalla me obligaron a levantarme y volver a casa, me obligue a encontrar mi valor por el camino mientras pensaba como era posible estar tan nervioso después de todo este tiempo juntos.

Emi salió corriendo en cuanto me vio, se abrazó a mis piernas y sus pequeñas manos me llenaron de saliva y migajas de galleta.

\- papá … mami quemó las galletas.

-qué?

-mami quemó las galletas.

-oh vaya, dónde está mami?

-allá.- señaló con el dedo y entonces pude ver a Kate mirándome apenada, intentando quitar los restos de galleta quemada de la charola.

-qué pasó?.-dije divertido.

-que se me han quemado las galletas, te juro que me distraje solo unos minutos y estuve a punto de encender la alarma de incendios.

-no pudo ser tan terrible.

-yo tampoco lo creía hasta que vi humo saliendo del horno.

-solté una carcajada para disgusto de ella.-lo siento, pero es gracioso, no pudiste solo comprar un paquete.

-queríamos darte una sorpresa, fue idea de Emi hacer galletas y ponerles letras formando un felicidades pero ahora estoy convencida que no fue buena idea.

-bueno la intención es lo que cuenta, gracias bebé.-dije besando la mejilla de mi hija.-gracias amor.-me acerqué para besar los labios de Kate mientras Emi sonreía.- y donde está mi otro pedacito de amor?

-duerme la siesta, le di un baño por que Emi creyó que era divertido llenarle la cabeza de harina, por eso me distraje.

-no te enojes.

-no estoy enojada es solo que… por que tardaste tanto, me hubiese servido que estuvieras aquí ayudándome con los niños.

-lo siento.

-me miró con curiosidad.-y bien? A donde fuiste, que hiciste todo este tiempo?.- cruzó sus brazos dándome a entender que eso si le molestaba.

-mmm…yo… pues tuve algo que atender, pero ya estoy aquí.

-y que fue, no puedo saber?, creí que vendrías de la universidad, estuvimos esperándote.

-no, ahora no puedo decírtelo.

-mi respuesta no fue la mejor.-y como te fue en la universidad?.-dijo quitándome a Emi de los brazos y caminando con ella rumbo al baño, dejando abandonada su labor de seguir limpiando el desastre.

-bien, la próxima semana debo ir por mis resultados.

-bien.-fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir caminando.

-Kate, no te enojes, tenía algo importante que hacer.

-entiendo.

-pues no lo parece.

-voy a limpiar a Emi.

-Kate…-la vi cerrar la puerta sin darme oportunidad de seguir, mientras metía la mano en mi bolsillo y sentía la caja dentro de el.

Entonces supe que iría para largo, me encargué de terminar de limpiar y luego hice una llamada para ordenar algo de comida, acomode la mesa y esperé a que ella apareciera con la excusa de la cena para los niños.

El timbre sonó justo cuando la escuché salir al pasillo con Emily en sus brazos, me apresure a abrir la puerta y a pagarle al repartidor.

En mi mente lo vi diferente pero dadas las circunstancias tendría que hacer algunos cambios, por ejemplo el lugar y el momento en el que se lo diría, realmente no creí que le molestaría que llegara tarde pero tampoco tomé la iniciativa de llamarle aunque no podía decirle que caminaría por la ciudad por casi 4 horas deliberando si el anillo era lo mejor que podía comprar, de cualquier manera lo había hecho ya y ahora tendría que hacerlo así, de manera improvisada y habiendo olvidado el discurso que había planeado, pues si de algo estoy seguro es que soy un idiota.

Por fin la primera en salir fue Emi, corrió por el pasillo hasta donde me encontraba y me abrazó, la subí a la silla y esperé a que Kate apareciera con el bebé y así fue después de 5 minutos, Emi sostenía un pedazo pan en su mano mientras parecía esperar pacientemente que su madre apareciera, me miraba curiosa, aun no se que significan esas miradas pero tiene una forma de hacerlo bastante inquisidora a decir verdad, Kate me miró pero no dijo absolutamente nada, se sentó en la silla frente a mi y una de sus cejas se curvo esperando no sé que, entonces empecé.

-lamento mucho no haberte llamado, pero tengo una muy buena razón para haber llegado tarde aunque se que no tengo perdón, fui muy desconsiderado contigo.-entonces vi algo que me pareció una ligera sonrisa pero que pronto volvió a ser un gesto serio.-bien, yo... llegué tarde por que…-justo en ese momento Ricky se removió en sus brazos cortando mi discurso o el intento de uno.

-sujétalo un momento.-dijo ella poniéndolo en mis brazos y luego caminando hacia la cocina buscando algo.

-hijo, me cortas la inspiración.-dije en voz baja muy baja para que ella no me escuchara pues algo me decía que se enojaría más.

Kate daba vueltas en la cocina lo que comenzaba a desesperarme, cuando ella dio la vuelta, sujete a mi hijo con un brazo y con el otro sostuve la caja abierta en dirección a ella, puse una rodilla en el suelo imitando lo que por años había visto en las películas y luego suspire, conté hasta 3 y tras una breve pausa en la que ella me miró sin comprender pero con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara, lo dije.

-cásate conmigo, quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero vivir el resto de mi vida contigo, si se puede quiero tener más hijos contigo todos igualitos a ti.-pero ella solo me miraba.- sé que no es bonito, que no es lo que mereces, quizá me apresure, debí esperar para tener más dinero pero es que quería llevarte a un lugar lindo, una cena y todo eso, creo que me apresure.-dije más para mi que para ella en un acto de recriminación, bajé la vista al suelo sintiéndome avergonzado mientras mi bebé me miraba fijamente, ella se acercó y puso su mano en mi mejilla, la acarició suavemente y luego tomó la pequeña caja, la observó unos segundos, sacó el anillo poniendo la caja en la mesa al mismo tiempo, jamás creí que mis hijos pudieran guardar silencio por más de un minuto, pero estaba pasando, ambos nos miraban a la expectativa.-Kate no… lo siento, en verdad lo…-sentí su mano de nuevo en mi cara y el anillo frente a mi.

-deberías ponerlo en su lugar.-dijo mientras extendía su mano frente a mi.-no lo hará solo.

-eso es un si?.- dije estúpidamente al levantarme del suelo con su ayuda, claro que era un si.

-si, es un si.

-pero antes de que pudiera continuar comencé a hablar de nuevo movido por los nervios.-de verdad lo siento, sé que debí comprarte algo más bonito y grande, había muchos, si los hubieses visto, yo…-su mano se posó sobre mi boca y luego me besó haciéndome olvidar mi patético discurso.

-es perfecto Rick, es hermoso y sabes muy bien lo que pienso al respecto, sabes que no necesito nada más, incluso si no hubiese un anillo te habría dicho que si por que te amo y por que tenemos dos hermosos hijos que son la prueba del amor que nos tenemos, no necesito un anillo para sentirme comprometida con esto que tenemos juntos pero sé que era importante para ti y eso le da aun más valor, te amo y creo que nunca dejaré de amarte.-entonces volvió a besarme, volvió a despejar todas mis dudas con solo un beso, miró el anillo durante algunos segundos y luego me abrazó para poner la cabeza en mi pecho.

-la cena se enfriará.-dije después de besar su frente.

Le ayudé a levantar los platos antes de llevar a los niños a la cama que prácticamente se habían dormido sentados, fue al secar el último plato que vi los restos de las galletas quemadas en el cesto de la basura.

-y que clase de galletas eran?.- pregunté examinando un trozo carbonizado.

-chispas de chocolate, Emi sugirió las chispas y mi madre me dio una receta.

-debió ser bueno.

-lo intentaré otro día.

-y será fabuloso, lo sé.-dije hablando en voz baja y sujetando al bebé mientras ella llevaba a Emi en sus brazos.

La noche no podía terminar así, no después de tener que cambiar mis planes, besé cada parte de su cuerpo y le susurre al oído cuanto deseaba que fuese mi esposa.

El domingo decidimos pasarlo juntos, no salimos, solo nos quedamos en casa todo el día jugando con los niños y aprovechando los momentos que teníamos para abrazarnos y besarnos.

El lunes muy temprano mi jefe me llamó, me hizo varias preguntas que me desconcertaban bastante a medida que avanzaba, me pregunté una y otra vez a donde me llevaría tanta pregunta y por un momento sentí miedo de ser despedido.

-y como va la universidad?

-bien, yo estoy por terminar el semestre, el proximo fin de semana tendré mis notas y sabré si puedo seguir adelante.

-pero vas bien, no?

-si, bien muy bien.

-hace cuanto que trabajas aquí Richard?

-poco más de tres años señor.

-empezaste limpiando y entregando correspondencia verdad?

-si señor.

-te gusta trabajar aquí?.- levantó la vista y me observó.

-si así es, me gusta mucho.

-el jefe del taller me ha dicho que has aprendido a operar algunas máquinas y que eres bueno en lo que haces, has pensado que quieres hacer cuando termines la universidad?

-seguir trabajando aquí señor.

-eso sería bueno, pero... no tienes otras aspiraciones?

-bueno me gustaría conseguir un puesto como editor, ahora solo soy el asistente del diseñador.

-entiendo, sabes que aquí no podrías conseguirlo al menos no en un corto plazo, pasarías años en el mismo puesto.

-no lo había pensado.

-tengo una propuesta para ti y me gustaría que la aceptaras.-lo vi anotar un nombre y un número de teléfono en un papel y luego sujetarlo con fuerza mientras volvía a mirarme fijamente.

-has aprendido mucho Richard y nosotros somos una empresa pequeña, te he visto crecer en este tiempo no solo profesionalmente sino como persona, ahora tienes dos pequeños y pronto este trabajo no será suficiente para ti, así que hablé con un amigo el fin de semana, nos encontramos por casualidad, busca un nuevo asistente, alguien responsable que acepte un sueldo bajo con la promesa de aumentar sus ingresos si hace el trabajo como él lo desea y yo pensé en ti.- le miré dudoso sobretodo por que dijo sueldo bajo.-no te asustes el sueldo es una formalidad, entrarías como becario pero esta empresa paga muy bien a sus becarios y si cubres sus expectativas en 4 meses habrás obtenido el empleo y tu sueldo podría triplicarse, creo que es una oferta muy atractiva y tu eres un buen candidato.

-señor, yo…no sé que decir.

-di que aceptas, llámale, dile que vas de parte mía, él sabrá quien eres y no te olvides de nosotros.

-jamás lo olvidaría, aquí me han dado más de lo que podría soñar tener alguna vez, estoy muy agradecido con usted, con todos.

-bueno deberías agradecerle a tu madre también si no hubiese sido por ella.

-lo se, en verdad gracias.

-espera que te comuniques con él en un par de días así que si quieres terminar el día puedes hacerlo.

-gracias señor.

Salí de la oficina con una serie de sentimientos encontrados, caminé por el pasillo hasta la pequeña oficina que solía ocupar, tomé una caja y guardé en ella solo los objetos personales que se habían ido acumulando con el paso de los años, algunas fotografías y recuerdos que había guardado y puesto sobre el pequeño escritorio para recordarme cada vez que los mirara por que era que estaba allí, pero ahora verlos todos juntos me hacia sentir extraño, era el fin de un momento en mi vida pero también era el inicio de una etapa que quizá me traería nuevas experiencias, salí de nuevo rumbo al taller e hice lo que había dejado pendiente la semana anterior y mientras trabajaba me di cuenta de extrañaría ese lugar más de lo que se pensaría, al medio día durante el almuerzo le llamé a Kate pero no quise decirle lo que había pasado, solo le adelanté que tenía algo muy importante que decirle y que esperaba que a ella también le gustara la noticia.

Cerca de las 4 de la tarde, cuando estaba recogiendo los últimos artículos de mi escritorio un par de amigos aparecieron, me felicitaron por la buena noticia y me desearon lo mejor, me aseguraron que el lugar al que iría era una de las mejores empresas y que debía esforzarme mucho, al final, me abrazaron para después retirarse con un cierto gesto de tristeza.

Caminé directo a recursos humanos donde me entregaron mi último pago y luego caminé decidido hacia la salida, esto era algo bueno, lo sabía, pero era difícil dejar el lugar donde había empezado, donde me había convertido en adulto y tantas cosas habían pasado desde entonces que sentir tristeza de irme era inevitable.

En casa, Kate y los niños me esperaban, creo que realmente estaba interesada en saber que era lo que le diría pues siempre era yo el primero llegar pero esta vez ella ya estaba allí mirándome con ansiedad y luego con sorpresa cuando me di la vuelta para recoger la caja del suelo, la vi cubrirse la boca con la mano.

-cielos Rick, no me digas que…-no pudo terminar la frase.

-no es lo que piensas, bueno… si, un poco.

-a que te refieres.

Tomé su mano después de dejar mi caja en el sillón y me senté con ella a mi lado, le expliqué lo que había sucedido y que esa era la razón por la que había vuelto con esa caja, le dije que estaba triste por haberlo dejado pero que también estaba emocionado de saber como sería de ahora en adelante, le expliqué como sería al principio pero también le aseguré que haría mi mejor esfuerzo, Kate me abrazó, besó mis labios y me felicitó, me hizo ver que todo estaría bien y que estaba orgullosa de mi y de todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

Un par de días después como lo había dicho mi jefe, hice la llamada y la entrevista había quedado agendada para el viernes siguiente pero esa no fue la única sorpresa, ese mismo viernes iniciaba el juicio del sr. Blaine y debía estar presente.

**_todo sigue mejorando, parece que tendremos nuestro final feliz , gracias por sus comentarios me agrada saber que aún les gusta_****_, nos leemos en el próximo. _**


	38. cp 38

Los padres de Kate se hicieron cargo de los niños ese día, no sabía como sería, ni si alguno de nosotros sería llamado aunque lo supuse desde el principio.

Cerca del medio día dio inicio el juicio, Kate y yo nos sentamos junto a Peter, quien ya estaba allí cuando llegamos, nos saludó con un movimiento de su mano y una leve sonrisa para después indicarnos el lugar donde nos sentaríamos, justo como nos lo había indicado el día anterior, así como también nos advirtió como es que se llevaría a cabo todo, nos dijo la razón por la que el señor Blaine había decidido ir a juicio, para mi eso era más que estúpido por que no había una razón creíble y menos la que estaba usando.

La tarde anterior Peter había llamado para decirnos que iba en camino, nos daría una breve reseña de lo que pasaría pero conforme su explicación avanzaba, yo me iba dando cuenta de lo ridículo que todo se escuchaba, su defensa, la demencia, según Peter el hombre alegaba que se había visto orillado a hacer lo que hizo debido a la tristeza que le había provocado perder a su hija y que ni siquiera había podido asistir al funeral de kyra, él seguía culpándome, seguía diciendo que yo era causante de todo sus actos y que deberían enjuiciarme a mi por todo lo que él había hecho.

Claro que yo no lo estaba tomando bien, quien era él para venir a decirme que todo era mi responsabilidad, había pasado suficiente tiempo ya culpándome por algo que realmente no había estado a mi alcance, ni de los médicos que la habían atendido, después de haber sufrido su perdida y de pasar muchas noches hablando con Kate de la situación por fin había entendido que no debía cargar con una responsabilidad que no me correspondía y que quizá lo último que ella hubiese deseado es que viviera siendo infeliz.

Lo que no podía entender en ese momento, mientras Peter hablaba era que después de todo el padre de kyra se dignara a aparecer diciendo que amaba a su hija y que había perdido la razón debido a su muerte.

Tan solo unos minutos bastaron para que quien perdiera la calma fuese yo.

-esto es ridículo.-dije enojado, haciendo que mis niños me miraran sobresaltados.

-Rick por favor, cálmate, sabemos que lo que dice no es verdad.

-pero… como puede venir ahora a decir semejante estupidez, como puede venir ahora a decir que la amaba cuando la abandonaron, como?

-Rick, los niños.-al momento los miré, Emi sostenía una muñeca en sus manos y me observaba, se acercó lentamente a mi y puso su mano en mi rodilla.-lo siento nena, papi es un tonto.-entonces sonrió poniendo su cabeza en mi pierna.

-Rick, de ninguna manera dejaré que salga librado de esto.-dijo Peter mirándome fijamente.

Asentí al momento que Kate puso su mano sobre la mía, pero ahora estábamos sentados en esas sillas esperando que el juez apareciera, miraba mi reloj cuando la puerta se abrió, la madre de kyra apareció y se sentó en la otra punta, no me miró hasta que tomó asiento, no parecía haber gesto alguno en su rostro, no pude ver una emoción, nada que me pudiera decir que era lo que pensaba.

Por fin el sr. Blaine y su abogado aparecieron, tomaron asiento en el lugar que les correspondía y solo unos segundos después el juez apareció haciendo que todos nos pusiéramos de pie.

Se hizo la lectura de los cargos, el abogado del señor Blaine dio su discurso, algo que a mi no me convencía pero que intentaba hacer por todos los medios que se le viera como una víctima y no como victimario, mientras escuchaba, yo solo podía pensar en el rostro de Kate, en el miedo que pude percibir cuando ese hombre amenazaba la vida de nuestra hija, pensaba en el llanto de nuestra pequeña quien no alcanzaba a comprender que era lo que ocurría, pasadas un par de horas hubo un receso a petición del representante del sr. Blaine pues debía tomar medicamentos, así pues salimos al corredor y caminamos rumbo a la salida, compramos un par de bebidas y esperamos que el juicio se reanudara.

Peter tenía una actitud bastante optimista, no dejaba de decir que todo se resolvería pronto, yo realmente lo deseaba, ambos lo deseábamos.

Volvimos a la sala una vez más pero la sesión duró apenas 30 minutos, volvimos a casa con la esperanza de que el día siguiente fuese mejor.

La mañana siguiente, Peter apareció en su auto, Kate preparaba café mientras Peter nos decía que tenía la impresión de que el juicio no se prolongaría más, una media hora más tarde salimos, esperando que las expectativas de Peter se cumplieran.

De nuevo estábamos sentados en la sala, había un par de reporteros sentados detrás de nosotros, Peter hacía anotaciones y Kate miraba hacia la puerta cuando la Sra. Blaine apareció de nuevo por el pasillo, escuché sus tacones resonando pero por alguna extraña razón me negué a mirarla, tenia su rostro grabado en mi mente, mas bien la expresión de su rostro, la que tenía aquel día que ambos decidieron dejarnos solos, mientras la escuchaba caminar me parecía ver el rostro de kyra empapado por la lluvia y supuse entonces que también por las lágrimas, ella nunca volvió a mencionar a sus padres, nunca le habló a nuestro bebé de ellos, de eso estoy seguro pero no creo que les haya guardado rencor, creo que simplemente estaba triste, llevaba con ella la tristeza de saber que sus padres la habían abandonado, siempre tuve la impresión de que algún día tendría la necesidad de hablar con ellos pero también creo que se arrepentía cuando tenía el teléfono en la mano, eso es algo que solo puedo adivinar pues nunca tendré la certeza de que asi haya sido.

La mano de Kate se posó en mi brazo haciéndome levantar la vista del suelo para mirarla, pero ella no me miraba a mi, miraba a la mujer que se había detenido delante de nosotros y nos observaba con un gesto frio.

Peter fue el primero en ponerse de pie pero sin mencionar palabra alguna, los tres le mirábamos a la expectativa de lo que diría, Peter levantó la mano cuando uno de los oficiales dio un par de pasos hacia nosotros, supuse que para pedirle que tomara su lugar pero Peter lo detuvo, un par de segundos después la mujer me miró solo a mi y entonces me levanté de la silla, puse mis manos en los hombros de Kate y la moví suavemente pidiéndole al oído que me dejara pasar.

-Richard…-dijo Peter poniendo su mano en mi brazo.

-Richard.-repitió la mujer.-solo quiero hablar unos segundos contigo.-dijo cuando el juez aun no aparecía y yo asentí mientras caminaba lentamente.

Ella me siguió fuera de la sala, podía escuchar el sonido de sus tacones detrás de mi mientras me preguntaba si realmente necesitábamos hablar.

Me detuve a unos metros de la puerta, di la vuelta y esperé que fuese ella quien hablara.

-como se llama?.- preguntó de pronto.

-Emily.-conteste de inmediato.

-debí suponerlo.

-ella así lo quiso.

-kyra amaba a su abuela.

-lo sé.

-me hubiese gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes.

\- a ella también.

-se que no es de tu interés pero nosotros nos divorciamos hace un par de años, me dejé llevar por todo lo que sentí en ese momento, debí haber estado con ella pero creo que pensé que tenía tiempo, que algún día resolveríamos todo y luego un día tu llegaste diciendo que ella había muerto y creo que una parte de nosotros murió con ella, me ha tomado tiempo entender las cosas aunque creo que nunca podré perdonarme por lo que hicimos, estábamos cegados por la ira y el orgullo, siempre esperando a que fuese ella quien diera el primer paso, entonces creíamos que ella nos había fallado pero fue totalmente lo contrario, fuimos nosotros quienes le fallamos, no solo a ella, a ti y a su bebé, eran jóvenes e inexpertos y necesitaban ayuda… he ido a su tumba algunas veces y lo único que hago es pedirle perdón como si eso fuese a arreglarlo todo… te he visto con la niña pero nunca me he atrevido a acercarme por miedo a que me rechaces… luego vi las noticias, lo vi intentando hacerte daño, no vine aquí por él, vine por que quería hablar contigo y entenderé si estás enojado conmigo solo quería que me escucharas, ni siquiera voy a pedirte que me perdones por que sé que no lo merezco, no quiero tampoco limpiar mi conciencia ahora ya no podemos cambiar las cosas, solo espero que la cuides y que sean felices, sé que a kyra le habría gustado que fuera así.

Me quedé callado mientras procesaba lo que acaba de escuchar, no sabía si podría decirle algo, su declaración no me decía nada realmente, no sabía que decir en un determinado punto y cuando ella dio un paso adelante tardé en entender que se marchaba, no quería ver sus lágrimas o lo que para mi eran falsas excusas para sentirse mejor, solo por un segundo me alegré de que estuviese sufriendo pero entonces pensé en kyra y en lo feliz que le hubiese hecho si su madre se hubiera acercado a ella.

-yo sé que ella la amaba.-dije haciendo que se detuviera.-ella… lloraba a veces aunque nunca me dijo por que, yo ya sabía la respuesta… Emily se parece mucho a ella, es… muy… parecida a ella y…-hice una pausa para contener mis emociones.-me voy a asegurar de que sepa quien fue ella, quizá algún día, solo quizá, la pueda conocer.

-no tienes que hacerlo Richard, sé muy bien mi lugar en esta historia, no podría mirarla a la cara después de todo, no podría decirle la verdad, me conformo con saber está bien y que tiene una madre que la ama como si fuese suya, te pido que no le hables de nosotros nunca, ni de lo que quisimos hacer con ella, es mejor que no sepa de nosotros, siempre has sido un buen chico, sé un buen hombre y cuida de tu familia.

Sus tacones volvieron a resonar pero esta vez no se dirigió a la sala sino que siguió caminando hasta la salida, la vi abrir la puerta y seguir sin mirar atrás, dejándome con una sensación muy extraña, solo una pregunta se formuló en mi mente, acaso realmente había cambiado?, esa es una pregunta que quizá nunca pueda responder pues quizá al igual que el padre de kyra solo siente remordimiento y dolor por lo que hicieron.

Me apoyé en la pared intentando poner en orden mi cabeza, unos 5 minutos después la puerta de la sala se abrió, Kate apareció y me miró con un gesto extraño y luego se acercó.

-ha ocurrido algo?.- pregunté sin apartar la vista de ella.

-ha muerto.

-quien?

-el sr. Blaine.

-qué?

-murió hace unos minutos.

-qué paso?.- mi confusión aumentaba.

-pidió ir al sanitario y… él se suicidó.

-pero…

-no nos han dicho nada más, no sabemos realmente que pasó.

-cielos.

-que ha pasado aquí?.- dijo mirando alrededor.-creí que…

-se ha ido, solo quería... mmm... vino para hablar conmigo.

-y… qué fue lo que te dijo?

-hablamos de eso más tarde.

-bien, Peter va a quedarse un rato más tiene asuntos que atender, me pidió que fuéramos a casa , él l nos llamará mas tarde.

Sentí su mano en la mía y luego avanzamos lentamente a la salida, caminamos hasta el auto donde me detuve antes de entrar para abrazarla con fuerza, para saber que lo que había pasado era real y que estábamos bien.

**_nos leemos en el próximo._**


	39. cp 39

Estaba en la cama con Emi durmiendo cuando Kate recibió una llamada, hubo un silencio no muy prolongado y luego Kate me tocó para darme a entender que necesitábamos hablar, la vi poner al bebé en la cama junto a Emi, colocó algunas almohadas alrededor de ellos y después caminamos por el pasillo hasta la sala, se detuvo justo en el medio y luego dio la vuelta.

-qué pasó?.- pregunté ansioso.

-Peter dice que el padre de kyra ingirió alguna especie de veneno, harán la autopsia y quizá nos dejen saber lo que sucedió.

-no creo que sea necesario.

-no quieres saber?

-la verdad no, no me interesa.

-de que hablaron tu y esa mujer?

-pues no entendí realmente que era lo que quería, supongo que solo saber de Emi, me dijo que hace dos años se han divorciado, que esperaba que nosotros fuéramos felices y que Emi no supiera nunca de ellos.

-eso fue todo?

-si, eso fue todo, pero realmente no lo se Kate, no entendí que esperaba que sucediera al decirme eso, no soy yo realmente quien debería perdonarlos, no vamos a remediar nada y de cualquier manera yo no iba a permitir que ellos estuvieran cerca de Emily, ese es un tema que ahora está cerrado para mi, no necesito nada más, realmente lamento su situación pero en el mejor de los casos era lo que merecían por lo que le hicieron a su propia hija, yo solo protegí lo que debía proteger en su momento.

-entiendo.

-vamos a dormir mañana será un gran día.

El primero de muchos a decir verdad, la vida como la conocíamos cambiaría a partir de ese momento.

Llevamos a los niños a sus camas y después de un par de horas nosotros estábamos en la nuestra, aunque por un momento no pude dormir, solo pensaba en kyra, soñé con ella, con su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos mirándome, ella siempre va a ocupar un lugar especial en mi corazón, la voy a recordar todos los días de mi vida.

El sábado muy temprano todos estábamos despiertos, el pequeño Rick despertó a mami exigiendo comer, y Emi reclamó su lugar conmigo aunque no pudimos seguir durmiendo era hora de ir a la universidad para saber cual era el resultado de mis notas, me sentía un tanto ansioso pero no preocupado, sabia que no tendría problemas.

Después de despedirme de todos salí apurado, en el salón principal el profesor ya nos esperaba, sobre el escritorio se podían ver nuestros trabajos, había algunos apartados y todos estábamos sentados pero ansiosos por saber que sería de cada uno de nosotros, algunos seguiríamos, otros tendrían que repetir y otros mas abandonarían la carrera definitivamente.

El profesor inició su discurso, mencionó algunas palabras de aliento para aquellos que no lo hubiesen logrado y para el resto dedicó palabras de motivación, por fin después de una pausa fue llamando uno a uno, dedicaba unos segundos para hablar con el estudiante en turno, para algunos solo había un apretón de manos, para otros un fuerte abrazo.

Casi al final escuché mi nombre, aunque fue un poco raro no escuchar el nombre de Nick, me levanté y caminé despacio hasta el escritorio.

-Richard.-dijo sonriendo.-has sido uno de mis mejores estudiantes.-tomo mi trabajo y lo sujetó entre sus manos.-creo que habrías sido excelente si no hubieses atravesado por tantos problemas, aun así casi logras una nota perfecta.

-tu familia debería estar orgullosa de ti.

-lo están.- dije pensando en mis hijos y en Kate.

-supongo que tienes suficiente experiencia ya en una empresa, así que lo sigue no representará ningún problema para ti.

-eso espero.

-bien, pues señor castle, lo veré aquí el día de la graduación, hasta entonces.-puso su mano en mi hombro al mismo tiempo que me entregaba mi trabajo y sonreía.

Una semana más tarde empezaba en mi nuevo empleo, mis tareas eran muy parecidas a las que hacia en mi antiguo empleo con una diferencia, esta vez no fui tratado como un aprendiz, a pesar de que era considerado becario, mis asignaciones no eran de tal magnitud, sino superiores y me vi en un par de dificultades los primeros días pero Kate siempre estuvo allí para motivarme a seguir, nada sería mas difícil que lo que ya habíamos logrado superar y si daba un vistazo al pasado pronto entendí que tenía razón, mucha razón pues haberme sobrepuesto a una serie de acontecimientos desafortunados como Kate solía llamarlos, me había servido para saber que podríamos con lo que viniera en el futuro.

4 meses después me encontraba parado frente al altar, prácticamente bañado en sudor, tan solo una semana después de haber obtenido mi ascenso y es que aunque al principio las cosas no se dieron como lo esperaba luego de entender que solo tenía que esforzarme un poco más las cosas comenzaron a funcionar y mi jefe cada vez reconocía que me había convertido en un buen elemento en su oficina y no dudó en recomendar mi ascenso, ya no seria mas un simple estudiante tratando de aprender todo lo posible, me había ganado mi lugar y eso significó un contrato a largo plazo, un mejor sueldo y obtener todas las prestaciones que la compañía ofrecía, al fin tendría el respiro que necesitaba.

Sin embargo eso no evitaba que me sintiera realmente nervioso cuando por fin estuve en ese altar esperando que la mujer de la cual me había enamorado hacia algunos años, apareciera, fue increíble ver a Emily caminando por ese corredor dejando caer pétalos de flores mientras usaba un hermoso vestido, mi madre estaba allí junto a los padres de Kate, todos atentos al momento en el que ella apareciera, sequé el sudor de mi frente un par de veces y un par mas sentí que me iría de espaldas cuando ella apareció al final del pasillo, lucia hermosa, encantadora, nada en el mundo hubiese apartado mi vista de ella, parecía flotar, yo no hacia más que suspirar, nada en este mundo me habría preparado para verla así tan radiante y hermosa.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y me pareció despertar de mi sueño en el momento en el que alguien menciono la famosa frase "puede besar a la novia" y no lo dudé, mis brazos rodearon su cintura y mi boca se pego a la suya deseando que el tiempo se detuviera y poder vivir besándola eternamente.

**_oficialmente llegamos al final, se que les habrá parecido corto, pero asi lo quise dejar, asi lo quise cerrar, algo sencillo y que no nos complicara la vida, habrá un capitulo extra que terminará de completar la historia y entonces le diremos adiós a esta historia, me gustaría saber sus opiniones sus comentarios si les gusto o no les gustó, pues no me queda más que decirles que nos leemos en el próximo y último ._**


	40. cp40

Capítulo extra.

Las gotas de agua cayeron sobre mi cara haciéndome volver a la realidad, hacía ya varios minutos que fantaseaba con una serie de ideas que iban y venían en mi mente, me incorporé pasando mi mano por la cara y secando ésta a su vez en la tela de mis pantalones, escuché pasos detrás de mi pero mis ojos permanecían fijos en un punto, sobre el pecho tenía pequeños granos de arena que sacudí con mis dedos y luego suspire mientras la veía avanzar lentamente hacia el lado contrario, sostenía en su mano izquierda una libreta y en la derecha un lápiz, hacía anotaciones mientras caminaba de un lado a otro y sostenía entre su hombro y su oreja el teléfono, le había visto hacerlo en varias ocasiones, era normal en ella hacerlo, con los dedos de sus pies dibujó garabato en la arena haciendo una pausa en sus anotaciones y tomando el teléfono con su mano, su cabello recogido en una liga, dejaba caer algunos mechones del mismo sobre sus hombros, producto de su desesperación por sentir el aire fresco en su espalda, a mi aquello me volvía loco, me excitaba al punto de sentir el principio de una erección que traté de ocultar con mi mano, recorrí con la mirada sus largas piernas en aquellos pantalones cortos, muy cortos, moje mis labios con la lengua imaginando el sabor de su piel y mis dedos enredándose en su cabello, la mujer de mis sueños estaba a unos metros de distancia atendiendo una llamada del trabajo sin hacerse una idea de lo que estaba provocando en mi.

Esperé pacientemente que dejara lo que hacia y volviera a mi lado, que retomáramos nuestro inspirador momento romántico, ese en el que mis manos se colaban bajo su ropa y jugaban con la piel de su vientre, subiendo y bajando, provocándole toda clase de sensaciones, quería, ansiaba volver a pegar mis labios a su cuello mientras le decía al oído por enésima vez que la amo y que la amaría hasta el último de mis días, pero el sonido del teléfono interrumpió mis intenciones de llevarla a nuestra habitación y hacer el amor una y otra vez.

De nuevo gotas de agua cayeron sobre mi mojando esta vez mi espalda obligándome a mirar de donde provenían, sonreí cuando vi a mis hijos intentando esconderse detrás de los arbustos, caminé lentamente hacia ellos fingiendo no haberlos visto y seguí caminando buscando mas allá de donde estaban, ellos intentaban callar sus carcajadas cubriéndose con ambas manos, di la vuelta dándoles la espalda, avancé dos pasos y volví a dar la vuelta asustándolos haciendo que salieran corriendo.

-no.-dije intentando cubrirme de los chorros de agua que lanzaban contra mi.

De nuevo escuche sus carcajadas y el sonido de sus pies golpeando el suelo mientras corrían hacia la cocina.

-abuelo!.- gritaron ambos y al momento el padre de Kate aparecía por el pasillo.-abuelo, papá nos persigue.

-los vi ponerse detrás de él mientras intentaba limpiar mis ojos con ambas manos.-vengan aquí traviesos.

-no corran dentro de la casa, están mojados y se caerán.-la voz de Johana se escuchó y al instante ambos dejaron de correr.

-papi nos persigue.-dijo Emi soltando la pistola de juguete y abrazándola.

-que bueno que han venido.-me acerqué para saludarlos.

-estas empapado.-Jim reía a carcajadas con Rick en sus brazos.

-jugábamos un poco, verdad niños?

-si.-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-tu madre?

-vendrá más tarde.

-y Kate?

-afuera.

-como está?

-bien, todo bien.

-perfecto, iré a saludarla.-dijo su madre.

-le llamaron del trabajo.- dije antes de que saliera y ella solo movió la cabeza.

-seguro que todo está bien?

-si.

-abuelo vamos a jugar.

Jim camino con Rick de la mano mientras yo me quedé ahí parado mirándolos jugar en el patio, tomé una manzana y un cuchillo y comencé a cortarla en delgadas rebanadas que fui acomodando en un plato, mientras lo hacia, pensaba en la última vez que había cortado una manzana para ella, me gustaba hacerlo, me gustaba provocarle un poco, me gustaba acariciar sus labios con los míos y sentir el sabor de la manzana en su boca, de nuevo a pesar de estar mojado, la sensación de una ligera erección se hacia presente, sonreí por todas las imágenes que se iban formando en mi cabeza, todas ellas implicaban húmedas rebanadas de la fruta siendo arrastradas sobre la piel desnuda de Kate.

Cerré los ojos y moví la cabeza negando, que pasaba conmigo que todo me hacia desear llevarla a la cama, lo sabía, sabía la respuesta, no había dudas, soy adicto a mi esposa, tomé el plato y salí al jardín, mis hijos jugaban con sus abuelos, que habían venido para celebrar varios cumpleaños en uno, por que si, este año las cosas se habían puesto difíciles y nuestro plan era pasar todo el fin de semana festejando en la casa de playa de los padres de Kate y a los niños les había parecido fabulosa la idea sobre todo por que sería un fin de semana bastante largo, sin escuela y sin trabajo, bueno, sin trabajo a medias pues ya en el primer día tratando de estar lejos de todo, Kate había recibido dos llamadas del trabajo.

En verdad lo necesitábamos y allí estábamos, ella contestando llamadas y yo tratando de mantener a raya mis deseos.

Por fin Kate nos miró, se acercó primero a sus padres y luego dejó el teléfono en la mesa.

-no deberías estar descansando?.- dijo su madre.

-estoy descansando.-dijo ella sonriendo y pasó a su lado para arrebatarme el plato de la mano.-gracias cariño, me has leído la mente.-dijo eso ultimo rozándome a propósito y dedicándome una sonrisa.

-hemos traído todo lo que nos pidieron.

-lamento no haber ayudado.-dije apenado.

-esta bien Richard, nos gusta ayudar.

Las carcajadas de los niños me hicieron mirarlos, Emily tenía 9 años y Rick 6, suspirando recordé el día que Emi nació, cada año vamos y dejamos un ramo de flores en la tumba de su madre, después de un tiempo decidimos contarle la historia de su madre, recuerdo la expresión de su rostro y como pareció asimilarlo muy bien aunque con cierta tristeza, luego miro la expresión de felicidad de Richard que ahora está enorme, recuerdo el día de su nacimiento y lo pequeño que era cuando lo vi, aun no puedo creer que estuve a punto de perderlos.

Me apoyo en la mesa y suspiro mientras doy un trago a mi bebida y sigo pensando, todo son recuerdos, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, el primer día en el colegio y las llamadas para decirles buenas noches cuando tengo que irme por cuestiones de trabajo.

Todo es diferente desde aquel primer día y se que seguirá cambiando, justo ahora estamos teniendo cambios que no pensé que tendríamos, no por falta de esfuerzo sino por que parecía que no sucedería, estos últimos 6 años dedicamos nuestro tiempo a vivir en familia, a trabajar y a educar a nuestros pequeños y aunque no nos lo hemos propuesto ha vuelto a suceder, me sobresalto cuando una mano toca mi espalda sacándome de mis pensamientos, cuando volteo Kate está allí mirándome, sonriendo como siempre.

-piensas demasiado.-dice después de besar mi mejilla.-te podría doler la cabeza.

-conozco un remedio para el dolor de cabeza.-rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y beso sus labios.

-lastima que la casa esté llena.

-debimos hacerlo hace un par de horas.

-justo cuando esa llamada nos interrumpió?

-si, justo en ese momento.

-eres el amor de mi vida.

-no tengo dudas.

-te amo.

-y yo a ti.

-podríamos subir y… no sé … jugar un poco mientras mis padres juegan con los niños y antes de que tu madre aparezca.-mira a los niños mientras distraídamente recorre mi pecho con su dedo.

Entonces no lo pienso, tomo su mano y camino con ella hacia la escalera, me detengo y beso sus labios mientras bajo mis manos lentamente.

-tal vez deberíamos irnos.-dice mi madre detrás de nosotros, con una sonrisa, lo que me hace dar un salto atrás y escuchar las carcajadas de Kate.

-rayos, eso no se hace.

-parece que no se conforman con los que tienen, quieren más.

-pues…

-déjalo, vayan a hacer lo que iban a hacer, yo vigilare que nadie suba.

-me has cortado toda la inspiración.-digo acercándome a ella y abrazándola.- podemos esperar.

Mientras Kate y yo preparamos todo en la mesa, mi madre y sus padres entretienen a los niños en el jardín, coloco platos y vasos, algunas cucharas y servilletas mientras Kate saca la comida, dentro del refrigerador hay una cubeta enorme de helado que Kate mira con ansiedad mientras se relame los labios.

-aun no.-digo cerrando a puerta.

-es mi favorito, eso no es justo Rick el médico dijo que…-beso sus labios antes de que continúe.

-el médico está en mi contra.

-pero…-vuelvo a besarla.

-mas tarde le daremos un mejor uso, mi madre llevará a los niños al cine, quizá tus padres quieran ir.

-lo has pensado todo.

-hace mucho que no jugamos… juegos de adultos.

Sonrío maliciosamente mientras mi mano se pasea por su espalda.

Después de apagar las velas y pedir una serie de deseos todos se preparan para salir, claro todos los demás, nosotros lavamos platos y nos miramos esperando que la casa sea solo para nosotros.

-estas cansada?.- digo mientras masajeo sus pies.

-bastante… me estoy haciendo vieja.-dice cubriendo su cara mientras hace la cabeza hacia atrás.-no debimos.

-sabes que era necesario y por supuesto que no te estás haciendo vieja, acaso no viste como te miraban esos sujetos en la estación de servicio.

-cuales sujetos?

-los que tenían ese jeep estacionado del otro lado, te juro que si hubiese pasado un minuto más no me habría contenido, les hubiese pateado el trasero.

-no se de que me hablas.-dijo una vez mas.

-en verdad Kate, jamás vi a alguien mirar a una mujer con tanto… mmm… detenimiento, como si quisieran comerte con la mirada.

-si claro, seguro estaban viendo mi enorme…

-lo que sea que estuviesen viendo solo yo puedo verlo.

Mis manos cambiaron de posición y subieron lentamente sin darle oportunidad de seguir hablando, yo sé que ella no ve lo que yo veo, para mi ella es hermosa, es perfecta y es la única, mujeres bonitas las hay por todo el mundo pero ninguna es como ella, ninguna es ella.

Seguí acariciando sus piernas mientras mis labios dejaban pequeños besos por aquí y por allá, me incorporé lentamente, la miré a los ojos y susurre en su oído cuanto la amaba, sus manos recorrían mi espalda provocándome escalofríos.

-vamos, estaremos mas cómodos en la cama.-dije poniéndome de pie y tomando su mano para ayudarle a levantarse del sillón, subimos las escaleras, entramos a la habitación y caminamos hasta la cama deshaciéndonos de la ropa, dejándola esparcida por el suelo, le ayudé a subir a la cama y me coloqué a su lado mientras acariciaba su espalda, la vi sonreír antes de besarme.

-de verdad estás listo para esto?.-dijo mirándome fijamente.

-que te hace pensar que no lo estoy?

-no lo sé, ha pasado bastante tiempo.

-no tienes idea de cuanto lo deseaba pero eras tu quien tenía la última palabra.

-te asustaste?

-si, mis manos no dejaban de temblar.

-lo siento, no quise.

-oye, fue algo inesperado pero ahora estás bien, el médico dijo que todo estaba bien, que solo había sido un pequeño susto.

-parece mentira que aun nos tomen por sorpresa estas cosas.

-dejemos de pensar en eso, no eres tu quien dice que pienso demasiado.

-tienes razón, aprovechemos mejor el tiempo.

Con la firme intención de continuar, besé su mejilla y fui bajando lentamente haciendo un recorrido hasta su pecho, mordí suavemente sus pezones y la escuché gemir mientras sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello, no tuve dudas de que ella lo disfrutaba cuando su cuerpo se tensó y luego de unos segundos se relajó mientras repetía mi nombre, empecé a sentir el sudor en mi frente y sus labios en los míos, mi vientre se pego al suyo y entonces lo sentí, un leve movimiento y luego otro más fuerte provocando una enorme sonrisa en ambos.

-parece que alguien despertó.-dije pasando mis dedos por el lugar donde lo había sentido, pegué mis labios en ese punto y le hable como tantas otras veces lo había hecho.-estoy ansioso por verte, por tenerte en mis brazos pero ahora estoy muy ocupado haciéndole el amor a mami.-Kate dio un jalón a mi oreja cuando escuchó lo que le decía al bebé en su vientre.

-eso no es gracioso.

-pero es la verdad.-y volví al punto para seguir hablándole.-tu madre es hermosa y estoy profundamente enamorado de ella, es muy inteligente y endemoniadamente sexy.- de nuevo me jaló la oreja.

-no le digas eso.

-pero es la verdad, estoy enamorado, muy enamorado y me encanta tu cuerpo, solo pienso en hacer el amor contigo, quiero besarte… tocarte… decirte al oído que te amo… escucharte suspirar y sentir tus piernas rodeándome.- de nuevo acaricie sus piernas y besé sus labios, de nuevo la escuché gemir producto de un orgasmo al cual seguí sintiéndome completamente extasiado.

10 minutos mas tarde aun abrazados hablábamos en voz baja, casi en un susurro compartiendo nuestras expectativas del futuro.

-un tanto adormilada había hecho la pregunta que de nuevo nos mantenía ocupados, su cabeza en mi pecho y mis manos acariciando su espalda.-ya escogiste el nombre?.- preguntó ella después de un breve silencio.

-aun no… lanzaremos una moneda, si es cara se llamará cosmo, si es cruz igual se llamará cosmo.

-y si es una niña.

-será una niña con un nombre muy original.

Su mano pellizco mi trasero y luego la escuché dormir, besé su frente y la observé un par de minutos, de nuevo nuestro bebé se movió, si, sería un nombre muy original, pensé antes dormir yo también.

**_espero que les haya gustado, ha sido divertido escribir esta historia, espero que lo haya sido para ustedes, nos leemos en otra historia, gracias por haber llegado al final conmigo, a quienes me dieron su opinion sus comentarios, numayoss usted nunca falla le agradezco, minf, invitado, alba y todos los que alguna vez me escribieron gracias por haberlo hecho y por haber leído saben que sus comentarios son muy importantes , los leo y los tomo en cuenta, recuerden no es un adios sino hasta pronto cuidense mucho. _**


End file.
